


True Mentor

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 96,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: The man cometh at the hour needed, that's how the saying goes and now Naruto is going to find himself the subject of that saying. Naruto and Sasuke were having their fight at the Valley of the End and Naruto was winning, but someone decided to interfere and Naruto was taken from his world before being commissioned for a mission by 2 ancient beings. Naruto is to go to a new world and learn from two factions before coming home and use what he learns.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Calling and Starting

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Naruto and Assassin’s Creed crossover and I hope you enjoy this.**

**I’m just going to put this out there now, Naruto is going to meet all our favorite Assassin’s Creed characters, but I’m not covering his time doing so this chapter as I wouldn’t be able to give some interactions justice and I would have upwards of 20 chapters before I got Naruto dealing with the non-Assassin’s Creed items if I was to do them justice. There will be chapters later that will have flashbacks or Naruto telling the few people he trusts/will trust about his time gone. I also will probably have Naruto give a decent description to Tsunade or Gaara about where he has been, what he has seen, and what he has done.**

**Something that I may need help with, I have what two translators told me was the proper pronunciation of a name in Japanese. If someone can tell me if it is wrong or right, then please do so and tell me the proper pronunciation and spelling of it please.**

**Lastly, this is NOT going to be Canon like except, maybe, for the order of some events. This is not the happy, idiotic, oblivious, everybody craps on Naruto that wants nothing else other than to be Hokage. This is gonna be a badass, mature, veteran, trained, brutal, ruthless, efficient Naruto. If you want canon, then go watch the anime or read the manga cause why the heck would I write a story that follows canon?**

**WARNING!!! Naruto will be extremely powerful in this where only some members of the Akatsuki could hope to take him on and I believe I have a way for it to be believable. The reasons for this will be made VERY clear this chapter. I am putting this warning now so no one will complain about being overpowered as the story goes.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and maybe some characters. If I owned Naruto, he would have been the elite that Sasuke always claimed that he himself was.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

**“Summons, First Civilization beings, Pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 1: Calling and Starting**

_Valley of the End: Sasuke Retrieval Mission_

The two stared at each other as they created their respective attacks as they prepared to beat the other; one to gain power and leave, the other to bring the latter back to their home and knock some sense into him. The first was Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and he was attempting to leave his village, Konoha, and go to the greatest traitor of said village: Orochimaru of the Sanin. His goal was to gain power from the man to get strong enough to kill his older brother Itachi, who killed off their clan except Sasuke and one other, regardless of the consequences and now wanted to kill the guy in front of him, his supposed best friend, to gain the next level of power for his Dojutsu, the Sharingan. The second was Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last and the most unpredictable number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja and he was attempting to drag back his supposed best friend even if he had to beat some sense into him.

If one were to see them now, they would be surprised as many would consider Sasuke the better and that Naruto should look like a training dummy that was used for hours without stop. However, that was not the case as Sasuke was bloody, bruised, and his left arm looked broken despite being in the second stage of his Curse Seal, while Naruto only had some bumps and bruises while his upper jacket was destroyed and his shirt showing a hole in the chest area due to Sasuke shoving an attack through his chest and he was wrapped in a crimson fiery cloak due to him calling on the demon sealed within him: The Nine Tailed Demon Fox aka Kyubi. The two were currently making their attacks with Sasuke’s being a cursed powered Chidori and Naruto’s being a demonic powered Rasengan.

As the two leapt at each other, they both launched their arms forward and their two attacks clashed with both attackers gritting their teeth in effort before Naruto shocked Sasuke by swinging his other arm forward and slamming a second Rasengan into his gut and Sasuke screamed as the Rasengan dug into him before he was propelled back into the canyon wall while Naruto landed and took some deep breaths.

As he stood and the Kyubi cloak receded, he walked to Sasuke who fell out of the crater onto the ground as the curse mark receded and he appeared normal… well, as normal as he could with his torso burned and twisted slightly from the Rasengan hitting him. Naruto reached him and rolled him over getting a groan from him as he was still slightly conscious and Naruto kept catching his breath, “I told you Sasuke, you’re not going anywhere.” He stated and Sasuke passed out. Just as Naruto was about to pick the bastard up, he turned to see Kabuto there with some Sound Ninja and growled.

“Well that was surprising Naruto-kun, no one expected that you would be able to beat Sasuke.” Kabuto stated with a large smirk on his face before he frowned at seeing Kakashi land with Genma, Yugao, and Anko.

However, before anyone could comment, dark clouds formed confusing everyone before yellow electricity began sparking around Naruto before a gold light shot down and surrounded Naruto shocking everyone, but Kabuto used this opportunity to grab Sasuke and leave while the other sound Ninja moved with him a distance behind should they need to give him time. Kakashi and the others would have reacted, had it not been for the fact the light vanished with Naruto along with it, “Dammit! C’mon we have to try and get Sasuke before they make it across the border.” Kakashi ordered while the others looked skeptical.

“But what about Naruto?” Anko asked and Kakashi shrugged uncaringly making the Genma frown while Yugao and Anko scowled slightly.

“He doesn’t matter, he’s nothing but a waste of time, Sasuke does as he is the one of the last Uchiha and should be protected. Now let’s go.” He stated as he jumped off into the trees while Anko and Genma followed after Yugao motioned them to and she began to look around before Jiraiya came and was looking around in confusion.

“Neko, what’s going on where is everyone?” He asked and Yugao sighed slightly knowing this wasn’t going to go well.

“Kakashi, Anko-chan, and Genma are pursuing Kabuto as he is transporting Sasuke, but…” She stated and Jiraiya frowned before motioning for her to speak, “Naruto… is gone. There were dark clouds, strange electricity, and then a bright gold light came down on him and he was gone. Kakashi then ordered us after Sasuke before then stating that Naruto didn’t matter as he was just a waste of time when Anko asked about Naruto.” She stated as she saw Jiraiya have a shocked face before it twisted into rage, which he showed by smashing part of the cliffside and it came crashing down making Yugao widen her eyes in shock as that was strength on par with Tsunade.

“Neko, rush back to the village and tell Tsunade what happened and to send the best trackers, analysts, and anyone else that could help with this matter and to do it fast!” He ordered while she nodded and took off while Jiraiya sent a clone to help Kakashi… if for no other reason than he could beat the ever living Hell out of him after possibly getting the Uchiha brat back before giving anything that was left to Tsunade to deal with and planning on recommending the brat was executed for treason, _“Naruto, please be alright.”_ Jiraiya thought as he began looking and even called a few toads to help him.

_Unknown Location and Time: With Naruto_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself in a weird place; all he saw around him was blackness with gold words, lines, and symbols on all sides of him and it seemed to be flowing everywhere. He stood up from being on the ground and looked around in confusion, “Where the heck am I and what the heck happened?” He asked as he popped his neck and rolled his shoulders as he was still sore from the battle with Sasuke.

 **“You are in between child.”** A woman’s voice sounded while having an echo quality to it and Naruto turned to see a woman with brunette colored hair to her shoulders and piercing eyes in a white dress and headdress and an older man with a white furry beard in an sleeveless armored white kimono type outfit with a cape flowing and hiding his right arm while his head had a crown/helm over his head that revealed his face and was a head taller than the woman, **“We are glad that you arrived here unharmed child.”** The woman stated and Naruto frowned as most of the time when women spoke to him in the comforting way she did, it was only to get him into a position where they could harm him.

“You still haven’t answered where exactly I am and what happened. Furthermore, I want to know why the heck I’m here and who the hell you are.” He stated while the two nodded since his reaction was to be expected.

 **“Calm yourself child, we will explain everything.”** The man stated and Naruto sighed before nodding, **“Now, as to where you are, this is a place we created long ago to allow us to talk with people of our choosing to be our avatars, or champions if you prefer, and is in between different worlds that exist. As to what happened, we called you from your world as we needed your help and you would have died in that valley had we not intervened.”** He stated confusing then shocking Naruto before he continued, **“Now, I have answered why you are here, as to who we are, we have gone by many names over our time of being alive and the name I was last called is Jupiter and beside me is Minerva.”** The now named Jupiter stated and Naruto frowned in thought.

“So what the heck do you need me for anyway? I can’t be the only one that you could have taken and, while I am grateful that I am not dying anytime soon, there had to be a reason besides me possibly getting killed that made you pick me.” He stated as he had a hard time believing that he was the only one of these so called Avatars that they could just pull out when they wanted and that they were just going to save him out of the goodness of their hearts. He was nowhere near as naïve or stupid as people thought he was, he just knew the best way to survive was to appear as such and he also had a promise to keep involving that matter. From the looks on Minerva’s and Jupiter’s faces, they knew fully well that he wasn’t a fool.

 **“You are right child, we chose you because we have seen the life you have lived and wish to help you get the training, respect, and honor that you should have gotten from the start. It also is due to your unique status helping to ensure what we need done is done. You see, we want to send you to a world where we once lived and there are several items that have extraordinary powers and a rogue being that is of our race. What we want you to do is drain the power from these items as you can and lead the people that will allow the rogue being to come into a position where you can kill her and end her threat to the world. In exchange, you will keep powers and abilities that you gain from the items and we will help you in other ways as well.”** Minerva stated and Naruto widened his eyes in surprise at the request.

Jupiter nodded, **“And to ensure you get the training to survive, we have three individuals that can help you.”** He stated as he motioned behind Naruto and he turned to see two people he was shocked to see and one he didn’t know. Before him was the Fourth Hokage, Kyubi, and a woman with red hair that he didn’t know.

“But why them? I mean one is, or apparently was, sealed into me, another put him there, and the lady I don’t even know. So why them?” He asked missing the shocked looks of the Fourth and the woman before the woman walked up with tears in her eyes and pulled Naruto into a hug making him stiffen and wonder what the heck was going on.

“Naru-chan, I’m Kushina Uzumaki, your mother.” She stated and Naruto widened his eyes in shock as the now named Kushina continued to cry, “I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for you, but I died during the Kyubi attack. I am so sorry Sochi.” She stated before she felt arms wrap around her and saw Naruto bury his face into her as he cried too and hugged her back.

The Fourth then came up and had a feeling he knew what to expect before he joined in the hug before pulling back when Naruto turned to him, “*Sigh* Naruto, I’m not just the Fourth Hokage, I’m also your father, Minato Namikaze, and I am so sorry for doing that, but there was no one else I could trust to contain Kyubi.” The now named Minato stated before bracing himself as Naruto hung his head for a moment and moved from his mother and right on que Naruto slugged him right in the face.

“YOU FREAKING MORON!!!!” Naruto shouted as his fist met Minato’s face before he gripped him by his cloak with rage, betrayal, and sadness in his eyes, “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE BECAUSE OF YOUR DECISION?!?!? I CAN’T EVEN BE UPSET AT KYUBI BECAUSE HE DIDN’T ASK TO BE SEALED INSIDE ME AND IT NEVER MADE ANY SENSE THAT HE WOULD JUST SUDDENLY ATTACK THE VILLAGE!!!! NOW I FIND OUT MY FATHER IS THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME?!?! GAH! I DON’T KNOW WHETHER TO BE PISSED OFF OR HAPPY TO FINALLY KNOW WHO THE HECK MY FAMILY IS!” Naruto shouted before he began rubbing his head frantically as he took some breaths while Minato smiled sadly, Kushina had more tears coming from her eyes, and Kyubi was shocked Naruto didn’t blame him for anything.

“Naruto, how old are you now?” He asked as he wondered how much his boy could have gone through and wondered why he was so short and Naruto sighed slightly.

“I’m 12 going on 13 and if you’re wondering about my height and everything, it’s because I could only ever eat Ramen since **_no one_** but the local ramen chefs would sell me any food without over charging me, trying to poison me, or chasing me away.” He stated making Kyubi lower his head slightly while Minato and Kushina were horrified before Naruto sat down, “Those two, Hinata-chan, and the Third were the only ones that looked out for me and now I question about the Third since there is no way he didn’t know about this and that goes for Jiraiya and Tsunade too since they would have to know.” He stated making the two look down in sadness and shame.

 **“Kit, you might as well go ahead and tell them everything, and I do mean _everything_. Also, get rid of that stupid mask, there is no reason for it anymore and your promise to the old man stopped being valid when he died.”** Kyubi stated while giving a look to Minerva and Jupiter that this needed to be done and then they could work out the details later with the two older beings nodding in agreement. Naruto sighed tiredly before he began telling them everything from the villagers’ abuse to Kakashi’s neglect, the convenience of the Third coming to his rescue at times to the Council hating him, everyone fawning over Sasuke to ensuring he himself never got a passing grade or any praise, from him taking down some enemies and never getting the credit to him only having a few to actually call friends, and each one just piled on the pain in Minato’s and Kushina’s hearts. He then told him that when he was five he actually beat the hell out of a Chunin that attacked him and the Third made him promise not to show his real skill unless he was attacked again since it would make certain powers try harder to kill him and so he made his dumb, happy, idiot persona.

By the end of it, Kushina was in tears and Minato decided that he owed Naruto about another 500 punches, at least, for his stupidity in believing that the village would listen to him. Naruto sighed tiredly as he hated those memories, “We can all hug it out or punch it out later, but what are you three actually going to be doing to help me?” Naruto asked and Minato and Kushina began schooling their features and calming down while Minerva and Jupiter came over.

 **“The three of them were all sealed into you in some way; Kyubi was entirely sealed except for half of his chakra, Minato sealed part of his soul and chakra, and Kushina put some of her own soul and chakra into it as well. What we are doing, after negotiating with the Shinigami, is putting them entirely into the seal with them being able to talk and train with you in your mindscape and once you’ve learned all that they can teach you and give you their chakra, they will pass on and your power will increase accordingly as their chakra will become your own over time as each one is finished.”** Minerva stated and the four nodded before Jupiter spoke next.

 **“And before you get nervous about time, we are unlocking a bloodline that was dormant inside of your two clans for centuries and you have the complete version from having both clans and Kyubi’s demonic chakra flowing through you. What it will do is it will stop you from aging once you reach 18 and you will be able to regrow limbs and other parts so long as your head isn’t cut from your body, your heart isn’t ripped out, or your body is destroyed entirely. It can also be given to any woman, or women, that you end up being with. The reason we are doing this is because it will take a long time before the rogue being is in the position where you can defeat her.”** Jupiter stated surprising the four individuals and Naruto frowned.

“But, if I’m gone a long time then won’t that mean everyone in my home will age too?” He asked with confusion evident in his voice since if he was going to be gone a really long time then he didn’t want to return home to nothing.

Jupiter shook his head, **“No, each world has its own laws and rules such as your world having those three deities to regulate everything. Another example is each world has its own cycle of time; one world may be in its early stages barely even hitting 100 years while another may be hitting over 2000 even though the first world came into existence before the second one. The world we wish to send you to has time flowing at a faster rate than your world so while you may indeed be there for a long time to you and that world, it may not be more than a few years in your world. The exact count is very difficult to calculate and I don’t think you care very much as long as you have the security that everything you know will not be gone when you return.”** Jupiter stated and Naruto nodded while sighing in relief at that, **“Now if you are prepared, we can send you there.”** He stated and Naruto nodded as he stood straight.

 **“We wish you the best of luck child and know you may see us again during certain events that will help guide those that must be at certain places and times to ensure Juno, the Rogue entity, is destroyed entirely.”** Minerva stated and Naruto nodded before the area faded into white.

_The Holy Lands: 1179 (10 years before the Third Crusade): Just outside the borders of the Fortress of Masyaf_

Naruto groaned as he got up off the ground while finding himself someplace warm, lush (enough), and that he had some weird clothes in the form of boots, loose pants, a tunic of some kind, and a scarf like wrap that he could use to cover his head. As he adjusted to his surroundings, he began hearing sounds of combat and moved towards it before seeing an older man dressed in black robes holding a sword standing beside three younger men dressed in white versions of the older’s outfit with some leather armor with two holding swords and one holding a large knife. The four were surrounded by about 15 other men wearing dark brown and red outfits with armor and curved swords out. The weird thing was, the four had a blue glow around them while the others had a red glow around, _[Naru-chan, that glow is part of an eye ability Minerva and Jupiter gave you to help you get through this world easier. Blue is friendly, red is an enemy, gold is someone important like a target, and no glow means they are nothing to you or at least right now they aren’t]._ Kushina stated over their link while she and Minato sat in a little house in Naruto’s mindscape next to a mountain with a large den for Kyubi.

Minato then chimed in, _[Naruto, you should also know that they made it so you speak the native language and gave us material to help you learn more languages as you need them. Oh, and don’t use any jutsu since we don’t know if these people are staying as your allies or friends and may need to be eliminated later on so best to keep your aces hidden until otherwise necessary]._ Naruto nodded before feeling for anything he still had on him and found he did have one kunai still and with that thought he leapt into the fray catching one of the armored people off guard and Naruto stabbed him in the neck before throwing the kunai into another’s throat and taking the first one’s sword. He took a shaky stance as the four were surprised at the skill and efficiency of one so young while the others were now upset that there was another threat to eliminate.

As one came at Naruto with his sword high, Naruto dodged the overhead attack before he put the sword in his hand into the attacker’s chest and then pulled it out before grabbing the blade from the man he just killed and threw them both into two others. He then moved and took his kunai before ducking a swing from another attacker and stabbed his kunai into his foot before riding it up his leg cutting it open and causing him to die of blood loss. He then turned and threw it into the last attacker that was coming up behind the older man as he was distracted watching Naruto work while the three in white killed the rest of the attackers.

The older man gazed at the handy work of the young man before him and was indeed impressed. While he was a bit rough and lacking in his stance and fighting technique, he couldn’t deny the boy had talent and skill that defied his age and stature. Sheathing his blade, the older man watched as the young man walked by and took his knife back before facing him, “I must say, that was an impressive display young man. What is your name?” The older man asked as the three others came over to ensure the boy didn’t try anything on their master.

“Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” Naruto stated with a light bow as his mother and father were telling him about his manners after the fight, “May I ask your name and why these men wanted you dead?” Naruto asked as he stood there with his kunai now tucked into the belt like sash around his waist.

The man bowed slightly back, “I am Al Mualim and they were after me to potentially destroy the Brotherhood of Assassins that I am the leader of as we fight to keep mankind free and ensure no one attempts to control the course of human history like our enemies the Templars wish to do.” The now named Al Mualim stated as he hoped to make the boy interested and join their side. Naruto nodded thoughtfully, “May I inquire as to what you are doing out here alone young man?” Al Mualim asked and Naruto blinked before having a quick mental conversation with his now three tenants.

“My family was killed a few months ago and we trained to be skilled fighters and, if needed, killers, but I never completed that training due to me being in the early stages of it. So I’ve been wandering getting scraps or whatever I can to eat from doing work or stealing it while also training my body.” Naruto stated and Al Mualim frowned and nodded as he could tell the boy was malnourished and was lucky he had any of his fitness that he did at the moment.

“I see, perhaps you would accompany me to the fortress we occupy and perhaps join us? We can give you food, shelter, training, and brothers to look out for you.” Al Mualim offered and Naruto frowned before nodding and giving a light bow to show he was grateful before he walked with Al Mualim and the three others to the fortress of Masyaf while wondering just how much of a wild ride he got himself into and how long he would be in this world. Little did he know, he would NEVER be able to justifiably call Tsunade Grandma ever again.

_Las Angeles: 2037 (858 years later)_

An 18 year old looking Naruto stood atop Abstergo Industries dressed **_VERY_** differently than how he was when he arrived and it was only natural due to the times and the fact that he got his needed growth spurt, which he knew was from solely eating ramen growing up, and now stood at am impressive height of 6’8” with a lean muscular build like a professional runner. He now wore combat boots, dark blue pants with an array of pockets with a belt to match with many pouches with the buckle being the emblem of the Assassin Brotherhood and a pair of pistol holsters on it, a pair of holsters on his torso that connected to a holster on his back with a dark red muscle shirt underneath it, two gauntlet like black gloves over his hands with the wrists being bulged out slightly to accommodate his personal Hidden Blades, and a black form fitting hooded trench coat was over all of it with different seals inside of it and a crimson eagle spreading its wings on the back. His hair also was different in that it now reached his shoulders and looked just like his dad’s, but he got a bit of his mother’s in that the tips of his hair were all flaming red like her hair was. The only other noticeable difference was he had three scars down the right side of his face from a particularly brutal mission that went wrong.

As he stood there ready to leave, he thought back on his adventure throughout this world and the course he took to get here. After training for a decade under Al Mualim’s teachings, he aided his best friend and first brother Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad on his mission to ‘redeem’ himself as Al Mualim put it and then helped Altaïr revolutionize the Brotherhood while Naruto ensured that he, meaning Naruto, never touched the Apple so he wouldn’t drain the powers of it too soon as it was needed for someone else in the future. Then he followed Marco Polo for a while and helped set up the Turkish Assassin Guild, before moving on and helping to set up the Sanctuary in Italy for one Ezio Auditore da Firenze to find and unlock and then helped him in his different missions, went to China soon after, then to the Caribbean, the Americas, France, then England, and then all over the place before meeting one Lucy Stillman and then one Desmond Miles before ensuring that Desmond didn’t die when Juno needed to be released. Speaking of which, “Come to say your goodbyes, Desmond?”

Naruto asked as he turned to see the man behind him only older than his last thoughts about him since it had been 25 years since Juno was released and 10 years since Juno took physical form and Naruto fought her before he then spent the last 10 years bringing the Templars down while saving the few who actually believed in their work and uniting them with the Assassins that were open to peace and the actual betterment of Humanity and turned them into the Freemen, “Just coming to give you a good send off, Mentor.” Desmond stated as Shaun Hastings, Rebecca Crane, and Lucy Stillman came to him as well.

Naruto smiled at them and the addressment of him since after Altaïr died he was named as the Guardian Mentor, the Mentor that was not restricted to any one country or area and was to ensure the other Mentors were prepared for any new developments and trained any future Mentor candidates… just as he did with Ezio, “Thanks, though I trust you will ensure the others don’t slack off and train the next generation… Mentor.” He stated while smiling at Desmond nodding and holding Lucy comfortingly while she rubbed her slightly bulging stomach that held their third child as, contrary to popular belief, Lucy and Desmond were only 17 when they had that adventure of Desmond reliving Altaïr’s memories and had only settled down and got together after Juno was killed. It was then that a shadow clone came and brought Naruto the two items he needed to finish his mission: the Papal Staff that was lost when Rodrigo Borgia attempted to open the Vault and the Apple of Eden that Connor Kenway dropped into the Atlantic while Naruto was in France.

“I still can’t get used to that.” Shaun stated and Rebecca giggled lightly before kissing his cheek as they were together too with Rebecca only just recently finding out she was pregnant as well. They weren’t surprised as they were among the rare few Naruto actually informed about himself as his parents and tenant had told him he should connect with some people to keep from getting mad before said people passed on. His parents had passed on after about 30 years and Kyubi followed after his first century and Naruto had heeded their words and as such had trusted Altaïr, Ezio, and a few other Assassins he trained throughout the centuries.

“Nor do I expect you to, especially since such things shouldn’t be possible until a **_LONG_** time from now.” Naruto stated as his clone set the staff down with the apple on the upper part of it before saluting to Naruto and waving to the others before poofing away, “Well, this is where I say goodbye and good luck to you guys.” Naruto stated as he shook their hands and gave them each a fatherly hug goodbye before he grabbed to staff and yellow lightning sparked down the apple and staff and then traveled his arm where it was absorbed into his body. The two items then disintegrated as their power was lost and the dark clouds gathered again as yellow lightning began to occur and Naruto waved goodbye with a smile before the yellow light enveloped him and he was gone. Desmond and the others smiled happy for him before they went to go meet up with the others as Naruto had taken over Abstergo and turned it into the main base for the Freemen after killing off all the employees who knew, helped, and approved of what the Templars were doing and kept the other employees.

_In Between Worlds_

Naruto arrived back in the in between area and found Minerva and Jupiter there, **“Thank you Naruto, you have done this world a great service and we can never repay you for that. We shall now uphold our end of the bargain and send you back to your world now and we will uphold that additional agreement.”** Minerva stated and Jupiter nodded.

 **“I hope you can do for your world what you did for our old one and find peace and happiness. May your blade taste your enemies’ blood.”** Jupiter stated using a term used by the Assassins at one point or another and Naruto nodded with a light bow of respect before light engulfed him again.

_Elemental Countries_

The gold light shot down in the Valley of the End and Naruto found himself in his world again and smiled as it felt good to be home. He paused as he thought that, home, what was his home since he doubted Konoha was better than it was and he certainly doubted that he wasn’t marked as a Missing Nin now after all this. He sighed to himself before deciding to think on that later, he had some errands to do before he did any of that and the first stop was to Whirlpool and then he had to go to Wave country. Rotating his neck and joints and getting the satisfying pops from them, he took off at blinding speed.

_Wave Country: A day later_

It had only taken a few hours for Naruto to make it to his ancestral homeland and then another couple hours to get the items his mother told him were within, which was why he now sported some pauldrons that were shaped like a dragon and tiger head, grieves that had snakes coiled on them, bracers that had lion heads on them, and a chest piece that had an eagle on it that belonged to his great grandfather and had the Uzumaki Spiral shown proudly on them along with the animals. He also now had an even larger knowledge of sealing than he did before thanks to an unexpected benefit of having his parents and Kyubi share his mind: his mind processed and learned things four times faster due to them helping sort and organize information and his mind naturally adapted to it. Then add in some hundred or so clones and you get him learning everything in the vaults of Uzu in a matter of minutes.

Right now he was in Wave country while planning on going to the two graves of the first people outside of Konoha that he respected. The reason he was here was because in 1746, Naruto had asked Minerva and Saturn to let him speak to Zabuza about a few things. The swordsman had been shown Naruto’s life, both in and out of their world, and gave his blessing for Naruto to use his sword and then asked for a favor from the three of them. Naruto was here to make good on that favor.

However, there was also a family that he wanted to see after so long and pulled his hood over his head before placing a mask he modeled after Ishak Pasha’s armored mask and walked through Wave on his way to see a certain drunkard and his family.

_At Tazuna’s House_

In said old drunk’s home, Tsunami was doing the dishes peacefully while her mind drifted to a certain blonde boy that had saved their country five years ago and then the subsequent sadness upon learning from the female Hokage that he disappeared. Inari had locked himself in his room for a week crying his eyes out and Tsunami was no better as she had a crush on the boy after he saved her, helped her son, and then freed their country and him being cute and his never give up personality didn’t hurt either. She had not done anything about it due to the age difference and that he seemed to be infatuated, to her bewilderment, with that pink haired girl that she swore cracked their windows with her voice. It wasn’t like there were any other issues, her father didn’t care since he respected the boy and Inari viewed Naruto as a big brother if not an almost father figure with how they interacted. She wished that she hadn’t been scared in telling him as she wanted to be with him now.

Her thoughts were broken as she heard a knock at the door and she stopped the dishes to go see who it was. When she opened the door, she was surprised and confused to see a tall man with a dark outfit and a smile on his face, what she could see of it, “Yes, can I help you?” She asked as she didn’t feel any malicious intent from the man and he seemed familiar to her for some reason.

“It’s been a while, Tsunami-chan.” Naruto stated as he pulled his hood back and Tsunami gasped at seeing a now older Naruto.

“Naruto-kun!” She shouted happily before embracing him in a hug and Naruto chuckled slightly before returning the hug and Tsunami blushed at the feel of his muscles under his clothing and the feel of his strong arms around her. She then blushed brighter when Naruto kissed her forehead and stepped back.

“It’s hard to believe, but I think you are even more beautiful than last time I saw you.” He stated and she blushed brighter and it only got worse when he kissed her hand.

“Thank you Naruto-kun, please come in and sit.” She stated as she practically dragged him inside and he chuckled knowing it was pointless to struggle and sat at the table as Tsunami got tea and sat across from him, “Where have you been for the past five years Naruto-kun?” She asked and Naruto took a sip of the tea while mentally sighing in relief that it had only been five years since he left.

Naruto sighed as he stared at his tea for a minute, “A long ways off training, though I didn’t willingly go, but I had to go nonetheless. I’ve seen things, learned things, and done things that many wouldn’t believe if I told them. I’ve done more in my time away than most people do in 50 lifetimes.” He stated as he took a drink of the tea and Tsunami decided to drop it as she could see pain in Naruto’s eyes that she had seen in her own and Inari’s when Kaiza died and when the country began to turn for the worst.

 _“Naruto-kun, what happened to you while you were gone?”_ She thought worriedly before smiling slightly, “I understand Naruto-kun, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.” She stated and Naruto smiled slightly, but, before he could respond, the door opened and in walked Inari and Tazuna.

“Kaasan! We’re back.” Inari stated before he saw the man at the table and was confused before he noticed the features of wild blonde hair, deep pure blue eyes, and the whisker marks and his eyes widened before he lunged at the individual, who had the wisdom to stand and move to an open spot, “NARUTO-NIISAN!!!!” Inari shouted as he hugged the older taller boy and Naruto chuckled and returned the hug while Tazuna was surprised at the appearance of the boy.

“Hehe, good to see you too Inari, but what’s up? You’re shorter than last time.” Naruto stated with a grin while Inari pouted slightly with Tsunami giggled slightly.

“I’m not shorter Niisan, you’re just taller.” Inari stated before grinning and hugging Naruto again, though he wondered if his mom had told Naruto that she had a crush on him yet. He didn’t mind if she did pursue a relationship with him since Naruto was awesome and would make her happy and wouldn’t do a thing to hurt her.

“Damn kid, do you know the trouble you caused with that disappearing act you pulled?” Tazuna stated as he had the same feelings about Naruto being with Tsunami as Inari did and with the recent growth spurt the kid… no… that this man had, then there wouldn’t be much problem.

Naruto nodded figuring that since Suna, Wave, Spring, and Waterfall were only allied with Konoha because of him; Tsunade was only Hokage because of him; and Neji was only friendly with the main branch again because of him, “I guessed that, but it’s doubtful many back in Konoha cared that I was gone.” Naruto stated sadly since he knew of only 7 people that he knew for sure would miss him while the other three frowned slightly before Tazuna decided to change the topic.

“So kid, if I can even call you that anymore, what brings you here?” He asked with Tsunami and Inari perking up and nodding as they wondered that too.

Naruto smiled with a sigh, “Right now, I’m just going to stay here in Wave for a while until I can figure out what to do after I take care of some business. That reminds me, do you have a shovel?” He asked and the three all looked confused and curious.

_A few miles from the house: 20 minutes later_

Naruto stood before the graves of Zabuza and Haku with the shovel he borrowed from Tazuna sitting in a mound of dirt that he had removed and showed him the body of Haku still appearing like she did years ago with the gaping hole in her chest still. Naruto moved and stood over her body before he held his hand out and a spectral Apple of Eden formed in his hand before he pressed it into Haku’s body, “Awaken Haku-chan, join the living once more.” He stated before she gasped as life flooded her again and she aged a few years before she began panicking before Naruto held her to him and she kept squirming, “It’s alright Haku-chan, it’s me: Naruto.” He stated and she looked up at him and widened her eyes before she calmed down if only slightly.

“Wha-what happened, Naruto-kun?” She asked while blushing at how handsome he looked now and the feel of his muscles under his clothes and Naruto sighed before he sat down with her in his lap and she blushed harder and even more when he started stroking her hair.

“Haku-chan, after you took the hit from Kakashi, Gatō betrayed you and Zabuza and in a rage Zabuza rushed in and began killing the mercenaries between him and Gatō before he then killed Gatō and died from his wounds.” He stated and felt Haku stiffen and begin crying into his chest, “Nearly a year later, I got sent on a wild mission from some other parties and they actually made it so I could talk with Zabuza and offered him a chance to live again, he instead wanted me to take up his sword and bring you back Haku-chan. He considered you a daughter.” Naruto continued and Haku widened her eyes in shock before she held Naruto tighter and began crying again while Naruto just stroked her back and whispered sweet words into her ear.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and looked up at him hopefully, “Naruto-kun, please accept me, I-I want to be your tool and soldier. I’ll obey you and do whatever you want, but please don’t leave or abandon me.” She asked/begged as she held him closer to her as she couldn’t think of anyone else that she would want to serve and Zabuza having Naruto take up his sword just made him the best choice even more. Naruto held her and rubbed her back while comforting her.

“I’ll keep you safe Haku-chan; I’ll protect you and care about you.” He stated and she cried harder as she continued to hug him and he held and comforted her. Naruto knew she had feelings for him beyond that of a friend or master as his mother had helped him hone his Uzumaki sensor abilities and also knew that Tsunami did as well and knew he’d have to talk to them about certain things if they wanted a relationship.

_2 weeks later: Tazuna’s House_

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to feeling a weight on his chest and saw Haku there looking peaceful and content and noticed Tsunami was not there with them. They had begun sleeping together, the non-sex kind, the day he came back with Haku and explained to them that he used some skills he picked up while gone to bring her back but he couldn’t do so for Kaiza unfortunately as he was dead too long. Afterwards, he pulled Tsunami and Haku aside and told them that while he wouldn’t mind being a relationship with either of them, he was supposed to rebuild his clans at some point if for no other reason than to make good on a promise he made his mother that he’d give her lots of grandkids. The two had blushed as red as a tomato when he mentioned that and received a kiss to the cheek each and he told them to consider it. That night he was dragged to the room and told that he was sleeping in there with them from now on and he didn’t complain though he made sure that he kept a long sleeved shirt and pants on for reasons he wouldn’t tell them but mentioned that he would later.

Anyway, after that he began training Haku in weapons, Taijutsu, and Water, Wind, and Ice manipulation due to him having plenty of time during his centuries of life and thus was able to utilize some information Kyubi had on how to access and make the sub-elements through trial and error so he was very skilled/a master in Ice manipulation and helped Haku with some Jutsu he had created and the jutsu his parents and Kyubi were aware of. He also began teaching Inari some shinobi training exercises such as Taijutsu exercises, weapons, and even helping him begin unlocking his chakra.

On another note, he talked with Tazuna and the other prominent figures of Wave, counting the Daimyo, and actually turned the entire country into his own spy network as everyone would give any noteworthy information to Tazuna, Tsunami, or Inari if Naruto was not around and then they would keep track of it all to tell him when they could and since Wave became such a massive trade hub over the years, due in part to the people that were Naruto’s allies paying specific attention to Wave for trade and such, it would be a bustling place for information to be gained. This was the main reason Naruto had clones build a bird coop outside of Tazuna’s house as he had actually made his own contract with some eagles, hawks, pigeons, and falcons that he caught, trained, and raised over the centuries and they were trained to go from any location he marked to any other location he specified without fail.

Anyway, he kissed Haku’s forehead and she shifted slightly before he smirked and kissed her full on her lips causing her to moan slightly before he felt her return the kiss. Naruto smirked slightly and brushed his tongue across her lips before he felt them part and began exploring her mouth with his tongue. After about a minute, he pulled back and saw her open her brown eyes at him, “Good morning gorgeous.” Naruto stated with a smile while Haku blushed and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Good morning handsome, thank you for the wakeup call.” She sated before she got up and stretched giving Naruto a perfect view of her athletic body, D-DD cup breasts, and her firm toned ass as both she and Tsunami had been sleeping in their underwear after the first week. Haku knew he was looking and loved the fact he would look at her and Tsunami both respectfully and lustfully but would always look at their faces when they spoke and never made an advance on them if he wasn’t going to do the same to the other, “So what is the plan for today?” She asked while making sure to give her master, as she was his tool and he was her teacher, a teasing look at her thong covered rear end when she ‘conveniently’ had to bend over to grab something.

Naruto smirked at the sight, he found it arousing for sure, but since he had been around more… professional women in the art of seduction during his time in Constantinople and Italy since courtesans were one of their key groups for information and potential assassination, he wasn’t hot and bothered like other males would be, “Working on your speed and finding you a suitable weapon finally.” He stated as he got up and dressed for the day while ensuring he wasn’t without clothing in front of Haku… yet. With a quick kiss to the cheek, Haku watched Naruto leave the room and wondered what happened that he took such care not to let anyone see him under his clothes. The only parts they had ever seen were his hands, which had a scar on his ring finger on his left hand; his face, which had the three scars on them; and his feet, which also had marks on the bottoms of them. It was just strange to her as he had told them that he was Jinchuriki to the Kyubi so why did he have scars if the chakra healed the wounds quickly? Shaking her head from those thoughts, as she trusted Naruto would tell them when he was ready, she dressed and got ready for the day.

Downstairs, Tsunami was busy making breakfast with a smile on her face before she stiffened at feeling someone groping her ass and kissing her neck. She moaned slightly knowing it was Naruto before she turned and pulled him into a searing kiss that nearly made her melt into his other arm as it circled her waist. After a minute or so, he pulled back and she leaned back against his chest, “Good morning Tsunami-chan.” Naruto stated and she smiled before kissing his cheek and he let her go back to cooking before Haku came down and sat beside Naruto.

When Tsunami was done cooking, she placed the food on the table when Inari came bolting into the house, “NIISAN! Trouble!” He shouted causing Naruto to pay attention to him.

“What happened?” He asked as Inari panted to catch his breath as he ran all the way from Tazuna’s newest construction project, which Naruto had commissioned and paid for to better protect the country, to tell Naruto something.

“The *pant* Kazekage *pant pant* of Suna was kidnapped!” He stated causing Naruto widen his eyes, but Naruto was able to see there was more and Inari took another moment to catch his breath, “The Kazekage is that friend of yours that you told us about, Gaara.” Inari stated and Naruto widened his eyes before growling.

“Do you know who it was?” He asked as his knuckles popped audibly from him slowly making a fist and Inari took a moment before answering.

“Some guys in black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats with bells.” Inari stated and Naruto growled a bit more.

“Akatsuki. Haku! Get your gear together; we’re going to help him.” He ordered and Haku was gone in a flash to their room to get everything she needed while Naruto kissed Tsunami on the cheek and patted Inari on the head before he walked out while hearing Tsunami give a ‘stay safe’ that he nodded towards before Haku was next to Naruto instantly. Naruto grabbed her waist before they vanished in a burst of speed.

_Just inside the border of Wind Country: 3 hours later_

The two Akatsuki members, Deidara of Iwa and Sasori of Suna, were walking along while Deidara’s clay construct was carrying Gaara’s unconscious form as the two argued over their views on art, “Sasori, you have no sense of beauty. The only real art is that of an explosion.” Deidara stated before he ducked the tail attached to Sasori that struck out at him.

“Shut up Deidara and keep moving. You know how much I hate to keep people waiting, almost as much as I hate to be kept waiting.” He stated and, before Deidara could respond, there was a loud BANG and Deidara screamed as something pierced through his right hand and the two jumped away as ice needles rained down on them.

Deidara cursed as he looked at his hand and saw a hole through it that cut the tongue in his hand’s mouth off making it impossible for him to use his clay in that hand and, on top of that, his construct was destroyed by the needles, which coincidently missed Gaara entirely. However, his thoughts were broken as his danger senses went off and he leapt to the side just in time to dodge a mortal strike from an axe head on a pole, but his right arm wasn’t so lucky and was cleaved clean off.

He growled as he held his now stump of an arm as he saw a figured armored and wearing a hood and mask to hide his, as the build suggested a he, face and hair and the figure stood there at the ready while Deidara kept the snarl on his face even if on the inside he was smirking as Sasori was getting ready to attack from behind. However, the figure grabbed something and threw it over his shoulder before it smashed into Sasori creating a large explosion that kicked up a ton of dust/sand and Deidara readied himself for anything as he couldn’t see anything. Then there was another loud BANG and Deidara felt something wet going down his front and looked to see a decent sized hole in his chest and coughed up some blood before he fell to his knees only to feel someone behind him before he felt a blade pierce his neck, “Go once more into the breach and find the beauty you so desired to create. Requiescat in Pace.” He heard the figure state before his life faded and Naruto removed his head and sealed it away.

Naruto then activated his personal version of what Altaïr called Eagle Vision, which Naruto called the _Washigan_ (Eagle Eye), that was a hybrid of all the other versions that he encountered by aiding the other assassins. He could see targets, mark them to see them through buildings and objects, see routes and latent tracks or past images of someone moving, he could send the pulse out to see everything/one around him, and had a few other tricks up his sleeves with it from having eight centuries to use and develop it and the best part was that it didn’t take any chakra to use it. So, naturally, he was able to dodge the surprise attack committed by Sasori, which were some blades that were built into his arms.

Naruto retaliated by mule kicking him back a good deal where he was rained on by ice needles, but he released two large bladed fans/propellers from his back that spun and blocked the needles. But said needles were only a distraction as Naruto’s eyes let him see that the only real part of Sasori was the small cylinder item in his left shoulder and Naruto took his specialized rifle, which had the appearance of a Winchester rifle but had a modern grip, shotgun barrel, and an array of seals over it to take and put different additions on it, and put a bullet covered in lightning chakra right through it.

Sasori froze in place as he felt pain for the first time in decades before he felt what little bit of life liquid he had left begin leaving his ‘heart’ and couldn’t move due to the lightning locking the mechanisms inside him before Naruto put another round through it covered in fire chakra and felt the fire begin eating away the cylinder. Sasori was fighting to move or do anything, but his attempts were for nothing as the loudest BANG echoed out and he felt the entire cylinder be destroyed as Naruto fired a slug covered in wind chakra.

Sasori fell over dead before the dust settled down again and Naruto returned his rifle to a seal and moved next to Gaara and found he was still alive and well before he began waking him up and Haku came next to them. Gaara groaned slightly as he awoke to someone shaking him slightly and he could hear Shukaku telling him he was lucky that his friend was here to save his ass. When Gaara heard that, he opened his eyes slightly and saw a masked and hooded figure there but the eyes made him remember his ‘brother’ figure that disappeared five years ago, “Good to see you haven’t been slacking off, Gaara.” Naruto stated and that sealed it for Gaara as he knew who was in front of him by his voice and eyes.

“Na-Naruto?” He asked in shock and the figure chuckled before removing his hood and mask showing Naruto only older and slightly scarred. Gaara was in shock while Naruto grinned slightly.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m glad that you decided to become the Kazekage and earn everyone’s respect.” He stated before he helped Gaara stand and the two shook hands before they embraced as brothers, “It’s good to see you brother.” Naruto stated and Gaara nodded.

“It’s good to see you too; I don’t suppose you could tell me what has happened since you’ve been gone?” Gaara asked as he wondered what had happened to his brother figure and what could have caused the scars since the Kyubi should have healed him… wait, Gaara couldn’t sense the Kyubi within Naruto as he could before but didn’t know what it meant when they first met, “You no longer contain the Kyubi?” He asked and Naruto smiled and shook his head shocking Gaara and Haku.

“No, I haven’t for a long time and I wouldn’t mind telling you at some point, but with the ninja heading this direction from Suna, I would assume that we are going to have company soon and there are some people who don’t need to know about my time away.” He stated, while giving a look to Haku stating she could be there, as he placed the mask back on his face and pulled his hood up and gave another look to Haku, who was in a battle kimono that was a deep blue with black designs of dragons and phoenixes on it and had a mask modeled like Naruto’s on her face with her hair done up in a ponytail, and she nodded before she moved and he did a fire jutsu on Deidara’s body and sealed the puppet body of Sasori into a scroll and stood by Gaara just as three, and a partial, teams from Konoha and a battalion from Suna came and landed around them and could tell they were confused about what happened, “It seems that your so called rescue has come a bit late, eh Gaara?” Naruto stated with Haku giggling slightly and Gaara cracking a smile.

“It would seem so, my friend.” Gaara stated surprising the arrivals since Gaara hardly called anyone his friend, “Stand down all of you, they saved me from the Akatsuki and I will not have anyone attacking them.” Gaara ordered and the Suna nin stood down with the Konoha ones doing so a minute or so later, “Please, I would love to catch up with you in Suna.” Gaara offered and Naruto stood there a moment before nodding while Kankurō spoke up.

“Gaara, are you sure you can trust him? And what happened to the two Akatsuki members?” He asked and Gaara looked to his brother before looking to Naruto who held up a scroll in his hand and pointed to the little bit of ash and the remnants of the puppet that Sasori was in when Naruto threw the bomb at him, “You mean he took them both down?!?” He asked in shock while everyone else widened their eyes in shock and surprise, while a certain banshee had her eyes narrowed on Haku as she felt she recognized her from somewhere.

Gaara nodded, “Yes, and as for how I know I can trust him, he is a very good friend of mine and someone I would call brother.” He stated while most were surprised and a few were shocked since they knew of only one person Gaara would call brother, “I think you should introduce yourself as it would allow us to talk face to face on the way back to Suna.” Gaara stated and Naruto chuckled slightly.

“Very well Gaara.” Naruto stated as he pulled his hood back and then removed his mask nearly giving everyone a heart attack as he looked like his father, while almost every girl/woman there had blushes on their faces, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am an Assassin.” Naruto stated as everyone’s shock grew and Naruto knew this was going to be a long day and probably even more than that once word got back to Tsunade.

**Done! Well that’s the first chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Like I said, we’ll cover Naruto’s time in the Assassin’s Creed world over time and not all at once… though in the next 2-3 chapters there may be a chapter where he just tells everything to someone, whether Gaara or Tsunade or maybe both, but I’m not sure which, both for when and who, and yes he will tell Haku and the other girls/women he is going to be paired with.**

**Anyway, yes Naruto will show off more weapons and skills as he goes and most noticeably will be sometime within the next two-three chapters as I have something planned for Naruto to “show his skills” to everyone and it will give some good fights and show which of the Genin, as Naruto remembers them, will be bashed. And yes, he will show off more of the Piece of Eden (PE) powers that he got and Zabuza’s sword which will be altered from the norm to adapt to Naruto’s new fighting style.**

**So, with 8 centuries under his belt and being trained by his parents, the Assassins, and Kyubi while also having powers from the Pieces of Eden, I assume you see why I stated it was a believable and realistic OP Naruto that can’t be matched in combat easily.**

**Anyway, like I said above, you can give your opinions for girls/women for Naruto, but NO HINATA (I already have a plan for her), and you need to give actual reasons for them.**

**Also, the reason for the shinobi getting to Naruto and them so quickly, the reactions, and some other things will be done next chapter.**

**Lastly, like I said above, if the Eagle Eye name is wrong, then please let me know.**

**Well, that should be it, please review, and I’ll see you next time.**


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has revealed he's back and now he plans to catch up with Gaara and maybe a few of the others.

**Hello all, I am pleased to see that you all enjoy this story.**

**Now, to address a few reviewers:**

**Also, someone asked if I was giving Naruto older women for his harem… well… _technically_ no, I am not since Naruto is older than every woman in the Naruto Universe except maybe Kaguya so technically Naruto is only getting younger women for himself since he is 870 years old and none of the women, except Kaguya, are even in their 70s.**

**Lastly, I am adding two girls not from Naruto nor from Assassin’s Creed to this that will be in Naruto’s harem as one will be Tenten’s mother, as her parents are never mentioned, and another will be the confidant to another of Naruto’s girls, who has not come into the story yet, and I’m counting this chapter in that statement.**

**WARNING!!! Naruto will be extremely powerful in this where only some members of the Akatsuki could hope to take him on and I believe I have done it in a way for it to be believable. The reasons for this were made clear last chapter and if you can’t find where it was… then I’m not talking to you anymore. I am putting this warning now so no one will complain about being overpowered as the story goes.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and maybe some characters. If I owned Naruto, he’d have known how to use his potential at a young age.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

{Language not native to Naruto’s World}

**“Summons, First Civilization beings, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

_LAST TIME_

_Haku nodded before she moved and Naruto did a fire jutsu on Deidara’s body and sealed the puppet body of Sasori into a scroll and stood by Gaara just as three, and a partial, teams from Konoha and a battalion from Suna came and landed around them and could tell they were confused about what happened, “It seems that your so called rescue has come a bit late, eh Gaara?” Naruto stated with Haku giggling slightly and Gaara cracking a smile._

_“It would seem so, my friend.” Gaara stated surprising the arrivals since Gaara hardly called anyone his friend, “Stand down all of you, they saved me from the Akatsuki and I will not have anyone attacking them.” Gaara ordered and the Suna ninja stood down with the Konoha ones doing so a minute or so later, “Please, I would love to catch up with you in Suna.” Gaara offered and Naruto stood there a moment before nodding while Kankurō spoke up._

_“Gaara, are you sure you can trust him? And what happened to the two Akatsuki members?” He asked and Gaara looked to his brother before looking to Naruto who held up a scroll in his hand and pointed to the little bit of ash and the remnants of the puppet that Sasori was in when Naruto threw the bomb at him, “You mean he took them both down?!?” He asked in shock while everyone else widened their eyes in shock and surprise, while a certain banshee had her eyes narrowed on Haku as she felt she recognized her from somewhere._

_Gaara nodded, “Yes, and as for how I know I can trust him, he is a very good friend of mine and someone I would call brother.” He stated while most were surprised and a few were shocked since they knew of only one person Gaara would call brother, “I think you should introduce yourself as it would allow us to talk face to face on the way back to Suna.” Gaara stated and Naruto chuckled slightly._

_“Very well Gaara.” Naruto stated as he pulled his hood back and then removed his mask nearly giving everyone a heart attack as he looked like his father, while almost every girl/woman there had blushes on their faces, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am an Assassin.” Naruto stated as everyone’s shock grew and Naruto knew this was going to be a long day and probably even more than that once word got back to Tsunade._

**_NOW_ **

Everyone, but Gaara and Haku, stared in shock at Naruto being back and apparently older, scarred, and armed and possessing, from what many that could identify it, experience. Naruto gazed at the different reactions intently and read them, most were surprised, Sakura was upset, Kakashi seemed irritated, the other rookies and team Guy seemed happy he was back, and Ino, Tenten, Kurenai, and Temari were all blushing at the sight of him, which didn’t surprise him as many women over the centuries had hit on him and he had, on more than one occasion, graciously _‘educated’_ a few women that served under some of the Courtesan madams that needed some form of aid in a few areas and had been _graciously_ rewarded by said madams.

Breaking from his thoughts he turned back to Gaara only to pause as a hand was on his shoulder, “Naruto Uzumaki, you are to be taken back to Konoha to be tried for desertion.” Kakashi stated shocking everyone and Naruto raised his hand at Haku to stop her before turning to Kakashi and, in a swift motion, he had twisted Kakashi’s arm almost out of socket and slammed him onto the ground shocking everyone watching and Naruto held his arm in a grip.

“You would be wise not to try that again, Hatake. I have more experience than you do and I have trained far longer now.” He stated getting surprised looks that he didn’t call Kakashi his sensei and confused looks at his statements, “Further, Gaara has the authority here since we are in Wind Country borders so trying such a thing when he has ordered you to stand down would fall under treason and traitorous actions and risk the breaking of the treaty between Suna and Konoha. A treaty, I remind you, that I solidified when I defeated Gaara and made him see how precious people were better than being alone… despite you falsifying the report and saying Sasuke defeated him.” Naruto stated and Kakashi growled as he tried to get free while the others were shocked and Sakura attempted to interfere and shout before a glare from Naruto shut her up as it was ice cold and deadly looking.

“I don’t care what you say; I will never acknowledge nor believe you were able to defeat the Shukaku Jinchuriki.” Kakashi stated as he couldn’t believe that Naruto was holding him in place with such little effort as his arm felt like it was in a vice grip. He frowned as Naruto chuckled slightly.

“And that is why you are an idiot. You see, Pakkun was there to witness it and didn’t know you falsified the report just to get a shot at me and praise Sasuke.” He stated with a smirk and Kakashi felt a cold chill go down his spine, “However, that changed a some time ago when I summoned Gamakichi and then asked him to bring Pakkun with him before I explained what you did and how things went down. Needless to say, Pakkun was _very_ unhappy with how you did things, especially when Gamakichi told him what Jiraiya told the toads you said about me when I disappeared, and guess what he did.” Naruto stated with a bit of a grin and Kakashi frowned as he looked at him, “He broke the contract with you and made a new one with me while giving me permission to give the contract anyone that _I_ deem worthy.” Naruto stated and Kakashi widened his eye along with everyone else while Kakashi struggled slightly before Naruto put his foot on his shoulder pinning him.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I owe you a couple of things.” Naruto stated before he snapped Kakashi’s thumb and wrist making him groan and people to widen their eyes, “That was for neglecting me as a student.” Naruto stated before he then snapped Kakashi’s elbow getting a pained moan from him, “That was from my father.” He stated making several people to widen their eyes and then Naruto snapped Kakashi’s arm at the shoulder getting a pained scream from him, “And that, that was from my mother, Kaka-kun.” Naruto stated and everyone widened their eyes while Kakashi stiffened knowing only one person called him that and she was dead before Naruto could know about it causing him to stare at Naruto in shock and Naruto to smirk, “Yeah, I know all about them and they were VERY pissed at you when they found out and my father denounced you as his student for it.” He stated making even more people widen their eyes before Naruto put his hand to Kakashi’s head and it glowed gold for a minute before he removed his hand.

“What-what did you do to me?” Kakashi asked fearfully wondering if something was going to kill him or worse and Naruto snorted before he released Kakashi and stood straight while dusting his hands and fixing his coat.

“I took all knowledge of my father’s jutsu from you, you know the one that you and he never finished and then you made that cheap imitation known as the Chidori.” Naruto stated and Kakashi widened his eye at Naruto in rage, “Heh, my father ordered me to as penance for you for not following his teachings and he even gave me another order, but it is of no concern of yours unless you piss me off.” He stated before pausing for a moment and turned to the others, “Pardon my language ladies.” He stated making them, minus Sakura, smile and nod in thanks before Naruto moved towards Gaara, but paused as he heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see Hinata there and his eyes softened. He turned fully as she approached and stood in front of him and he smiled as he cupped her cheek, “You’ve grown beautiful, Imouto.”

He stated shocking everyone before Hinata began crying and lunged into his chest in a hug, “Niisan!” She shouted as she buried her head into his chest and he chuckled slightly as he stroked her back and hair while several were wondering what the hell was going on.

“It’s alright Imouto, it’s really me.” Naruto stated as he stroked her back before he kissed her forehead, “We’ll catch up later.” He stated and she nodded before he walked to Gaara and motioned towards Suna, “Shall we?” He asked and Gaara nodded while Naruto bit his thumb and dabbed some blood on a seal at his sleeve and a hawk appeared before Naruto scribbled something and tied it to the hawk’s leg, {Fly to Wave Country, my friend. Give my allies this message and wait there}. Naruto stated in a language none of those around him understood before the hawk flew off. Naruto watched him fly above the clouds before turning to Gaara and walked beside his brother figure with Haku following closely and Hinata walking beside him before the others began following them, while Sakura began working on Kakashi.

“Forgive me Naruto, but I was under the impression that Hinata Hyuga had a crush on you.” Gaara stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow along with Hinata before they both turned to each other in confusion and then looked back at Gaara.

“That’s nonsense, she is my Imouto. Has been since we were around five, I don’t know what gave you the idea that she liked me in that way.” He stated and Hinata nodded while everyone else deadpanned at them.

“The fact she would stutter and blush around you at every opportunity, that she followed you around constantly, and that she would get nervous around you every time.” A few people stated and Naruto and Hinata raised their eyebrows and blinked before Naruto made an ‘OH’ face.

“That’s right; you all wouldn’t know the details of that would you?” He stated causing many to frown, “You guys, this is a big misunderstanding: She stuttered and blushed around me because she was afraid and embarrassed that I would tease her about the guy she liked since I did it all the time, she was nervous all the time because I told her if she tried to do anything to embarrass me then I would tell the guy she liked that she did in fact like him, and she followed me because she wanted to be sure there was someone to get the trustworthy Anbu and that there was a reliable witness in case any of the villagers were bastards to me. Oops, sorry again ladies.” He explained and apologized with many widening their eyes in shock, while the women were again thankful to him. Naruto then turned to Gaara, “So is this professional or personal discussion, Kazekage-sama?”

He asked and many were surprised that he suddenly sounded and acted professionally and Gaara raised his eyebrow in confusion, “Why did you suddenly change how you addressed me?” He asked and the others listened in and Naruto chuckled slightly.

“I have matured since I was gone, while I will treat you as my brother in a personal setting, in a professional setting I will give you the respect you have earned and deserved of your station. This didn’t apply to Kakashi because he has no standing or station in my eyes and he was aggressive towards me for no reason.” He stated and many were impressed and surprised by his response and Gaara nodded since he could understand and relate to that as his siblings were the same way in switching between how they addressed him depending on professional or personal matters.

“I see, well this is personal as I wish to catch up with my oldest friend.” Gaara stated and everyone saw Naruto’s stance and walk change to that of someone completely relaxed, “I don’t suppose you could begin telling me about your time away?” Gaara asked and Naruto smiled slightly as he thought back feeling the desert air around him: The heat, the smell and feel of the sand, the harsh winds that did little to help the latter two items, and the ability for the sand to hide all forms of horror and blood, all of this reminded him of his time in the Holy Lands and one memory struck him first.

**_Flashback: Holy Lands: 10 years after Naruto’s arrival_ **

Naruto cut down another Ayyubid soldier while Altaïr cut down another Crusader. It was almost funny when he thought about it; the two factions hated each other, but when faced with one of the brotherhood they would join forces against them until they were dead and then agree to separate on common ground and then fight later on. It was almost laughable that the desire to kill the assassins could make a truce between two warring factions.

Breaking from his thoughts, Naruto blocked an overhead strike from a Templar before he rammed his Hidden Blade into his jugular before turning and throwing three knives into a few more soldiers’ necks just before the rest took off running. Naruto recollected his blades and cleaned his weapons as Altaïr did the same, “I still do not understand why Al Mualim decided to send me on this mission as part of my penance.” Altaïr complained and Naruto sighed.

“Brother, you broke all three tenants of the Creed in the span of 5 minutes; did you truly believe that you were above such a crime?” Naruto asked and Altaïr opened his mouth to argue but found he had none, which made Naruto smile inwardly as this was their second trip to Jerusalem in Altaïr’s mission of redemption after the fiasco at Solomon’s temple, “Exactly, you let your fame, prestige, and glory go to your head and endangered the lives of your brothers simply because you became arrogant in your abilities and beliefs that you were unmatched. That gave Robert de Sable the opening he needed to exploit and led to the death of Malik’s brother.” Naruto stated and Altaïr lowered his head in thought and Naruto sighed, “You never even bothered to apologize to Malik for what happened. You need to learn a lesson Altaïr; that rank means nothing in life as a single stroke of a blade can undo all of that and make you no better than a commoner that has never even known something such as honor.”

Naruto continued and Altaïr sighed and lowered his head at Naruto, the only man that was ever honest with him about everything, still stood up for him after Solomon’s temple, was the one who convinced Al Mualim to give him his second chance and allow Naruto to come with him, “You are… right Naruto, I was headstrong and prideful in my gaining such a high rank at such a young age. I have dishonored many in my actions and it was even worse as I had led Sable to our door while also costing Malik much in the process. I have much to answer for and I suppose I just needed someone to confront me about it as an equal to make me see it.” Altaïr stated as he walked beside Naruto since their horses had run off during the fighting.

Naruto nodded, “There is still plenty of time for you to grow and learn brother. A child is the easiest to teach, but a man knows what to do with what he learns.” Naruto stated and Altaïr nodded, “While you cannot begin to repay Malik for his loss, you can show that you are not the same man that was responsible for it and that you are truly regretful for what you did.” Naruto stated as Altaïr nodded to his words in thanks, “Now come, we should try to make it to the next village before more patrols come. We could handle them, but that wouldn’t exactly be stealthy now would it?” Naruto stated and Altaïr cracked a small smile before the two began moving faster towards Jerusalem with Altaïr thinking about how he would apologize to Malik, even if he wouldn’t accept it Altaïr had to at least let him know that he was indeed sorry for it.

**_Flashback End_ **

Naruto broke from his thoughts as he noticed Gaara looking at him and Naruto smiled slightly, “Sorry, I got lost in my memories for a moment there.” Naruto stated as he remembered his time with Altaïr as he was actually set to be promoted before him, but Naruto had shocked the Brotherhood, and his internal guests, and made history by turning down the advancement and stating he still had much to learn and more things to experience before he was ready to take the next rank, “As to your question, I would be glad to tell you, but not in front of people I do not trust.” Naruto stated making a few people raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

“I can promise you Naruto, my people won’t…” Gaara began to say before Naruto shook his head at him stopping him.

“I do not doubt your people Gaara, but there is a lot to say and tell and not everyone needs to hear it and the statement was more towards most of the Konoha shinobi behind me.” He stated shocking everyone with his statement and Gaara frowned.

“I see, I thought they were your friends and allies, but I suppose seeing as you didn’t have the defenses I had, that you may not be as trusting of some.” Gaara stated making a few of his people widen their eyes as they knew what Gaara was referring to.

Naruto scoffed slightly, “Out of everyone behind me from Konoha, and those still in Konoha, the only ones that I would trust are Hinata, Shino, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Choji, Shikamaru, Shizune, Yugao, and Team Guy and I can tolerate Jiraiya and Tsunade till I confirm some things. Everyone else is not on my friendly list since all they did was belittle me, hunt me, beat me, starve me, attempt to kill me, denounce my dream, mock my goals, mock my ideals, or state that I was lying about my achievements since they were adamant in believing Sasuke had actually been the one to achieve them when everyone knew he didn’t. While Neji was among them, that changed after I beat some sense into him.”

Neji absentmindedly rubbed his jaw as he remembered that left hook that Naruto gave him in the Chunin Exams, “So no, none of those people are on my list of people I trust and the list is actually much shorter than it was before I left since I have little doubt the Council has been bragging about why they hated and abused me to people and thus everyone behind me knows why I was hated and shunned though it’s doubtful that they revealed who my parents were since that would turn a large portion of the village against them for acting as they did. Not that it matters anyway, since I have little to no intention of ever setting foot in that village so long as I live if I can help it and I have no problems with killing or breaking anyone who tries to make me go back.” Naruto stated making everyone become shocked, while a few of the Konoha shinobi looked down in shame, and Gaara frowned before nodding.

“I see, I won’t break the alliance treaty unless you ask me to since, as you correctly stated, you are the sole reason we tried to renew the treaty and I wish you to know that I, and anyone willing to follow me, will support and help you no matter what and you will always be welcome in Suna so long as I am Kage.” Gaara stated making his people shocked, though they nodded, and made the Konoha nin pale slightly and sweat since if Suna left, then Wave, Snow, and Waterfall may leave too.

Naruto smiled at his friend, “Thank you Gaara, I don’t wish for you to break the treaty just yet since there are at least six people in Konoha that I care about and wouldn’t want them harmed should another village get bold and try to sack the village.” He stated before noticing that a few girls were looking at Haku and so were some males and Gaara flicked his eyes over before turning back to him, “She is an ally and apprentice of mine that I met way back and recently found again and I must warn you that I will break anyone who attempts to harm her… if she doesn’t do so herself.”

He stated and Gaara nodded, “I understand. Is ‘why you called yourself an Assassin’ a question that can be asked now?” Gaara asked while both he and Naruto knew a certain old woman was staring at Naruto for quite some time.

Naruto smiled, “It’s because I was trained by several master assassins and trained quite a few myself over the years. I know many methods of combat, weapon styles, Taijutsu styles, and much more have been added to my list of skills and I have earned every bit of it.” He stated while signing to Gaara in Anbu code, ‘Kyubi is not to be brought up now.’ Gaara gave a nod to him making it seem like he was nodding to the answer. However, Temari saw it and frowned before she decided to ask about it later.

“I see, well I am glad that you have only grown in your time away. However, I trust you know that Tsunade-sama will need to be informed of this development?” Gaara stated then asked and Naruto nodded his head since it would look bad on Gaara’s part if he didn’t report this.

“I understand, which is why I’ll be sending my own letter to her when you send yours as I know she’ll probably try to come here to convince me to go back to the village.” He stated as he kept walking with Gaara before he thought for a moment, “Hey Kankurō.” Naruto called and said middle child of the Subaku children looked to him, “Once I collect the bounty on Sasori, you can have his puppet body to use.” He stated getting a raised eyebrow from Kankurō and Naruto chuckled, “He apparently turned his body into a living puppet, so there is no telling the different secrets he attached to his body and what may benefit Suna with their puppetry.” He stated and Kankurō widened his eyes before smirking.

“Sweet, thanks kid.” He stated causing Naruto to snort in laughter making people raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“What was so funny Naruto?” Gaara asked with confusion clear on his face and Naruto chuckled lightly as if there was some great joke going on that they didn’t know about.

“I’ll tell you back in Suna, though you will probably have a laugh afterwards.” Naruto stated before he turned to the older woman of the Suna nin, “If you try something in retaliation for what I did to your relative then I will not hesitate to kill you. He had no respect for the dead since I could sense another puppet within him and I think it was someone from Suna.” Naruto warned as his Uzumaki sensor abilities let him know that she felt sadness and pain from knowing Sasori was dead.

The woman widened her eyes slightly before sighing and nodding causing Naruto to smile in appreciation before Gaara turned to Hinata, “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you all get here so quickly?” He asked curiously and Hinata smiled as she looked to Naruto then to Gaara.

“We came at our top speed when we heard you were in danger since we knew you were Naruto-Niisan’s friend and brother. Though, a certain banshee and cyclops wanted to take our time since there was no real rush.” Hinata stated as Naruto patted her head slightly making her pout a little before they all glared slightly at Sakura and Kakashi who humphed and seemed uncaring. Naruto chuckled at his Imouto pouting before he and the others focused on heading to Suna…well, except four females as they were thinking about Naruto as they walked.

Naruto then paused in thought a moment, “Angel-chan, are you doing alright? This is your first time in this type of terrain and heat.” Naruto asked Haku as he didn’t wish to use her name, especially in front of Sakura and Kakashi. Haku smiled behind her mask and nodded her head.

“Yes Mentor. I am alright, your lessons on some items regarding this type of terrain are being used the best of my ability right now.” She stated as he had explained to her that she should call him Mentor in public as master would give people like Sakura or Jiraiya the wrong impression… or would it be the right one?

Naruto smiled and nodded, “Good, the last thing I want is for my student to pass out from heat exhaustion.” He stated with a smile that made some of the girls blush and many to be surprised he had a student before he remembered something, “Ah, and I believe I have a weapon picked out for you when we arrive at Suna since it should fit your fighting style.” Naruto stated and Haku nodded while a few became interested in what kind of teacher Naruto was and Tenten was curious in the weapon that he felt the mystery girl could use. Naruto then noticed Gaara looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “Mentor is half of a title I gained while I was away, the people who gave it to me considered it an immense honor and station since the ones who possessed it were responsible for the very teachings and foundations of the Assassins that I both trained under, trained, and trained with.” Naruto explained and Gaara nodded while many were curious in his abilities since the way he spoke made it seem that ‘Angel’ wasn’t his first student and were skeptical since he had only been gone five years so how many people could he have possibly trained? However, any further discussions were cut short as Suna came into view in the distance.

_Konoha: Hokage Tower: An hour later_

Tsunade sighed as she sat in the office and stared out the window, it had been five years since Naruto had vanished and it had nearly broken her, which she channeled into nearly breaking Kakashi with Jiraiya’s and Shizune’s help, as she realized she cared for him, but not as she did for anyone else. She cared for him more than Nawaki or Dan, but she didn’t know to what extent other than her heart hurt when she found out he was gone. Kakashi had been demoted to Chunin and sent on only D Ranks, except the Gaara incident because Itachi might be there, and he wasn’t the only one that suffered either, Sakura had been rejected as her apprentice though that didn’t stop the brat from being able to learn Medical Jutsu and make a much weaker version of Tsunade’s strength technique, there had been a series of executions after she told the Fire Daimyo about Naruto and what happened to him since the current Fire Daimyo was friends with Minato and Kushina, the Council had been stripped bare of any power they had and the Fire Daimyo restored the laws to what they should have been and not what the Council wanted, and the village was on notice that they were a hair’s breath away from being liquidated if anything else happened. Though they had one way to get back, if they could get a prominent individual or a village to vouch for them then he would increase the budget and give them a bit of breathing room. As of yet, none had done so.

Beyond punishments, there had been some issues as Iruka had thrown himself into training Konohamaru and his friends alongside Ebisu, and making sport of breaking anyone who dared to speak ill of Naruto; Hinata had attacked anyone that insulted him with Neji, Lee, and Tenten helping; Tenten, Ino, Moegi, and surprisingly Hanabi had been slightly depressed since he vanished as they apparently had gained a bit of a crush on the blonde; the Spring Daimyo, Gaara, the Kage of Waterfall, and Wave country almost broke their treaties and everything when they learned Naruto’s own Sensei had abandoned him to go after a traitor instead and it reflected poorly on Konoha and it was only the Fire Daimyo straightening out Konoha that they didn’t break the treaties; Ayame Ichiraku and, surprisingly, Hana Inuzuka had been wrecks as they were actually going to ask Naruto on a date after the mission; Anko had been somewhat depressed since she felt she lost the one person who would understand her in the village; Yugao had been saddened since she had watched over the boy when he was younger and had gotten somewhat attached to him and did find him cute.

Her thoughts were broken as Shizune came in with a letter and was then confused as an eagle tapped on her window. She got up and took the letter from the eagle before it flew away and she looked at the letters and saw one was from Suna and the other had a strange triangle on it before she began reading the letter that Shizune had before her eyes widened as tears began going down her face, “Lady Tsunade?” Shizune asked concerned before she saw the beaming smile on her master’s face before Tsunade read the letter out loud to her, _Dear Hokage-sama, I am pleased to inform you that my rescue was successful, but not in the way you are thinking. A certain someone interfered on my behalf and killed the two Akatsuki members that attacked me. He is someone that I call brother and is the reason why our two villages has an alliance in the first place. He has sent you a letter via one of his own birds and has requested that you read it before you make any decisions since he does not wish to return to Konoha presently and believes you will come to talk him into it._

_Sincerely, Gaara Subaku, the Kazekage of Suna_

Tsunade smiled as Shizune did as well with tears going down her face before Tsunade took the letter from Naruto and read it out loud, _Hokage-sama, sorry if you wanted me to call you baa-chan but I can’t for reasons I may tell you later, I am writing this letter to inform you that I will be staying in Suna for the next week and a half to catch up with Gaara, but I have no intentions of returning to Konoha at this time. However, should you, Ero- Sannin, and anyone else trustworthy wish to come and try and convince me then I will not mind, but you MUST have the Fire Daimyo take over in your absence or you risk Danzo and the other bastards, pardon my language, trying to usurp you again, I heard from my sources that he cleaned up some things, though it should have been you to do it, and I am not even going to consider going to Konoha if they have had a chance to screw me over again, again I apologize for my language. You have a week and a half to get the Fire Daimyo to take control of the village and get to Suna or I WILL leave and you will be hard pressed to find me again without me wishing you to do so. I am sorry if this is not the same Naruto you remember, but much has happened while I was away and this letter would be hundreds of pages long if I were to tell you it all. I will not tell you everything should you come, but I will tell you some things about what has happened about my life since I’ve been gone._

_Sincerely, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_P.S. Yes, I know who my parents are and I’m not mad at you or Ero-Sannin for not telling me, but you do have a few things to answer for._

She read and with some tears still falling before she looked to Shizune, “Shizune, get me Jiraiya, Yugao, and Anko then send a message to the Fire Daimyo telling him that he is needed inside the village immediately to discuss a new development on our search.” Tsunade ordered and Shizune happily nodded and went to do as she was told. Tsunade sat back in her chair with a small smile on her face, _“Naruto, I swear we’ll make it up to you.”_ She thought as she waited a few minutes before the others came in and they all stood before her with confused and worried expressions since they could see she had been crying, “Good, you’re all here. I need you all ready to go to Suna as soon as the Fire Daimyo gets here.” She stated and they frowned in confusion before Jiraiya spoke.

“Tsunade, why are we going to Suna and why do we need to wait for the Fire Daimyo?” He asked and the others nodded before noticing Shizune and Tsunade smiling happily with glint in their eyes that they hadn’t seen in years.

“We are waiting for the Fire Daimyo as we are going to ensure the Councils do not try anything while we are gone.” She explained making them nod their heads before she had a beaming smile, “The reason we are going to Suna, is because a certain someone has reappeared after being gone for five years.” She stated making their eyes widen before Tsunade threw a book just passed Jiraiya’s head when he made a move for the window, “Don’t even think about it Jiraiya! I want to see him soon too, which is why the minute the Fire Daimyo is here and we give him the situation, you’re calling the toads to get us there since he’s only staying there for a week and a half before he says he’ll leave. We have to go since he is letting us see him as he wants nothing to do with Konoha at the moment, but he wants some answers on a few things since he knows who his parents are.” She stated and Jiraiya froze in shock before nodding with a serious look on his face even as tears went down his face in happiness while the others reciprocated it even if Anko only had one lone tear down her cheek, “I want you all ready to go at a moment’s notice as we’ll be leaving the moment the Fire Daimyo has been informed of what is going on.” She ordered and they nodded eagerly before they all left to ensure they were ready with Jiraiya giving her a look stating he promised to wait.

_At Suna: A few hours later_

Naruto stood with Haku in one of the training fields as Gaara had to play politician with the Council and ensure no one was encroaching on his borders once word got out that he was captured and he had to get the funds together to pay Naruto for the two kills since he doubted Iwa would pay for Deidara. As Naruto stood there, he was fully aware of some audience members and looked at Haku, “Alright Angel-chan, I believe I have a weapon that will suit you and your former teacher’s legacy for you and I expect you to treat what I am about to give with respect.” He stated and Haku nodded her head in understanding as the weapon must be important to him and she would treasure it, both because it was important to him and because he was giving it to her, “Good.”

He stated before he produced the weapon. It was a sword that was shorter than a katana and was curved more than one, the pommel was a rolled up ball of wood and had two metal pieces coming out for a hand guard, the blade had designs and words on it that she didn’t recognize, and the top of the blade to about an inch down was thicker than the rest of the blade, “This is a Kilij, specifically one that belonged to a dear friend of mine named Yusuf who died in combat. The blade is fast, light, lethal, and is just as good at cutting as the Katana. The curve gives it good hacking and slashing power, the weighted tip gives it more cutting power, and the handle is stylized to let it go well in the hand and let a person use it effectively. It should fit your natural grace and speed perfectly. I want you to treasure this blade, Angel-chan, as not only did it belong to Yusuf, but it was then taken up by a student and brother of mine named Ezio and he treated it with the respect it deserved and I expect you to do the same.”

Naruto stated and Haku nodded before carefully taking the blade and inspecting it in her hands before she placed it in the sash of her battle kimono and bowed to Naruto, “I promise I will respect it and treasure it, Mentor.” She stated and he smiled before he began affectionately rubbing her face over mask making her blush under her mask before she began tracing his scars on his face, “Naruto-kun, will you tell me about how you got hurt and why you hide yourself from me and Nami-chan?” She asked as Naruto didn’t want anyone else knowing about Tsunami and them just yet and Naruto sighed while sensing the audience was confused by her words.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I know you will not like what you see.” He stated and could sense Haku’s confusion, “Where I was… it wasn’t a peaceful place most of the time and even my healing abilities have their limitations.” He stated and Haku began to understand, wherever Naruto had gone was a place of fighting and he had used his healing powers too much at times and thus had the marks to show it, “If you want to see, then I will oblige, just remember that I only didn’t want to show you yet because I knew it would hurt you.” He stated and she nodded before Naruto waved to the others and he and Haku vanished from view and reappeared in the hotel room Gaara had set up for them. Naruto sighed slightly as he removed his coat and armor pieces before doing so with the weapons he had on him and turned his back to Haku before he removed his shirt and heard Haku gasp.

Haku could only watch in partial horror and sympathy as she saw Naruto’s back covered in different scars of cuts, burns, bullet wounds; as Naruto showed her what one of his guns did to a target; and more and the same was for his chest and arms and she could assume his legs as well. She tentatively walked up and traced his scars with her fingers easily being able to tell that these would have crippled if not killed a lesser man as he had bullet marks through where a kidney, his liver, and left ventricle would be, his right shoulder sported a large scar that showed he took some form of weapon down on and into his right shoulder to the point the arm would be dangling uselessly next to him if gravity didn’t make it detach itself from his body from the lack of connective tissue. The left arm had scars of a few places that led her to believe some shrapnel or a compound fracture broke the skin.

As her fingers went over his ribs, she could feel masses on the bone from where they had broken and healed more than once, parts showed that they were most likely due to torture from the size of the wounds and their positioning, and she could only imagine the internal trauma he must have. Haku instinctively hugged him as tears came down her face, while a part of her noted how warm he was, as she could only imagine the wounds he had taken that healed and Naruto returned the hug and stroked her back, “How? How could you have taken all of this in only 5 years?”

She asked through her light sobs and Naruto sighed as he sat on the bed and pulled her to his lap, “When I disappeared, I met two beings that helped me unlock an old bloodline that stops me from aging and I won’t die except being killed. Everyone here only experienced five years, I experienced 858 years. For over 8 centuries I fought and bled to protect others in a world that wasn’t even my own and some of these scars are doubles that were reopened from another enemy.” He stated and she looked up at him with wide eyes as he removed her mask, “That’s why I told you and Nami-chan that I had to tell you things before this could go anywhere, I’m almost 900 years old and I wanted you guys to know that I am me, but I am not a child anymore either. It is also possible for me to pass my bloodline to any loves I gain, but I want anyone I am with to make that decision for themselves since they will have to accept that others they know will age and wither away while we stay.” He stated and Haku smiled and hugged him tighter as more tears came from her eyes.

“I will stay with you forever Naruto-kun, both as your tool and maybe one day your love too.” She stated with a blush and Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before cupping her cheek lovingly.

“Thank you Haku-chan, I do care about you but I don’t know if it is love yet and I refuse to say it if I don’t know I mean it.” He stated and Haku nodded happily while snuggling into his chest already deciding he wasn’t sleeping in a shirt again if she could help it.

Their thoughts were then broken by a knock at the door, “Naruto-kun, Gaara is ready to see you.” They heard Temari say through the door and both blinked before looking at each other and smirking since it appeared that Temari had a bit of a crush on Naruto if it wasn’t something more since she hadn’t called him kun before.

“Thank you Temari-chan, I’ll be there shortly.” He stated she gave a confirmation before he felt her move away from the door and go downstairs where she waited in the lobby. Naruto turned back to Haku and kissed her head, “Shall we, Angel-chan?” He asked and she nodded before he set her down and dawned his clothes again while she put her mask back on before they went downstairs and walked with Temari to the Kage tower, “So how have you been Temari-chan?” He asked to begin conversation and she blushed lightly at the chan and smiled.

“I am well Naruto-kun and thank you for not insinuating that I am dating Shikamaru.” She stated with the blush still present and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why would I? Just because the two of you fought in the Chunin exams and are both strategists doesn’t mean that you two are interested in the other.” He stated with her smiling slightly and it only increased when he added, “That would be like saying you and I are dating just because we both have blond hair and have a wind affinity.” He stated and she giggled with a nod.

“True, but I didn’t know you had a wind affinity.” She stated with some curiosity in her voice and Naruto chuckled.

“It is my primary affinity, but I have others as well and plenty of experience in it. Perhaps I could show you how to advance your own sometime.” He stated and Temari grew curious while having a smile on her face.

“Perhaps you could.” She stated before they entered the tower and went to Gaara’s office and sat in the chair across from him and Haku sat beside Naruto while Temari stood by Gaara. Naruto gazed around the room pausing over each ninja hidden in the shadows and then turning to Gaara before his hand glowed and a bubbled formed over them making his three friends and the onlookers widen their eyes before Naruto turned to Gaara.

“I don’t want unnecessary people to hear or try to read our lips while we talk.” He stated and the three nodded before Naruto turned to Haku and she removed her mask, “This is my apprentice, and one of my two girlfriends, Haku.” Naruto stated and Gaara blinked slightly while Temari did as well.

“Forgive me, Naruto, but is this the same Haku you told me was dead?” Gaara stated while Temari was focusing on the part about two girlfriends. Naruto surprised them both by nodding.

“Yes, due to reasons that I will explain, I was able to bring her back and put her at the appropriate age for if she hadn’t died and began training her before she and a woman named Tsunami, who was the daughter of my team’s client when we went to Wave, were then told by me that due to my being the only known surviving member of two clans, and a promise to my mother, that I could and possibly would take more than one girl as my wife but only if they could accept that. I may take after my Sannin _sensei_ in a way, but I only do it in a way that still respects women and would never ask them to do something they aren’t comfortable with.” Naruto stated as he saw Temari twitch slightly before he explained his reason for possibly taking more than one wife and he vaguely heard Gaara ask about his mother, “Kushina Uzumaki, the people that sent me away for a time made it so I could talk and train under both her and my father, Minato Namikaze, along with Kyubi until the seal eventually finished them off and the promise to her was that I would give her lots of grandkids.” He stated making the two widen their eyes while Haku and Temari blushed at the thought of having his kids and Gaara gained a smile.

“I see, Naruto, I would like to propose a marriage contract between you and my sister.” He stated getting wide eyes from all three, “Before you begin objecting, I am not doing this simply for political reasons. Temari has had a bit of a crush on you since we last saw you and I know she wouldn’t mind getting a shot at being with you and there is also the fact you are the only man that I know I could definitely trust to care, protect, and treasure her like she deserves.” Gaara stated and Naruto sighed before he closed his eyes in thought while Haku seemed relaxed somewhat and Temari was blushing and hopeful.

After a minute or so, Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his brother figure, “I will accept on three conditions.” He stated and the three began listening closely as Gaara motioned for him to speak, “First, this is to be left open and can be fulfilled down the road as I would like to get to know Temari better and actually be able to say that I love her truthfully and not just say it because I feel like I should.” He stated and both Gaara and Temari nodded, while both Temari and Haku had smiles on their faces at Naruto being caring, “Second, if Temari changes her mind or we both mutually decide it will not work, then this contract is null and void with no drawbacks to either party as I refuse to make Temari marry me if she decides that she is not in love with me and/or gains feelings for another.” Again Gaara nodded and the two females smiled only Gaara joined them this time, “And third, Temari is under no obligation to live with me even if the contract is fulfilled. I do not know where I will live, but if she wishes to stay in Suna and I cannot commit to doing so then she is free to stay and we will work it out from there.” He finished and Gaara smiled a real smile and nodded while Temari was mentally jumping for joy.

“That is more than acceptable, Naruto, and I will gladly accept those terms.” He stated and Naruto smiled before standing and approaching Temari before he kissed her cheek, making her brick red, before he cupped her cheek lightly and she leaned into it.

“I hope we get along well, Mari-chan.” He stated and she blushed at the nickname before she smiled and nodded her head before Naruto returned to his seat and gave Haku a kiss too after she gave a light pout, “So onto other things.” He stated getting back into being serious and Gaara nodded, “Now, I would prefer we wait on the detailed explanation for if Tsunade gets here as she will want me to give her the details as well and I don’t plan on doing so in front of those idiots on the Council since they would just call for me to be executed, used as breeding stock, or reveal the secrets behind my abilities and skills, since I have had nothing but time to train them, and then possibly use said secrets to kill me. If she is not here, then I will make sure to visit or have you visit and give you a detailed explanation.” He stated and Gaara nodded while Temari and Haku frowned at the mention of the fools on the Council in Konoha, though the ones in the other villages weren’t usually any better.

“That is understandable Naruto, I can settle for some simple information on your time away and we can get into specifics at a later time.” Gaara stated and Naruto nodded before he ran a hand through his hair with Gaara and Temari noticing the scar on his ring finger.

“Well I guess I’ll explain a few things: First our world is not the only one as there are other worlds that exist and I was sent to another one both to train and to kill an individual of great power while also gaining my own powers from items the beings who called me away left behind. I don’t know how many worlds there are or how many different ones there are, all I know is that I went to one where time passed much faster than here.” He stated and Gaara and Temari widened their eyes, “I was in that world for 858 years and throughout that time I trained, fought, waged war, recruited, taught, mentored, killed, assassinated, sailed, broke laws, freed people, and much more as I waited till I could return. Throughout all of this, I didn’t age past 18 due to an old bloodline being unlocked that stops my aging after I turned 18.” He informed as he saw Gaara relax in his chair processing everything while Temari seemed to be blushing slightly and he wondered if she had a thing for older men.

“I can also pass this on to any woman I have, which is why I wanted Temari to have an out since she would end up watching as you and Kankurō age and die while she, myself, and anyone else I ended up with remained.” He stated and Temari smiled and kissed his cheek before she took a chair and sat beside him with her head on his shoulder and Haku did the same while Gaara nodded and motioned for him to continue, “So years passed, I learned new skills, mastered new weapons, gained new abilities through training and from certain objects that I drained of their powers, and learned a great many things.” Naruto stated as Gaara nodded and was intrigued by his new abilities.

“I take it that also had to do with the strange language you used earlier with your bird summon?” Gaara asked and Naruto nodded with a smile.

“The world I went to had many countries and around 90% of them had a different language or form of an existing language to learn thus I speak several languages fluently including this one since in their world they had a country called Japan that had our language under the name of Japanese so I didn’t get rusty with this one while I was away thankfully. The language I used for my bird was one called Italian.” Naruto informed and the three people widened their eyes slightly since, while they had a couple dozen countries, they all spoke the same language and to have such diversity in the languages could only mean one thing.

“This world, it was divided even more than this one is, wasn’t it?” He asked and Naruto nodded his head slightly.

“Much more than you think; dozens of religions, different economies, ethnicities or races which are varying physical attributes that distinguished them from group to group, different ways of fighting, different customs, different militaries, and the list just continues on and on.” Naruto stated as they had many encounters both friendly and enemy about many of those items and had consequently had wars and bouts of combat involving those different issues, “Hundreds of wars and battles because of the differences between people. Someone thinks their religion is better and that they need to kill those who don’t believe in it, others declare war on another group because of their grandmother’s grandfather’s grandfather killed someone else’s mother’s father’s great uncle’s cousin in a duel of honor, others think their race was better and declared war on another, others think that one country represents everything they hate and began their own form of war, and it goes on and on with the foolishness that the people had. A few I could understand such as the family one, but once there were over a hundred deaths on both sides then it is time to just let it go before you lose more family. I mean, how much blood has to be spilled before the honor has been regained?”

Naruto stated absentmindedly as he recalled a time in Africa when he learned the British, French, and Spanish were taking slaves from there and went down there before he created a Brotherhood there to stop or at least slow the flow of slaves leaving there and had educated his southern brethren on many things and showed that traditions were great, but not if they became outdated with the times, and the brotherhood began flourishing there. Hell, centuries later and there were members helping a preacher named Sam Childers, nicknamed the Machine Gun Preacher, free the children soldiers of the Sudan and were helping to teach some of the children that wanted to learn to fight to protect the other kids and expanded the brotherhood even farther. What slaves didn’t get saved were subsequently slowly freed by the Haitian Brotherhood and then more by Connor Kenway and his group when they expanded to the southern part of what is now the United States.

Naruto then smirked as he remembered the Civil War and him helping a man named Newton Knight create what they called _‘The Free State of Jones’_ and Naruto used his connections to President Abraham Lincoln, who was an Assassin supporter, and General Ulysses S. Grant, who was an Assassin himself as was General Robert E. Lee which was also why they kept going to a stalemate during the war and exaggerated their losses to try and flush out the Templars that wanted to replace them, to get Newton some Rifles, two cannons, and a large amount of ammo to help hold the line and then establish their own form of martial law after the war with Grant granting them control over the state and they made sure no Jim Crow laws, discrimination, or segregation existed in Mississippi and broke anyone that attempted to change that and even trained Newton, his best friend Abraham, and their kids in the Assassin ways and they carried on the tradition later on when Naruto had to go when word spread about possible trouble brewing in Cuba and then joined Teddy Roosevelt at San Juan Hill. Things just spiraled from there as he went to Europe both times a World War started and was part of the reason that Germany suffered setbacks each war and it continued on with the Cold War with Naruto using the different Assassin brotherhoods to ensure that no one _really_ won the Cold War. He still laughed whenever he and his brothers and sisters took out CIA and KGB agents when they were the best and greatest their agencies had to offer.

Naruto broke from his musings at hearing Gaara’s voice, “How strong are you now, Naruto?” Gaara asked as he saw his brother figure becoming lost in memories and didn’t want him to get too lost.

Naruto smirked slightly, “Above Kage easily. I’ve had nothing but time to train and put into practice anything I learned and came up with.” Naruto stated honestly and Gaara nodded since Naruto had no boastfulness in him as he spoke and Naruto wasn’t one to make a claim like that without being able to back it up since, even in his youth, Naruto never claimed to be Kage level, “So Gaara tell me about yourself and what has been going on, from what I understand and sensed, you have a few fans in the village.” Naruto stated and Gaara’s cheeks actually reddened slightly while Temari giggled at her brother’s expense before they began just chatting and catching up just like old friends were meant to.

_5 days later_

Naruto stood in a training ground and watched as Haku sparred against a clone with her new sword though anyone watching, which were quite a few people, could tell the clone was holding back but couldn’t tell how much as the clone would take the opportunity to lightly slap Haku whenever she left an opening with his training sword. He had been doing this each day after he got to catch up with Gaara and since then had only spoken to the Suna ninja, Haku, and Hinata since the only other Konoha ninja that wanted to talk to Naruto were the ones he made clear were not on his trusted list.

Haku had been coming along decently in using her sword, but wasn’t near where Naruto wanted her at. However, she had just started learning to use it so he wasn’t going to give her a hard time about it. His thoughts were broken as he sensed some chakra levels approaching with one very large and animalistic feeling one. He smirked before whistling and Haku immediately stopped and moved by him with her sword put away before they began walking to the entrance to Suna with Naruto having his hood up and his mask on and caught up to Gaara a few minutes later when Naruto sent a brief pulse of chakra through a seal he connected to Gaara so they could let the other know about danger or that the other needed their attention.

As they arrived at the entrance, it only took about 20 seconds before Gamabunta landed with Tsunade, Shizune, Yugao, Anko, and Jiraiya standing on his head causing a large amount of dust before Temari blew it away with her fan and the riders jumped down and looked around, “Kazekage-sama, I hope I am not too late.” Tsunade stated and Gaara smirked before turning to Naruto who removed his hood and then pulled his mask off nearly giving Yugao, Tsunade, and Jiraiya a heart attack since, except for the scars, he looked like a combination of Minato and Kushina and Naruto smiled at them.

“Hello Tsunade-sama, Yugao-san, Anko-san, Shizune-chan, Ero-Sannin.” He stated and Jiraiya didn’t face fault since he missed the kid too much, though he wasn’t sure he could call Naruto that anymore. Tsunade, Yugao, Anko, and Shizune were blushing slightly at his mature looks while they also wondered why the hell he had scars. Naruto then jumped to Gamabunta, “Hey Boss Bunta, how are Gamakichi and the others doing?” Naruto asked with a grin and Gamabunta chuckled.

 **“They’re doing fine kid, though from what Fukasaku and Shima told me, I can’t rightfully call you that anymore.”** Gamabunta stated as Naruto had not only called Gamakichi over the years but had called the other toads to learn about them and then had called Fukasaku and Shima, aka pa and ma toad, and learned to use Sage Mode from them, which only enhanced his sensor abilities and gave him another Taijutsu… and the title of Sage gave him even more respect/fear from the Templars and Assassins. Naturally, he told them not to tell Jiraiya anything other than he was alive and couldn’t be reversed summoned for some reason, which was really due to he didn’t want to try crossing worlds by summoning instead of however Minerva and Saturn did it.

Naruto chuckled, “Yeah, I’ll explain it later over a drink since I have some things for you to try that I think you may enjoy.” He stated and Gamabunta grinned and nodded before Naruto jumped off and waved to Bunta. Naruto cracked his neck before he turned to Jiraiya and frowned before he gave a very sickly sweet smile to him that made him shiver, “Oh, Jiraiya, I have a message from my mother that she wanted me to deliver you.”

He stated and the new arrivals were confused and Jiraiya shivered slightly for some reason, “Wha-what message is that?” He asked with some fear and it was not alleviated as Naruto approached him with the same smile on his face.

“She said, and I quote.” He stated before taking a deep breath before he slammed his foot into Jiraiya’s chin and sent him hurdling into the air near the clouds, “THAT’S FOR ONLY TEACHING MY SOCHI HOW TO SUMMON AND BARELY DOING THE RASENGAN, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!” Naruto yelled at Jiraiya before taking a step back as said Toad Sage came plummeting back to the ground causing a crater in which he was twitching slightly and Naruto leaned down to look at him, “You should be glad I took my mother’s advice over my father’s, he wanted me to shove a giant Rasengan up your ass.” He stated before pausing and turning to the women, “Pardon my language ladies.” He stated before turning back to Jiraiya, “My parents also stated that if I ever have kids and you’re still around and you pull this crap again, then you’re going to have a _VERY_ unhappy afterlife. Also, be glad that I changed where I was supposed to kick you since I assume you can guess where my mother wanted me to kick knowing it would do the most damage and get the point across better.” Naruto stated before grabbing him and dragged him over to Tsunade while Gamabunta was laughing his ass off before he waved to Naruto and poofed back home and Gaara was discreetly squeezing his legs together since he could imagine where a mother fueled with feminine and motherly fury would want to kick with the amount of strength Naruto had.

Naruto released Jiraiya and Tsunade made it so he could at least walk while Naruto went over and spoke to Gaara and Haku before he caught a kunai in his hand and threw it back before disappearing. Anko, after seeing how his body showed in his clothes, wanted to see if he really trained and threw a kunai at him only to be shocked as he caught and threw back at her faster than she could see and felt a cut form on her cheek before hot breath hit her neck, “I would appreciate you not trying that again Anko-chan, I had to restrain myself from possibly killing you since I aim to kill when I throw a weapon.” He stated before he licked her cheek where her cut was and she shivered slightly under his breath and lick before she felt him speak again, “You taste sweet Anko-chan.” He stated huskily in her ear making her blush and shiver again before he was back by Gaara again talking to him about something while the new arrivals were astounded with the speed.

After a minute or so of talking, Naruto turned back towards them, “Come on, we’ll discuss more in the tower.” Naruto stated as he walked with Gaara, Temari, and Haku while the five arrivals followed quickly while Naruto was planning some conditions that were to be met if Tsunade ever wanted him to set foot in that village again and he knew that there were quite a few parties that were going to be pissed… and he was going to love every second of it.

 **Done!** **Next time will be some talks, return to Konoha, and some fun items for Naruto experience that may or may not involve the beat down of some people that Naruto knows.**

**I hope you enjoyed the bit of history you got with Naruto this chapter and there will be more as we go with Naruto giving detailed parts later on since there will be several situations where a memory will be triggered whether it is remembering a time in Vietnam while he is in Jungle Country, remembering a time in the northern seas when he goes to Snow Country, remembering various espionage missions that he committed in varying centuries while fulfilling the same kind in his world, and much more.**

**Anyway, Naruto will be showcasing more of his skills and abilities as he goes, though a few, and my fellow Assassin’s Creed enthusiasts should be able to guess which ones, will not be used unless he is severely outnumbered.**

**Yes, Naruto will be taking more apprentices on as he goes as I have an idea to make it interesting and fun to do since it will make a certain individual in Konoha very interested.**

**Well, that should be it, please review and I’ll see you all later.**


	3. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade and Naruto are ready to talk terms, but Naruto isn't going to be so nice when it comes to what is required

**Hello all and welcome back to True Mentor. This chapter will do a chat with Tsunade, some bargaining, the arrival of someone special, and some fun for Naruto.**

**Oh, just for the record since people asked this, I have ZERO confirmation or evidence that the people I listed as Assassins or assassin supporters, locations of brotherhoods, or any of that actually exist in the Assassin’s Creed universe outside of this fic. The Haitian Brotherhood is the only one I know is real, game canon wise anyway, while the other items are just speculation on my part as either being cool or seeming legit in the Assassin’s Creed Universe. Although Sam Childers is a real person and doing what I said the African Brotherhood was helping him with.**

**Lastly, the early story before he was sent to Assassin’s Creed’s world is not quite canon as you will see. There are some changes, which were obvious in the first chapter since (as far as we know) Naruto was never physically abused just emotionally and mentally, and you will see more of them.**

**WARNING!!! Naruto will be extremely powerful in this where only some members of the Akatsuki could hope to take him on and I believe I have done it in a way for it to be believable. The reasons for this were made clear the first chapter and if you can’t find where it was… then I’m not talking to you anymore. I am putting this warning now so no one will complain about being overpowered as the story goes.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and maybe some characters. If I owned Naruto, there would be a CRA.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

{Language not native to Naruto’s World}

**“Summons, First Civilization beings, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 3: Contract**

_Suna_

Naruto walked with Gaara, Temari, and Haku with the new arrivals from Konoha in the form of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Yugao, and Anko following them and he could already tell a headache was coming when they made it to the office as Jiraiya had whispered something and Tsunade had frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly and Naruto knew what it was about but would leave it be until they were in the office. However, that line of thought stopped as they came to a tower and found Kakashi and Sakura tied up with Kakashi having a noticeable black eye and Sakura having a bruise on her cheek while a female figure in a black hooded jacket, black gloves, brown knee high leather boots that had straps on the tops, an intricate bracer on her left arm that was partially covered by her jacket, a silver pocket watch from her inner black shirt to her jacket on the outside, the jacket ended in red with buttons on it that went down to her calves, and a small red cloak on her right shoulder. If one looked closely, they could see some bulges in her jacket and she had a cane that was gold on top in the form of a bird’s head and was black with two gold rings between the head and the base which was also gold.

Tsunade frowned at the figure along with Gaara and Temari before Naruto spoke up, “What happened, Ghost-chan?” Naruto asked as he gazed at one of his twin, literally, apprentices of 1853 to when he had to leave in 1860 when word that America was on the brink of war with itself and Lincoln personally requested him to return and help resolve it faster and hopefully with less bloodshed than he feared would occur and then returned to aid her and her brother in 1868. He then left them again in 1890 when word spread about Templar movements in Cuba which led him to joining the Spanish American war and specifically Teddy Roosevelt and the Rough Riders, which is where he converted all of them to the Assassins and that helped when they returned home and spread out across the U.S. again.

You may be wondering how the hell she was here, well, you see, the thing is that Minerva decided to give another reward for his dutiful service and he was surprised at it and so was Haku since she got pulled with him.

**_FLASHBACK: DAY BEFORE_ **

Naruto was relaxing in bed with Haku as they laid there, both were dressed, and Haku lied on Naruto’s chest as he played with her hair. However, the two’s moment was interrupted as Naruto’s right arm glowed and a sphere appeared in it. Naruto frowned before he stood, “Naruto-sama?” Haku asked before the room was bathed in golden light and she and Naruto were in the world between and Haku looked around in awe and a bit of fear as she was afraid that these ‘precursors’ were going to take her Naruto-kun away again.

Her thoughts were broken by the appearance of Minerva and Haku had to admit that the woman was beautiful and had an aura of power, authority, and elegance to her and it was only furthered when she spoke, **“Naruto, it is good to see you again. I have little doubt you are wondering what I am doing here.”** She stated and Naruto nodded with a frown before she raised her hand, **“We are not going to take you away from here again, in truth we are going to reward you slightly.”** She stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow before another figure came and Naruto widened his eyes.

“Evie?!?” He asked in shock and surprise and said woman removed her hood to show her cream skin with freckles and her brown hair braided and then wrapped around her head and greenish blue eyes. His shock increased as she moved up to him, while he thought she was going to hug him, and then kissed him right on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. He widened his eyes slightly before he reciprocated it and she moaned as she invited his tongue and he obliged.

When they pulled apart, she rested her head against his chest, “I missed you Naruto.” She stated as she held him and was happy he was holding her while Haku was wondering how they knew each other.

“Not that I’m complaining, or anything, but what are you doing here? I thought you had married Henry Green and were happy?” He asked and Evie blushed and looked down slightly while shifting uncomfortably before Minerva spoke up.

 **“She was to wed that man, but then they found that they loved different people and she began searching for you to tell you, but then you were in the middle of the Spanish American War and there was no transport going to America that wasn’t being sunk by either the Spanish or Americans thus she was trapped and then you traveled again and she lost track of you before she found one of the artifacts and we brought her here after hearing her wish. Naturally we made contact with her brother to inform him of what happened to her and now you are here with her.”** Minerva stated as Naruto nodded and Evie got close to him again and hugged him, happy that she was with him again.

“And you didn’t just let her see me as I came back here, why?” He asked incredulously and Minerva chuckled lightly.

 **“Time is all the same to us, as we speak to one person at one time we are watching a conversation between another and even still having another conversation with another person. When we brought you back here, we were talking with her and now we are allowing her to be with you. Besides, you could use the help if you wish to train others in the ways of the Assassins.”** Minerva stated with a smirk and Naruto snorted and nodded before the area faded away to show them back in his hotel room.

Naruto then turned to Haku, “Haku-chan, this is one of the many apprentices I took over the years, Evie Frye. Evie, this is my most recent apprentice and one of my girlfriends, Haku Momochi.” Naruto stated and Evie turned to the other female and approached before shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you Miss Haku, I hope you don’t mind if I try my hand at being with Naruto as well.” Evie stated with a smile and Haku returned it.

“So long as you don’t try to monopolize his time, then I don’t think me or Tsunami-chan will mind.” Haku stated with a smile before Naruto saw how late it was.

“Well you two, we should probably turn in for the night.” He stated and Haku grinned before she took Evie to the bathroom.

“Get comfortable Naruto-sama, we’ll be out in a minute or two.” Haku stated while pushing Evie into the bathroom while Naruto got the feeling he was going to another victim of Haku’s attempts to tease him. His suspicions were confirmed as they both came out in their underwear with Haku in a red thong and bra and Evie in a black panty, garter, stockings, and bodice, “You like Naruto-sama?” Haku asked seductively and Naruto smirked and nodded.

“Yes, but you’re still failing at making me bothered.” He stated causing Haku to pout and Evie to giggle giving her an ‘I told you so’ look. The two then took their spots on the bed with their heads on his chest with Evie sighing contentedly as she had wanted to do this for a long time.

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

Naruto broke from his thoughts by Evie speaking, “My apologies Mentor, but these two broke into your room while I was there and after I disabled them, I brought them here for you to decide what to do with since I am sure the Kazekage and Hokage are not pleased with their actions.” Evie stated before planting her boot down on Kakashi when he tried to get up.

Naruto frowned at his two former teammates, “I see, Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, I hope you will do something about this.” Naruto stated as he gazed at them both before attempting to walk forward only to kick Sakura to the side when she tried to head butt him and she was sent skidding back a good 10 feet while Evie and Haku fell in behind him as they entered the tower before Temari followed closely behind them and Gaara turned towards Tsunade.

“Hokage-sama, if they attempt something like this again against one of my personal guests then I will allow Naruto to handle whatever punishment he deems appropriate and I can promise that he is less lenient and forgiving than you may remember.” Gaara stated as he walked into the tower and Tsunade glared at the two on the ground before turning to team Guy, who had shown up at seeing the ruckus.

“Take these two back to their hotel and if they try to leave except to return to Konoha, use whatever force you want to make sure they stay.” Tsunade growled with a ‘try anything to defy my orders and you will pay’ look to Team Guy and they nodded immediately before dragging the two off to the hotel with them screaming about how unfair it was and everything.

The group of five entered the tower and went to the office to find Naruto there chatting away with Temari and the other two women and Gaara about little things before they turned to them and Naruto stood before he was engulfed in a hug by Shizune that caused Naruto to chuckle before he returned it before giving an acknowledging nod to Yugao and Anko before turning to his supposed godparents, who still seemed suspicious about him, “Before we begin, I would like to know why there is a Genjutsu over you, Naruto.” Tsunade stated as she gazed hard at him planning to turn the person before her into a puddle of blood and guts if it was someone deceiving her.

Everyone, minus Jiraiya and Naruto, were confused before they then saw that there was a Genjutsu over him and Naruto sighed before his hand glowed gold and sealed the room again, “The reason I have Genjutsu is to hide some after effects I received from some powers I gained as I knew it would cause some concern for you.” He stated before he released the Genjutsu and they widened their eyes slightly as he had black markings under his eyes with two teardrop lines going down his cheeks to his chin and one stripe going down his nose and lower lip over his chin. His eyes were also black with a ghostly blue iris, “I gained these from an object that gave me connections to three animals and I gained tribal markings from them and I have four more markings but I don’t feel like removing my shirt to show them.” He stated before he merely moved and took a seat since he figured no reason to hide anymore and waited for the others to take a seat ignoring the blushing women in the room, “Now, onto business.”

He stated and the new arrivals all had to blink as they could swear they just saw the Sandaime or the Yondaime with the way he sat and spoke and they all began to sit with Naruto sitting with his back to a wall facing the opposite wall with his spot being between Evie and Haku with theirs being between Gaara’s desk and the Konoha ninja, “I’ll get right down to it, at the moment I have zero desire to return to Konoha.” He stated getting pained and slightly surprised reactions from everyone.

“Naruto-kun, I know things were bad but…” Shizune started but didn’t finish as Naruto held his hand up and shook his head.

“Bad is an understatement, which Yugao-san, Hokage-sama, and Jiraiya can attest to. Yugao can because she was one of my Anbu protectors and the other two can because I’m sure they read the Sandaime’s personal journal.” He stated and everyone noticed the three people stiffen slightly as Yugao remembered the events that she stopped and interfered in and the two Sanin because the Sandaime had been _detailed_ in what had happened to Naruto while in his second term as he wanted his successor to have sympathy for the boy and help protect him and it had been… enlightening to them to say the least, “See, even they don’t have the heart to try and make that reason. Despite what the Fire Daimyo has decreed or will try and enforce, they will never get over their hatred and will try things and even if they don’t try it there are a few that will fake getting over it to gain favor with me due to the political connections, monetary wealth, and power I have but I can easily tell who is my real friend and who isn’t so there will be no fooling me and it will infuriate them even more to the point they won’t be able to take it and will lash out regardless of the consequences believing that the Council will still be able to protect them or that they will be so numerous the Fire Daimyo won’t have the guts to condemn them all.” He stated and they lowered their heads slightly since it was true.

“Then there is the fact that the Councils, regardless of the Daimyo’s actions, will still try to get me under their thumb and a few would go so far as to threaten the Daimyo after I was ‘tamed’ as a Jinchuriki of the strongest demon with the skills and knowledge to back it up is worth at least 10 contingents of Samurai and/or Ninja.” He stated and Tsunade and Jiraiya instantly knew he was referring to Danzo, “So really, there is no upside to going back to Konoha even if I were to count seeing the Konohamaru corps, Iruka, and the Ichirakus since the inheritance means nothing to me now as I have all the wealth and power I could ever want or need. Plus there is the fact that I would happily kill or break anyone who tried something against me and the Councils would just try to get me punished for it over and over again. So please do tell me what possible reason I could have to return to Konoha?” He stated and asked and the Konoha ninja looked down knowing that he broke possibly every argument there was.

Jiraiya then looked to him, “What about your promise to the Sandaime to be Hokage and to Konohamaru to pass the hat to him one day?” Jiraiya stated and the Konoha ninja perked up and Naruto snorted.

“When you read the Sandaime’s journal, did you notice that there were some pages, days, or even a few hours of a day missing?” He asked and they frowned before Tsunade nodded, “What he left out in that spot or destroyed after writing it down to ensure Danzo could never get ahold of it, was that if I was made a Ninja and showed significant skill and the village showed no signs of changing their ways, then I was free to leave the village and my promise was void as he was not going to make me suffer to keep me in the village where he could try and help me. You already know from his notes that he had me hide my actual talent when the Academy began punishing me and collaborating with the villagers to hunt me any time I showed I was doing well in class and then made me swear to only show my talent if my life was on the line. I didn’t against Kabuto and Orochimaru because I didn’t know if you three were trustworthy or not since I knew you two had connections to the Yondaime and possibly someone that died in the attack from Kyubi so who knew which side of the fence you were on. I did show my skills against Sasuke, but I still held back since I didn’t want him dead.” Naruto stated and the Konoha shinobi all became shocked and saddened along with the others in the room, “Kono knows all about this, and probably more if he read the Old Man’s personal journal that he kept in the Sarutobi Estates, and was accepting of it when we told him before the Chunin Exams and swore he would take over as Hokage and punish everyone that was cruel to me once he took over.”

Naruto stated as the Konoha ninja deflated slightly since there was no clear way to get him to come back, “That being said, there MAY be a way to get me to go back.” He stated getting them to perk up and for Gaara to raise an eyebrow.

“What is it?” Tsunade asked seriously, yet people could tell that she was joyful at the prospect of him coming back.

Naruto smirked and everyone felt this was not going to go as they had hoped, “A simple agreement and promise to conditions I have.” He stated and they frowned before Jiraiya spoke.

“What are these conditions?” He asked and the others nodded and Naruto’s smirk only increased.

“1) I only work for Tsunade and the Fire Daimyo, no one else will have authority over me and if a new Hokage should be chosen before I have decided to take or do take the title, then I am free from any and all obligations of this agreement and can leave the village to go wherever I please along with anyone under my protection and neither the Fire Daimyo nor the other Hokage can stop me nor can either of them or you force me to take any mission I do not wish to undertake. 2) I am free to leave the village at any moment if I have some work or task I feel I need to complete and as a courtesy I will inform you and/or the Fire Daimyo about it and in exchange I will agree to never become Konoha’s or Fire Country’s enemy so long as I am not provoked into becoming it. 3) I am free to defend myself from anyone that attacks me to the degree that I decide is acceptable regardless of their ranks, age, connections, or status. Meaning I can send them to the hospital or the morgue at my own discretion should they attack me and I cannot be punished, fined, or any such form or way for the Council or families of the fools to punish me. 4) I do not have to tell anyone anything about where I was or what I did while I was gone nor do I have to give a list of my skills or anything that I am able to do besides the generic information which is I specialize in assassination both high and low profile and being an army killer. 5) I am under NO OBLIGATION to do the CRA or whatever the Councils and villages call it and I am the only one that can choose which women I am involved with should I decide to marry or court any woman whether they are from Konoha or not regardless of who they are or what their status is. 6) I am to be given what is mine by birthright as the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and anyone trespassing on my property, attempting to take what does not belong to them, or harassing an individual under my clan’s protection is and will be considered hostile and I will deal with them accordingly to what I deem fitting and I will NOT be punished as they are trespassing, stealing, and harassing my people and I am able to claim protection over ANYONE regardless of who, or what, they are. 7) Every person, regardless of rank, status, or connections that stole or withdrew funds from the Namikaze and Uzumaki accounts are to reimburse me with 18 years’ worth of interest added on. 8) I am to be given my council seats immediately as I should have been the moment I was of age to take them and no one may vote me out without the Fire Daimyo’s and the Hokage’s consent and I can take my seats back at any moment should I leave Konoha and return some time later. 9) If I do work for you and the Fire Daimyo then I am to get a rank to match that though it would be entertaining to see the looks on people’s faces when they find out their being outdone by a Genin ranked Shinobi. 10) I want a way to show my skills thoroughly, which is why I wish to do an exhibition the day before the Chunin exams as a way to instill the knowledge that facing me is a bad idea and the rules are that anyone who enters the ring or interferes is in the fight till they either state they give up, they die, or they pass out and the same applies to me. However, if someone interferes then I am allowed to engage them regardless of where they are whether the Hokage booth or the stands. Also, if I do kill, cripple, maim, break, or crush an opponent I am free from any and all penalties that would come from it and this will be made known to all before anyone enters to fight me so they will have to accept the rules and such before entering. Anyone can team up or do whatever they wish when facing me so long as they remember the other rules. Lastly, Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10, while their Jonin senseis are optional if they wish to face me or not, MUST face me in one on one fights before anyone can contemplate ending the event for everyone.”

He ticked off as he went and they all, meaning not Haku and Evie, widened their eyes since that was a lot, though they did become intrigued at his specialties, before Tsunade nodded knowing that it was about time Naruto got a fair shake and deal and this was as fair to him as it could be without it being on the verge of spoiling. She would be lying if she didn’t want to know what happened to him though, but hoped he would decide to share it with them/her later on, “Alright Naruto, you have a deal.” She stated happily making the others pause before they nodded as well before Naruto snorted and they grew confused.

“Nice try Tsunade-sama, but I want it IN WRITING with the Fire Daimyo’s seal as well as the Hokage’s seal and I want at least 5 copies made with the original and two copies going to me, one going to you, one to the Fire Daimyo, and the last to be put into the files. I am not taking anyone’s word for anything since the Council will just declare it null and void the moment that I step foot into the village.” He stated and the others caught on after their shock wore off.

“But if it has both seals on them then they can’t do a fucking thing unless the Hokage and Fire Daimyo both agree to void the contract and that is not likely to happen since the Fire Daimyo’s family has been friends with your clan for generations.” Anko stated and the others agreed with her since that was unlikely to EVER happen.

Naruto nodded, “Give me that, verbatim, in writing with both seals on it, and I will know if you try to trick me, and I will go to Konoha if for no other reason than to give the exhibition.” Naruto stated and Tsunade nodded her head before Naruto produced a full copy of the agreement with clear spots for Tsunade, the Fire Daimyo, and two witnesses for it and two spots for the seals to be applied. Tsunade blinked before she signed it followed by Jiraiya and Gaara as witnesses before Naruto took it back with him calling a large eagle to his arm and attached the contract and a quick note from Tsunade explaining things to the Fire Daimyo before sending it off at high speeds, “Good, should my feathered friend return with both seals on it then we will have an agreement. If he doesn’t, well good luck tracking me down for when I decide to disappear.” He warned and they nodded before Naruto began chatting with them, while making it clear he was not in the mood to talk about where he was.

_Konoha: 2 hours later_

The Fire Daimyo, Lord Nobunaga, sat in the Hokage office handing forms to his assistant to burn as it was merely more complaints from the councils wanting their power back or people wanting access to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan funds. He rejected them all as he waited for news to come to him about the son of his late friends. When he had heard what happened to the boy, he had been furious, though not at the Sandaime like many would believe as the old man had been smart and sent him copies of all his actions against the people who tried to or did hurt Naruto and the records and witnesses (which were loyal shinobi of Fire Country) verified it so no one could pass blame on the dead man for their actions, and had taken action including executing a few people who dared to claim he didn’t have the right to do what he was doing.

Anyway, since then he had Konoha teetering on the edge of a razor on whether he would liquidate the village or not and was only just barely able to keep the village’s, and by extension Fire Country’s, allies from leaving the alliances and was only even more furious as the Councils and several villagers blamed Naruto for it when he was the reason they even had the allies in the first place!!!!!

Then, then Tsunade sent him a letter asking for him to hurry to the village to take over for her so she could go to Suna and convince the boy to possibly return, but he had warned her that if she tried to force him to return then Konoha was sunk and was going to be nothing but a memory. He had read the Sandaime’s journals and knew fully well what the boy endured here and was not about to let the boy go through it again. So now he was waiting for word from Tsunade about what was going on.

The saying _speak of the devil and he will appear_ applied here as an eagle began tapping on the window of the office and he opened the window before taking a large scroll and note attached and read the latter first, _Daimyo-sama, I have successfully made contact with Naruto and he has agreed to come to the village if the contract and terms he has outlined on the scroll are accepted by you and I with our seals of approval placed on them both. I already signed it and Jiraiya of the Sanin and the Kazekage have witnessed it, all that remains is your signature and for you to place both of our seals on the contract and send it back for Naruto to go over and ensure the Councils haven’t been the idiots we know they are and have attempted something with it._

_I hope that the contract will be sent back soon with acceptance as Naruto has stated he will disappear should his terms not be accepted and we will be hard pressed to find him again. Signed Tsunade Senju, the Gondaime Hokage._

He read and raised an eyebrow before he opened the scroll and read the terms and widened his eyes slightly before smirk made a way to his face, _“Kushina, Minato, he really is your son: Every bit as cunning and sneaky as Kushina and every bit as political and protective as Minato.”_ He thought to himself before he signed it before stamping both seals onto the document and giving it back to the eagle that immediately took off and flew away leaving the Fire Daimyo to only sit and look forward to the Chunin Exams starting in a few weeks and paused before he smirked again and began writing the other Daimyos, especially the one in Spring, and a few Kage to invite them to see the Chunin Exams as there was a special show going on the day before the finals that they would be most unhappy to miss.

_Konoha: 2 days later_

The Fire Daimyo stood at the gates to the village as the toad boss Gamabunta landed and Tsunade landed and bowed to him, “Tsunade-sama, I was expecting him to be with you.” He stated while ensuring not to say his name as he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Tsunade nodded, “I understand Daimyo-sama, but he had his own business to attend to and I had no right to pry.” She stated while still knowing Kakashi and Sakura wanted to follow him and learn what he was doing but she forbid it and even if they wanted to defy her they couldn’t because Naruto was staying in Suna for an indefinite time before heading out and the two couldn’t hide in Suna long enough to follow him, “He informed me that he would be here a week before the finals at the latest and two weeks before at the earliest and requested that he be left alone until such time and he will talk with you, me, and anyone else he feels he should talk to when he is ready to do so.” Tsunade stated and the Fire Daimyo frowned slightly before nodding and went to the Tower with Tsunade while she gathered the teams together again and addressed them, “Alright, Naruto will be here for an exhibition match the day before the finals.” She informed and they all widened their eyes.

“Are we to disable him and take him to Inoichi for a mind wipe?” Kakashi asked since he wanted that to happen so he could get back at Naruto. However, his answer was in the form of scowls and killing intent from everyone but Sakura.

“That is NOT to happen, Kakashi and should you try that you will be executed for treason without trial.” Tsunade warned and Kakashi grit his teeth and nodded while Tsunade looked over those assembled and they were the same except there was one additional member that stood in a black muscle shirt, a red Jonin vest, dark grey shinobi pants, black sandals, and had a headband around his head that pulled his black hair from his onyx eyes. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

Said Uchiha had been successfully retrieved when Kakashi, Anko, and the Shadow Clone of Jiraiya managed to catch up to Kabuto and he had to choose between leaving Sasuke or being captured. He chose the former, knowing that he was needed for his master to transfer to a new body since Sasuke wasn’t going to be it this time, and the brat was brought back to the village where the Fire Daimyo, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and even his own mother Mikoto tore him a new one with the latter three beating him to a pulp, on three separate occasions, to get that superior attitude out of him and then he began to wake up slightly especially when Lee and Neji had showed him he wasn’t such an elite and all powerful person by kicking his ass all over the place, literally in both senses in Lee’s case. Since then, he had done a LOT of soul searching and therapy with Inoichi and his mother to get his head on right again and realized that Naruto was the closest thing for a friend and second ‘brother’ that he had and he had tried to kill him and now he was missing. After learning about what Kakashi did and what Sakura continued to do after Naruto vanished, he had become cold to the two and even told Tsunade that if they kept pushing it then he was going to send them to the hospital for the foreseeable future. The two finally got the message when Sasuke used his own variation of the Chidori that covered his body in lightning to shock the living hell out of them.

The reason he hadn’t been on the rescue mission for Gaara was due to the fact he was on in the hospital after a routine mission with Genma, Kotetsu, and a man named Yamato went bad as Orochimaru sent some of his forces to try and recruit Sasuke and didn’t take very well to his answer being no. He had only gotten out yesterday with the others too and now he was here before them, “Now, this is part of a contract and stipulation he made with me and the Fire Daimyo to work for him and I alone and you do not need to be aware of the details that it includes.” Tsunade stated and they widened their eyes and nodded, with two doing so begrudgingly, “Another stipulation is that all of you before me, with the Jonin Senseis having the option to join in, will face him in one on one matches with Naruto making the rest of the rules clear just before the start of the event.” Tsunade stated and everyone was shocked.

“That moron, he couldn’t hope to win, he’s just doing this to win my affection.” Sakura stated in snobby tone and everyone, counting Kakashi, rolled their eyes.

“Actually Sakura, from what I understand he took down Kakashi rather easily and let’s not forget that he beat both Sasuke and Neji when they fought him and that was years ago.” She stated and noticed the others smirk while Sakura and Kakashi seethed, “As for trying to gain your attentions, I can definitely say he doesn’t give a damn about you anymore since he has four women in love with him and in a relationship with him already.” Tsunade stated, shocking them, as Naruto had told her that ‘Angel-chan’, Temari, ‘Ghost-chan’, and one other were currently with him and he wasn’t going to risk their lives since certain parties in the room, Jiraiya and Anko, would cause trouble about it in their own way, “Anyway, you all can pick the order but know you may not be the only ones facing him since he will open it up to anyone who wishes to face him, though we are limiting it to only once chance per person, that is if Naruto doesn’t kill the person in the match, and the exhibition will not end until he has faced each of you. You have the remaining weeks off to allow you to prepare and I suggest you use it well since from what we were able to gleam, this Naruto is far better than the one you all know and it will be costly for you to underestimate him.” Tsunade warned and all but Sakura and Kakashi nodded in understanding before they began filing out and Tsunade sighed before the Fire Daimyo mentioned he would be back in the capital until 2 weeks before the exams and then would be here and she nodded before letting her thoughts drift to the handsome man that had once been the cute boy she knew and cared for.

_Wave Country_

“Naruto-kun!” Tsunami cried as she ran up and hugged him and he reciprocated by lifting her and spinning her around making her giggle before he set her down and gave her a kiss that made her knees weak. She then pulled back and took in his face and traced his markings and got lost in his now ghostly blue eyes, “More to tell me later?” She asked without seeming disturbed or afraid of his eyes and he smiled.

“Yes, I’ll tell you in a little bit, but first I need to tell you about me going to Konoha.” He stated and she frowned since she didn’t like the idea of him going back to the place that was so cruel to him. Nodding, she took them inside while Naruto introduced Evie to Tsunami and Tsunami took a liking to the woman before Naruto told her about saving Gaara, encountering the Konoha nin, going back to Suna, training Haku, entering the contract with Temari, who had decided to stay in Suna until the matches, and then the discussion and agreement with Tsunade and the Fire Daimyo, “So I’ll be going to and probably staying in Konoha afterward and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me or stay here. With my skills, I can easily come and visit you often or you can live with me and Inari can come with me or do that apprenticeship he wanted to do under Tazuna. Either is fine with me and we can make either work.” Naruto stated and his girls smiled at his thoughtfulness and Tsunami kissed his cheek.

“I think I will go with you Naruto-kun, I lost out on five years with you because I was too scared to tell you, but I’m not making that mistake again. I’ll come and live with you and Inari can decide what he wants to do then.” She stated and Naruto smiled and nodded before giving her, Haku, and Evie a kiss to the cheek before he settled in and told Tsunami what he told Haku and the others so far and, needless to say, she was horrified and scared for him and immediately glomped him in a hug and cried into his chest a little while he and her two new ‘sisters’ calmed her down.

A while later, Inari and Tazuna came back and gave Naruto the reports from the network they had built with the traders, merchants, fishermen, and others that went from the country also being helpful in getting key bits of information and the bars and taverns were the best at local information gathering. Naruto nodded to them before he told him his plans and, naturally, Tazuna understood and wished him the best of luck and he was always welcome but Tazuna couldn’t go since he was actually thinking of purposing to a woman he began dating a year ago and she had roots here. Naruto accepted and assured him he and Tsunami would be there for the wedding and would ensure they were kept informed of anything major that they should be.

Tazuna had accepted and Naruto then turned to Inari, who had been silent up that point, and he informed them that he would stay with his grandfather since he was learning how to be a builder and because he ‘was going to be the one in charge of the spy network’ in the future so it would be good for him to learn all about the network and help his grandpa. Naruto had accepted and promised to send him more notes for some ninja and other fighting techniques as well as to come and visit him and let him see Tsunami.

After that was settled, Haku and Evie went to help Tsunami pack while Naruto talked with Inari and Tazuna about some things and that he wanted information specifically on Jinchuriki, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and any prisoners in the various ninja villages since he wanted to know anything and everything that could prove useful or hazardous to him and those he was protecting. The two understood and would put the word out through the various channels they had made in Wave for information to travel through and would report anything that they found.

_One Week Later: Konoha_

After the discussions with Tazuna and Inari, Naruto had gone to the Wave Daimyo to inform him of a few things and the Wave Daimyo also told him about the invite, which caused Naruto to smirk before he then finished his business and began helping Evie, Haku, Inari with their training since there was always more to teach especially to Inari. After 5 days of training and working, the group consisting of Tsunami, Naruto, Haku, and Evie set off for Konoha since they wanted some time in case Tsunami needed to rest as she wasn’t used to moving at a professional’s speed.

So now here they were walking towards the gates with some traveling passes that they had courtesy of Gamakichi wanting to be called and gave them to them from Jiraiya and Tsunade. As they neared the gates, they were stopped by the guards before they showed their passes which were given to dignitaries and people the Hokage did not want offended or stopped. The guards examined the passes before they were stopped by Kakashi, “The Hokage hasn’t given any of these out. How did you get these?” Kakashi demanded hoping that he could get a chance to take Naruto before the Councils and imprisoned or get an opening to kill the damn boy.

Naruto merely snorted, “Lady Hokage sent them via Jiraiya’s toads. Isn’t that right Jiraiya?” Naruto stated and then asked as Jiraiya appeared next to him glaring at Kakashi.

“Yes, it is, and I do believe that Tsunade ordered no one to interfere with them entering the village, Kakashi.” Jiraiya stated with a glare and Kakashi cursed inwardly as he didn’t want the brat to get a shot at anything let alone a chance to outrank him, “Try a stunt like this again Kakashi, and I will ensure to let him handle it however he chooses to and also ensure no one interferes to save you.” Jiraiya warned as he and the other walked away, after getting the passes, from a furious Kakashi as they walked through the village and Jiraiya decided to talk to his godson, “Do you need a guide to the place or did your parents tell you how to get there and get in?” Jiraiya asked lowly since they were already getting stares ranging from suspicion, to lust, to interest, to fear, and to the last being outright looks that would make Tsunade castrate a man if she saw him giving her the same look.

Naruto shook his head, “I know the way and the way to use the seals around and in the home so no guide is necessary, though the offer is appreciated.” Naruto stated with a small smile and Jiraiya gave him one in return, “Go ahead and tell Tsunade that I’m here, but if I decide to talk to her between now and the even it will be by me coming to see her and not the other way around... at least for now that is.” He stated and Jiraiya sighed and nodded knowing the kid/man deserved his space and it would probably take a while to go through everything in the house that his parents left behind.

After giving his nod of understanding, Jiraiya went to the tower while Naruto stopped and grabbed his three girls before vanishing from the street causing the people around them and the few people watching them from the shadows to widen their eyes. Naruto and them appeared outside the Namikaze estates and Naruto quickly undid the seal holding the gate sealed before entering with his girls and then relocking the gate.

As he looked over the grounds, he remembered how the Auditore Villa looked before Ezio began breathing life back into Monteriggioni in the late 15th century. Shaking those thoughts away for another time, he created an army of clones which began cleaning and clearing the area around the main house and guest houses already knowing what he would do with everything since his parents had told him about the unique seal arrays that were strewn throughout the property that reflected their own specialties.

As they approached the main house, Naruto had his girls stay outside stating that he needed to do something first and went to his father and mother’s study to find the specific seal he needed to make this place his home. Finding it fairly quickly, as it was behind a portrait of his father and pregnant mother, he placed his hand and began using it. What made this seal unique, was that it worked as a sort of realistic mind controlling a mindscape in that it would alter and change the main building and guest buildings according to what he envisioned and his father added the touch that all the furniture would be moved to wherever on the property that he wanted it in case one room was changed to a new one.

As he began using the seal, he pictured the main building as his own version of the Auditore Villa with the standard necessities (kitchen, living area, dining area, etc.) were on the ground floor, the second floor was rooms, and the third floor was an office for him to use and go over things while also being a bird coop for his messengers as well as an area to keep his mementos from his time in the other world including weapons, armors, models, and more that should and would be honored. The basement was changed to a large underground area that connected the main building and the five guest buildings to resemble the area that Machiavelli had set up in Rome combined with the main hideout in Constantinople to give his future brotherhood a private training area as well as a way to get from house to house quickly and quietly if needed. The basement would also serve as a storage room for weapons and armor while also being a crafting area and free running section since the less Chakra any of his future students used when scaling a building or area, the better.

Nodding to himself as a clone outside popped to show him the outside which did in fact resemble the Auditore Villa, he began moving the furniture around and then went down the stairs while making a few more clones and giving them a scroll for them to place the items within where they were to go. As Naruto stepped out, he welcomed the ladies in and they marveled at the inside as the main entrance area was marble with a stair case leading to the next floor and marble columns were holding part of the second floor and to the right was a living area, to the left was a dining area, towards the back seemed to be a library and sitting area of some sort, and they also noticed some clones hanging paintings around the walls both on the first and second floors, “Welcome to the Namikaze Villa.” He stated as he led them around showing them each room, with the ladies taking note of a bookcase in the office that had several books marked in roman numerals (though only Evie knew what those were), and Naruto concluded with showing them the underground which was fully stocked with different weapons, armors, tools, training areas, relaxing areas, and more that it could possibly replace the Academy if he wanted.

As they finished, he paused before heading to the gate and saw a bound and restrained Kakashi lying there, “I believe Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Fire Daimyo warned you not to attempt anything concerning me or you were at my mercy. Yet you still come here, and attempt to try and enter my property without permission and just waltz in like you can go anywhere you please.” Naruto stated and Kakashi grit his teeth and moved on the ground while still being restrained.

“This is NOT your property; you are NOT Minato-sensei’s son!” Kakashi stated as he struggled more and Naruto snorted as he opened the gate before he squatted down for Kakashi to get a good look at him.

“Really? Because my father would never willingly sacrifice someone else’s child if he wasn’t willing to do it to his own; I opened the blood seals holding this gate closed; I activated the blood seals that allow me, as the new head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan, to change the buildings and landscape as I please; I know my father’s techniques, I know my mother’s techniques; I have the ancestral armor of the Uzumaki Clan that only a true heir of the clan can wear; I have my father’s blades that he used when he wasn’t destroying people with the Rasengan and Hirashin which are also blood locked to a true heir; and I have the Sandaime’s and Tsunade’s own personal findings with blood tests to prove that I am his son. You just can’t see passed your own grief and hatred, not that I care. You’ve never taught me anything anyway, so why would I ever consider you a sensei to begin with?” Naruto explained with Kakashi gritting his teeth in frustration before Naruto then grabbed his throat and lifted him bringing him face to face, “Now I’m not gonna do anything this time since I figure you’re going to want to fight me at the stadium in a few weeks, which I look forward to since I can crush you like the insignificant worm you are. However, if you come here again uninvited then I will send you to the hospital and you will end up remaining there for the foreseeable future.” Naruto warned before he Shunshined to Tsunade’s office surprising her and Team 8, who were there for any D rank/busy work missions before he then tossed Kakashi on the ground, “Keep him on a tighter leash, next time he tries to enter my estate without an invitation, he’ll be put into the hospital. If that persists then he’s going to the morgue.”

Naruto stated before he vanished again and Tsunade leveled a glare at Kakashi, “I warned you to leave him alone and not to do anything outside of facing him in a match the day before the Chunin Exams.” Tsunade stated angrily as Kakashi continued to thrash while Team 8 glared at him.

“It doesn’t matter; Naruto has no right to live in the Namikaze Estates! He is not Minato-sensei’s or Kushina’s son and I will not have him defiling their home.” He stated as he kept thrashing before Tsunade smacked him down to the ground hard stopping his struggling.

“You idiot, he is their son and you will not attempt to get in there again or so help me I will let Naruto do what he threatened to do without any consequences coming down on his head for it. You may have been a Jonin, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t disposable and we can get along fine without you should the need arise.” Tsunade stated before she grabbed him and flung him out the window before she sat down with a sigh escaping her lips, _“What happened to you, Naruto-kun?”_ She thought before blinking slightly, _“Wait, Naruto-kun?!? Where did that come from?!? Am… am I falling for a boy/man that I could be his mother or even his grandmother?!?!”_ Tsunade thought to herself before remembering Team 8 in the room and turned her attention back to them while hoping that she could talk to Naruto at some point soon.

_2 weeks later: Konoha stadium_

The stadium was packed as everyone heard about the massive exhibition match that was going on the day before the Chunin Exams and everyone was there from shop keeper to council member, from Genin to Jonin, the Chunin hopefuls to Daimyos and Kages. Naturally the Konoha 11/12 were there since they were to take part in this exhibition and they were all pretty excited to see what Naruto would be able to do… well, except Sakura that is.

Naturally, everyone noticed the extra Daimyos including Wave, Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightning, Snow, and some of the minor ones then there was the Hokage with her assistant Shizune and Jiraiya the Sanin, the Kage of Waterfall with a green haired woman and a slightly older woman with brown hair, the Tsuchikage with his son and granddaughter, the Kazekage with his sister and brother, and the Raikage with his brother and a blond woman that had a feline like aura to her. However, people also wondered why there were three women hiding their faces up in the Kage booth next to the Hokage and Kazekage.

As discussions and murmurs began echoing throughout the stadium, Tsunade sat there waiting for Anko to tell her that Naruto was here so she could begin the announcement. She idly thought of the last two weeks and no one had seen Naruto at all as he was locked in that estate of his only appearing to drop off any trespassers, mainly Sakura and Kakashi, while a few were sent to the morgue due to them being thieves attempting to get into the Namikaze estates. Many had broken bones, concussions, bruised and battered ribs, internal bleeding, cuts, severed tendons, and more to the point that Tsunade was considering teaching him how to be a medic since he clearly had the anatomy knowledge of where to hit, break, and cut to not kill but cause a lot of pain.

Her thoughts were broken by Anko coming and telling her he was waiting before she went to the stands to watch and maybe compete. Tsunade then stood and walked to the railing making everyone quiet down, “Greetings guests and villagers and welcome to a special exhibition fight for the Chunin Exams. Now you all may be wondering who is fighting and what the rules are? Well, for half of the first part, we have someone special that was a part of our village at one point and now is show casing his skills to show why the Fire Daimyo and I agreed to have him only work for he and I with _NO ONE ELSE_ having authority over him.” She stated as many began to murmur to each other while the Council members seethed at someone being beyond their control, but felt they could circumvent that by removing the contract once it was seen who it was “I am pleased to reintroduce, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.”

She stated as Naruto stepped out decked in his mission clothes which were what he wore before but now you could see a small axe in his belt, his pistols on him, a weird wooden item sticking over his shoulder with a crossbow hilt pointing up too, on his waist was a sword hidden by a sheath, several pockets were on his person, a knife handle was in his belt as well, and he had his hood pulled up. On que, the crowd from Konoha began shouting about lies, the Iwa nin all became pale and afraid, the Kumo nin became interested, those Naruto had helped all looked on in shocked joy, the few in Konoha that were on his side were happy, and the Councils were scowling at the demon brat being back.

After a few moments of the shouting, Naruto sighed before he flexed and _EVERYONE_ shut up as the air became thick with Killing Intent scaring the hell out of everyone as Killing Intent grew in power and thickness for each person you killed and your own desire to kill. Those who cared for the blonde were the most shocked since they had never felt such thick and heavy Killing Intent in their lives, “Good, you’re all paying attention. Now, my name IS Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze despite what you want to believe and state and I have proven such by accessing the Namikaze Estates and even Jiraiya and Tsunade state that I am with the Fire Daimyo backing them up since the Sandaime knew the truth as did the Councils since they knew my father would never seal Kyubi into a child if he wasn’t willing to use his own..”

Naruto stated with many gritting their teeth at him and he smirked, “Now, this exhibition match has no proctor because the only way to win is to knock out, kill, or make the opponent say that they give up. Anyone can face me and can even try to kill me if they want and can attack in groups with the exception of the Konoha 11 and their senseis. Now before any of you get it into your thick heads that you will have free reign, know that I can kill you too regardless of where you run or if you join in. If you attack or enter this arena then you ARE my opponent and I will fight you until one of the criteria for losing is met. Also, due to the Fire Daimyo’s and Lady Hokage’s seals and agreement to the contract that this is a part of, I am FREE from all liability if I kill, maim, injure, or cripple anyone and can do so regardless of their rank, political power, family, or connections and no one can seek retribution against me and, as luck would have it, EVERY SINGLE DAIMYO HERE HAS SIGNED OFF ON IT!!! Meaning regardless of if you are foreign to Konoha or not you will NOT be able to get compensation from me or anyone else for that matter for any deaths or injuries I cause here.”

He stated and many paled in fear at the demon being able to kill them without anyone being able to do anything about it as everyone saw the various Daimyos nod their heads confirming what he said was true, “Next anyone who attempts to attack me after the match has clearly been decided will be beaten to an inch of their lives if I am feeling nice and anyone who has lost can NOT try again so get that out of your heads now as well. Next even if you are in the stands and you attack, I can attack you there regardless of who is around you or where you try to run so there is no safe place for you in here and I will even hunt you down in the village if you should try to run for it.” Naruto stated with his smirk increasing at the many scared and paled faces of the villagers, “Now that that has been stated, this exhibition will not end until all Konoha 11 have faced me and lost, with the added stipulation that it will continue to their senseis as well, or until I lose.” Naruto stated making sure everyone heard him clearly before he popped his neck audibly, “Now that that has been settled, we can begin. Send the first of the Konoha 11.” He stated and there was silence for a bit before footsteps echoed out and he saw his first opponent causing him to raise an eyebrow, “Really? They chose you to go first?” He stated as he didn’t see why they would other than just to get it out of the way.

**DONE! Hope you all enjoyed and next time will be mainly just a fighting chapter as Naruto shows everyone why you don’t mess with him, though naturally there will be some idiots that will push their luck.**

**So as you saw, I did in fact add Evie here as I talked with one guy about her and then looked up different wikis on her to get her somewhat understood by me and she is with Naruto.**

**Yes, I had Sasuke be around and get a wakeup call but he is still gonna get some bad days from people since he was kinda an asshole to people.**

**Anyway, that should be it for this time, please review.**


	4. A Show of Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Naruto to show what he can do, better get the body bags ready

**Hello all and welcome back and I’m sure you’ve all been looking forward to this chapter: Naruto kicking everyone’s ass.**

**So, this is mostly a fight and observation chapter so if you want plot to go anywhere fast then this chapter isn’t the one for you. The plot will move this chapter, but it won’t be moving rapidly.**

**Also, unless I specifically mention it, everyone looks like they did in Shippuden and for those that weren’t in Shippuden then they will be described when they get more actual screen time. Although you do need to tack on a couple of years since they’re 2-3 years older than they were in Shippuden.**

**Anyway, nothing else so let’s just get the usual out of the way**

**LAST WARNING!!! Naruto will be extremely powerful in this where only some members of the Akatsuki could hope to take him on and I believe I have done it in a way for it to be believable. The reasons for this were made clear the first chapter and if you can’t find where it was… then I’m not talking to you anymore. I am putting this warning so no one will complain about being overpowered as the story goes.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and maybe some characters. If I owned Naruto… Kakashi would have seriously trained his students.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

{Language not native to Naruto’s World}

**“Summons, First Civilization beings, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 4: A Show of Skill**

_LAST TIME_

_He stated and many paled in fear at the demon being able to kill them without anyone being able to do anything about it as everyone saw the various Daimyos nod their heads confirming what he said was true, “Next anyone who attempts to attack me after the match has clearly been decided will be beaten to an inch of their lives if I am feeling nice and anyone who has lost can NOT try again so get that out of your heads now as well. Next even if you are in the stands and you attack, I can attack you there regardless of who is around you or where you try to run so there is no safe place for you in here and I will even hunt you down in the village if you should try to run for it.” Naruto stated with his smirk increasing at the many scared and paled faces of the villagers, “Now that that has been stated, this exhibition will not end until all Konoha 11 have faced me and lost, with the added stipulation that it will continue to their senseis as well, or until I lose.” Naruto stated making sure everyone heard him clearly before he popped his neck audibly, “Now that that has been settled, we can begin. Send the first of the Konoha 11.” He stated and there was silence for a bit before footsteps echoed out and he saw his first opponent causing him to raise an eyebrow, “Really? They chose you to go first?” He stated as he didn’t see why they would other than just to get it out of the way._

_NOW_

Naruto stared at the person before him unimpressed since she clearly hadn’t done much in the past five years and why would she when all she could think about was winning Sasuke, “So they are just starting with the weakest to get it out of the way, eh Sakura?” He stated as Sakura growled at him and Naruto rolled his eyes before turning to the others, “Really? You send her first? What, did you think I was going to get hurt out of some misguided view that I couldn’t take a shot at her? News Flash, I faked that bullshit all those years so the idiots of this village would think I was an idiot and not seriously training.” He stated before he lifted his hand and caught Sakura’s fist shocking everyone as, while not as strong as Tsunade, her strength was nothing to sneeze at, “That’s it? Five years and this is it?” He asked before he put his hand, fingers out, at her stomach before he bent them and put his fist into her gut making her drop to her knees and he side stepped as she puked her stomach contents up and Naruto rolled his eyes, “You learned how to somewhat give a hit, but you never learned to take one.” He stated before he chopped her neck knocking her out before he lifted her by her neck and turned her head to towards the recovery area and with him behind her before aiming with his thumb.

“He’s not really going to…” Jiraiya didn’t finish as Naruto reared back his foot.

“Punt!” He yelled before he literally kicked Sakura in the ass and sent her flying into the air, “It’s going, it’s going.” He stated right before she went crashing into the wall of the recovery area and he raised his arms straight into the air, “And it’s good!” He stated before he simply walked to his starting spot… if about three feet from where Sakura puked, “Next!” He called making several from the village grit their teeth but they decided to wait since they wanted to see if someone would weaken the demon brat enough they could just swarm him and kill him.

Naruto heard more footsteps and looked to see Ino coming towards him and he sighed as she took her ready stance, “Word of advice.” He stated making her look at him confused, “Don’t try the Mind Transfer Jutsu whether it hits or not will not end well for you.” He warned and she had to give him that since, when news about Naruto’s life came out, her father had warned her that regardless of any other talents Naruto had, he could defeat any member of their clan if they tried mental Jutsu on him since the Kyubi would throw them out or cause harm to them.

With that in mind she threw several Kunai at him which he casually batted aside with his gauntlets before he caught the last one and threw back faster than she could follow and it cut her cheek before she felt hot breath on her neck, “I’m disappointed Ino-chan, five years and you didn’t bother to learn a thing besides your family Jutsu. What would have happened if I was a real enemy and either was a Jinchuriki or had faced a Yamanaka before and knew how to get passed the Jutsu?” He asked as his hands went up and down her sides making her blush and bite back a moan as his hands felt nice on her, “You know I need to knock you out if you won’t surrender.” He stated and she nodded before she blacked out and he carried her up the wall and put her in the recovery area where Shizune was waiting and he kissed Ino’s forehead before he turned back to the field.

Naruto jumped down and stood again as he saw Kiba coming in and he smirked, “How bad did my Imouto beat the hell out of you after I left?” He asked knowing that was the only reason that they hadn’t sent Hinata out before Kiba and Kiba chuckled nervously as Akamaru whimpered a little.

“I think you can take a good guess.” He stated as he felt his arms twitch from phantom pain as his left arm and right leg were paralyzed for over a week while the right arm and left leg were hit in a way that made the nerve endings light up like a Christmas tree and that wasn’t counting the bruises, broken bones, and other injuries he had. Akamaru just got a jab to the neck to knock him out since he was just a bystander to it all.

Naruto smirked and waved him to come on while his other hand went to a pouch and grabbed something. Kiba quickly got on all fours after giving Akamaru a food pill, “Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone.” He called as Akamaru turned into another Kiba and the two ran at him with Naruto throwing an item into the field between them making a cloud of smoke making both smirk, “Nice try Naruto but we used this on you in the Chunin Exams.” Kiba stated while Naruto rolled his eyes behind the smoke as Kiba crashed right through the smoke and both he and Akamaru emerged on the other side out cold and snoring rather loudly.

Naruto shook his head while everyone else was sweat dropping at the sight before they heard Naruto speak, “Just because it was smoke, doesn’t mean it was meant for distraction Kiba.” He stated before he grabbed the two and dragged them to the recovery area and jumped back down as he glanced at the Jonin Senseis, “This is pathetic and reflects _VERY_ poorly on you guys and the village.” He stated before turning to see Hinata coming towards him and she moved to her Gentle Fist stance without her Byakugan on surprising people and Naruto smirked, “I see you remember that lesson I taught you.” He stated making people frown in confusion even as Hinata nodded.

“Yes, I may not know what you have learned in your time away, but I know that you may have something to use against the Byakugan and it would be better for me if I didn’t use it.” She stated and Naruto smirked wider and moved to a stance that was similar to what Lee would but Naruto had his left arm behind him and his right extended outwards with his fingers pointing at Hinata.

At an unseen signal, Hinata charged at Naruto and began releasing a barrage of strikes that Naruto deflected with his one arm or dodged out of the way of with rapid speed surprising people at his usage of Taijutsu and caught the attention of two ‘youthful’ members of Konoha. Naruto broke them apart by delivering a kick to Hinata that sent her skidding back, “Good: Adaptation, Improvisation, but your weakness, is not in your technique.” Naruto stated as he moved a few steps and Hinata frowned before blowing her hair out of her face and charged back at him with him blocking her again. Naruto and Hinata continued their dance before Naruto got through and put his fist less than an inch from her face and she jumped back, “What are you waiting for? You’re faster than this.” He asked then stated as he resumed his ready position, “Don’t _think_ you are, _KNOW_ you are.”

He stated and Hinata took a calming breath before she shifted her stance to the form of Gentle Fist that reflected her natural flexibility over brute force, which Naruto theorized was due to her having a different affinity than the rest of her clan, and charged back at Naruto maneuvering much better and going faster than before but still couldn’t land a hit on him. Needless to say, this shocked many as no one expected Naruto to be able to keep up in a Taijutsu fight let alone against a Hyuga, “Damn, Mr. Nine is so fly, he ain’t never gonna die.” The Raikage’s brother, Killer Bee, stated/rapped making the Raikage, A, and the woman, named Yugito, groan before they paused at his words.

“Mr. Nine? You mean he’s…” A didn’t finish as Bee deadpanned at him and A recalled Naruto talking about the Kyubi and A gulped since the boy could be stronger than his brother was with the demon’s power and he was so preoccupied by his observations that he missed Yugito blushing and fidgeting since her demon was telling her to try and get Naruto as a mate since he was definitely the most powerful man she had come across since the Sage of Six Paths. The Tsuchikage and his two were no better than the Raikage since the two males were afraid and the girl, Kurotsuchi, was blushing and fidgeting.

Tsunade was also impressed with his display so far, though she felt jealous when she saw Naruto doing what he did to Ino as she wanted to trade places with her that instant. She wasn’t the only one as there were several women, not counting the four that were already with Naruto, that had wanted to swap places with her and be the one that he was caressing and touching like that.

They all broke from their thoughts as Naruto swept Hinata’s legs out from under her and put his fist at her face showing she lost. Naruto smiled and helped her up before kissing her forehead and she walked off with Naruto popping his neck and Choji came out and nodded to him before he quickly used his expansion jutsu and launched himself at Naruto in boulder form. Naruto merely sighed and pulled the strange wooden item off his back showing his rifle that he modeled after Shay Cormac’s and jumped on top of Choji’s form and began riding him like a professional log roller and cocked the rifle before he fired it three times and jumped off just as Choji came to a stop and deflated showing he was out like a light with three darts in his stomach and Naruto shook his head slightly before he grabbed Choji and took him to recovery before retaking his spot as Tenten came out and winked at him before she took a kunai and Naruto stood there completely calm.

Tenten waited a few minutes before she threw five Kunai at him only to be shocked and confused as they curved around him like they were being repelled by something. Tenten frowned as Naruto smirked, “You’ll have to do better than just throw things at me, Tenten.” Naruto stated and she frowned before she unsealed a sword and saluted him before she took her stance. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he moved his hand and everyone believed he was going for the sword on his hip but instead he went into his coat and pulled out a blade that made everyone widen their eyes. Why you ask? Because it was Kubikiribōchō only it was the length of a Katana, if a bit shorter by an inch or so, and just a bit thicker and Naruto smirked at her as he had it out to his side in one hand, “Surprised? I got the opportunity to talk with Zabuza Momochi and he decided to make me the heir to Kubikiribōchō and I added a seal and other things so I could adjust it as needed. I can let it be full sized or anywhere in between full sized and a dagger depending on what I need, which helps in a cramped space such as a hallway or if your allies are fighting in close proximity to you.”

Naruto stated enjoying the shocked and surprised looks before Tenten schooled her features and came at Naruto with an overhead swing that he casually blocked with his own blade and didn’t seem to be struggling against the attack at all, but considering what he did to Sakura that shouldn’t be too surprising. Naruto easily pushed her back and then blocked her continued strikes with precise and careful movements as Tenten struck faster and harder. Naruto dodged an overhead slash and slapped Tenten’s ass with his sword making her squeak with a blush while Naruto held his smirk, “You’re getting sloppy Tenten. Don’t tell me all you did in the last five years is just train with weapons and nothing else?” He stated as she blushed at him while he smirked and walked towards her with her holding her sword at the ready before he slammed his fist on the blunt end of her sword causing it to come out of her hand and flip with the handle landing in his free hand and he held both at her throat, “You really disappoint me since you claim to be a weapon mistress yet you didn’t master any of the weapons you use.”

He stated and Tenten wallowed nervously before she nodded slightly, “I yield to you, Naruto-sama.” She stated showing her acknowledgement that he was the better swordsman before he twirled the blade and handed it back to her and he kissed her hand making her blush as she left the field and he gazed over the audience and the remaining competitors.

Naruto knew fully well that they were waiting for him to show some kind of weakness or sign of slowing and they were going to be VERY disappointed. Naruto turned his attention to his next opponent in the form of Shino, who nodded to him and stood there across from Naruto while said assassin sealed Kubikiribōchō away again.

Shino and Naruto stood there unmoving making people tense before Naruto sighed, “You realize we’ll be here all day before your Kikaichu get through half my chakra?” Naruto asked making Shino widened his eyes as he wasn’t sure Naruto had noticed his swarm had been slowly approaching him, “I’ll give you a warning, if your insects feel my chakra start to pulse then they better run or your queen will lose quite a bit of her colony.” He warned and Shino could tell he was dead serious and quickly had the queen direct her children to do just that before they swarmed Naruto covering him from head to toe while he remained there with his arms crossed and just let the Kikaichu eat his chakra, surprising people.

However, many became even more shocked as several of the insects flew back indicating they had eaten their fill of chakra and the rest immediately fled as Naruto built his chakra and it turned into a glow before it looked like he was on fire with the chakra taking a ghostly blue color and Shino, along with the other Aburame and the Naras, knew why Naruto warned Shino, “Ingenious.” Shibi stated catching the other Clan Heads’ attention.

“You see it too?” Shikaku asked and Shibi nodded getting confused looks from the others and Shibi elaborated.

“Naruto-san has mastered his chakra to the point he can make an aura of it and using it he would have trapped my son’s allies within and they would have been force fed until they died or simply been incinerated depending on if he is able to mold chakra around him with an affinity.” Shibi stated shocking the others since that could also be used to block the Gentle Fist style as well.

They weren’t the only ones to realize this as the Kage and their tagalongs also realized this and A realized the man before them could potentially use both Minato’s deadly technique as well as his own lightning armor with the other Kage finding their own evaluations to be similar.

Naruto rolled his shoulders as he looked to Shino before he was gone and Shino felt some kind of cylindrical item pressed against his temple, “I would like you to surrender now, before I have to execute you in front of your father.” Naruto stated as a loud CLICK was heard as Naruto held a revolver to Shino’s head, not that the witnesses knew what it was, and Shino nodded before Naruto stepped back and Shino saw the weapon. It was pure black and seemed to be some kind of long range weapon like the chakra cannons that were rumored to be in development but this was on a hand held scale. The Revolver was pitch black with gold accents, ivory handles, silver designs etched into it along some kind of tube and a cylinder type item in the middle in front of a lever mechanism of some kind that led to the metal tube that was at least five inches long, and there was another lever of a different kind under the cylinder with a metal guard over it. Naruto then holstered it on his ribcage again, “I’ll find you later, I have a Taijutsu style that you and your clan could use.” Naruto stated and Shino raised his eyebrows before nodding and left with Shikamaru lazily coming down.

Shikamaru stood there unmoving as did Naruto with Naruto being calm and relaxed as he stood there, “You know.” Naruto started making Shikamaru look at him, “I expected someone to learn something that they didn’t already know or that was still connected to what you already knew.” He stated before he suddenly went poof surprising Shikamaru, and everyone else, before he felt a cord wrap around his neck and he was yanked towards the tree line before he was stretched till only his toes were the only part of his feet touching the ground and he noticed Naruto there just leaning against the tree and smoking a cigar, which unknown to Shikamaru was a habit he picked up during the centuries and really got into it when he started smoking with Teddy Roosevelt, “That Shadow Possession Jutsu is really a battle of wills instead of just a full-on control thing just like with the Yamanaka techniques. Even if it wasn’t a clone you ensnared, I had over 30 different ways to either kill you or break your control. Now, since I know you can’t speak at the moment, blink once for yes and nothing for no. Do you give up?” Naruto informed then asked and he swore Shikamaru muttered a ‘troublesome’ before he blinked once and was instantly released from the cord and Shikamaru coughed a bit before he nodded to Naruto and left with Lee jumping down the moment Shikamaru was off the field.

Naruto analyzed Lee a moment as he wrapped the cord up and put it away before audibly popping his neck and used some fire chakra to burn the cigar before the two were gone with them reappearing with Naruto’s foot planted in Lee’s stomach and Lee’s fist above Naruto’s head, _“HE’S FASTER THAN LEE!!!!”_ Everyone that knew/of Lee thought in shock with the young man having the same thoughts before he was sent sailing back with Naruto coming after him. Naruto then shocked them all further by appearing and kicking Lee higher into the air before he grabbed him from behind and spun before slamming him into the ground showing them that he knew the Primary Lotus.

Naruto landed back at his starting point shocking Guy and a few others since he didn’t even seem winded. As the dust cleared, Lee appeared shaking his head to clear the cobwebs while appearing a bit bruised and battered but showed no signs of stopping. Naruto motioned to his legs and Lee smiled before he took his weights off making craters and Naruto smirked as he removed his cloak, vest/holsters, gauntlets, and belt and sealed them into his arm showing his refined body and making several girls/women blush and drool at his body and the markings on his face giving him a mature look before he took off against Lee again and they met in the middle releasing a furry of blows with Naruto being the only one connecting as he attacked.

Naturally, this shocked people even further as Naruto was easily keeping up with Lee and was winning with many knowing why Naruto was going so hard on Lee. Naruto ended it when he appeared above Lee and delivered a double hammer fist sending Lee into the ground. Naruto stared at Lee a minute before he grabbed Lee’s leg and pulled him out of the crater, “You done Lee? We can spar again later.” He asked and Lee groaned as he got up to his knees and nodded before Naruto carried him and his weights to the rest area and found Neji down there waiting for him.

As he came back down, he put his other items back on making several women pout. Neji looked at his comrade with a calculating gaze, “May I ask why you went so hard on Lee?” He asked and Naruto merely looked at him before pulling his hood back up.

“I wasn’t about to disrespect him by holding back too much since I knew he wouldn’t want me to.” He stated and Neji nodded to him, though he and everyone noted Naruto said he didn’t hold back _too much_ , before taking his stance and activating his Byakugan and widened his eyes a miniscule fraction before he saw Naruto sign him something and gave the briefest of nods. Naruto stared at him as Neji got ready to move and knew he was surprising people with his patience. After waiting a minute, Neji moved forward and Naruto blocked his strikes and kept maneuvering through them before he locked arms with Neji, “C’mon, stop trying to hit me and hit me.” Naruto stated as he kept moving and blocking Neji’s strikes before he turned sideways and began blocking Neji’s strikes before he palm thrusted Neji away making him stumble before he caught himself and moved to the 64 Palms stance and Naruto looked at him incredulously, “Really? That didn’t work last time.” He stated and Neji smirked slightly.

“Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms.” He stated and Naruto sighed as Neji launched himself and Naruto quickly bent backwards showing true flexibility as he nearly bent clean in half and grabbed Neji’s outstretched arm and twisted it making Neji go with it before he found himself on the ground with Naruto’s revolver at his head and his arm wrenched behind his back. Neji gritted his teeth since Naruto’s knee was planted between his shoulders and then sighed, “I submit.” He stated and Naruto nodded before he helped him up and patted him on the back before seeing Sasuke coming down and the villager and ninja immediately cheered thinking Sasuke would kill him.

Sasuke twitched an eye at the village cheering for him to kill Naruto before he growled loudly, “Shut up you morons!!” He shouted surprising people, “I’m not gonna kill him because you all are too damn stupid to see past your own hatred!!” Sasuke shouted again making many gawk at him while Naruto chuckled.

“As nice as it is to have you on my side, teme, it is rather pointless since Kyubi is dead.” He stated getting shocked looks from everyone but Gaara and Haku, “Yeah, the Seal finished him off a while ago. Shame too, sometimes he was the only one to talk to and it wasn’t exactly his fault he attacked Konoha, though considering several people all over the countries treat Biju and Jinchuriki as weapons and monsters, when they are the ones who made us that way in the first place and then throw a fit when we rebel when they know fully well that they would do the same in our place, I wouldn’t be that surprised if he had wanted to destroy the village.” He stated giving a pointed glare at the Elders, the Tsuchikage, and a few other ninja making them and others flinch, “Anyway, I don’t really give a damn what these people want and I’ll be able to tell who is trying to save face so those that screwed me over as a kid can go fuck themselves as they ain’t getting shit from me in regards to power, status, wealth, or forgiveness. But this is kinda outside of why we are here since I am supposed to fight you, but considering I kicked your ass at the Valley of the End and had to hold back not to kill you and your eyes tell me you know I could beat you if we fought now, I guess it is up to you if we fight or not.”

Naruto stated uncaringly since he knew the moment that Sasuke was out, Kakashi would come down and regardless of that there would be more of them to come at him. Sasuke slumped over knowing it was true as he had yet to hit that level that he felt Naruto did even without the Kyubi’s power and after seeing his speed and everything, there was no way he could win and Naruto hadn’t even used a jutsu besides making one Shadow Clone. He would like to have a spar with Naruto without people wanting to chant for death though and maybe even train under him just to get stronger since he had decided that if Itachi came for him then he would fight to kill him, but he wasn’t going to actively seek him out to fight. With that in mind he sighed, “Just knock me out and then Shizune can wake me up for any other matches just agree to have a spar with me later since it would help me if nothing else since that snake bastard is still after me.” He stated and Naruto shrugged before he appeared behind him and chopped his neck knocking him out before he put him in the recovery area and Shizune quickly woke him up in time to see Kakashi come down with a furious gaze in his eye.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kakashi lifted his headband and stared at Naruto with his transplant Sharingan and Naruto yawned making Kakashi furious before he quickly made a Raikiri and shot at Naruto with Naruto not moving. A few of the women were about to shout out when Naruto shocked them all, no pun intended, especially Sasuke, Kakashi, and the Kumo Ninja. What did he do you ask? Well, Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s lightning coated hand with his right hand then put two fingers at his right wrist, dragged them up to his shoulder, down to his belly, over and up to his left shoulder before the Raikiri reformed in Naruto’s other hand before he twisted and slammed Kakashi into the ground and then slammed the Raikiri into the ground beside his head.

Needless to say, everyone was stunned and Naruto frowned before he flexed his left hand and slammed his palm over Kakashi’s Sharingan before it glowed gold and Kakashi released a scream of pain before Naruto pulled his hand back and showed Kakashi with a normal black colored eye and Naruto holding a sphere with the Sharingan sitting in it before Naruto crushed it and stood, “Wh-what did you do to me?” Kakashi asked and Naruto snorted.

“I did what my father asked. You see, he had me agree that if you ever used Chidori or Raikiri on me, that I was to take away what allowed you to use it effectively: Your Sharingan.” He stated shocking everyone as it was unheard of for a person to actually and literally rip a Bloodline out of someone, “Now you have no access to it or any of its powers since you just don’t have it anymore.” He stated and Kakashi saw red and launched at Naruto with a Kunai that Naruto ducked and dropped onto his hands before kicking Kakashi directly on the knees with an audible CRUNCH echoing out and Kakashi screaming in pain as his knees were just shattered to pieces. Naruto got up and then slammed his foot down on both Kakashi’s ankles making him scream more before doing the same to his hands and fingers. Naruto then grabbed Kakashi by the throat, lifted him clear off the ground, and held him there, “That was what I promised my mother if you ever used one of those attacks on me, you’ll be lucky to ever walk again and you can forget about ever making handsigns.” Naruto stated making many become shocked, “So basically, I just ended your career as a shinobi.” He stated before throwing Kakashi into the recovery area where the other medics began working on him.

Naruto popped his neck as he looked at the varying degrees of fear, understanding, anger, shock, anticipation, and respect on everyone’s faces, “Well, now that that is out of the way, anyone else want to try their hand at fighting me?” He asked and he got his answer by feeling three people take up positions behind him, “Yugao Uzuki, Gecko Hayate, and Genma Shiranui, come to see if I live up to my mother?” He asked without turning as the one Anbu and 2 Jonin looked at him in surprise, “I do know everything about my mother and father, so it isn’t that surprising that I know who their teams were when they were senseis.” He stated as he turned and looked at them seeing they hadn’t changed much though Hayate looked a bit healthier than he did at the prelims of the Chunin Exams though he could tell that he was still hurting from the scar across his chest since Naruto had actually found and got Hayate to safety after Baki had used his wind sword on him, but Hayate was unconscious until a month after the finals which was why they couldn’t stop the invasion from occurring as they didn’t know about it.

The three said nothing as they each drew their Katanas and Naruto withdrew Kubikiribōchō and held it at his side as he had done with Tenten and smirked as he waved at them to come at him, which they obliged as they came at him from different angles and Naruto smirked as they came down with an overhead swing and he shocked everyone yet again. He bent backwards and put his blade right at the intersection that their swords met at and stopped all three. Naruto smirked before he pushed off throwing them off balance before he flipped the blade and swung around slamming the blunt end into all three sending them crashing away while he stood again and twirled his blade in a figure 8.

Naruto then moved and put his blade to Hayate as he knew his ribs were bruised, cracked, and broken and it would be bad if he tried anything. Hayate felt the blade and nodded before Naruto moved and knocked Genma’s sword away and held his at Genma’s throat making him nod before he turned to see Yugao up and at the ready. Naruto moved to stand before her when she did a lunge and he sidestepped and spun his blade smacking hers aside and forcing her off balance before he grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her against his chest with her blade to her throat, “You overextended yourself, Yugao-chan.” He stated into her ear as he took a deep breath inhaling her scent making her shiver and blush, “You also made the mistake of using the style my mother taught you instead of using a style I may not know, such a disadvantage can never be done by me since I know plenty of sword styles that you and everyone in this village do not.” He stated with his breath tickling her neck making her blush a bit more and she lowered her eyes a bit as she got a deeper blush.

“Can you teach me?” She asked in a voice above a whisper and Naruto raised an eyebrow before he smiled.

“Of course, but I warn you I might be a bit biased and/or distracted since my mother thought you would make a good wife for me.” He stated and Yugao blushed brightly and he chuckled, “You know, I still need you to say you surrender before I can let you go… not that I mind being this close to you mind you.” He stated and she blushed more since she could feel his weapons, and one item that could be classified as a ‘weapon’ depending on your point of view, along with his muscles against her and she nodded before he released her and kissed her hand before she walked off.

Everyone was in shock and awe as they watched Naruto dismantle every opponent that he faced without taking a hit. However, one Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter, Hana, noticed that Tsume’s partner Kuromaru seemed shaken by Naruto, “You alright Kuromaru?” Tsume asked and the wolf seemed to not register the question for a time before he spoke.

“That man, he’s a real alpha and has a strong connection to the wolves and two other animals. I’ll have to talk with him later.” He stated and Tsume and Hana widened their eyes in shock with Tsume also doing so because she had an idea on what he wanted to see Naruto about. Tsume and Hana quickly returned their attention to the field not wanting to miss anything Naruto did.

Naruto looked as Yugito jumped down and he looked at her with curiosity, “Your demon won’t help you in this fight.” He warned her and she frowned with a shrug as she took a kunai out and threw it with him tilting his head to the side letting it pass him harmlessly just before a stream of fire came at him. Naruto rolled his eyes, “Water Style: Raging Torrent.” He stated shocking people as water came from the very air and slammed into the fire putting it out and making the field covered in steam. Yugito frowned as she tried to find him in the fog along with everyone else before a voice rang out, “Ice Style: Howling Wolves.”

They heard Naruto say shocking them further as Ice Style was believed to be a bloodline that even the Sharingan couldn’t copy. They broke from their thoughts as several wolf howls were heard before Yugito had to dodge as a wolf the size of a pony and made of ice launched out of the fog before 9 more came out and surrounded Yugito. Yugito frowned before she flared her demon’s chakra sending out a wave of heat that melted the wolves. She turned towards Naruto to see him standing there with the fog gone and waiting for her patiently. He then looked to her before he took a deep breath and blew out a large dragon made of fire shocking people again since he hadn’t called the jutsu name nor had he made handsigns and he already showed that he had a water affinity to use the water in the air like he did.

Yugito was also in shock since she was a bit of a fire jutsu expert and she had never seen a fully formed dragon made of fire before since all the other dragons jutsu were just a head followed by a stream depending on how much chakra the person pumped into it. She broke from her shock in time to dodge and it slammed into the arena wall creating stress cracks out to 10 feet and there was a large crater where the dragon hit further shocking everyone watching. However, Yugito broke from her shock as she was grabbed and slammed to the ground and was able to stare into a large swirling blue sphere that was just barely above her face, “You lose, Yugito-chan.” He stated making her blush as he straddled her and the fact he apparently knew her name before she nodded and he got off her with the Rasengan disappearing before he helped her up and kissed her hand making her blush before she left and Naruto sensed a new opponent come down.

He turned to see Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, and saw that Onoki, the Tsuchikage, was not happy she had jumped down there and Naruto looked up at him and he sweated slightly, “Relax, she’s done nothing to warrant me killing her.” He stated and Onoki, despite his better judgement and fears, actually gave a sigh of relief as Naruto turned back to Kurotsuchi.

In the stands the Konoha 11 and their senseis, minus Sakura and Kakashi, were all watching as Naruto wasn’t breaking a sweat, “Hey Shika, do you think we would’ve stood a chance if we had all fought Naruto at once?” Choji asked and the others were curious as well as Shikamaru took a drag from a cigarette since he picked the habit up from Asuma and blew the smoke out.

“Troublesome, I doubt it because he’s barely been working to defeat us individually and then there is the fact that we all only know how to fight together in our own teams so we would end up tripping each other up as we tried to fight him.” He stated as they went from shocked to understanding since they had rarely worked together so they wouldn’t be in synch with each other that well, “He’s also going to beat that girl down there regardless of how strong she is.” Shikamaru stated and they all raised their eyebrows in surprise except for Shino and Hinata as everyone turned back to watching the fight.

Kurotsuchi wasted no time and immediately went through seals, “Earth Style: Spiked Graveyard.” She called as she slammed her hands on the ground and Human sized spikes shot up from everywhere heading towards Naruto who simply held his hand up.

“Lightning Style: Thunder Cannon.” He stated and lightning lit up his entire arm before condensing on his palm in a ball before it launched out and tore through the spikes and Kurotsuchi just barely managed to dodge before she heard him speak again, “Lava Style: Lava Bullets.” Naruto stated as he quickly began spitting high speed bullets of lava at her making her dodge rapidly while both her and everyone else was shocked that he could use both Lava and Ice release. As Kurotsuchi got back up, she was sent sailing into the wall after a call of, “Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.”

Kurotsuchi slumped down only to find someone holding her up with a blade to her throat and saw Naruto there and she started to get lost in his eyes before he spoke, “I think it’s time you gave up or I’ll have to knock you out.” He stated and she nodded and, like with all the other females but Sakura and Ino, he kissed her hand making her blush before he moved back to his starting position while she went back to the viewing area.

Naruto turned as three Kumo ‘Genin’ jumped down next and he gazed over them all and knew fully well they were above Genin and were likely unknowingly taking a page from Kabuto’s book, “May I have the names of my current opponents and why you wish to face me?” He asked as he turned to face them and they all took a katana or Ninjato out.

The middle one, a particularly voluptuous blonde that would probably rival Tsunade for breast size in a few years, spoke first, “My name is Samui, you seem like a cool guy and I want to test my own sword skills against you.” She stated then a dark skinned red head, whom wasn’t as stacked as Samui but appeared to have a _very_ nice ass, and appeared to be full of spunk and determination decided to go next.

“I’m Karui. You have good skills with a blade and not many outside of Kiri can say that and there is the fact that you have to be somewhat decent as a fighter to warrant Zabuza Momochi’s blessing in using his blade.” She stated and Naruto looked to the last one, a guy that had a lollipop in his mouth and seemed nervous.

“I’m Omoi, though I probably shouldn’t have told you that since that might mean that you’re gonna hunt me down and kill me or kidnap me for information. However, it could mean that I just gave you the idea and now I just endangered myself.” He stated before Karui got a tick mark and smacked him upside the head, “Sorry, anyway, I’m doing this just to back up my teammates.” He stated and Naruto nodded though one could see he was analyzing them if one looked closely.

“A pleasure, though it is a bit of a disappointment that Kumo is not allies with Konoha since you three must have some kind of potential to be trained by the Raikage’s brother, and a Jinchuriki at that.” He stated surprising them and the others in the area as he smirked, “It wasn’t that hard, both the Raikage and his brother got a bit worried when you came down with Bee’s being a teacher’s worry and there is the fact that I can still sense demonic energy even if I don’t have Kyubi inside me any longer. As for knowing he is A’s brother, well, you’d be surprised what one can learn with a decent spy network.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he popped his neck, “It really is a shame that Kumo and Konoha aren’t allies since it would be interesting to teach you three to wield a blade since I can tell from Bee’s stance that he doesn’t use a conventional method meaning your three didn’t learn the normal way and part of what you learned was improvised.” He stated surprising them even more and he smirked wider as he held his blade out, “I guess you could consider this a free lesson or two.”

Naruto stated as he beckoned them to come at him and they frowned before the three launched at him and launched their attacks at him but he parried every one of them while delivering a slap to the ass with his sword to Samui and Karui and a palm thrust to Omoi’s gut. The women, both on the field and off, blushed and Omoi shook the hit off before Karui came at him and with a fire in her eyes. Naruto dodged her attack and caught her before bending her backwards with his blade at her throat, “It’s not about anger - it’s about peace.” He stated with her blushing at the proximity and the predatory look in his eyes before he tossed her away and then dodged Omoi’s strike and kicked him in the back of the knees forcing him to them as Naruto placed his blade at his throat, “It’s not about power - it’s about grace.” He stated before kicking him forward and parried Samui’s attack before catching her and pinning her large chest to his with his blade at her chin, “It’s not about knowing your enemy – it’s about knowing yourself.” He stated and she blushed at her breasts being squished and how close she was to the admittedly handsome man in front of her before he smiled and pushed her back towards her teammates.

Naruto stared at them as they got up and got ready to go at him again as he twirled his sword and pointed it towards them, “A sword by itself rules nothing. It only comes alive in skilled hands.” He stated before he moved to a tree and cut a branch off and shaved the excess foliage off before standing before them again with the branch in hand and his sword sealed again, “Sharpness, is a state of mind.” He stated before he launched at them and swung the branch knocking their swords out of the way and smacking them on the arms and legs and blocking strikes before striking them again as they backed up and saw that his branch didn’t have a scratch on it, “Real sharpness comes without effort.”

He stated as he looked over the three before they charged again and he slapped Karui on her torso, “No growth without assistance.” He stated before he leaned back to dodge a strike and slapped Omoi over the head and then his back, “No action without reaction.” He then ducked an attack from Samui and put the branch at her throat, “No desire without restraint.” He stated before he pushed her back and then spun slapping both Omoi and Karui into her, “Now give yourself up and find yourself again.” He stated as they fell over before standing again and looked at him wondering how he was doing this and he smirked, “You use your mind far too much.” He stated making everyone, but the Samurai present and one in particular that had the mark of General, frown in confusion.

“What the hell does that mean?” Karui asked as she had never heard that before and Naruto smirked.

“You focus your mind on your sword, on your allies, on the crowd, on me, on my weapons. You use your mind too much. You need to clear your mind.” He stated before he was gone and the three felt smacks to the back of their legs before their blades were brought to their throats, “You are so unfocused you can’t see what needs to be seen until it is too late.” He stated before he looked around the wall and frowned, “You three need to give up now, I have some new arrivals to handle.” He stated with an edge to his voice and the three quickly nodded before Naruto moved their blades and helped them stand before he patted Omoi on the back and kissed Samui and Karui’s hands making the latter two blush as they walked away and Naruto tossed the branch at the wall where it impaled something and a figure fell out revealing a Root Anbu and Naruto looked over the walls, “I do believe I stated that if you enter this field then you are my opponent, so you may as well show yourselves since you suck at hiding, especially against my eyes.”

He stated before over 50 Root Anbu came and surrounded him with their weapons drawn and he smirked before he frowned, “Tsunade if you or Jiraiya jump down here then I will fight you too. I don’t need help to fight this small number.” He warned and stated as Tsunade was about to jump down with Jiraiya before they stopped and Evie held Haku back since she knew Naruto was not in any kind of danger. Naruto rolled his shoulders, “He only sent 50? That’s just insulting to me.” He stated before he took a thinking pose, “When was the last time I only faced around 50 supposedly trained professionals all at once?” He asked himself absentmindedly as he tapped his head thinking before he snapped his fingers, “Ah, it was with Connor when we attacked the British Fort at New York.” Naruto stated making many frown in confusion before he looked to the Root Anbu, “So, does he want me captured or killed? Not like I am any use to him anymore since I’m no longer the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi so I’m no longer a weapon he can mold to his liking.”

The Root Anbu paused a moment before the one with captain rank spoke, “Regardless, you will be detained for questioning and study.” He stated and Naruto chuckled darkly as the air seemed to get colder and the Root Anbu felt like something was stocking them.

“I don’t think my friends would allow that.” He stated and saw the Root Captain look to the stands and Naruto shook his head with a predatory smirk, “I don’t mean them.” He stated before five of the Root Anbu were suddenly knocked down while the growls and howls of wolves were heard before they appeared in a ghostly fashion and the five were mauled badly with Naruto maintaining his smirk, “I meant them.” He stated as the Root charged him and Naruto smirked before he moved and caught one Root’s arm and twisted it so he stabbed himself before he grabbed the corpse and threw it into another before he twisted and grabbed another’s neck and snapped it. Naruto then bent backwards and broke another’s arm before taking the Root’s sword and stabbed him through the heart and threw it into another before he threw a set a knives into 10 of the Root killing them, “20 down, are you sure you’re supposed to be elites?”

He asked sensing anger and shock from Danzo, Himura, and Koharu while the other Root were busy switching their attention between him and the empty air around him since they didn’t know where those strange wolves were at. Naruto smirked as he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it a little before swiping his finger against it and took hold of a halberd that came out that was easily a good six inches taller than Naruto and had a four inch spike on the top, a five inch axe head, and a 6 inch curved hook/spike on the back. Naruto grinned at them before he vanished and an eagle cry was heard before a ghostly eagle appeared before turning into Naruto who was stabbing one of the ones in the back right before he spun and decapitated three more and slammed the axe head down on another. Naruto then pulled his arm back and sent the halberd through the air before it pierced and went through two Root and stopped in a third before Naruto grabbed his revolvers, drew them, and fired.

Everyone was shocked and scared at the loud BANG that echoed out after the first shot making one Root drop dead with a fist sized hole in his chest before Naruto followed up with another 11 BANGS and 11 more Root dropped dead. Naruto holstered his revolvers before turning and seeing the last five Root before they too were tackled to the ground mauled by the wolves. Naruto then sighed as he sensed more Root Anbu and even some of the Jonin and Chunin fools of the village and sealed his halberd before pulling out Kubikiribōchō as more Root Anbu came out and Naruto ran at them before jumping the first and cut the second that jumped to meet him in half before he landed and spun cutting through three. He ducked a swing before cutting up another, spun, and then ran another through before he blocked a strike and cut another’s throat. Naruto then turned and cut another in their head before twisting and delivered a slash to another’s chest before bisecting another. Naruto then slammed his blade point first into a Root Anbu’s sword making the sword shatter and the hilt to slam into the Anbu’s chest killing them before he twisted and slammed the hilt of his blade into an Anbu’s face caving it in before he jumped and impaled a Jonin that jumped at him and brought him down on a Chunin impaling him too before he took his blade and flung the top corpse into another Anbu and heard the satisfying crack of necks meaning they were both dead before Naruto spun and cut down another that came at him.

As more came at Naruto, he grinned slightly as he pulled out his crossbow and fired it making it whistle past and strike a Root in the back before it exploded and he then holstered the crossbow. Naruto then let the blade grow long as he swung it around and cut through 10 more enemies before he let it retract and took one of his revolvers and began shooting any incoming shinobi while still cutting down any that got close before he smacked one upside the head with his revolver and shot them in the back before he holstered the revolver and moved slightly to face more of his enemies. One came at him and he parried the blade before he did a figure eight movement cutting a large X on his chest before he parried another attack and shoved his blade through another’s throat and spun it before catching the handle and pulled it out with the head now being attached to the body backwards. Naruto then kicked one leg out from another and brought his sword down through his left shoulder to the middle of his torso before dragging it out.

Naruto then ducked and swiped another’s legs out from under him with the legs barely holding onto the body before he parried a strike and stabbed one in the neck with his left hidden blade before he maneuvered him towards another and fired his hidden pistol killing the two before he ducked again and came up stabbing through another before pulling the blade straight out and twirled it flicking the blood off. Naruto then turned and caught the wrist of a Chunin coming at him with a kunai and planted the kunai into his throat before taking the kunai and threw it into another Anbu. Naruto then dodged again and twisted his right wrist making a blade launch out and pierce the skull killing the individual before he twisted and two darts launched out of his gauntlets making the two they hit pause and grab their heads as they roared out before they began striking at their allies with increased strength and ferocity while Naruto just dodged and killed more and furthered it when he pulled out three items and threw them to the middle of the attacking force creating large explosions that took out a dozen of them each at least.

Outside the arena, everyone was in shock, horror, and awe as Naruto dismantled the small army that came to fight him and was doing it with grace and effectiveness of a true veteran and master fighter. The women, especially Tenten, Yugao, Samui, and Karui, could only look on in awe and slight arousal as they witnessed just how much of a gap in skill Naruto had over them and just how helpless they were against him. The awe, but no arousal thankfully, could be said for the males as well and Tsunade could tell why he said he specialized in army killing. She had assumed it was due to him fully using Shadow Clones, but now she was seeing him dismantle over a battalion of soldiers by himself, if with a bit of help from those strange animals of his, and showed no signs of fatigue or tiredness. It was as if he had been doing this for decades and it was as natural as breathing to him.

Danzo, Koharu, Himura, and several of the other idiots were all in shock, surprise, anger, and fear as they saw Naruto dismantle the so called elite Anbu that were Root and was doing so very easily and in front of the entire village and several foreign dignitaries. The allies of Naruto that weren’t among those who fought or were women were watching with pride, admiration, or awe as he brought down enemy after enemy with little to no effort on his part. They all broke from their thoughts as Naruto sealed his sword away and held his arms open in invitation to the few remaining Root shinobi.

One came at Naruto and he dodged before grabbing the offending arm and breaking it before throwing the sword he was holding into another Root before Naruto slammed him to the ground and axed kicked him creating a large crater under him before Naruto rolled and grabbed a blade from another Root and cut open his torso making his guts and blood flow out. Naruto then parried the next attacker and ran the blade through his chest before twisting and taking the blade from the one he just killed and double sliced another across the throat and twisting to cut another’s legs out and cut his head off before he turned to the last and dropped the blades as he walked forward. The Root Anbu couldn’t move before he finally struck at Naruto and Naruto dodged and slammed his hand into the Anbu’s throat crushing it and making the Anbu fall dead. Naruto straightened his cloak and looked over the field seeing that there were easily a hundred corpses scattered across the field and he flicked his hidden blades cleaning them before he recalled his knives and anything he used personally so no one could use it without his permission and popped his neck before turning to the crowd.

Naruto looked over the stunned and awed crowd, “Anyone else?” Naruto asked as he looked over the various people seeing none willing to face him now, “Then let this be a lesson to you fools who believe I am Kyubi: Cross me and you _WILL_ die and this goes for those who wish to try anything in this village so long as I am under contract, whether that is to take someone visiting here or to take someone from here.” He stated before he spread his arms out, “Here endeth the lesson.” He stated before he gave a bow like a performer would and then turned and walked towards the exit of the stadium before the majority of his classmates began cheering for him with a few Daimyos and Kages joining in along with the Samurai.

Naruto was quickly joined by his three girls and they followed him into the waiting area where he promptly placed his forehead against Tsunami’s while cupping Haku and Evie’s cheeks, “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He stated and they smiled before kissing him with Tsunami being on the lips and Evie and Haku being on the cheek.

“It’s alright Naruto-kun, we know you had no choice and we understand it.” She stated and he nodded before giving them a kiss to the forehead and they began heading back to the Namikaze Estates as Naruto already knew he had to attend the meeting that would be happening within an hour.

However, as they walked, Naruto knew they were being followed and had to suppress a smirk since he knew who it was, “Still not good enough, Kono.” He stated before Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, who was sporting a healthy blush, appeared before them. Naruto smirked before he had the girls back up and he spread his arms before the three tackled him in a hug and he slid back slightly while chuckling, “It’s good to see you three too, but I gotta get these three back to the Namikaze Estates and then attend a meeting so I can’t catch up right now but I promise we will when I can.” He stated as he ruffled Konohamaru and Udon’s hair before looking to Moegi and seeing her blush before he smiled and she blushed more, “You’ve gotten even cuter, Moegi-chan.” He stated making her imitate a tomato with Naruto’s girls giggling and Konohamaru and Udon smirking at their Imouto knowing full well she had a massive crush on Naruto.

Naruto said goodbye to them and got back to the Namikaze Estates where he promptly settled down before he gave Haku and Evie instructions and told Evie to start training Tsunami in how to use a knife so she wouldn’t be helpless if she had to fight. Naruto had then asked them not to look at the books in his study or at least not to do it yet, which they agreed to since he had a right to his privacy before he kissed them and then left for the tower.

_Council Room_

“Hokage-sama this is outrageous! That demon should have never been allowed back in the village!” Stated one civilian before the table in front of him exploded and he had a katana at his throat. The table was done via Tsunade while the Katana was curtesy of the general that watched Naruto and was named Mifune and he was here at the asking of the Fire Daimyo since Mifune had actually faced Kushina before and had admired her drive and personality and now had just as much or even greater respect for her son since he knew the way of the Samurai.

“Say one more word about him being a demon and I will kill you myself.” Tsunade growled with the Councilman nodding slightly before Mifune retook his seat as he, the Spring Daimyo, Kazekage, and the Waterfall Kage were allowed to be there for the proceedings.

“Regardless of your personal feelings about the boy, he must be punished for killing and harming our shinobi and it must be costly.” Danzo stated with the two elders and most of the civilians nodding while the rest sighed in exasperation.

“Were you not paying attention Danzo?” Tsunade asked making him frown, “Naruto clearly stated that the Daimyos and I signed the rules stating he was free to do as he pleased if someone challenged him, so you can’t touch him… unless you want me to kill you right now for treason against myself and the Fire Daimyo.” She stated making Danzo grit his teeth and the others to be shocked since they thought Naruto was bluffing about that, “Now, once Naruto gets here we can begin the meeting since he will be aiding Konoha now.” She stated shocking them all before the idiots (the elders and most of the civilians) began shouting their protests before the sound of a blade being drawn out was heard and people saw Mifune getting very agitated.

“At the very least you should make the brat train an army for us so we can make up for what he cost us and then get ready to take on anyone that tries to threaten us.” Danzo stated with many nodding before the sound of a blade scraping against something and laughter entered the room.

“Such foolish people there are in here, but I guess since Danzo is hurt I killed so many of his little pets he would want me to train some people so he could take them and learn my secrets.” Naruto’s voice echoed out making people tense even Hiashi did after he activated his eyes and found he couldn’t find Naruto. Everyone then noticed Danzo being very stiff with his head tilted back before Naruto appeared out of thin air with a blade coming from his wrist being just under Danzo’s chin, “You pride yourself on surviving two wars, but that is nothing compared to me. I have mastered the absolute basics of the Shinobi while combining it with that of the Samurai, Monk, warrior, and much more and I could have killed you at any time since I’ve been in here since you all came in.” Naruto stated as his blade drew a thin line of blood from Danzo.

 _“I didn’t even sense him!!!!!”_ Thought everyone with said capability as Naruto withdrew his blade and noticed the various clan heirs were there as well most likely to learn their responsibilities for when they were older and stood in front of them all.

“As for me training people, I probably will since I have two apprentices already, but I will be choosing who learns from me.” He stated with the idiots fuming, “And before you even think of trying to order me, I will remind you that as I am Clan Head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans, you cannot interfere with Clan affairs and only those that I accept as either allies of my clan or into my clan will be allowed to learn my arts.” He stated with many gawking at him and bristling in anger.

“Nice try boy, but so long as we of the council have a say in the matter, you will never be a Clan Head.” Himura stated and the other idiots nodded making Naruto smirk.

“Then I suppose it is fortunate that you don’t get say.” He stated making them frown in confusion as Naruto produced copies of the contract and handed them to every individual there except Tsunade and the Fire Daimyo, “What you have there is a copy of the contract created between myself, Tsunade-sama, and Lord Nobunaga with both of their seals of approval on it with each of the three of us having a copy of it.” He stated as people began gawking, sweating, and seething as they saw the different conditions, “So you see, not only do several of you idiots owe me a substantial amount of money, but you get no say in me being Clan Head, in what work I do, trying to find out where I have been or what I was doing, you can’t attack me without repercussions, you can’t try to harm anyone under my protection without ramifications, or anything else concerning me even if a new Hokage is chosen.

Naruto stated and Tsunade nodded, “And since it has both the Fire Daimyo and my seal of approval on it, you can’t revoke it unless you get a unanimous vote and the Hokage and Fire Daimyo approve of it.” She stated with a smirk loving to watch the fools squirm in their seats having no power or authority to do anything.

Naruto then popped neck audibly, “If that is all, I’d like my rank so I can go home and continue unpacking from my time away.” He stated and Tsunade nodded before she turned to the Fire Daimyo and he stood.

“Naruto, from what I saw in that arena today, the fact that you killed two S Ranked Missing Nin singlehandedly if with a bit of help from a student of yours, and the fact I know your parents could never have a weak child; I see no reason not to promote you to a rank rarely given: A Guardian Anbu. This is a rank very rarely given as it signifies you are of substantial skill and power that you can take S Rank missions by yourself and do the most important missions for both the village and Fire Country. This comes with Sannin level traveling rights, the first choice of any mission that requires a true level of skill and finesse to complete, and sole authority over you being reserved for myself and the Hokage, but it is also in your power to step down from this position at your own discretion and cannot be forced back into active duty and can only return under your own volition.” He decreed shocking everyone but Naruto and he bowed to him with his hands out to his sides.

“I thank you, your highness, for this honor and I will ensure to bring nothing but honor and pride to it.” Naruto stated with the Daimyo nodding while the idiots were all grinding their teeth.

“Daimyo-sama, he showed some skill yes, but he can’t possibly be able to back up the title with the power needed since he clearly showed a great deal of his skills in the arena today.” Koharu tried with a few actually thinking she had a point before Naruto started chuckling.

“You think that was me actually fighting? That was a warmup for me.” He stated shocking many of them, “I train against several hundred clones every day to keep my skills and abilities up to par or to push them even further and I have several abilities that I have not even shown yet in addition to my vast array of jutsu.” He stated shocking them and making many recall that he used two believed to be bloodline jutsu.

“Naruto-san, may I inquire as to how you were able to use Ice and Lava techniques?” Shino asked and Naruto gazed at him for a moment before shrugging.

“I trained in them, it took a few years but when you count in the fact I can use hundreds if not thousands of Shadow Clones without even getting winded, it isn’t that surprising since I could do so daily.” He stated and already could sense the wheels turning in Danzo’s head.

“Most fortuitous indeed, then you can begin training the rest of our forces in how to do that at once since you possibly have the Wood style that the Senju were famous for, which begs the question if the First ever had a bloodline to begin with, and we can tame any Biju or Jinchuriki that we come across.” Danzo stated and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Hmm, let me think about it… no.” He stated making many sputter in rage and disbelief and Naruto rolled his eyes again, “You people really need to retire if your memory is this bad, but let me spell it out for you. You. Can’t. Order. Me. To. Do. Jack. Shit. I. Only. Work. For. The. Fire. Daimyo. And. The. Hokage.” Naruto stated slowly and mockingly making the idiots even more infuriated, “And even if I were to try and train people, I’m the only one that can make that many Shadow Clones and not pass out or die so I could weaken the village more by having several try to learn it but it wouldn’t end well.” He stated making Danzo frown since it was true that Naruto was probably the only one alive that could make that many clones and still be ready to do more, “Also, I’d be willing to bet that the Senju Bloodline isn’t Wood Style, it’s the ability to easily combine the two elements into one of the Bloodline styles and for the First it was Wood since he had Earth and Water, but his brother only had water which is why his water affinity was so strong since his bloodline was compensating.” Naruto stated and many blinked in astonishment since they hadn’t considered that before and Naruto then rolled his neck and moved to leave, “Well, I’ll go wait in your office Tsunade-sama since I am sure there is a few things to iron out.”

He stated and she nodded before dismissing the meeting and left to go to her office with the Fire Daimyo and the guests retiring since they had nothing else to do at the moment. When Tsunade entered her office, she saw Naruto standing at the window overlooking the village, “You know, I always loved this view.” Naruto stated absentmindedly as he gazed out before turning to Tsunade who seemed to be suppressing her urges and he smiled before he opened his arms and she was at him in an instant hugging him and he chuckled as he returned the hug, “It’s alright Tsunade, I’m real.” He stated as she nodded into his chest with tears in her eyes before a knock at the door made her have to let him go and she took her seat before Shizune came in.

“Tsunade-sama, I have the few forms you needed to finalize Naruto-kun being a Guardian Anbu.” Shizune stated as she came in and smiled at Naruto, who returned the smile, before she set a few papers on the desk.

“Thank you Shizune, but don’t leave. After Naruto fills out a few forms, I’ll need you to give him a physical just to update the logs.” Tsunade stated and Shizune nodded while Naruto sighed slightly.

“Tsunade, is there a way that someone else could do it?” He asked and Tsunade frowned, “It’s not so much that I don’t think Shizune can do it, but it would probably be better if she didn’t.” He stated and they were confused and concerned before he sighed and raised his hand before pointing to his ring finger which had a scar over it, “Please, trust me.” He stated and they widened their eyes before Tsunade nodded.

“Shizune, please have one of the more… open minded doctors that Lord Nobunaga picked to replace some of the hospital staff perform the examination.” She ordered and Shizune nodded knowing her lady would want a copy afterwards and left the room before Naruto made a few clones and each took a paper and read over them thoroughly to ensure none of Danzo’s people tried to put anything inside that wasn’t agreed upon before he nodded and the clones each signed a page before putting them back in order and popping, “Alright, that does it for the paperwork, now you just need the physical and we will be set.” She stated and he nodded before he left and headed for the hospital knowing he would be back tonight as Tsunade would be on the verge of breaking down after reading his medical history.

_Four hours later_

True to his concerns, when he came back into the office via an open window, Tsunade was there sobbing as she read the report stating his broken bones, scars, tortures, and everything else he had endured while away and knew it was breaking her heart. Tsunade stiffened as she felt strong arms wrap around her before the voice of the man she cared about entered her ears, “See why I didn’t want Shizune to do it? She would have broken down before we got halfway through.” He stated before she eeped as he picked her up and took her to the couch and sat her down on his lap with her clutching to him as she cried into him and he held her and stroked her hair as he whispered sweet things into her ear.

After a few minutes, she settled down and Naruto smiled as he wiped her tears away and she found herself blushing, “You know I had another reason for coming here, I had a debt to pay to you.” He stated and she frowned while he smiled, “I never noticed your feelings before, so here is the principal.” He stated as he kissed her forehead right on her jewel, “Here is the interest.” He stated as he kissed her nose making her giggle, “And here is the down payment.” He stated before he kissed her on the lips and she returned it while wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her to him and his tongue began playing with hers with her moaning as she was finally kissing the man she had wanted for years.

After a minute or so, they had to pull apart for air, “Would you like to go out with me, Tsunade-chan?” He asked and she blushed and had a flash of happiness in her eyes before she looked down with a frown on her face.

“Do you really want to go out with an old woman like me when there are women younger that would love to be you and would it work with me being older than you?” She asked and then whipped her head up as he started chuckling and she frowned, “What?!?” She stated with a frown, but said frown vanished when he gave her a light kiss.

“If anyone is the cradle robber here Tsunade, it’s me.” He stated making her frown in confusion and he chuckled before kissing her forehead again, “I’ll explain at another time, but for now you need to get some sleep since I need to request some time away for a little while, but I’ll stay until after the Chunin Exams to ensure nothing happens during it.” He stated and she frowned as she just got him back and didn’t want him to leave so soon.

“Can I at least ask why?” She asked and he smiled before kissing her cheek making her smile slightly since she liked getting the affection.

“I’m going recruiting.” He stated and she widened her eyes and he placed his finger over her lips, “I’m going regardless, but I’ll let you pick two or three people to go with me if you are that worried about it, but my girls will be staying in the compound and will need you or Shizune to get them things if they need anything and we can talk later after I get back.” He stated and she reluctantly nodded and he smiled before giving her a loving kiss and she happily returned it before he pulled back and stood with her putting her feet down again, “I promise we’ll talk and go on a date after I come back, but for now you need to get some rest.” He stated before giving her another light kiss and she nodded before kissing his cheek and he smiled before kissing her hand and left while giving her a wink making her blush and smile.

“He’s such a charmer.” She stated while unknowingly a certain purple haired Anbu that decided to watch over her lady for the night thought the same thing and wondered if she could get permission to go with him on his trip.

**DONE! Naruto has shown his skills and is set to help Konoha and gotten the attention of several ladies, but he’s gonna get some backup and support for him since he does need to make the Brotherhood in the Elemental Countries.**

**So I have most of the quality weapons from Assassin’s Creed distributed such as Vlad Tepes’ sword, Altaïr’s sword, Brutus’ Dagger, Washington’s Sword, Volpe’s bite, Bartolomeo’s Axe, Captain Kidd’s Sword, The Kenway Family Swords, Ezio’s Yataghan sword, The depowered Sword of Eden, and so on. But if you think you have a person that will be a good recruit for Naruto, then feel free to give them and the weapon that you think would suit them.**

**So anyway the next chapter will be Naruto getting ready to leave, who is going with him, him doing some recruiting, dealing with idiots, and maybe a clash between him and someone(s).**

**Well, that should be it, see y’all later.**


	5. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has established his dominance, now it's time to get some new blood into Konoha

**Hey y’all I’m back and ready to present you the next chapter of True Mentor. T** **his will deal with Naruto seeing some people and talking to them a bit before heading out to get some new recruits/allies for himself and the good portion of Konoha.**

**Also, Lime this chapter, it WILL be marked**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and maybe some characters. If I owned Naruto… Kakashi would have seriously trained his students.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

{Language not native to Naruto’s World}

**“Summons, First Civilization beings, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 5: Getting ready**

**_Namikaze Estates: Day after chapter 4_ **

Naruto groaned as he woke up before finding he didn’t have his girls next to him but he did feel a weight on the bed and tried to sit up before he was pushed back down, “You lie there Naruto-kun.” Tsunami purred as he felt three hands rubbing his groin appreciatively.

“We know you’ll be leaving later today, but before you do we want a taste of what you have to offer.” Haku continued as he felt his pants and boxers slowly being worked down.

“We’ve waited years for a chance at happiness and pleasure and we aren’t going to wait longer.” Evie stated as his ‘little Naruto’ was freed.

*******LIME START*******

Naruto looked down to see Haku in her ice blue bra and panties that hugged her CC-D cup tits that were firm but still soft, toned legs, and her round toned ass; Tsunami was in a red bra and thong that showed off her mature body with her DD cup tits having a bit of sag but her ass made up for it with its plumpness and the jiggle factor as she moved with her wide hips; and then Evie showed off her well trained body with D cups, a firm tight ass that was larger than Haku’s but smaller than Tsunami’s, and slightly wide hips. All in all, it was definitely a sight that got Naruto hard.

Tsunami and Haku both blushed at the sight of his cock while Evie licked her lips since he was at least 9 inches long and at least three inches thick while his balls were each golf ball sized. Naruto smirked since the looks were the same he’d seen when he was “thanked/rewarded” by the Courtesans and Gypsies over the centuries and he also remembered the very “relaxing” time he had when he was in Italy and Teodora, Paola, and Rosa had treated him for a job well done after Ezio and he went into the Vatican and met Minerva after Rodrigo was beaten up. Naruto could honestly say that he had felt very… refreshed after that meeting and the three seemed to be quite satisfied and were asleep when Naruto had to leave half a day later and weren’t opposed to more visits from him when he had more business in Venice or Florence. One time he had an even bigger surprise when he got a night with not only Teodora, Paola, and Rosa, but Maria and Claudia Auditore as well and it was certainly memorable for all parties involved, though he couldn’t go to Claudia’s brothel in Rome for business since all her girls wanted to jump him afterwards and thankfully Ezio wasn’t going to try and skin his hide since he knew he wasn’t using them for his own gains.

Naruto shook those thoughts away and smirked, “So are you three going to be able to share?” Because the rest of my body doesn’t have to be idle while you get your tastes.” He stated with a gleam in his eyes that made them shutter before the three nodded to him and they removed their respective panties and Tsunami took a position straddling his torso with her pussy over his head while Evie was on his left and Haku on his right with their asses right next to Tsunami’s. Naruto smirked seeing the three pink clean shaven pussies before him and began kneading Evie and Haku’s asses making them moan softly while he gently blew on Tsunami’s pussy making her shudder.

“Don’t tease us Naruto-kun.” Tsunami moaned before she leaned forward and licked the head of his cock getting a groan from him while Haku and Evie blushed at the sight of her doing that before she pulled back, “Come on you two, he’ll do more once we give him some motivation.” Tsunami stated as she began licking the head more and more and Haku leaned in and began licking her side of the shaft while Evie went low and began licking near his balls.

Naruto groaned before he moved his hands and began to rub Evie and Haku’s pussies softly with his thumbs and gave Tsunami a slow lick making all three moan while all three were feeling something new. For Haku, this was the first time she was being touched, Evie it was the first time someone other than herself was touching her there, and for Tsunami it was the first time someone had licked her there. Evie then whimpered knowing he was more skilled than he was showing since she had heard how he had helped train Courtesans, “Naruto, please do more, I want to feel everything you can give me.” She begged as she stopped licking before she began sucking along the side of his cock.

Haku nodded, “Yes Naruto-kun, give us more.” She begged as she went to his balls and began sucking on them causing Naruto to groan.

Naruto smirked before he pushed a finger into Haku and Evie making them moan before his thumbs began stroking their clits earning louder moans while he began licking Tsunami faster and pressed his tongue against her clit as he did. All three moaned louder as he added a finger to Haku and Evie and pushed his tongue into Tsunami and the three reciprocated by licking and sucking more as Tsunami maneuvered his cock down so she could lick his balls with Evie and Haku.

Tsunami then gasped as he moved his tongue to her ass and Evie and Haku did as well since he pushed a finger into their asses as well and began pump his fingers. The three moaned more as he sped up with two fingers in Haku and Evie’s pussies and asses and his thumb flicking their clits and Naruto alternating licking and tongue fucking Tsunami’s ass and pussy

Tsunami moaned the loudest before she took his cock and began sucking it greedily as she bobbed her head while Haku and Evie both took one of his balls into their mouths and sucked and licked it making Naruto groan into Tsunami’s body causing her to moan around his cock.

It only took a few minutes before Naruto pulled back, “I’m gonna cum soon girls, I want all three of you licking the tip so I can cum all three of you.” He ordered as he went back to licking and the three happily complied and began licking the head while slightly embarrassed at being so close to the other two and their tongues licking each other.

Naturally, Naruto sped up his own ministrations and was actively fingering Haku and Evie rapidly while sucking and licking Tsunami’s pussy and clit making the moan more and more until they screamed in pleasure and Naruto grunted as he splattered their faces and chests with his cum making them moan from the feel and smell of it before they began to lick themselves and each other off finding they enjoyed the taste.

*******LIME END*******

All four panted slightly with Naruto’s being less as they came down from their respective orgasms before Naruto gave all three of their asses a couple playful slaps getting yelps from the three, “Shower anyone?” He asked with a smirk making them widen their eyes with a blush before they nodded and took their bras off showing Haku had perky nipples, Evie had longer ones, and Tsunami’s were inverted.

Naruto got up and gave all three a soul searing kiss that made their knees weak before they went to the bathroom and cleaned up with each girl getting her own meticulous time cleaning his cock while he reciprocated with their tits and lower regions.

About a half hour later, Naruto came out and threw on some pants before heading downstairs to make his girls some breakfast while they came into the bedroom with smiles on their faces having gotten to cum a few times each during that shower and it wasn’t long before they were dressed and downstairs eating while Naruto kissed their cheeks and went to change into his mission attire.

When he came down, Tsunami and Haku widened their eyes at it: The attire was an armor made of black hide of some kind with red vein like designs going through it and had silver studs throughout it with the knees, elbows, and knuckles being more pronounced. The top was a chest piece that covered his right shoulder with a silver eagle head pauldron and covered the torso entirely except just under his arms to allow comfort and mobility. There was also a cowl attached to the top part to cover his head and there was an eagle design on the cowl while the chest had a dragon on it in red; the left shoulder had a pauldron in the form of a wolf’s head; the leggings were studded hide with some flaps around it to add extra padding and potentially distract the enemy; the boots were studded as well with them reaching his mid-calf and had realistic flame designs along the souls and lower part of the boots; and lastly there was a hide jacket to go over the ensemble to both add more padding and to cover the armor if needed and reached his knees while the back had a growling bear designed on it in red. The under armor appeared to be some kind of black version of Lee and Guy’s outfit only a different material that showed his muscles and appeared hardened. At his waist was a belt with several pouches with the Assassin’s emblem as the buckle, two holsters for his handguns, and two more holsters at his ribcage with two other guns in them. He also had a sword and dagger on his waist that were hidden somewhat.

All in all, he looked dangerous, mysterious, and sexy before he pulled the hood up and his face instantly darkened with only his ghostly blue eyes being seen in the darkness. Naruto came up and kissed them all on the cheek before he headed out to see the finals of the Chunin Exams. After he left, Evie went up to the office and just looked over the collection of 86 books with roman numerals spread across each one for their number. She ran her fingers across them feeling the preserved yet clearly old leather wishing she could look into them, “You know Naruto-kun doesn’t want us to read those yet.” Evie heard Haku say and turned to see both her and Tsunami there looking on curiously.

Evie smiled, “I know, but I’m excited for when he does. I mean, how can I not be with the information that’s held within them?” She stated then asked and saw the confused looks on their faces, “Don’t you know what these are?” She asked and they shook their heads and she smiled and turned back to the books and ran her fingers over them again, “These are his private journals, each one records 10 years of his life since he was 10.” She stated surprising them as she continued tracing her fingers over them.

“I found out when he was in my home country and helping train me and my brother and I saw him writing in it. I was only a little girl at the time so he humored me and told me it was his most recent journal chronicling his adventures since he was 10 years old. Just imagine; centuries’ worth of events told from a firsthand perspective: each revolution, war, battle, civil war, rebellion, new era for man, and evolution of mankind that Naruto witnessed recorded in here and his experiences and thoughts about said items. Along with that he also chronicled every training used, technique created and learned, weapon forged, tool crafted, and assassin he trained for all those years.” She stated as she ran her fingers over them more wishing she could know about the events that were told down through the Brotherhood’s legacies.

Haku then frowned, “Then why wouldn’t he want us to see them?” She asked and Evie gained a forlorn look as she brushed the books.

She sighed as she retracted his hand and rested it by her side, “Because they also record every one of his kills, both against the Assassins and the Templars over each decade and century that he was in my world. Every name, location, affiliation, profession, their job for their affiliation, roles in the world they were a part of, and how much damage they had done to the area they were in. Hundreds of thousands of kills over his lifetime as an Assassin holding true to his own beliefs and the creed.” She stated knowing how much those lives took a toll on Naruto mainly the sheer amount of killing over the who since Naruto only killed someone he was sure was guilty and never made assumptions since that led to others killing an innocent or good person such as Ezio Auditore when he was in Constantinople and killed the leader of the Janissaries.

Haku walked up and brushed against the first volume, the one that would detail his early life and the hardships he faced in Konoha, “This one… will be the hardest.” She stated already guessing the pain that would be within while Evie and Tsunami nodded their heads before leaving the study to relax before Evie would help them learn to fight a bit more.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was moving through the village using his training to remain unseen yet seen at the same time as he moved quickly to the stadium, not to ensure he wasn’t late, but he wanted to ensure certain parties weren’t going to show favoritism towards the Konoha ninja competing by setting traps or anything. However, he had to smirk since he knew he was being followed… or at least they were trying to follow him since the five had no way of blending like he and the other skilled Assassins could, but he decided to lose them and show them just how outclassed they were since they’d been following him since he left his home and it was laughable how easy he could detect and find them.

With that in mind, he jumped down into a crowd and began walking and felt his followers still on the rooftops before they lost him. They jumped down and began looking before they were grabbed and pulled to a rooftop with blades put at their throats, “To what do I owe the honor of being tracked by not only Anko Miterashi, but also Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Hana and Tsume Inuzuka?” He asked as he held the five _Ice Queens of Konoha_ with clones helping him and had Hidden Blades at their throats and could practically smell the arousal from Anko, Hana, and Tsume at being handled so easily.

Kurenai decided to speak up with a blush across her face from feeling his muscular arm against her, “I-I don’t know why Tsume-sama is here, but we wanted to let you know that we were chosen to go with you when you leave the village later.” She stuttered out and Hana, Yugao, and Anko nodded while Tsume was blushing and fidgeting as Naruto turned towards her.

“I-I wanted to speak to you about something Kuromaru mentioned to me.” She stated as they looked and saw Kuromaru sitting there patiently.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before his clones popped and he released Yugao and stood in front of them, “And that is?” He asked and Kuromaru stood and walked towards him before staring into his eyes intently.

“I wish to ask you to sign the Wolf summoning contract, which I am a member of.” He stated surprising Hana, Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao while Naruto nodded.

“I expected as much, your chakra network is very different to a normal Inuzuka hound’s and the fact that there are no other wolves in the Inuzuka clan tells me that you aren’t a personal summon but Tsume did something to gain your respect.” He stated making Kuromaru nod his head while the others, besides Tsume, looked intrigued.

“Yes, Tsume saved me when I was pup and I decided to stay with her but I had no authority to offer the contract to her or anyone else of the Inuzuka since they were more connected to dogs than wolves. However, you have a connection to wolves and two other animals and I can reverse summon you and I to the Wolves’ home for you to meet with the leader and possibly sign the contract.” He stated surprising them all while Naruto nodded.

“That is acceptable as the Toads have stated that I should find another clan to bond with and as long as it isn’t the snakes then they don’t mind or at least that is the case till I can catch Manda and kill him before sending the carcass to Gamabunta to make a wallet for his wife.” He stated and the other looked at him incredulously before shaking their heads, “However, I can’t go right now. I’m going to finish watching the Chunin Exams then head out on some personal errands.” He stated and Kuromaru nodded in acceptance and Naruto returned the nod before he popped his neck, “Ok, I’ll see you at the stadium.” He stated before vanishing making them widen their eyes.

Naruto arrived at the stadium and saw many of the nobles and people of importance had already arrived and scanned them all with Eagle Vision to see who he could possibly trust and frowned at seeing two standing out near the nobles and moved down there with two clones stealthily making their way to the two.

Naturally, the nobles and Samurai were surprised when Naruto made his appearance and he bowed respectfully towards them while Naruto noted 7 beautiful women among them that he had not been formally introduced to. One had long pink hair to the middle of her back, crystal blue eyes that held kindness yet determination, and wore an elegant white dress that showed her figure, especially her slightly pronounced chest area, was rather mature for her young appearance and she had a simple gold tiara band around her head.

The girl next to her was blonde with the same hair length with a piercing stare to her blue eyes and had a body that nearly matched the pink haired one since she was more stacked in the lower area than in the chest area. She wore a white and blue battle gown with gold accents and some armor pieces that were matching to the gown. She had a gold tiara with a sapphire in the middle of it on her head keeping her hair from her face and showing her elegant looks.

Standing protectively by them were two beautiful women: one had brown hair and had armor that reminded him of a Valkyrie almost but it was silver and showed her bust was almost to Tsunade’s level and she had a silver sword at her hip with said hips being wide and connected to a large ass. The other was a red head in black pants that hugged her toned ass and heels boots with a red jacket on her torso showing off her cleavage that made her at least a DD cup and the jacket had brown fur lining it. She had black gloves on and a pair of knives on her lower back.

The things they all had in common was that it showed they were clearly trained to fight and that they all wore heels that matched their outfits. Naturally, Naruto knew who they were: Lady Prim Fiorire, her best friend Lady Alicia Arcturus, Alicia’s guard and friend since she was a little girl Clauda Levantain, and Prim’s guard and friend since childhood Maia, no surname.

The other three were a tall red head wearing Valkyrie like armor but it was silver with blue accents that showed off her athletic body, had a large sword on her back with a dark blue cloak behind her, and had boots on her feet; the second was a blond with her hair flowing from a hairband that had cat ears of all things on it, a dark blue and light blue striped outfit similar to a tiger’s pattern that was a choker and leotard with boots finishing it off, paw like gloves that had sharp claws on them, and she had a cat tail attached right above her petite ass; and the third was a blond with her hair double braided at the front with large steel rings at the end of the braids, a corset style armor that made her breasts more pronounced, a kind of metal skirt that just reached mid-thigh, and steel boots that reached her knee.

Naruto knew these women as well: The first was Claudette Vance the eldest daughter of Lord Nobunaga’s Captain of the Guard and a fighter in her own right; second was Elena Vance, Claudette’s youngest sister, and was one of two in charge of guarding Nobunaga’s children; and the third was Leina Vance, Claudette’s oldest sister, and was the other in charge of guarding Nobunaga’s children.

All in all, all seven were strong in their own right since his spies everywhere had been able to find that they were all trained since they were five to be able to fight somehow and they had taken well to it.

Naruto then broke from his musings and bowed his head towards Nobunaga, “Lord Nobunaga.” He stated with his voice clueing said Daimyo in on the figure being Naruto since the armor hid most of the identifying areas.

“Ah, Naruto-san, I’m glad you are here, please allow me to introduce…” He started but Naruto was already bowing to the women.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ladies Prim, Alicia, Claudette, Elena, and Leina and you as well Lady Clauda and Lady Maia.” He stated as he removed his hood and the women blushed lightly at his looks and the power he had swarming in his eyes. However, he also saw they were surprised he knew them and he smiled slightly, “As I said yesterday, you’d be amazed what a good spy network can dig up.” He stated with them nodding slightly before Prim smiled.

“It was a most impressive display you gave yesterday, Naruto-san.” She stated with the others nodding and Naruto nodded with a smile.

“Thank you, though I hope the brutality of some of it was not too discomforting for you, if it was I apologize.” He stated and they nodded back to him indicating they understood and accepted the apology.

“By the way, Naruto-san, I wished to request something of you.” Nobunaga stated as Naruto turned to full address him, “These ladies will be coming with me to the Capitol to train there for a time and to possibly find a suitor for Prim and Alicia. I was wondering if you would consider going to the Capitol to train them for a time?” He asked and the women perked up the possibility of training with him.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t, Lord Nobunaga. You see, I’m leaving the village for at least a couple weeks to go on a bit of a rescue mission due to news reaching me from my spy network about some individuals.” He stated making Nobunaga frown, “I will still be able to be reached by my apprentices, who will remain at my home to continue their training while Lady Tsunade and Shizune-chan will handle anything specific they need, but I will be outside of the village and even the country while I am gone. However, I can escort them to the Capitol with your guards and they may come here at any time to be trained if they wish.” He informed then offered and Nobunaga nodded his acceptance.

“That will be their decision, just as it is for who they wish to court.” He stated with a smirk as the girls blushed and Naruto chuckled.

“I doubt they would want an old man like me, but regardless if they or their guards wish to learn combat from me or other items that may suit them, then they may get in touch with you or Tsunade-sama and then one of you can get in touch with me or my apprentices.” He stated with a chuckle making a few raise eyebrows at his statement.

“Excuse me Naruto-san, but you can’t be much older than myself.” Leina stated and the others nodded and Naruto chuckled more.

“Appearances can be very deceiving, I mean no offense to Tsu-chan when I say this but just look at our Hokage for proof that you can’t always go by appearances.” He stated with a small smile before looking at the field, “Well I’ll be at the gate right after the finals to wait for you all, but I must go now as I have a few things to handle.” He stated before giving them a bow of respect but not of submission before he was gone in a swirl of wind.

After he was gone, Prim giggled with a blush, “He’s a handsome one.” She stated making the other women giggle as well and Nobunaga to smile since it was a little known fact that Prim and Alicia were his god daughters and he wouldn’t be opposed if they sought a relationship with Naruto, though they’d have to accept he was most likely going to have more than them. Oh well, they could figure that out for themselves and the fact that he may not like some of the quirks they have, namely Elena being in love with Leina. None of them noticed that two people in their area disappeared and were now in another location dead.

Back with Naruto, he was in a more secure area of the stadium where a certain cripple was with some of his Root soldiers, “What do you want brat?” Danzo growled as Naruto walked forward and looked over the Root soldiers before he threw a knife in one’s throat and kept walking.

When the other Root moved to attack him, Naruto raised his hand and they froze in place with a gold glow around them, “Relax, he wasn’t one of yours.” Naruto stated as he motioned to Danzo to look at the Root member. Danzo frowned and moved and knocked the mask off with his cane before growling at the sight, “See? Now that the rat is taken care of, I would like to talk business with the real Danzo.” Naruto stated as he released the Root Anbu and they sheathed their weapons before Danzo slumped slightly and sighed.

“What can I do for you Naruto-san?” He asked his voice losing the edge but still holding the commander-esque presence to it.

Naruto smiled, he and his Hokage-Jiji had always believed that something had happened to change Danzo as he was Hiruzen’s best friend up until he had to disband Root except contrary to popular belief it was Danzo that wanted to disband it, “I wanted to talk to you about Root and helping you with something very dear to you.” He stated making Danzo widen his eyes in surprise, “Don’t be alarmed, Hokage-Jiji tasked me with finding out what happened to you to make you so cold and do what I could to help. I know that you weren’t having your men become completely emotionless and only had them do so while in combat, but then someone got you into a corner and took command of some of your Root and made them into what everyone else knows them as. What I am offering is to help you clean out Root and then take over when you’re ready to step down and kill the person who has the proverbial knife to your throat.” Naruto stated making Danzo widen his eye slightly before he smiled sadly thinking of his brother figure Hiruzen.

“Do you understand what you are saying you will do?” He asked quietly and Naruto nodded seriously.

“Yes, I’m saying I’ll kill Himura and let you have Koharu back in your life without either of you having to fear him or his subordinates.” Naruto stated since he wanted to fulfill the last wish of his Jiji, aside from obliterating Orochimaru at some point, and let Danzo have his peace, “I can’t do anything about it, technically, until I come back from a recruiting trip I am going on, but Himura will not be a problem for long regardless of if you will let me take over Root and everything.” He stated giving Danzo the hidden meaning that Himura was going to die while he was officially outside the village to throw suspicion off himself.

“If you do this, then you’ll have to kill him and all of his Root or it won’t end well for me or Koharu.” Danzo stated as he wanted to be clear that if one of Himura’s Root survived they would go after Koharu just to strike at Danzo.

Naruto nodded, “Some friends of mine are already looking for and marking them for me.” Naruto stated with a predatory smirk on his face, “Once I’m sure I’ve marked them all, they’ll be removed quickly and effectively without Himura having time to retaliate.” He stated confidently and Danzo raised an eyebrow.

“How can you be sure that you have them all?” Danzo asked since there was no definite way to know, at least to his knowledge, if he was able to eliminate them all.

Naruto smirked, “Himura kept very accurate records, but didn’t protect them as well as he kept them accurate.” Naruto stated surprising Danzo and his members of Root before Naruto pulled a pocket watch out and checked the time, “Ah, forgive me Danzo-san, but I must go as I have a few more people to see before the finals start.” He stated as he raised his hood again and Danzo nodded before Naruto was gone and Danzo slumped in his seat hoping Naruto would come through for him.

_Kage Booth_

Naruto appeared in the Kage booth surprising the Kages and their guards before he pulled his hood down and was immediately glomped by a blur with green hair, “Naruto-kun! Fu is so happy to see you again!” The green haired girl from Waterfall, now known as Fu, stated as she hugged his larger frame and pushed her decently sized breasts against his torso and Naruto chuckled as he returned the hug while Fu now rubbed her face against his body.

“Hello Fu-chan, you’re even more beautiful than I remember.” He stated making the dark skinned girl blush and Tsunade to pout a bit before she hid it. Naruto then looked at the Waterfall Kage, “Shibuki-san, nice to see you are still alive and well.” He stated and Shibuki nodded in return since he, Naruto, and Fu had gotten close during the mission Naruto was on to help Waterfall against a usurper that tried to use the Hero’s Water to better his odds of taking over and using Fu… only for Shibuki, Fu, and Naruto to kick his ass.

“And you as well Naruto-san.” Shibuki stated while smiling at Fu clinging to Naruto since the girl had a massive crush on the blond and it had broken her heart to hear that he had disappeared. He hadn’t seen her smile or shed tears that weren’t of sorrow since then up until yesterday when he revealed he was back and he had to keep Fu from rushing down there to hug him and never let him go since he didn’t want her fighting him. His only sadness right now was that she still identified herself in the third person, retaliation to how his village treated her before he took over and he had been making it a point to stop them and help Fu see he already accepted her and knew she was herself not her contained demon.

He shook those thoughts away since it didn’t matter if she called herself that or not since she was safe and happy and would be more of both when he set his own plan into motion, “I must say that was an interesting and impressive display you gave yesterday.” He stated with the other Kage and the guards nodding, though Kurotsuchi and Yugito blushed remembering him being charming and kissing their hands.

“Thank you, though that isn’t the full extent of what I can do.” Naruto stated knowing that the other Kages needed to know not to mess with him or Konoha so long as he was around. He then turned to the field, “Ah, it seems they are about to start.” He stated and sure enough the proctor, who was Genma, came out just after he spoke.

As Naruto watched the finals, he idly remembered some of his times training Assassins. One memory came to the forefront of his mind: It was in the 15th century when he was helping Ezio Auditore train.

**_FLASHBACK: 1477: ITALY: MONTIRIGGIONI_ **

Naruto was standing on a landing overlooking the training field as he watched the newest potential Assassin, Ezio Auditore, train against one of Mario’s soldiers and saw that he did indeed have the inherent talent of an Assassin based on how fast he was learning. Naruto had done this every day for the months Ezio had been there and trained at Mario’s insistence to at least better protect Ezio’s mother and sister. However, he seemed resistant to the idea and that was problematic since Giovanni had wanted Ezio to know and join the Brotherhood. Naruto sighed tiredly, deservedly so since he was pushing 300 years old, _“Giovanni, your son will either become one of the greatest Assassins in their history or a great disappointment to you, if you were to think like an Assassin. I do not know which you and Maria would have preferred if you had given him the choice.”_ Naruto thought while looking back on how he was too late to save Giovanni and the man’s oldest and youngest sons but was impressed that Ezio’s adaptiveness that he showed going after Uberto and even delivering the letter to his family so he wouldn’t become like the Templars.

He shook those thoughts away at seeing Ezio fighting hard and hearing his chat with Mario before Naruto moved to go down the steps and moved to the ring. Naruto hopped the railing and motioned for the Mercenary to leave, which he did since Mario had made it clear that Naruto had authority within the walls of Monteriggioni. Naruto drew his own sword, a blade that was styled after Altair’s but the eagle head design at the pommel was more intricate, and stood before Ezio.

Ezio was hesitant to move as he was not sure what this was entailing before Naruto walked forward and Ezio readied his blade before Naruto merely slammed his fist on the end knocking it out of Ezio’s hand before he caught it and held both blades at Ezio’s throat. Naruto stood there waiting before he frowned heavily, “Well? What are you doing boy?” He asked getting annoyed at the lack of movement on Ezio’s part and the confusion was only increasing his annoyance, “Why aren’t you fighting back? You have more weapons than this sword; do you honestly believe your enemies will just stop when the blade is put at your throat?” He asked and Ezio frowned before he flexed his hand and moved to stab Naruto, who twisted away and kicked Ezio in the back sending him to the ground.

“You’re a coward boy. Instead of fighting to kill or stop the ones who killed your father and brothers, you’re going to run and hide because you think it would be easier.” Naruto stated stabbing both blades into the ground and walking towards Ezio, who was up and rubbing some dirt from his face while Mario merely looked on impassively.

“I can’t afford to do that while my mother and sister are in danger! They’re safety is my priority along with my duty now!” Ezio stated as he swung at Naruto only to have his fist caught before he received three blows to the stomach forcing the air from his lungs. Naruto then gripped him by his collar and slammed him into the railing while glaring at him.

“And what about Mario?!? Do you think he doesn’t feel the pain after losing his brother and nephews or the fear that Maria, Claudia, or even you will be next?!?” Naruto demanded making Ezio freeze, “He knows better than you do that your enemies will keep hunting you no matter where you run! You think you will be safe in Spain? The Templars are there too and will hunt you down just for the blood that runs in your veins!” Naruto stated before he gave a right cross to Ezio knocking him down before Naruto got him back up and pinned him to the railing, “You want your mother and sister safe? Then stay in Monteriggioni where your uncle has an army of men willing to defend his family and the city! You barely survived the skirmish with Vieri before Mario and I showed up, do you think he won’t attack again with even more soldiers?!?”

Naruto shouted making Ezio look down in thought before Naruto turned and threw him to the ground, “You’re not protecting your mother and sister; you’re running from your pain and fear.” Naruto stated as he grabbed his sword and left the area with Mario nodding to him as he passed.

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

It was only three months later that Ezio killed Vieri and then continued hunting down the other Templars and it was impressive with how effective he was and how many different soldiers he could handle as well as him learning that sometimes you do not need to kill someone and that others it was essential to peace that they die. The Borgias were a prime example of the latter, Lucrezia excluded since she left the limelight after Cesare died.

Naruto broke from his musings as he felt Fu move slightly, “Are you alright Naruto-kun?” She asked as he had been staring at the field for a while with a lost look in his eyes and he blinked a few times before turning back to Fu and smiled.

“I’m alright Fu-chan, just reminiscing a bit is all.” He stated with a smile as he kissed her forehead making her blush and smile as she laid her head on his chest making him chuckle lightly. He idly noticed Tsunade wanted to be in her place and he smirked before winking at her making her blush as she thought about the kiss they had the night before and turned back to the arena floor.

The matches went by without any real incident though many felt that the matches were boring compared to the exhibition the day before, but it was entertaining in some fashion regardless. After it was declared over, Naruto broke the embrace with Fu and went to Tsunade, “Tsunade-sama, I will be leaving shortly to escort the Fire Daimyo and his guests back home at his request and then I will be handling that matter I discussed with you.” Naruto stated and Tsunade nodded with a smile.

“Alright, just be safe please, I just got you back after all.” She stated before he surprised everyone by leaning in and kissing her cheek making her blush before pulling back with a smile.

“Of course Tsu-chan, I still have to take you on a date after all.” He stated with a smile making her blush a bit more while the other Kage were shocked.

As they began filing out, Shibuki stayed behind a minute with Fu, “Naruto-san, I will be going with you to the Fire Daimyo’s palace before heading home, but Fu-chan is going to stay with you.” He stated seriously and Naruto sighed and nodded.

“I thought so since my spy network has been picking up murmurs that your village has only become more of a pain in the ass when concerning Fu and her Biju.” Naruto stated since some of his merchant contacts had in fact sold some items to some Waterfall ninja and heard them grumbling that they still hadn’t put their ‘demon bitch’ in her place yet.

Fu looked saddened, “Fu hates everyone in the village except Shibuki-Niisan, Fu would rather stay with Naruto-kun and be safe.” She stated and Naruto nodded with a smile as he cupped her cheek and caressed it gently making her blush.

“Of course you can stay with me Fu-chan, but you need to behave around the others that stay with me, both male and female.” He stated and Fu smiled and nodded happily.

“Fu understands Naruto-sama, Fu will be friendly and only crush those that betray Naruto-sama or those close to him.” She stated with her calling him sama after her Biju informed her of its own view of things since Naruto was DEFINITELY the strongest of anyone connected to the Biju thus he was technically her superior while staying in his home and basically being her protector.

Naruto chuckled, “No need to call me sama, Fu-chan, but if you feel you must then only do so when I am giving you a command since I will be training you and I expect you to follow my orders while in the field, alright?” He stated and Fu nodded with a smile as she kissed his cheek and blushed.

“Thank you Naruto-kun.” She stated before she hugged him again and Naruto chuckled while rubbing her back.

Naruto then turned to Tsunade and gave her another kiss to the cheek making her blush and smile, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, but did you really need to pick 4 people to go with me and all women at that?” He asked and Tsunade smirked.

“I didn’t pick anyone, they volunteered. Yugao apparently stayed behind in my office last night and wanted to go with you and when she was asking to go, Anko and Kurenai heard her. As for the fourth, I guess it was one of them that asked them to go. Who was it?” She stated then asked curiously and Naruto nodded.

“Hana Inuzuka.” He stated simply and Tsunade nodded with an ‘of course’ look on her face, “Well I should get to the gate, I’ll see you soon, Tsu-chan.” He stated giving her a light kiss making her blush and smile before he left with Fu and Shibuki.

_At the gate: 10 minutes later_

Naruto stood with Fu and Shibuki as the Fire Daimyo’s convoy came up along with Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Hana’s hounds, Mifune, and the Samurai and Naruto nodded towards them before Shibuki mounted a horse and Naruto, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, and Fu began walking with the convoy towards the Capitol.

After a bit, Naruto fell back to walk beside Mifune, “So Mifune-sama, do you and your Samurai only use Katanas or do you use other weapons as well?” Naruto asked curiously as he hadn’t known if his world’s Samurai were the same as the other world’s since the few he had seen were only armed with Katanas.

Mifune looked at Naruto curiously, “We use only Katanas and occasionally a Wakazashi, why do you ask?” Mifune informed then asked with others being interested as well.

Naruto nodded, “I see, during my time away I went to a place that had a great deal of Samurai, but they used four weapons total: The Katana, the Naginata, the Yumi, and the Kanabo. I had never met many Samurai from these lands so I was interested in if they were like ours or not.” Naruto stated as he walked easily keeping pace with the horses and carriages.

Mifune frowned, “I’m afraid I don’t know those weapons or why a Samurai would choose to use them.” He stated as he rode beside Naruto not really seeing the point of using another weapon besides the Katana if they followed the ways of Bushido.

Naruto smiled, “Well they still followed the code of honor and dignity, but they allowed their warriors that weren’t as skilled with the sword to learn another form of weaponry as they had warriors that were much more bulky and had raw power over the usual finesse and discipline that was customary, so they gave them the weapon called the Kanabo which was a large war club that the strongest and powerful users mastered expertly and was primarily for use against those that had thick and heavy armor or used shields. Then there were those who were blind or had lost fingers to an incident that did not have to do with dishonor, so they made the Yumi bow as it needed discipline and commitment to use it to its full extents since I once saw a man put an arrow through the eyes of an armored opponent at 50 yards and it was one right after the other and the man was blind.” Naruto informed making Mifune and a few others nod their heads as it made sense to them that if the Katana wasn’t a weapon that you could use correctly then another weapon should be given and they could see the benefits.

“And the other?” Kurenai asked as she was nearby and was curious as well.

Naruto smiled, “The Naginata was developed for those who had to face mounted warriors while they were on foot but it was used normally as well since it gave the person a significant increase in reach. It was a polearm weapon with shaft usually as tall as the user and then a blade that was usually the length of a Katana at the end of it that can be used for impaling, hacking, slashing, or sweeping attacks. Heh, it’s funny, there were a few cases on the battlefield of a warrior taking a sword and large branch and tying the ends together and making their own Naginata.” He stated/explained as he knew that a Katana was usable against a mounted opponent but the Naginata gave more options.

Mifune nodded, while the Katana was good, it did suffer from the disadvantage of being on foot versus a mounted warrior, “I see, most interesting. Tell me Naruto-san, do you have any of these weapons or proficiency with them that you could demonstrate them to me?” He asked curiously and saw both his men and the Fire Daimyo’s were interested as well.

Naruto nodded, “Yes, I have them and I have mastered them as well as the Samurai who trained me in them. I will be glad to show you them and how to use them effectively.” He stated as they kept moving, “By the way Mifune-sama, have you ever considered putting seals on your blades?” Naruto asked getting a curious eyebrow from Mifune as they continued onto the Capitol.

_One day later_

Naruto and his group were leaving the capitol after escorting the convoy there and Naruto showed Mifune the weapons he had mentioned and then gave Mifune three of each from his collection of weapons after he saw their capabilities. Mifune had been grateful and had even suggested an alliance with Konoha and trade between Fire and Iron Country may be possible soon, which made Nobunaga VERY happy at the prospect and with Naruto vouching for the village he also increased the budget and was going to send it along with a report of this to Tsunade while Naruto was off doing his business.

Both Mifune and Nobunaga were interested in the prospect of seals on the blades as Naruto had explained that they could keep the weapons from being damaged, aging, or losing their edge and they could be used as a training method by increasing the weight of the item and then in combat could change it back so the user swung faster and had more muscle built up to fight with. Naruto had then gone on to state that seals could be used to store chakra over a time so Samurai could launch it out in attacks even if they were tired thus giving them a larger advantage. Then there was fire proofing armor, making it tougher, lighter, more durable, and more and it had intrigued the two greatly. They both agreed to see him about some prospects at a later time since it would greatly increase the mortality rate of the samurai and help them grow stronger.

At the moment, the group (which now included Fu) was heading towards the Valley of the End, though only Naruto knew why, “Naruto-kun, Fu is wondering where we are going.” Fu stated as they jumped through the trees while trying to keep pace with Naruto as he led.

Naruto smiled back at her, “We are heading towards the Valley of the End as I need to do something near there. If it works then I’ll have a new recruit to train in the different arts I know, if not then we move on to the next area I want to hit quickly and quietly.” Naruto stated cryptically as he kept jumping from tree to tree with greater ease than his companions since he was trained to do it without chakra so this was a regular experience for him.

Naturally, this intrigued his female companions and it was Anko that spoke up, “And what exactly are you going to do? Also, where are we going afterwards?” Anko asked as she followed him occasionally checking out his rear end when he jumped.

Naruto smirked, “To see if I can bring back Kimimaro Kaguya and afterwards will depend on if I can do it successfully.” He stated shocking the Konoha nin as they knew from the reports that the Kaguya was dead and that Gaara and Lee had buried the Albino.

“How the hell can you do that and furthermore why the hell would you even want to?” Anko stated as she kept jumping and looked at Naruto like he was nuts.

Naruto smiled slightly, “Something I picked up, literally, while I was away. As for why, he was used by Orochimaru as a pawn while being led to believe he was viewed as a son to the snake-teme. That is unforgivable in my book and he deserves a chance to have a life free of that Snake’s lies and stupidity since he didn’t even have Kimimaro find a lover to possibly continue the clan.” Naruto stated as he kept jumping recognizing some of the areas where they fought the Sound Four and knew they were getting close.

The others were silent at Naruto’s statement as they kept following him, “I will not deny that his fighting prowess is a strong motivator to have him added to my slowly growing group, but he’s also someone that just drew a bad hand by being found by Orochimaru before anyone else. That hardly seems like something he should be punished for, though I suspect I’ll have to fight and knock some sense into him when he learns I plan to kill his beloved master.” Naruto stated as he kept going while the others were quiet due to the fact he was right.

It only took about another hour before they arrived at Kimimaro’s grave and Naruto got to work digging up his body before finding him buried just past 6 feet. Naruto knelt over the slightly withered body of the albino and flexed his right hand making a golden spectral image of an Apple of Eden appear and pressed it into Kimimaro’s chest and watched the body begin refilling itself as dead muscle regained life, his skin took some of the little color it had back, and his heart began to beat.

A moment later, Kimimaro’s eyes snapped open before he lunged forward and tackled Naruto knocking them out of the grave and Naruto grunted before the two rolled until Naruto put both feet against Kimimaro’s chest and kicked him back sending him into a tree. Naruto stood and held his hand up to stop the others as Kimimaro got up and growled, “Where am I?!? How long have I been out?!?” Kimimaro growled out as bones came out of his hands and he stared at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and pulled his hood down, “You’re right where you fought me before fighting my friends Lee and Gaara. As for how long, you’ve been dead for five years before I brought you back.” Naruto stated before he tilted his head to the side letting the bone bullets that Kimimaro fired pass his head harmlessly.

Naruto then watched as Kimimaro charged him with spikes in his palms and just sighed as he slammed them into his ribcage and grabbed both of his arms, “Look you pain the ass albino, your beloved Orochimaru left you for dead and didn’t give a damn about you. Some of my spies even said he was looking for more members of the Kaguya clan to “replace the disappointment that he had” since apparently he didn’t like that you were “defective” when it came to your disease.” Naruto stated making Kimimaro growl as he didn’t want to believe that.

“Now, I brought you back to give you another shot at life and was even working on removing your disease before your little temper tantrum, but if you’re too blinded by that stupidity that is your loyalty to Orochimaru then I might as well put you back in the ground.” Naruto stated before he slammed his palms into Kimimaro’s chest sending him flying back into a tree while the bones from his hands shattered and fell to the ground.

Kimimaro slowly got to his feet while some blood went down his chin before he was grabbed by the throat and pinned to the tree by Naruto, “Now then, make your choice: You can either continue to fight for a bastard that doesn’t give a damn about you or you can join me, become healthy, gain a family and allies, get stronger, and maybe find a woman that you can create your own family with.” Naruto stated while glaring at the albino.

Kimimaro was silent for a long moment as he hung there where Naruto had him pinned before he took a breath, “Can… can you really heal me?” He asked while seeming to be exhausted which wasn’t surprising since the adrenaline was wearing off and he had been dead for five years.

Naruto nodded, “Of course, unlike that bastard you used to serve, I don’t lie to someone I want as my ally. As you stand right now, you maybe have 2 months to live if you don’t push yourself, but I can not only cure you but also have one of the greatest medics in the Elemental Nations give you routine checks to ensure you remain healthy.” Naruto stated as he saw the conflict within Kimimaro’s eyes as he wanted to live and have an actual life, but didn’t want to betray the man that gave him a purpose.

After what felt like an eternity to Kimimaro, he nodded, “Heal me and you will have my loyalty till the day I die.” He stated locking eyes with Naruto and Naruto nodded before he released Kimimaro and his hand gained the spectral orb again but this time it released an arch of yellow lightning at Kimimaro’s chest making him gasp and freeze as the lightning burned the disease away and cleaned his lungs.

When Naruto felt it was done, he withdrew his hand and Kimimaro collapsed onto his hands and knees with a coughing fit, “Slow breaths Kimimaro, your lungs need to get used to being able to properly breathe again.” Naruto stated and Kimimaro listened and began breathing slower before he looked to Naruto and pushed himself to one knee with his head bowed.

“I, Kimimaro Kaguya, do hereby swear to serve you and your people till the day I die and nothing short of my life ending will stop me.” Kimimaro stated before he found his new master extending a hand out and Kimimaro took it and stood before Naruto.

“I welcome you Kimimaro, but I do not need a slave or servant. However, I will take a comrade and brother in arms.” Naruto stated as he extended his hand again and Kimimaro hesitated for a moment before he took the hand and shook it making Naruto nod, “Excellent, we can get you properly attired and equipped later as I am not returning to my current home for a time, so this will do for now.” Naruto stated as he touched a seal on his belt and a loose dark blue jacket came out and he handed it to Kimimaro.

Kimimaro was confused until he realized that apparently he lost his shirt before he died and took the jacket before placing it on. Naruto nodded, “Good, now come, we’re going to Water Country to get three people out of there and I wish to talk with you about the different bases your master possessed so I can find some individuals that have caught my interest.” Naruto stated and Kimimaro nodded before the two walked back to the others and they began the long trek to Water Country while the women were just trying to figure out what the hell Naruto was going to do next.

_Water Country_

Deep in Water Country, within the village hidden in the mist, a woman in a blue dress and had red hair laid in a cell chained to the wall. She had been there for over a year after she was betrayed by one of her commanders from the Civil War. She had given up hope after a year since her chakra was sealed off and her strength was practically drained from lack of food and water, but now she felt that something had changed. She just had to survive long enough to see if she was right.

**Done!**

**Number of women officially with Naruto: 4 (Tsunami, Haku, Evie, and Tsunade)**

**Oh, for Naruto’s armor: the base is basically what Vegeta and/or Gohan wear as the base of their normal fighting attire and Saiyaman outfit respectfully. It’s just black instead of blue in Vegeta’s case.**

**For those curious, no women from One Piece or DC/Justice League will be in this, despite me having ways to add them to the Naruto world with no issues, as I’ve decided this will be the first of a series.**

**Yeah, I decided to add some of the weapons of the Samurai that actually existed since the anime/manga only showed the Samurai using Katanas and it seemed like a waste to do so, so why not give Naruto the chance for some goodwill and winning over some by adding to their arsenal.**

**Anyway, that’s it. Next time will be the rest of Naruto’s recruiting mission.  
**

**Later**


	6. Recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has his first recruit, now he needs to get the others

**Hey everyone, it’s time for Naruto to go recruiting in True Mentor!!!**

**Anne Bonnie and Mary Rede will show up in the One Piece section not here since they are sailors/sea lovers mainly**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and maybe some characters. If I owned Naruto… I would have a good chunk of money.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

{Language not native to Naruto’s World}

**“Summons, First Civilization beings, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 6: Recruiting**

**_Water Country: Four days later_ **

Naruto was moving through the trees of Water Country after paying for passage on a boat and was ensuring no one paid attention to them as they neared Kiri while the others tried to keep up with his pace. Once they came within seeing distance, Naruto had them stop, “Ok, we’ll wait here till nightfall then I’ll go in and rescue the people we are here for.” Naruto ordered looking over the outside wall and seeing the security.

“So, we’re just supposed to wait here?” Anko asked incredulously that the others mirrored and Naruto merely nodded.

“Yes, I have numerous experiences sneaking into places with the protectors/defenders unaware of my presence until it was either too late or never knew it was. I can get in there and extract the people and get back out before anyone would know what happened or I can go loud in another area to lessen the guards in the area they are being held in. The point is, more people means more chances to slip up and making it harder to get out later on.” He explained knowing that simply him saying to stay wasn’t going to cut it with them.

After some reluctant nods, Naruto quickly gathered some food and made some clones to make a large seal array around their campsite before starting a fire that the others were concerned about before seeing the smoke hit an invisible roof and disappear letting them relax.

Naruto didn’t say a word to any of the others as he sat in meditation sensing out the entire area around them finding every hidden shinobi and watcher for the village and marking them with his Eagle Sense letting him find them no matter where they hid and remove them should they need to be. He also sensed the people he was there to get out and could tell they weren’t doing that well, but that was natural from being imprisoned since it wasn’t exactly good for your health most of the time. The upside is that he could sense the fire in them still, meaning they weren’t mentally broken and there was no permanent body damage that he could sense nor was there any sign that the woman of the three had been… mistreated by the men and he was glad for that since no woman should be subjugated to that and he didn’t feel like destroying an entire village after only just coming back to his world.

**_Couple Hours Later_ **

Once the sun began to set, Naruto stood from his mediation and made five clones before they took off towards Kiri before Naruto followed them, “I’ll be back within the next two hours.” Naruto stated to his group getting nods, though a few were reluctant, before he vanished from view and headed towards the walls of Kiri.

Naruto casually walked up the wall while his clones were removing various guards that the world would be better off without. He knew this due to him being able to combine his Uzumaki sensing abilities with his Eagle Sense to see into a person’s soul and emotions with his eyes thus he knew he needed to remove these guards since they weren’t anything the world needed more of.

He idly heard a few screams, most likely from his clones slamming the guards’ faces into the ground before throwing them off the wall, as he reached the top and surveyed the area. He idly noted this place reeked of despair, greed, anger, and many other less than kind emotions and decided to ensure they weren’t going to become a problem later. With that thought in mind, he created three more clones and gave them scrolls full of various explosives and sent them on their way to cause some chaos while he went for the Mizukage tower to get at the lower levels which is where the prisoners he was interested in were located.

The prisoners in question were the former Mizukage and Rebel Leader Mei Terumi, who defeated the previous Mizukage with the aid of some of her higher up rebels; Mei’s right-hand man Ao who was an ace tracker and had a transplanted Byakugan eye in his head; and Mei’s bodyguard and fanboy Chōjūrō, one of the 7 Swordsman of the Mist. The reason for them being imprisoned was that Mei’s top advisor was actually a greedy son of a bitch that only joined Mei because he felt it was the best way to get into a position to rule Kiri as he despised Yagura, the former Mizukage, just because he had the title not for his actions and then Mei because a woman had no business leading anything. He tolerated her being the leader of the Rebels as most were loyal to her so trying to remove her wouldn’t bold well for him. Then he made his move a year or so after Mei became Mizukage and rounded up his and Yagura’s followers before pulling a coup leading us to here and now.

As Naruto walked, he idly saw his clones grabbing and yanking different patrols into the darkness of the alleyways or stabbing them in the neck and dragging the bodies away before anyone noticed. He also had a clone on the wall with his rifle popping off targets on the roofs that would see something before they could call out or do anything to trigger an alarm. By the time he left with the prisoners, Kiri was going to be nearly crippled from the loss of manpower thus keeping their Kage from trying to make demands later.

As Naruto entered the Tower, he idly flicked a pair of knives at the wall hearing the satisfying THUNKS of them imbedding there before the walls shimmered and two Anbu fell to the floor dead before the knives faded away. Naruto then paused as he got the memories of his clones sent for demolitions and unsealed another scroll before a detonator came out, which he clicked as he descended down the stairs causing explosions to occur all over the village and making alarms go off too.

**_Outside Kiri_ **

Anko and the others jumped up as explosions were heard and seen within the village including a large section of the village wall before they heard the alarms in the village going off, “Holy Shit! What the hell did Naruto-kun do?!?” Anko asked rhetorically, not noticing she added the kun suffix to Naruto’s name, before they moved to follow only for a clone to appear and stop them.

“Where do you think you’re going?” It asked as it stared at the group, “Boss told you all to stay here, he’s just causing a bit of mayhem for the assholes running the village.” It stated as it dared any of them to try and get past him.

They didn’t bother trying since they knew the clone could stop them even if they tried to split up, “Good, now just wait here for boss to return. If he’s on schedule then he should be back in the next 20 minutes or so.” The Clone stated as he checked a small pocket watch from his pocket before another explosion sounded off in the distance, “Yup, he’s on schedule.” The Clone stated with a smirk while the others just looked at the now ablaze village.

**_Prison under Mizukage Tower_ **

Naruto walked along past the various jail cells cutting the locks off the prisoners that were still alive and weren’t justified in being there before instructing them to use the chaos to leave and head for Wave Country where he would get in touch with them later on about safety and security. The prisoners happily agreed before taking off while he went to the high security area.

When he reached there, he found several Anbu in front of him with their weapons drawn, “Halt! You will surrender you-AHH!” The captain started before Naruto held his hand out and an astral Apple of Eden appeared before multiple yellow arcs of energy lashed out and struck all of the individuals in the head making them scream in pain before the arcs changed to white and the Anbu began collapsing to the ground dead.

Naruto merely shook his hand slightly before walking to the large metal door and pried it off the hinges before walking in and stopping at the cell with Mei in it, “Mei Terumi?” He asked standing there with his back to the cell with Ao and Chōjūrō and saw Mei look up at him, though she struggled since the shackles were chakra draining.

“What do you want?” She asked weakly, but Naruto knew it was most likely her conserving her strength should he pose a threat.

“I’m here to free you and see if you would wish to join my village. I’ve already caused a lot of distractions via the explosions you know doubt heard and felt a short while ago and I’ve killed every ninja between here and the exit and my exit out of the village where my companions await to help me get you and your two companions out of the country and if you so desire, escort you to our village.” Naruto stated honestly since he wasn’t going to force the woman or her two allies into joining, but he hoped they would since they’d be hunted down otherwise.

Mei looked up at him, “And what village do you serve?” She asked since she wasn’t exactly willing to join Iwa or Kumo since she had a bit of a score to settle with them.

“Konoha.” Naruto stated feeling her be a bit more at ease, “At the very least I would like to get you out of here then we can discuss you coming to my village or not.” He offered before he made two clones and they pried the cell doors off, ignoring the security tags meant to electrocute anyone who touched the bars, and the two clones walked in to where Chōjūrō and Ao were while he walked into Mei’s cell and proceeded to break her chains and get the shackles off her. Once she was unbound, he lifted her bridal style making her blush while the two clones had the two males on their backs and nodded before they proceeded to run out.

“Wait, my sword.” Chōjūrō stated tiredly since he didn’t want to leave it behind where some unworthy bastard of the Mizukage’s choosing would get their hands on it and Naruto smirked.

“Relax, we have it recovered by another clone and it’s waiting for us on the first checkpoint out of here.” He stated as they began ascending the stairs while the three looked at the various dead bodies of Anbu, Chunin, and Jonin that had various injuries from trying to stop Naruto and they realized that if this guy could get into the tower and down to them by himself then he was no pushover.

Once they were out of the Tower, Naruto and his clones moved to the rooftops heading towards the clone with his rifle out as he popped anyone that might catch a glimpse of them before turning and shooting a demolition pack a clone left in the opening causing it to explode and take a large section of the Anbu HQ with it diverting more attention away from Naruto and his clones as those sent to run interference popped and those on the farther reaches of the wall popped as well.

When Naruto and his two escort clones arrived at the wall, the sniper popped and they began hustling out of the village as it was still burning from the explosions. When they landed outside the wall, the clones and Naruto ran to the rendezvous point where they found his clone and the others waiting for him.

Upon arriving the clone handed Naruto a scroll and he looked at the others, not missing the three being surprised to see Kimimaro there since his clan was supposed to be dead, “Ok, let’s hustle to the fishing village to the east of us. Our transport is waiting for us there.” He stated making the others nod before they took off into the trees.

Along the way, Mei looked up at her savior and blushed slightly since at her distance, even in the dark, she could make out facial features and his ghostly blue eyes were so enchanting and drawing her in before he looked at her and smiled making her blush and it only worsened as she finally noticed the muscles in his arms, _“Kami, he’s ripped!”_ She thought feeling the muscles in his arms tense and shift when he needed to cradle her more and the muscles subtly moving in his chest as he breathed.

All in all, it was making her flustered. Her! The self-expert and pro on making people, usually men, flustered and embarrassed. It only got worse as he looked down at her and smiled before he turned back to looking where he was going.

It took the group about an hour to reach the village before they quickly boarded a fishing vessel and set off. After setting Mei down to rest, Naruto approached the captain and shook his hand, “Thanks for doing this, Katsuhiro.” Naruto stated with the now named Katsuhiro nodding and waving him off.

“It’s fine boss, besides after what you’ve done for us, how could we say no?” He asked while the crew gave agreements making Naruto laugh before he went over to check on Mei and the other two.

“How are you holding up?” He asked and the three gave grunts or nods, “Good, besides chakra exhaustion and some need for food and water, any other issues?” He asked looking them over while Mei shook her head; Chōjūrō flexed his hands slightly and winced most likely from his hands being hurt either when they were captured or he was imprisoned; and Ao frowned before shaking his head, “Alright, but I’m going to run a diagnostic on you three real quick just to be sure.” He stated and they nodded before he did Mei first, knowing the other two would insist, and found besides some bruises and chakra depletion there was nothing.

He then scanned Ao and saw his implanted Byakugan was not entirely attached, something he’d have to fix later, and he had a fracture on his sixth rib which he no doubt was blocking out due to his years of training. He then scanned Chōjūrō and saw that indeed a few of his fingers were healed improperly from being broken, some ligaments were being pressured from it, and his left rotator cuff wasn’t healed properly. All of this meant that Chōjūrō put up one hell of fight or he was the one the interrogators thought could be broken easily.

With that done, Naruto healed Mei first, much to his original companions’ shock since they didn’t know he could use medical jutsu, and then healed Ao, and then finally Chōjūrō with his taking longer since Naruto had to rebreak his fingers to set them properly before healing them and then fixed up the other things before telling the three to rest.

Naruto then stood and leaned against the railing looking out at the water as his group just looked at him, “Ask.” Naruto stated as he just leaned there knowing they wanted some answers.

“What the hell did you do in that village?” Anko asked/demanded and the others nodded while Naruto just stood there.

“I killed several of their ninja, destroyed a good chunk of their major buildings, destroyed a large section of the wall, and freed several prisoners.” Naruto stated calmly causing Anko to face fault before she got up and glared with a twitching eyebrow while Naruto didn’t bat an eye and only removed his hood, making Mei blush in the process, “I don’t know what you were expecting, I told you this was a smash and grab when we were on the boat to Water Country. Smash and grab means we hit, we grab, and then run before anyone can know what the hell is going on. The explosions and my attacking several shinobi were the distractions while I entered the Mizukage Tower and got these three out without anyone being able to report I was there.” Naruto stated casually knowing there wasn’t anyone that would be able to identify him to the Mizukage or anyone else that came snooping around.

“What the hell do you mean no one’s going to know you were there?!?!? You blew up I don’t know how much of the village and killed who knows how many of their shinobi!!” Hana exclaimed and Naruto just chuckled at her making her glare at him.

“You misinterpreted what I said, Hana-san. When I said no one would know I was there, I meant no one would know that I specifically was there meaning they can’t tie it to me or Konoha and even if Mei and her confidants were to come to Konoha, we have plausible deniability in that we can claim they were dropped at our doorstep or they came on their own freewill and we had no reason to send them or trade them back to Kiri.” Naruto stated analytically making a few widen their eyes in shock since not only was he right, but Kiri wouldn’t have the muscle to try and make demands later anyway.

“See? So for now relax since it’s gonna be a bit of a boat ride before we get to land again.” He stated as he sat on the deck and leaned against the railing as he processed the memories of the rest of the clones that popped once they left the mainland.

Naruto barely had 10 minutes of relaxing before he felt Mei come over to him, “What do you need Mei?” He asked not opening his eyes and making her pause a moment before she sat beside him.

“Why did you help us?” She asked since from what she learned from the interactions and such, this wasn’t a mission ordered by the Hokage and he had chosen to do this of his own volition.

“Well for one, you three should never have been imprisoned since you didn’t do anything to warrant it; two, I had my own problem with that so called Kage since he’s allied with some enemies of mine; three, you would be helpful to the village and something else later; and four, I have a bit of a soft spot for strong, beautiful, young women.” He stated with a smile making her blush almost as red as her hair.

Mei blushed as not only did he say she was strong and beautiful, but also a **young** woman, “I see. Thank you.” She stated trying to control her blush and Naruto merely smiled making her blush a bit more.

“It’s no trouble Mei, I was glad to do it. Now you should rest since I doubt you’re back to full strength yet.” Naruto stated making her nod before she smirked and leaned against him with her head on his shoulder making him chuckle, “I didn’t know you were so bold Mei, if you wanted to lay on me you just had to ask. I wouldn’t have turned down such a beautiful woman.” He stated teasingly making her blush before she just laid there while the other women were glaring slightly at the scene.

**_Next Morning_ **

The group woke from their rooms below deck to shouting, “Shore up the supports and reel it in double time or we risk losing the net.” They heard Naruto shout as they awoke before they headed out to see Naruto there helping the fishermen, but the women had to blush as he was doing this shirtless giving them a prime view of his well-earned fit body and it was only worse for them as the water was getting on him making droplets go down his chest.

Naruto helped the fishermen hoist their catch onto the ship before cheering with the others at the haul they had. Naruto patted a few of the sailors on their backs before turning to see the others, “Ah, morning sleepyheads.” Naruto greeted casually while taking a cloth to dry the saltwater out of his hair.

“How long have you been up?” Anko asked since it was still early and he seemed to have been awake for a while.

Naruto thought for a minute, “Oh, about 3 or 4 hours.” He stated shocking them since it wasn’t even 8 yet. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at their faces, “I’m not sure why you are surprised, I don’t need that much sleep thanks to my healing factor so why waste the time that I could be useful?” He asked not seeing their point even though he could see Shikamaru’s enjoyment of cloud watching as there were days Naruto would do just that to relax, it wasn’t like he was getting any older.

**_Two Days Later_ **

Naruto stood on the railing as the ship pulled into one of the ports of Wave Country and decided to be chivalrous and help the women off the boat before walking to the wharf master. The others watched them talk for a minute before Naruto shook his hand and waved the others to follow him.

Naruto led the group to a large building modeled after a hotel, but there were several women dressed… less than modestly outside, while a few wore what could only generously be called underwear, and they all smiled and fawned over Naruto when they saw him making him chuckle before he entered along with the others.

They entered to see a fully furnished sitting and check in area with even more of the women inside before another woman with long dark purple hair, pink eyes, full red lips, black heels, and an elegant red dress came down and smiled at Naruto as she came up and kissed his cheek, “Aria.” He stated kissing her hand making her smile.

“Welcome back Naruto, did you decide to finally let the girls thank you for everything?” The now named Aria asked making several of the women perk up and look at Naruto lustfully.

Naruto chuckled, “No, I’m afraid not.” He stated making several of the women groan and pout making him chuckle more, “I wanted you to spread the word that some refugees from Kiri may be on their way here, so be on the lookout for them and for any Kiri ninja that are sent after them.” He stated making Aria and the girls lose all playfulness and nod, “Good, some of the people with me will be staying here for a bit, I trust they will be looked after while I am gone?” He asked and they all nodded with a smile, “Good, thank you.” He stated as they nodded and Naruto left with his group while Ao was blushing when Aria winked at him.

Naruto then pulled a pocket watch out that was silver with glowing blue numbers and the Assassin’s Emblem on the cover. Naruto nodded to himself before he turned to the others, “Ok, you all wait here, I make the next stop alone and I should be back in a few hours or so.” He stated shocking them.

“What the hell do you mean you’re going alone? Why the hell are we even here?” Anko shouted and Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

“You’re here because Tsunade felt more comfortable having people with me, but you all can’t keep up with me and I’m infiltrating another enemy village before taking off back to here. There is literally nothing you can do to help me with in the next area except wait here for me to return.” Naruto stated nonchalantly as he looked at them.

“Where are you going?” Mei asked curiously and Naruto smirked.

“Amegakure.” Naruto stated casually as if it was no big deal, “Now you all wait here and I’ll be back tonight at the latest.” Naruto stated as he called one of the girls over, “Please show them where they can stay, and behave.” He stated then mentioned and the woman smiled and nodded as Naruto took off at blinding speeds aka Hirashin.

Anko and the others had their eyes twitching while Kimimaro was disappointed he couldn’t help his new boss. The woman Naruto called over just giggled and led them to a nearby hotel to stay for the night.

**_Amegakure: Five minutes later_ **

Naruto stood on the wall of the village hidden in the rain staring at the tall building that he knew contained what was left of the Akatsuki and was planning to free two former members: Konan and Itachi. From what his spies had gleamed, there was apparently a minor civil war in the organization. Apparently the asshole responsible for Kurama being released on Konoha, Minato’s former student Obito, had desired the eyes of the leader of the Akatsuki, Naruto’s legit cousin Nagato, and both he and his second in command Konan didn’t agree with that and then Itachi joined in as he didn’t want Obito to survive. Things were pretty even until Obito used Edo Tensei (sacrificing some no named lackey) to call Madara Uchiha himself and the fight quickly turned in favor of Obito. By the end of it, Nagato was dead and Konan and Itachi were imprisoned with the first being for a possible tool for enjoyment and the second so he had a spare set of Sharingan eyes if needed. The impressive feat was that the three had defeated Madara, mostly thanks to Nagato’s paths and Itachi using a special weapon he had called the Totsuka Blade that he combined with his Susanoo to permanently seal Madara away.

So now he was here both to take the two away…. And send a message to the others not to mess with him. With that in mind, he quickly began jumping across the rooftops towards the tall building while sending some clones around the village both to scout and to set up some surprises for them.

Within 10 minutes, Naruto was within the building and immediately killed three guards that were standing there before he found his way down to the lower levels looking for the prison cells. He paused partway down as his clones sounded off that they were ready to cause some havoc when he was ready to get the others out. He was about to continue when he felt other presences down near the two he was there to rescue and frowned as he felt demonic energy coming from two.

With that knowledge, Naruto picked up the pace and hurried faster to the cells while making a few more clones for this building. It took him only a few minutes to reach the prison area and he moved towards his main targets first and found Konan there; tied and wearing rags for clothing. Naruto grabbed the door and tore it off before entering and breaking the chains holding her, “It’s alright Konan, I’m getting you out of here.” He stated as he saw her turn her slightly dull eyes toward him.

“Who are you?” She asked weakly.

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” He stated seeing recognition in her eyes before a voice cut through the area.

“Naruto-kun?” Spoke a soft feminine voice that Naruto vaguely recognized and quickly made a shadow clone before putting Konan in his arms making said woman blush and the clone took off. Naruto then went to another cell and tore the door off finding a raven haired woman with D cup breasts, a slim yet fit body, full lips, a firm ass, and slender legs. The woman currently had a blindfold with seals on it over her eyes and she too was in rags.

Naruto went up to her and grabbed the blindfold making her tense, “It’s alright Itomi, it really is me.” He stated pulling her blindfold off when she relaxed and saw her onyx eyes staring up at him though they seemed a bit dim, “It’s been a while, but let’s get you out of here before we talk.” He stated breaking the chains holding her down and lifted her making blush a bit before he made a clone and the clone took her before taking off.

After ensuring the clones weren’t being followed, Naruto went to another two cells and was surprised to find two people he thought for sure would be dead: Han and Roshi of Iwa, the five and four tails Jinchūriki respectfully. Each man had chains around their arms, legs, chest, and neck while there were seals on their arms and legs too, “Han and Roshi of Iwa, I thought you’d be dead by now.” Naruto stated with the surprise being evident.

Roshi, an older man with a crimson beard to match his hair, snorted, “Would be if the fools had realized they needed a specific order of tailed beasts before their goal could be met. Apparently since they have the 3 and six tails, they have to have the nine tails or the 1 and 2 tails to not screw up the statue’s power.” Roshi stated knowing that they had tried to drain Han and himself and the statue wouldn’t even start the draining and when they tried to force it they nearly caused the statue to destroy itself.

“Yes, for all their talk of being dangerous, they aren’t that bright.” Han, another older man with a scar from his right cheekbone to his chin with silver hair, stated from his cell.

“Well, I guess I should get you out of here then.” Naruto stated as two clones appeared and tore their cell doors off before getting them out of their restraints and pulled them over their shoulders, “Name’s Naruto by the way, I used to be the container of the Kyubi.” Naruto stated shocking them before the clones began moving with them over their shoulders.

Naruto then went through the cells finding anyone else that could/should be released before heading further in and saw the Akatsuki members gathered at the statue: Besides Obito and Kisame, there was also some plant man named Zetsu, Kakazu of the Hidden Waterfall village, Hidan of the Hot Water Village, and apparently they had taken Orochimaru back, which no doubt was because he had plenty of cannon fodder to throw at people if needed and all he would want is Sasuke in exchange.

Naruto idly made a clone to go and find Nagato’s body and take it away while he observed the now six members, “It would seem that both Sasori and Deidara have failed.” Obito stated looking over the group getting surprised reactions from the others.

“ **No** t on **ly that,** but it w **ould** se **em** that **the** Kyu **bi Jinchūriki** was the one responsible and **killed them both.** ” Zetsu stated with the two halves switching who was talking and when.

“I thought the brat was missing for the past five years?” Kisame stated as he hadn’t thought the kid was all that special after he and Itachi tried to take him the first time before Jiraiya interfered.

“It would appear he has returned and has some new skills and abilities that we were not aware of him having. He recently fought the ‘Konoha 11’, Kakashi Hatake, a few foreign ninja, and then a small army of ninja ranging from Chunin to Anbu without taking a single hit. The 11 were beaten in various ways, Kakashi was broken to the point that his shinobi career is pretty much over, the foreign ninja he seemed to toy with while showing he could use Ice and Lava releases and jutsu without handseals, and the army was killed by him without any use of clones or assistance from others and he used various weapons and styles we’ve never seen as well as summoning spectral wolves that killed enemies for him.” Obito reported having gone over everything from Zetsu making the other look in shock while Orochimaru was rethinking his decision on who to have as a vessel.

 **“There’s also the fact that he claimed Kyubi was no longer inside of him and was dead.”** The black Zetsu stated catching everyone’s attention.

“I thought a Biju was unable to die? They merely reform after a year for each tail they have.” Orochimaru stated wondering if perhaps Naruto was some version of a Hanyou and thus would be an even better future body for him since he could have the Uzumaki bloodline as well as a strong body that could potentially last longer than the others.

“It is unknown if he is telling the truth or not, regardless he will still need to be captured to learn where the Kyubi is if he does not contain it anymore.” Obito stated before clapping could be heard and they all looked around trying to find the source.

“Impressive that you were able to find out some things, but you haven’t even scratched the surface of what I can do.” Naruto stated as he concealed himself and knew it was pissing the group off especially Obito as he was looking around with his one Rinnegan eye and one Sharingan eye and couldn’t find the source of the voice, “How does it feel Obito? How does it feel to have the so called all-powerful Sharingan and the Rinnegan and yet you can’t see something right near you?” Naruto asked making said Uchiha growl.

“You can’t hide forever.” Obito shouted as he kept looking around before laughter filled the room.

“Who’s hiding?” Naruto stated as he stood on the statue’s left pinky finger causing them all to turn and see him there, “S Rank ninja and you can’t even sense me standing right here.” Naruto mocked before he frowned and caught Orochimaru’s tongue as it tried to grab him before pulling Orochimaru to him and punched him in the face sending him across the room, “Sorry, I don’t swing that way, maybe try Hidan since he’s so obsessed with a male deity he may actually be glad.” Naruto stated mockingly making Hidan growl and Kakazu and Kisame to suppress their laughter.

Obito was about to move and attack to subdue Naruto when the sound of multiple blades coming out came clear in his and the other ears and they saw several clones with their Hidden Blades read to skewer their throats. Everyone froze in shock that he got the drop on them all twice, “Now, I could kill you all now, but I want to see you all squirm like worms on a hook so I think I will just bid you farewell and good day now that I’ve retrieved what I came here for.” Naruto stated as he faded from their view and the clones popped making them relax slightly before several explosions echoed out above them signifying the village was experiencing some trouble.

**_Outside Amegakure: Just after Naruto vanished_ **

Naruto appeared on the hill outside the village next to the people he rescued and flared his chakra causing several explosions to go off destroying part of the walls and setting several buildings on fire, “Let’s go.” Naruto stated before he and his clones all took off back towards Wave.

Once they were a short distance away, Naruto made more clones and had them scatter in all directions to throw off trackers and continued on towards Wave. Naruto stopped again 20 minutes later to check on his passengers, “Are the four of you alright besides chakra exhaustion and the usual issues of being imprisoned?” Naruto as his clones checked them over while they each nodded and Naruto then turned to the two females of the group and gave an unasked question and the two shook their heads making him feel some relief that they weren’t subjugated to **_that_** at least.

“Good, we’ll rest here for ten minutes then we’ll continue.” He stated as he made more clones to make an air tight perimeter while he got some ration bars for the four and some soldier pills to give them a bit of energy back.

Itomi, also known as Itachi when she lived in the village, looked at Naruto in wonder as he was a far cry from the young boy she watched over in Anbu and then saw briefly with Kisame years ago and couldn’t stop the question that came, “Naruto-kun, what happened to you?” Itomi asked as she saw the veteran before her not the child still learning when she last saw him.

Naruto, who was leaning against a tree and staring at the sky, sighed, “Much. I’ve been trained by several people and trained hundreds more and made sure I was the best in all aspects.” Naruto stated not taking his eyes from the sky, “But that was then and this is now and I plan to build my group in these lands and have already recruited some good candidates.” Naruto stated peaking Itomi’s interest.

“Is that why you rescued us?” Roshi asked inquisitively with narrowed eyes along with Han not liking that they were rescued just to be put under another’s command.

Naruto shook his head, “No, I rescued you since they had no right to imprison you and because I wanted to piss off those assholes I freed Itomi because she can come home and I freed Konan as she was betrayed and shouldn’t have been imprisoned after I get you all to safety and you rest up you’ll be free to do as you please so long as you don’t cause trouble for where I’m taking you or Konoha.” Naruto stated wanting to be clear that he was saving them, but not expecting them to follow him.

“So you went through all the trouble of freeing us, just to let us go?” Han asked incredulously and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, I’m not going to force you to join me or anything and I’m certainly not going to force you to help Konoha so you will be free to leave and go wherever you wish after I get you some place safe and you’ve rested up.” Naruto stated as he ate his own ration bar.

Five minutes later had Naruto and his clones moving again as a set of clones clean up their rest area and removed their trail with Naruto pumping chakra to his legs to go faster while adding several Shunshins.

**_Wave Country: 4 hour later_ **

Naruto and his clones arrived in Wave country and went straight for the brothel to see Aria. Upon walking in, several of the girls came and took Han, Roshi, Itomi, and Konan and began checking them over for any wounds, “They will need rest and keep their stress to a minimum, they’ve been through enough and get them some actual food and water since all they’ve had today that I am aware of is a ration bar. They also have some people looking for them so try to keep them hidden until they are either well enough to travel or I leave here if they are coming with me.” Naruto informed and instructed making Aria nod her head.

“Of course Naruto.” She stated with a small smile as she went to help with checking on Itomi and Konan as Naruto walked out.

As Naruto was walking through town, giving and getting nods as he passed people, he paused at the local bar as he heard a ruckus inside and walked in to see a couple of thuggish men clearly drunk and demanding more alcohol and giving the waitresses a less than a desirable bit of attention.

Naruto, being the owner of said establishment, wasn’t happy about that and approached them, “That’s enough, you either leave walking or leave being carried out.” Naruto stated walking up and pulling the waitress away.

“Why don’t you shut up before we put you down.” One of the drunks stated as he tossed away the bottle he was drinking.

Naruto sighed and turned to the waitresses and other patrons, “Please move away while I remove these people.” Naruto stated seriously and most of the patrons, who were Wave residents and knew who Naruto was, quickly moved along with the waitresses before the other patrons, minus the drunks, followed suit. Naruto turned to the drunks and cracked his knuckles audibly before approaching them.

**_Meanwhile: Outside_ **

Anko and Kurenai were walking around looking at the town that apparently not only gladly worked for Naruto, but practically hailed him as if he was the greatest person to ever live. However, from what Sasuke had told them about Wave before Team 7 had interfered, they could understand that and then there was the fact that it seemed to be prospering even more than it had been after Team 7 had left and they discovered why as it was revealed Naruto had bought all the businesses for twice their worth and let the people keep their jobs at increased pay and began renovating the entire village to what it was now and then moved to the rest of the island country and did the same turning the whole place into a bustling shipping empire and tourist area.

“I can’t believe Naruto did all of this in less than a year.” Anko stated looking over the shops ranging from the luxurious to the common, which was smart because it could cater to the lower class people or the higher class.

“I know, it looks and feels like this place has always been this way. Though I’m not sure how I feel about the brothels, gambling dens, and fight clubs he seems to be sponsoring.” Kurenai stated causing Anko to laugh. Kurenai looked at her friend strangely before she asked, “What is so funny?”

“He probably runs them for information Kure-chan. Pillow talk, drunks, and people just bragging for the hell of it make easy sources of information. Then count in the fact that this place is a major trade hub now and a tourist area means he’s possibly getting information from all over the place.” Anko stated making Kurenai widen her eyes knowing she was right, it was mainly why Konoha had gambling dens and the like, though admittedly they were in a more lawless part of Konoha since they just didn’t have the ninja to spare to get total order in it.

Before Kurenai could respond, the door to the bar they were coming towards burst open and a man was thrown out with his left arm being bent in the wrong direction at every juncture showing his arm was broken very badly. The two kunoichi raised an eyebrow at the scene before four more were thrown out with two having broken legs, one had a broken/dislocated hip evidenced by his heel being next to his ear with his toes behind his head, and the last had multiple bruises, two black eyes, a broken nose, and both of his arms looked to be out of socket. They were also bloody from different scrapes, cuts, and other injuries.

The door then opened again showing Naruto dusting his hands off before he whistled and five large men came almost out of nowhere wearing suits, sunglasses, and earpieces and had a pair of some kind of metal object over their knuckles on one hand, “Yes boss?” The biggest and only one wearing a tie asked in a deep intimidating voice.

“Please escort these gentlemen out of Wave and ensure they have no intention of coming back.” Naruto stated and the five nodded while cracking their knuckles making the barely conscious men gulp as they were picked up and taken away. Naruto then waved to the people who stopped to see before they went about their business again and Naruto took a small sack out of a seal and tossed it into the doorway of the bar where it landed on said bar with a thud, “That should cover the damages.” Naruto called out and got a ‘thanks boss’ as his reply before Naruto rolled his neck and walked off.

Anko and Kurenai, being too curious, peaked inside the bar only to widen their eyes as it looked like a bomb went off as several tables and chairs were broken, blood was all over, and there were broken bottles on the ground too and since Naruto didn’t have a scratch on him it meant all of the blood was from the five individuals.

They broke from their musings as a waitress/barmaid came up, “Hello, welcome to Bar None. Please excuse the mess, our owner and benefactor had to handle some rather rude patrons that couldn’t hold their drink and kept harassing the other girls. If you would like to wait for a table, one should be ready in five minutes or you can sit at the bar.” She stated with a warm smile as she curtseyed and walked off to attend to the patrons who still had tables.

Anko and Kurenai blinked as the barkeep came out from behind the bar with a couple of the security guys that looked like the ones from a minute ago and moved all the mess to the center of the place, which did indeed take about five minutes, before a seal glowed and the mess was gone. The barkeep then went to the far wall and bit his thumb before wiping blood in a straight line making a seal array appear that glowed before new tables and chairs poofed into place allowing the current patrons to retake their seats and they acted like nothing had happened, which meant to Kurenai and Anko that this wasn’t the first time Naruto had done something like this.

The two then looked at each other and went in the direction Naruto had gone.

**_Back at the Brothel_ **

Itomi and Konan were currently relaxing in a bath as a few girls acted as attendants, which made the two a little uncomfortable at first but when they realized they could still barely move, they relented. As they were being aided though, they felt a question that needed to be asked, “Why is Naruto-kun having you work here? He’s not forcing you is he?” Itomi asked and the girls paused before laughing as if she just told a joke.

“Kami no, we were among the women that actually enjoyed what we did so we voluntarily stayed here to work and some of us came from another town after Naruto broke up a group of thugs that were buying women from their pimps and then trying to turn them into drug mules. Those that didn’t like this job joined one of the other businesses Naruto has and have been happy since and some have even found that special someone. Although if given the chance all of us would jump Naruto in an instant.” One of the girls stated before they all blushed and the two looked confused.

“Um… what?” Itomi asked unsure how to respond and the same could be said for Konan.

“Sorry, it’s just one of the girls spied on him in the hot springs and then told the rest of us. Let’s just say that Naruto is well developed and leave it at that.” The same attendant stated with a mild giggle making Konan and Itomi blush slightly.

The other attendants giggled at their reaction, “Yeah, but he’s not going ‘take advantage of us or our hero worship’ or something like that that and has been very abstinent. Plus we’d never try to get in the way of him being with miss Tsunami and Haku.” She stated with a small smile since she and the others respected Naruto and liked him for respecting them as women not as… well, the other thing people saw them as.

“He’s always been loyal to anyone who had a place in his heart, few as it is.” Itomi stated absently making the others blink, “I was one of the Anbu that looked after him when he was a boy, he’s always been loyal to anyone who was loyal to him.” She stated with a small smile remembering Naruto as a boy swearing to keep her safe when he was older.

The other girls didn’t comment and merely helped the two finish bathing before drying them and getting them dressed before taking them to a room to rest.

**_Back with Naruto_ **

Naruto was walking towards the hotel having already checked on Inari and Tazuna knowing Tsunami would want to know. Inari was doing well on his training while Tazuna was keeping the place going with some more builds and plans to expand later. Right now, Naruto was going to get Kimimaro as his last place to visit on this outing was Orochimaru’s hideouts and he was looking for some specific individuals that he was sure Kimimaro could give him the locations of.

He found Kimimaro sitting near a field of flowers and a lake meditating, but that changed when Naruto approached and Kimimaro quickly stood to face him, “Naruto-sama, what can I do for you?” He asked professionally as he accepted Naruto was his superior.

Naruto waved him off, “Relax Kimimaro, I don’t need a drone as much as a friend and ally.” He stated letting Kimimaro relax a bit, “Now, I need your help since I have a vague idea of where Orochimaru keeps his bases, but I don’t know where they are specifically and there are a couple of people in his bases that I want to add to my own forces.” Naruto stated making Kimimaro blink and nod his head.

“Of course Naruto-sama, when would you like to leave?” Kimimaro stated seriously and Naruto knew he wasn’t going to just sit around making Naruto sigh with a smile.

“Within the hour, if you have anything you need or want look around the village shops and ask for them and I’ll handle the cost.” Naruto stated making Kimimaro nod.

“Should we expect Orochimaru?” Kimimaro asked since even though he was strong he was still technically recovering and had yet to see what his new master was capable of.

Naruto shook his head, “No, the snake is in Ame at the moment no doubt recovering from the small beating I gave him and the scare I gave him and the other Akatsuki. It will be a couple of weeks before he’d be able to leave due to them not knowing where I am and want to ensure I’m not in the village or surrounding country.” Naruto stated making Kimimaro nod before heading off to the village and Naruto merely stood in front of the lake, “You’re not going Anko.” Naruto suddenly stated making Anko and Kurenai come out from behind two trees.

Anko growled and marched up to him only to stop as he turned towards her and froze at his gaze. It wasn’t a normal one that he gave, but it was like looking into the eyes of a predator that you knew could kill you and wasn’t going to hesitate to do it if wanted. Naruto stared at her for a long moment before turning back to the lake, “You’re not going.” He stated before he turned and walked past her with her still rooted in place.

Kurenai walked up and saw Anko trembling a little before she suddenly sat and took some deep breaths as Kurenai looked after her, _“What the hell was that?!?”_ Anko thought frantically as she’d never seen eyes like that before.

Back with Naruto he was walking around checking over some things as he waited for Kimimaro to be ready to go and everything was running smoothly especially with some of the extra protection coming from Iron country courtesy of Mifune. Naruto had requested and paid the man for it as he didn’t want the Akatsuki getting to comfortable with the idea of coming here and causing mayhem to draw him out.

He also had arrangements made for any of the prisoners from Kiri coming here since they’d need a place to sleep, work, and everything else so long as they didn’t cause trouble for the people. Then there was going over the different reports and information coming in from the traders and fishermen.

All of this amounted to half an hour’s worth of work before Naruto met Kimimaro at the bridge and the two headed off with Naruto having Aria inform the others about him being back in a day or so.

As they jumped, Naruto suddenly landed beside Kimimaro and touched his shoulder before they disappeared and reappeared near Rice Country’s border. As Kimimaro tried to get his bearings from the disorientation and keep his footing, Naruto spoke, “Alright Kimimaro, I’m looking for three people specifically, their names are Jugo, Karin, and Guren.” Naruto stated making Kimimaro widen his eyes slightly.

“I know where all three are, Naruto-sama, they should all be in the base near the border with the Hot Water Country.” Kimimaro stated and Naruto nodded with a smirk.

“Good, there’s two people I want to get from there anyway.” Naruto stated before the two set off in that direction.

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Upon arriving where Kimimaro indicated, Naruto saw a large ravine with a chakra seal over an area which he assumed was the entrance. Nodding to Kimimaro, the two jumped down and landed outside the base before a large lumbering man came out covered in the curse seal marks and madness in his eyes.

Kimimaro instantly took a defensive stance while Naruto merely stood there as the man let the curse seal go to level two turning him into a large Ogre looking creature and he charged while Naruto merely walked forward. When the Ogre-man was about to slam his fist on Naruto, Naruto quickly whipped up his revolver and fired before holstering it as he walked past the Ogre that was still going before it collapsed to the ground with a small hole in his forehead while the entire back half of his head was blown away.

Kimimaro only stared wide eyed at the scene for a few moments before he quickly moved to catch up with Naruto. The two entered with Naruto seeing all the enemies and hidden traps with his Eagle Vision while Kimimaro was watching for any threats to his master. Naruto appreciated the sentiment but it was unneeded since not only could he handle any of the fools in this place but he could also see where they all were.

Naruto merely walked towards the area he could sense Karin in. The reason he wanted to get her was because he knew she had Uzumaki blood in her and he wasn’t about to leave a member of his kin in the hands of Orochimaru. Especially since he was just going to dissect and experiment on her the first opportunity he got.

Arriving at the room, Naruto entered as Kimimaro kept a lookout for any threats and they found Karin there looking over a clipboard before she looked at them. Naturally, the moment she did she dropped the clipboard with wide eyes as she saw Kimimaro alive and someone whose chakra was screaming power while also giving off a warm and comforting aura, “Ki-Kimimaro… Yo-you’re alive!!” Karin stuttered out as Kimimaro took position by the door and Naruto approached.

“Yes, I am alive thanks to my new master, and he has an interest in you.” Kimimaro stated as he waited by the door as Naruto got closer to her.

“You are Karin Uzumaki correct?” Naruto asked as he pulled his hood down making her pale when he said her last name, “I’ll take that as a yes, do you know who I am?” He asked as he stood before her.

“Y-yes, you’re Naruto Uzumaki. Orochimaru had you on a list of desired test specimens that he wanted to acquire.” She stated unsure if it was true that he was a true Uzumaki and not someone just having decided to take the name.

“Good, then you know that we are of the same clan and that your place is with the clan and not Orochimaru, who you know will just dissect and/or experiment on you once he learns of you being Uzumaki.” Naruto stated making her blanche at the thought since she had seen, and ashamedly helped in, some of the experiments Orochimaru had done and looked down. Naruto knew she was struggling since many villages would do just about anything to get a pure blooded Uzumaki to make into a breeding factory, “I know you have to have at least the Uzumaki Sensor Gene, you weren’t surprised by us coming in, you were just surprised at who came in so please don’t try to deny that you are an Uzumaki and it should also tell you that you can trust me.” Naruto stated seriously knowing she could sense his emotions and chakra and knew it was like night and day between him and Orochimaru.

Karin bit her lip, a nervous habit she had and it made Naruto think she was cute, as she thought on the pros and cons since if she did this then Orochimaru was going to be pissed, but she’d be with someone that was family even if it was distant and she could be trained adequately to defend herself instead of the mediocre medic combat training Kabuto had provided her. Of course, pissing off Orochimaru was both a bonus and a negative since she didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his wrath, but the bastard had earned it.

She continued to weigh the options for several minutes before she took a breath and nodded to him, “Yes, I… I will join you cousin.” She stated with a small smile and Naruto returned the smile, which added a bit of red to Karin’s face, and he motioned her to follow him as they went back towards the door.

“We need to get Guren and Jugo from here then I need to get to your prison cells as there are two people there that I wish to also take away from here.” Naruto stated pulling his hood back up making Karin pale slightly at Jugo but she recovered since Kimimaro could keep him in line.

“Who are the two you want to free?” She asked unable to keep her curiosity at bay and Naruto smiled, not that they could see it.

“Mirim the Valkyrie and Melona the Demon Rabbit.” He stated making the two stop dead in their tracks and stare at him in disbelief, “I can help both of them with their problems and will not leave them here to be tortured by Orochimaru and made worse than they already are.” He stated in a tone that allowed no argument and the two nodded before following him while Karin made comments about which way to go.

Coming to another room, Naruto opened the door only to catch a crystal blade coming right at him with his hand stopping it an inch from his face, “I said not to disturb me!” An angry female voice shouted from in the room.

Naruto merely looked at Kimimaro, who had a fond smile on his face, as he pushed the door open and dropped the blade. The woman inside turned as she heard the blade clatter and gasped with wide eyes as she saw the man she loved there with Karin and an unknown male, “K-Kimimaro-kun?” She asked hesitantly and Kimimaro smiled at one of his few friends he had in service to Orochimaru.

“Hello Guren, it’s been a while.” He stated before he was promptly tackled by said woman and taken into a vice like hug as she cried into his shoulder and chest. Kimimaro merely blinked and pat her back unsure of how to deal with this.

Naruto merely chuckled, “Seems she valued you more than a friend does, Kimimaro.” Naruto stated with a smirk making Kimimaro blink owlishly before he blushed as did Guren despite the situation, “Guren, you can catch up with Kimimaro later, but we need to go and I need to know if you’re willing to leave Orochimaru.” Naruto stated seriously and Guren merely looked at him before tightening her arms around Kimimaro.

“I’m not leaving Kimimaro-Kun.” She stated matter of factly and Naruto nodded and led them to the deeper sections of the base.

It took about 10 minutes, with a piece of that being from Naruto reacting and killing any patrolling guards that they came near or that came out of a room after they had passed, and arrived at the lower dungeon area. His companions were shocked that he was so efficient at killing since they saw no wasted movement or time as he quickly killed them and moved them out of view.

Upon reaching the lower levels, Naruto saw rows of caged doors and sensed the beings within and promptly started breaking the locks of multiple doors along the hallway while walking. After about the 30th door, Naruto had his group move behind him and turned around to address the doors, “Orochimaru is away for at least another week, you have that much time to do whatever the hell you want with the base and all of his loyal subordinates still here. However, if you come after us, then you will die.” Naruto stated before walking further in as the doors creaked open before the occupants came out and looked around before grinning and heading for the upper levels of the base planning to get some revenge on those who imprisoned them.

Back with Naruto and them, they found the first prisoner he wanted and banged on the door before opening it, “You’re Jugo right?” Naruto asked before he caught a large fist before it could hit him. Naruto merely stared at the crazed enraged expression on Jugo’s face as he was halfway transformed into a cursed state and Naruto didn’t bat an eyelash before he back handed Jugo and slammed his head into the door denting the door before tossing him into the wall opposite the door making his group gawk at him since no one, not even Orochimaru, had manhandled Jugo like that.

Jugo groaned as the curse form receded revealing a red headed boy that was somewhat bulky and looked around before his eyes widened at seeing Kimimaro, “K-Kimimaro?!? You’re alive!!” He stated shocked to see his one and only friend while Kimimaro smiled.

“Yes, Naruto-sama was able to bring me back. We came here to recruit you to his service.” Kimimaro stated motioning to Naruto, who Jugo turned towards and studied.

“I see, but I… I can’t be controlled.” Jugo stated sadly looking down before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Naruto in front of him.

“I am not here to control you, Jugo, I am here to help you. I have a theory on what is causing your outbursts and problems, but before I can do anything I want the Hokage, Tsunade of the Sanin, to examine you and ensure there’s not a medical reason since I don’t want to try something and it only make it worse. If you come with me, I promise I will do all in my power to help you and if there is no cure or way to fix it, then I promise I will put you down before you can harm someone.” Naruto stated seriously ensuring Jugo knew he wasn’t a servant or slave if he joined him, but a comrade and would get help one way or the other to ensure he was free of his curse.

Jugo stared at Naruto for a few moments before finding no deceit in his eyes and nodded his head slowly making Naruto smile, “Excellent, now come, we have two more to get out of here then we can leave.” Naruto stated before turning and walking further down the hall before stopping at two doors next to each other that were sealed up tighter than Jugo’s was. Naruto merely eyed the doors before he grabbed them and tore them off the hinges with little effort making his followers gawk at him before he tossed them aside.

Naruto merely stepped back and waited, “I’m looking for two people named Melona and Mirim.” Naruto stated hearing some shuffling before someone stepped out of the right door and showed a girl that looked younger than Kono, though he knew she wasn’t, with light blue hair and azure eyes coming out wearing a red armored bikini with her ass showing and a drape between her breasts and crotch with two straps around her midriff and waist holding the cloth secured. Her hands were in red forearm gloves, her left shoulder had a small red pauldron, her legs were in midthigh black stockings with red armored calf boots, a red armored choker protecting her neck, a red V horned helmet that only covered her forehead and had armored straps around the head to hold it in place, and two red armored earmuffs that had two ivory teeth going along her jawline and two white wings fanning out the back of them.

From the left door, he saw a large breasted girl with bluish lavender eyes with a plus shaped pupil, pink hair that seemed to also form rabbit ears and hands over her breasts, pink eyebrows that were hidden partially in her hair, pink lips, two permanent blush marks on her cheek bones, and cream colored skin come forward. She was dressed in a pink jacket top that was cut so it only came under her arm pits and showed her breasts except where her hair hands covered and had purple accents with a pink heart just under her throat. On the shoulders were two pauldrons that looked like an eye with a large white circle around a grey iris with a black pupil in the center. The lower half was in a pink dress that was cut to show her midriff and ribs that had a dark purple under garment that covered her womanhood with her butt being on almost full display. Her cream colored legs were bare except for a pair of boot/shoes that were two shades of pink and had the same eye design as her shoulders on the top of the shoe.

All in all, the first girl looked cute and sexy while the second looked drop dead gorgeous, “A pleasure to meet you both.” Naruto stated bowing his head lightly to show he wasn’t ogling them like he knew other idiots would.

“What do you want?” Melona, the pink haired woman, asked crossing her actual arms over her large bust while Mirim, the blue haired girl, looked a little afraid.

“Well, I freed you in hopes that you would join me and a group I am building. Not only would you be free from the snake pedophile, but I can help you train and use your powers beyond what you know of and maybe help you with some other issues you may be dealing with like I am with Jugo.” Naruto stated making Melona smirk at the nickname for Orochimaru while Mirim giggled a little.

“Ok, say I believe you, what’s to stop me from just leaving and living free?” Melona asked moving her hands to her hips.

“The fact that Orochimaru and Kabuto will hunt you down and you know fully well you couldn’t handle both of them. You could probably handle Kabuto but it would probably be a battle of attrition and you’d be exhausted afterwards and probably be caught either by Orochimaru or someone else that takes an unhealthy interest in you, while facing the snake would mean Orochimaru would toy with you for a while before just capturing you and you’d be right back here all over again only with more security and more pain waiting.” Naruto stated seriously making her have to concede his point.

“Well… shit, you have a point. Alright, but if I find you’re as bad or worse than the snake fucker I’m going to melt you! Understand?” Melona stated glaring heatedly and Naruto shrugged.

“Sure, whatever makes you feel better.” Naruto stated before turning to Mirim, who merely nodded shyly, “Good, then let’s get out of here since I already had a couple clones raiding their supplies and weapons so anything you two are missing should be retrieved already.” Naruto stated before turning and walking back towards the way they came making the group all look at each other before they moved to catch up to him.

It took about 10 minutes of just walking to reach the exit while they found various bodies and blood stains on the floor and wall showing the prisoners that Naruto released began to cause chaos in the base for the hell of it. When Kimimaro asked what would happen should they leave the base, Naruto calmly stated that he had clones stationed outside the base to take out anyone that didn’t deserve freedom and ensure they weren’t able to make it far.

The casualty at which he made that statement disturbed a couple of the girls but they understood that when concerning beings that Orochimaru had locked up instead of the general population meant it was probably best not to let them near populated areas. However, from the looks of the halls, it wasn’t looking like too many of the prisoners or the ninja stationed there were going to be leaving for his clones to finish off.

As they reached the exit, Naruto stopped when he found a dozen or so inmates and Sound ninja fighting on the outside and sighed, “I don’t have the patience for this.” He muttered before sticking his hand out and gold electricity launched out and struck them all making them scream as the electricity coursed through their bodies for a minute before Naruto cut it and they all collapsed to the ground dead.

Naruto merely flexed his hand a bit before looking back at the others and made three clones to carry Melona, Karin, and Mirim making them blush while Melona sputtered about being able to walk fine and Kimimaro picked up Guren making her blush and smile. Any thoughts of fighting with Naruto were cut short as they quickly started moving with Kimimaro keeping up a bit easier than when they were heading there since his body was recovering the more he actually moved about and Jugo was doing so as well thanks to his unique physiology and abilities.

“Naruto-sama, if I may, why don’t we use the technique you used to get us to Rice Country before?” Kimimaro asked in interest since he had guessed from the usage what it was but didn’t want to say so if his new master didn’t want it known.

“Because traveling at that distance when it’s your first time using the technique can be dangerous in some forms. Going from Wave to Rice was alright for you due to your unique bloodline making your body sturdier than most others. The Hirashin takes a toll on the body unless you specifically train to use it or the user takes the brunt of it to transport others. Why do you think the Yellow Flash was never using the technique to transport people behind enemy lines to attack?” Naruto informed then asked making Kimimaro nod seeing the point. If the Hirashin took a toll on the user, who had trained to use it, then he could only imagine the toll a passenger or passengers would face. Even with his denser bones and trained body, he still felt dizzy and it was hard to stand properly so it wasn’t hard to imagine what kind of toll it would take on their new allies.

He had little doubt that Jugo would be alright, but Karin and Guren could be anything from nauseous to unconscious while Mirim and Melona could be worse since they were no doubt nowhere near 100% after being locked up in their cells for who knew how long. All in all, his master wasn’t taking any chances and it would be best not to question it when Kimimaro had about as much knowledge on the technique as any civilian that had heard rumors of the Yellow Flash.

**_Five hours later: Wave Country_ **

After jumping and running for five hours towards Wave, Naruto felt it was safe enough to Hirashin and motioned them to come near before he put a hand on Jugo and Kimimaro’s shoulders before the group disappeared without a trace and ended up within Wave Country while the girls and Jugo were a little disoriented from the move. Naruto gave them a few minutes to get their bearings before leading them into the town/budding city and took them straight to Aria, while the girls there immediately took Jugo, Guren, Karin, Melona, and Mirim to get checked out while showing no shame in checking out Mirim and Melona due to their clothing and Jugo was no better since they thought he was cute.

Kimimaro decided to stay with Jugo and Guren to ensure no issues arose which Naruto was fine with since he was going to get some reports and they’d probably leave within a week or so depending on if anyone needed more time to recover.

After that, Naruto went to his main contacts in Wave, starting with Tazuna and Inari, and retrieved any information that had been stocked up by the traders that had recently returned since he hadn’t checked in with them recently and wanted Wave on alert in case the Akatsuki or Orochimaru decided to pay the area a visit.

Once he was done giving the warnings and preparations were done, he made some clones to let everyone know he was back before crashing at Tazuna’s spare bedroom and went to sleep knowing that things were only going to get more complicated now.

**DONE! Hope you all enjoyed it and I enjoyed finally getting it done.**

**Next time will be the return to Konoha and some more surprises for you all.**

**Anyway that’s it, hope you all enjoyed it please review.**


	7. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has his recruits, now it's time to head home

**Hello all and welcome back to True Mentor. Time for Naruto to head back to Konoha.**

**A couple asked if I would add a few of the male characters from Assassin’s Creed to help Naruto train his different groups through the series as well as helping him in just missions in general. I’m not opposed to this, but decided to see what you all think. Some examples would be Yusuf, Adewale (Naruto could use an extra crewman/First Mate when I get to One Piece), Bayek, and Shay (same as Adewale).**

**Also, do you want to see Kassandra and Myrrine from Odyssey and Cleopatra from Origins in this?**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer:……. I don’t own anything in this…. Be nice if I did.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

{Language not native to Naruto’s World}

**“Summons, First Civilization beings, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 7: Back Home**

**_Wave Country_ **

Naruto awoke the next morning and got up before washing and dressing for the day. Walking through town, he made various stops through the different businesses and locations he purchased, the ones he didn’t go to yesterday, to get any relevant information on business progress, room for expansion, new items available, and any other issues or problems that may have arisen since he last checked in.

Wave Country was his territory and protectorate thus he was going to ensure it was the greatest it possibly could be. Anyone trying to stop, hinder, or disrespect that was an enemy and would be dealt with using the appropriate measures. He’d done it on Earth, why wouldn’t he do it on his world especially since he had better evolved people than there?

Yes, Naruto had come to theorize and realize that perhaps his people weren’t quite as fully Human as they liked to call themselves or perhaps were their universe’s equivalent to a human. This was confirmed on Earth when Naruto had his body scanned and then shown next to different Humans. Not only were their bones different densities, their muscles constructed differently, their minds more “awake”, and their organs different sizes and set ups, but his body had three more organs; five more bones; dozens more blood vessels, muscles, tendons, and connective tissues; a brain larger than any known human brain by at least 3%; and a second pupil hidden within the first.

Each of these things essentially made him and those like him completely superior to what a “normal” human was. Naruto had theorized his people were different after Kurama told him about the Sage of Six Paths, the Sage’s brother, and the Sage’s mother. It was the Sage’s mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki that really caught Naruto’s interest as she was technically an alien.

While this sounds ridiculous at first, Naruto didn’t discount it since he had technically hopped dimensions and spoke to beings that were billions of years old or even more. So aliens didn’t seem too far fetched.

His theory was that the Otsutsuki clan very well could have been descendants of the Precursors and/or the first humans and were able to flee their world before the sun destroyed it the first time. Over the course of who knows how many years, they continued evolving and adapting until Kaguya came to his world and ate from the Shinju, which Naruto theorized was a seed of Eden’s Original Tree.

However, this world had changed the properties of it and made it into chakra rather than the various items/artifacts of Eden that he had collected. Thus, Kaguya was unprepared for the energy coursing through her and attempting to mix with the power she already held from the precursors and first humans. Naturally, such a spontaneous mixing wouldn’t be pleasant or lack side effects and the rest is history.

This led Naruto to the conclusion that his people were in fact Human, they were just more modified/mutated/evolved than Earth’s version. One case in point was they had electricity, lights, generators, and more technology in a few thousand years (that he could track) faster than Earth did. Granted some of this was due to Chakra offering new ways to do things and those not able to use chakra needed ways to keep up somehow, but still, the faster progression was there.

Of course, he still needed to scan some people to test if his theory applied to everyone, just specific beings who had lineages easily traced to the Sage and Kaguya, or maybe even just himself and maybe that’s why he was chosen by the Precursors and why he could drain the powers from the artifacts.

Anyway, he shook those thoughts away since there was no point in speculating on something that he could confirm later on. Turning his attention to the brothel, he started walking that way since he needed to check up on the people he rescued.

Upon entering, Naruto had to smirk at the sight of the available girls all flirting with Jugo, Kimimaro, Han, Roshi, Chojuro, and Ao, who all were not used to having such female attention upon them, and the same could be said for the women that weren’t injured or treated roughly since they were getting some attention too. Included was the group that came with him from Konoha, “Easy girls, don’t want to overwhelm them with too much affection.” Naruto stated getting everyone’s attention and causing the girls to giggle as they kept trying to entice the men and a couple of the women.

Aria then came up to Naruto, “Three of the women that you brought back are getting changed and they are well enough to travel if you need them to.” Aria stated making Naruto nod and he kissed her cheek, which made her blush and smile before they heard a few doors and saw the women coming down.

Konan now wore a sleeveless dark blue leotard style top that left her pierced bellybutton exposed, black ¾ shorts, and dark blue heels.

Itomi was dressed in a red tank top with a black jacket, black yoga pants, and a pair of red heels.

Lastly, Mei was in a black version of her old dress with red trim and had black heels and stockings on.

Naruto looked them over intently making them blush a bit at his intense gaze before he nodded, “I apologize if the clothes are not what you had hoped, but I’ve yet to begin moving ninja gear here to be included to my establishments.” Naruto stated since he knew that they were more used to kunoichi quality gear and clothing and this wasn’t quite there even with the advancements Naruto had added to his area.

Seeing the women wave him off, Naruto nodded before he addressed them all, “Good, then any of you who would like to come with me may do so since we will be leaving within the hour.” Naruto stated making them all nod knowing they had to decide if they were going or not and soon.

However, before anyone could say anything else, a man ran in panting, “Naruto-sama! Trouble at the bridge! A group of bandits are approaching and among them are those men you threw out yesterday.” The man stated between pants and huffs as he clearly ran all the way there after Kami knows how long of running around looking for him.

Naruto merely nodded, “Alright, I’ll handle it.” Naruto stated patting his shoulder as he nodded to Aria and left.

Konan then looked at the Konoha kunoichi near her with a frown, “Aren’t you going to help him?” Konan asked inquisitively getting the various brothel girls to giggle while Hana shook her head.

“Nah, after what he did in Konoha, I don’t think a group of bandits will be much of a threat to him.” Hana stated making those that didn’t leave Konoha recently frown in confusion.

“What did he do?” Mei asked while no one but Aria noticed Itomi, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and Melona had already left to watch Naruto.

“Let’s see… he took down every member of his graduating class and three people that graduated a year before him, took down several foreign ninja, took down Kakashi Hatake, and then killed several Chunin and up that tried to kill him all in front of the audience that was attending for the Chunin exams and all without taking a hit.” Hana stated making them stare at her in shock.

The brothel girls merely giggled more, “Why do you keep giggling?” Roshi asked in confusion.

“Naruto-sama has handled this kind of thing before. With no real security here at the beginning, he had to handle attacks and raids like this quite a few times, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Aria stated with a smile knowing Naruto had handled worse than some mere bandits.

Mirim then blinked, “Hey, where did Melona go?” She asked making the others realize that a few had left causing Aria to giggle more.

“They left when Naruto-sama did, I suppose to see how he’ll handle the bandits or make sure he’ll be alright.” Aria stated making them blink before they quickly left to see what would happen.

Of course they ignored the girls pouting and whining when they left while Aria merely laughed.

**_At the Bridge_ **

Naruto merely stood there looking on as the bandit group, easily numbering 50 or so, and just stared as the few bridge guards he had fell back upon seeing his arrival. Naruto didn’t mind, they were guards with some training, not professional warriors even if you didn’t need a professional to handle the ragtag band moving towards Naruto.

Naruto knew a few had followed him from Aria’s, but didn’t care since he had no real reason to. He also knew the others were heading over as well since they no doubt noticed the others’ absence. He could also tell that some of them would interfere if they thought he was in trouble, regardless of if he was or not.

Turning his thoughts to the bandits coming toward him, he spoke, “You are not welcome here, leave and you shall live. Try and enter here, and you will die.” Naruto stated calmly making the bandits laugh before one chucked a spear at him.

Naruto merely looked at it in disinterest before he caught it when it got near him. He then turned to the stunned bandits and flipped it in his hand before drawing back and hurling it as it flew at incredible speed and pierced through the one who threw it… and the man behind him.

Naruto merely looked at the bandits before him impassively, “Leave or you _will_ die.” Naruto stated seriously as he gazed at them from under his hood.

However, fools will always be fools as a few of them charged him. Naruto merely sighed and walked forward before he sidestepped one and jabbed his throat, crushing it. As the man fell to his knees trying to breathe, Naruto twisted around another grabbing and snapping their neck as he did so. The last he merely sidestepped and launched a palm thrust to his nose driving it into his brain.

Naruto did this in one fluid motion as he never broke stride towards the group, staring at them intently. He didn’t care if they charged together or separately, he warned them twice and they wouldn’t listen and now they had to pay the price. He couldn’t let any go of course, they’d just get a larger band and try again for revenge and this situation would start all over again.

Thankfully, it seemed his opponents were both stupid and prideful as they all rushed him at once hoping to overwhelm him with numbers. Naruto sighed as he kept walking, he could have just thrown a bomb at them and ended it but that would have been a waste against such a manageable number and he didn’t want to damage the bridge or reveal his poisons yet.

With that in mind, he caught one enemy by their wrist and snapped it before taking the sword that dropped. Before the man could try anything, Naruto slit his throat before then parrying another attack and running the attacker through. He then twisted and slashed another across the chest before then stabbing behind him into another attacker right in the chest. He let go of the sword to take a step forward and dodged another attack before grabbing the weapon, a battle axe, from the opponent and slammed the head into their chest before pushing them over lightly.

Breaking the shaft, Naruto ducked and swung smashing it against another attacker’s head before then lashing out with a mule kick that sent the target flying off the bridge. However, he noticed a few deciding to bypass him and smirked as they were quickly mauled by his wolves making the ones preparing to follow pause, which was when Naruto took advantage of the situation and roared before slamming his hands on the ground causing the ghostly outline of a bear to appear and slam the ground as well.

Naturally, the enemies were sent flying with some being flung from the bridge and others slamming into it. Naruto’s wolves were quick to finish off any still alive while those in the water would be handled shortly. The sharks of the water were under his control thanks to one of the Apples and it combined with his Eagle Sense let them know who to eat and who to avoid when a person was in the water. The bandits were, of course, in the former category, which is why their screams soon echoed out as the waters turned red.

Naruto merely dusted his hands and fixed his clothes before turning to one of the guards, who nodded and pressed a button on a communicator in his ear, “Clean up and scavenge crews to the bridge, Naruto-sama just handled another group of bandits.” He stated over his com getting an affirmative on the other end as the guard nodded to Naruto, who returned the nod and walked off as the guards moved past the carnage, while ensuring there were no survivors, as they returned to their posts.

Naruto merely stopped and looked at those gathered seeing their stunned or awed expressions, “We leave in an hour, and keep in mind I am not asking any of you to join Konoha if you wish to come with me. Decide and meet back here by that time or be left behind.” Naruto informed before walking off to do his last round of check-ins before he’d leave.

The guests of the country merely looked at the carnage and skill he had shown and came to their own decisions with more than a couple deciding to go to see just what he could really do. The group then dispersed to look around Wave for an hour.

The couple that stayed behind, Anko and Itomi, then got to see a group of a dozen or so people come to the bridge with a large cart. The people then went onto the bridge and began tossing the bodies and pieces over into the water to feed the sharks while the armor and weapons that were still usable in some way were loaded onto the cart. When they had finished, another group arrived with mops and buckets of water and they promptly started cleaning the bridge letting the bloody water run off into the water below as they did.

It went to show that Naruto was dead serious about his claim that he was keeping Wave safe and that he had thoroughly trained the people to deal with different aspects of his defending.

If he could do this with a small country of civilians, what could he do with a ninja village or a country like Fire Country?

It was honestly terrifying and exciting all in one when imagining the possibilities of such a thing occurring. They’d have to wait and see what he’d do from here on out.

**_Next Day_ **

Naruto and his group jumped from tree to tree as they neared Konoha. None of the people he had saved hadn’t joined him, but Naruto wasn’t surprised since he could sense they were far too curious not to go with him. Plus he had saved them so they could at least hear him out on anything he was offering especially since he was offering them sanctuary without wanting them to join Konoha in return.

However, Han and Rossi were more interested in the fact he _used_ to be the container of Kyubi and apparently Kyubi was dead. The fact their own biju were scared and respectful of him only heightened their curiosity.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as he jumped down to the path to the village and stopped until the others landed behind him. He then unsealed hooded cloaks for the guests and handed each of them one, “Put these on until you reach my home. I don’t want to risk someone recognizing you and spreading the word before I have the chance to inform the Hokage and get things prepared. The civilians here like gossiping too much for their own good and I want to keep your presence in Konoha contained for as long as I can to get you all adequate protection from the idiots and fools of the village.” Naruto stated making them nod seeing his point since if the civilians talked it would be less than a week before everyone heard about them being in Konoha and that would bring Iwa, Kiri, Sound, and possibly Ame to their doorstep.

However, they also noted Naruto seemed more annoyed at the prospect than fearful or worried and it made them curiouser about the blond assassin.

After everyone donned their cloaks, Naruto led them to the village gate and saw Izumo and Kotetsu there, “Hey you two.” Naruto greeted as he signed the paperwork for his return.

“Hey Naruto, brought some strays home huh?” Izumo asked in a joking tone and Kotetsu merely rolled his eyes at his partner.

“Naruto, Lady Hokage requested your presence when you returned.” Kotetsu stated making Naruto nod before he made a clone and had it lead his guests to his home.

Seeing the two guards looking at him, Naruto merely nodded, “I’ll vouch for them.” Naruto stated making them nod since Naruto had the authority to do so given his rank and the guards let him in.

Naruto and his Konoha comrades headed to the office with Fu in tow since she would need to fill out the paperwork to transfer to Konoha, but would ensure she was under Naruto’s command or someone he said could be trusted.

However, for both groups, they noticed that the Civilians scrambled to get out of Naruto’s way while some of the more intelligent ones merely gave him a light bow or nod of respect since they weren’t among the idiots of the village.

The real Naruto arrived at the tower and entered with his female companions and Shizune sent them in upon seeing them. Entering the office, the group stood there as Tsunade finished looking over a document before she signed it and set it aside and turned towards them, “Report.” Tsunade ordered and Naruto stepped forward.

“My errand to recruit some promising individuals proved fruitful as I managed to rescue and recruit 13 individuals that will be of help should they choose to help the village.” Naruto stated making Tsunade raise her eyebrows.

“And these individuals are?” Tsunade asked with a curious look and Naruto smirked.

“The former Mizukage, Mei Terumi, her chief guard and hunter nin Ao, her second guard Chojuro a seven swordsman of the mist.” Naruto started surprising Tsunade, “Next is Kimimaro Kaguya, who was Orochimaru’s best soldier.” Naruto stated before Tsunade interrupted him.

“Wait. I thought he was confirmed KIA by Gaara and Lee.” Tsunade stated and Naruto nodded causing her to frown, “Than how did…” she started to ask before widening her eyes and Naruto nodded. “Naruto, d-do you not understand what you’ve done?!?” Tsunade asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, though I’m a bit hurt you seem to think I didn’t plan for all this.” Naruto stated making Tsunade frown, “Where I went to, wasn’t by accident, Shinigami and others entered an agreement with some foreign entities and sent me to where I was. In exchange for my service, I’m allowed certain… liberties, one of which being able to bring back certain individuals and Shinigami would let me know if I’m not allowed.” Naruto stated surprising the group.

“I-I see.” Tsunade stated as she was uncertain how to react to all this.

“Shall I continue my report?” Naruto asked wanting to move away from this conversation right now. At Tsunade’s nod, he continued, “With Kimimaro, I hit one of Orochimaru’s bases and recruited five individuals, one is a commander, one was a lead scientist, and the other three were targets of his experimentation.” Naruto stated making Tsunade nod while impressed since the info they could give would be immense. “Lastly, I also hit the Akatsuki-“

“YOU WHAT?!?!?” Tsunade roared in outrage and shock cutting off Naruto causing him to merely blink at her.

“I hit the Akatsuki base and freed four captives.” Naruto stated as Tsunade glared at him in anger, “The captives were the two Jinchuriki from Iwa and two former members: Konan, who was the right hand woman of the former leader, and Itomi Uchiha, who had been living under the name Itachi.” Naruto stated as Tsunade’s face lost all anger and was replaced with shock along with his companions since they didn’t know that either.

“Naruto, you have to turn her-him-her in! She’s a wanted ninja!” Tsunade stated and Naruto shook his head before going over to the pictures of the Hokages and removed the picture of his father revealing a safe.

Tsunade and the others watched in shock as Naruto opened it easily and flicked through the items before grabbing a file and closing the safe and replacing the picture. He then walked up and placed the file on her desk, “The old man and I were close, which is part of the reason I was able to steal the Forbidden Scroll for that fake graduation test that Mizuki set me up for. Anyway, read this after my report and then you’ll understand why I saved her and you can decide what to publicize or not.” Naruto stated making her frown as she looked at the file, which had accumulated quite a bit of dust.

“Anyway, after checking in on some of my sources and allies, I handled a bandit problem and we came here, which brings me to the point that later on I would like you to check over some of my guests. While I am talented at healing, you are more… professionally trained rather than combat trained like I was.” Naruto stated making Tsunade blink before she sighed.

“You’re really going to have to sit down and explain everything to us some time.” Tsunade stated making Naruto smirk.

“Everyone? Or just you? Because I’d be happy to take you on a date at some point. Maybe a private picnic where we can talk and get _closer._ ” Naruto stated with his smile turning flirtatious making Tsunade blush while his teammates merely gaped at him.

“I.. that… you… SHUT UP!” Tsunade stated still blushing causing Naruto to chuckle a bit, “Anyway, the rest of you are dismissed. Fu, here is the paperwork for you to fill out since I have no doubt you’ll be waiting outside the office for Naruto since I need to talk to him about something important. I had the papers prepared at Shibuki’s asking.” Tsunade stated making the women nod before they left with Fu taking her papers and Naruto stood still looking at Tsunade as she leveled her gaze at him, “Leave us.” Tsunade ordered her Anbu and waited till she felt their presences leave before sealing the room, “Naruto, I’m only going to ask you this once and I want you to answer me honestly. Are you responsible for Himura’s death?” Tsunade asked and Naruto was silent as he just looked at her.

“Oh, did Himura die while I was away? Because I am sure the Fire Daimyo, Lord Mifune, Shibuki-sama, and their host will confirm I was with them the entire way to the capital and then staying there a bit before leaving with my team, who was with me for a majority of the time except for my infiltrations. I assure you I was nowhere near Konoha until the return trip.” Naruto stated calmly and Tsunade merely stared at him before sighing, “You’re cute when you’re all serious.” Naruto stated with a smile causing Tsunade to straighten with her blush back.

When she moved to throw something, Naruto was next to her in an instant and holding her wrist with her large boobs ballooning out against his solid chest and his face mere inches from hers. Tsunade blushed more at the intense gaze he was giving before he moved to her ear, “I don’t care who it is, Tsunade, anyone that threatens you or anyone else precious to me will die and I don’t give a damn how many people want to try and fight me on it. I am not saying I killed Himura, but I have a feeling documents will arrive that will show you that he was as much a threat as anyone outside the village.” Naruto stated quietly into her ear before leaning back as Tsunade merely gazed at him and he kissed her forehead, “I should get home and get my new dependents settled and you should read the file and documents before you then call a council meeting, both to inform everyone of Himura’s death and so I can give a full disclosure on what has happened.” Naruto stated making Tsunade nod slightly making Naruto smile before he leaned in and kissed her.

Tsunade widened her eyes a bit before she closed them and wrapped her free arm around him as she allowed his tongue to dance with hers and then squeaked when she felt his hand begin massaging her ass. She’d normally be pissed at the action, but unlike the assholes and perverts who’d tried it before, Naruto’s attempt felt more… sensual, loving, almost like he was trying to give her an actual massage with her ass. Plus the pleasurable sensations going up her spine weren’t that bad either.

Naruto then pulled back and chuckled slightly at Tsunade’s half glazed eyes, “Send someone when you’ve called the meeting.” Naruto stated pecking her lips before leaving a still dazed Tsunade to slip back into her chair as she tried to reboot her brain. Shizune had then come in with Fu’s paperwork and blushed a bit at Tsunade’s dream like gaze making her a bit jealous of her teacher.

Naruto however was already heading back to his compound with Fu in tow while going over his checklist of things to do to both build up his assassin ranks and spread his influence and information network. The first thing would be gaining a foothold in Konoha’s Red Light District.

For all the preaching of being a powerful military village, it had its seedier areas but it was partially necessary both to draw extra clientele and offer the Shinobi a stress relief area since no one in the RLD gave a damn who you were, they just cared if you had the money to enjoy yourself. Naruto knew this since his old apartment building was on the edge of the district and luckily wasn’t popular enough for people to use it as a love hotel.

However, the problem was that no one in the village bothered to have people around to listen and gather any and all information that could prove useful to the village. Such a waste of money, information, and influence was foolish, which is why Naruto planned to take over and use it effectively both for his own allies and for the village. Plus with some renovations, it would draw even more clientele especially when large events or festivals were held and drew many outsiders to the village. Not to mention the security would make many feel better for spending money as it was less dangerous or risky for them.

Of course, Naruto would be ensuring anyone with money was leaving a good sized chunk of it behind unless he knew the person in question… Then they just had to hope luck was on their side.

Then of course there was a secure network to build for information from all over the village and outside to ensure he was informed of anything and everything worthy of note. This wouldn’t be hard since he had Wave doing so and with the friends and allies he made outside of Konoha, he could turn at least 3 countries into hubs to be added to that. It wouldn’t be hard to convince Gaara, Shibuki, and Koyuki to let him build up his networks in their countries as it wasn’t for Konoha, but for him and the brotherhood he’d build. Naruto would have his brotherhood be impartial unless the threat was too great to ignore just as they were on Earth: never taking one country’s side over another, one ruler’s side over another, unless the Templars controlled the opposite and there was a chance to fight back. Koyuki, who he knew Kami was plucking at her heartstrings to have deeper feelings for him, would agree as not only would it aid him but it would help her own country should disaster strike and aid was needed. Gaara and Shibuki would do the same just because it help give them a better chance at stopping threats and getting help when needed.

Next was his recruiting people to turn into his brothers and sisters, but that was easier said than done since in the past people recruited brought nothing but shame and cruelty to the Assassin name, though a few rare exceptions were because grief and heartache pushed them too far. Naruto would have to be careful since chakra made it that much harder to recruit as the ways of the assassins would have to break those who used chakra of their mindset of using it for everything.

Of course, Naruto would also recruit non-chakra users since seeing how effective they were on Earth made him realize how effective they could be here. How many times could Ayame and her father have poisoned him with a variety of things in the time he ate there? How many ninja actually kept up their training in detecting and avoiding poisons? Too many and not many were the answers to those questions and Naruto planned to take full advantage of it as there were a variety of ways that could be used to kill someone because they wanted to relax or enjoy something. The waters of a hot spring, the relaxation of a massage, the food they eat, the water or sake they drank, the air they breathed, a medication they ingested, a shot they needed, a plant they smelled, and more as there were so many ways that someone without chakra could kill anyone with chakra if the person in question wasn’t vigilant at all times.

His time on Earth had really opened Naruto’s eyes to how much his people depended on Chakra and let other skills not relevant to Chakra become laxed and rust away. Such a thing was detrimental to the village and anyone he wished to recruit, especially Han and Roshi as he didn’t want them being stereotypical Jinchuriki and depending on their Biju for strength. Their capture by Akatsuki was evidence of what happens when you rely on a Biju’s power too much over your own power.

Christ, the Akatsuki were a band of S rank ninja targeting Biju and Jinchūriki, why the fuck would you depend on the creatures they are hunting? If they are hunting them, then clearly they must have a plan for fighting and capturing them.

Anyway, as for some of his other plans, there was building an elaborate network under the village to hide civilians and evacuate easier… or rather expanding what was there from Root. It wouldn’t be too difficult as Naruto had routinely used an Eagle Pulse to get a “view” of the network beneath the village and knew certain areas wouldn’t need to be expanded just repurposed to suit other needs. The training grounds underneath could still be utilized as Naruto never understood why training grounds within a village were left wide open for all to see. It was far too risky and rather foolish to do so and not have SOME kind of security around the place.

During his first Chunin Exams, the Subaku siblings could have spied on any number of shinobi training within Konoha and then given that information to the attacking forces and hurt the village further. There was also the fact Naruto could have spied on any of his fellow competitors to know what they were training in and come up with ways to counter them. Granted Naruto knew it was part of being qualified for Chunin to spy and gather information and then use said information against the enemy, but what about when it wasn’t between comrades? What if an enemy learned secrets to different fighting styles, jutsu, or even Dojutsu by observing training shinobi or kunoichi without the people knowing? Disaster was the answer, especially since if he knew Neji knew Rotation, then his attack strategy for the exams would have been different and Neji would have been in for a ruder awakening than he got. Especially since it also would have shown that Neji knew no elemental ninjutsu at all and such information could save you and kill your enemy easily.

It was part of the reason he turned the basement/subcomplex of his home into a training field as no one would be able to spy on how he trained anyone he recruited or wanted help in training. He didn’t need someone trying to steal or usurp his training plans let alone them becoming part of another village without his knowledge, though if someone did, it wouldn’t be effective even if they used the Sharingan to mimic the movements. Sasuke had proven that in how quickly he was getting exhausted trying to move like Lee could without the proper endurance and strength training.

Naruto broke from his musings and plans as he arrived home and saw Mikoto standing outside the gate looking at the house in wonder. Not surprising since the style and such wasn’t anything native to the Elemental Nations.

Walking up to her, she turned and smiled at seeing Naruto, “Lady Mikoto, is this business, social, or personal?” Naruto asked having been drilled by various teachers about being respectful to people.

When you become associates with Kings, Queens, Barons, Cardinals, Popes, Generals, Commanders, Princes, Princesses, Presidents, Dukes, and various other influential and politically powerful individuals, better to be respectful until they made it time to not be respectful. It usually not only saved some time, but it also saved you trouble since you could end up with your head on the chopping block, literally, or it could make you have to fight back dozens if not hundreds of soldiers afterwards.

Better to avoid the headache regardless of how close he was to someone or what relationship they had with his family.

He turned his attention back to the present as Mikoto spoke, “Social. And please, no need to so formal with me, Naruto-kun.” Mikoto stated with a smile and Naruto nodded a bit.

“I make no promises, you are still in a position of respect and it wouldn’t do for me to not address you properly.” Naruto stated making Mikoto smile a bit wondering how Kushina would feel about her son being so respectable. “Would you care to come in?” Naruto asked and Mikoto nodded with a smile.

Naruto nodded before opening the gate and held it for Fu and Mikoto before it clanged shut and the two looked around in wonder at the estate before them. Naruto had made the main house look like the villa in Monteriggioni, but the rest was taken after French style estates. It wasn’t hard since the Compound, which was really the Uzumaki Compound but everyone assumed was the Namikaze, was large since at one point in time there were a couple hundred Uzumaki Clansmen here to help build Konoha and help keep the peace between the first and second war. As such, the compound was large and expansive with plenty of room for buildings, relaxation activities, and other items to help not only Naruto but his soon to be brotherhood.

Naruto also noted to explain why it was called a brotherhood so any women in his life wouldn’t get the wrong idea. After all, it was originally formed during a time when women weren’t considered fighters and the name was kept because of everyone assuming a brotherhood had no women, so a woman could move unseen without suspicion being raised. After all, who looks for a woman among a brotherhood? 

The word just immediately put your mind to be on the watch for males, not females, seeking to end the lives of those they target. It was both for helping in assassination, spying, and espionage as well as providing a smokescreen around the female members. The latter was mainly because a woman being interrogated and tortured tended to include rape and other humiliations that no woman should have to endure. While a man could be tortured, rape for them wasn’t usually done given the fact that being of that sexual orientation was HEAVILY frowned upon for quite some time and that men had more rights than a woman did for a really fucking long time.

However, his world didn’t have that problem as much, there were interrogators skilled in handling male or female or both in almost every village. There was still some more hesitation on raping a man than there was a woman since his world was still among the time that in the name of protecting their lord or village, people could do just about anything they wanted. Naruto didn’t approve of course, but he did understand it from a point of view. If a target had information that could cause thousands of deaths or stop said deaths, you pushed your morals to the side and used any and all means to get the information and then just tried to live with it afterwards.

It was a hard lesson that Naruto learned on Earth and something that people of his world that were true professionals understood and had even committed when there was no other option or choice in the matter. Naruto hadn’t been the one to rape a woman given his other… unique talents in interrogating people, but he had known at times that others were doing it but he had no authority or chance to take over the interrogation to prevent it.

He may be a killer and sadistic bastard to anyone that was his enemy, but he still had his own moral ground to stand on.

Naruto shook those thoughts away as he led Fu and Mikoto to the main house and found his rescued individuals there talking with Tsunami, Haku, and Evie. Of course, that led to the tense moment of Mikoto and Itomi seeing each other again after so long and the two merely looked at each other. That naturally made things very awkward as Itomi looked at Mikoto with relief in her dulled eyes and Mikoto looking at Itomi in shock and happiness.

Naruto decided to defuse the situation, quickly, “Evie, would you show our new guests to where they will be staying? I need to speak to Mikoto.” Naruto asked and Evie nodded and stood.

“Of course, come along everyone.” Evie stated heading for one of the other doors with the others following Evie, while Tsunami went upstairs to tidy up a bit, and Naruto motioning Mikoto to sit, which she did while he went and made some tea before handing her a cup and sat across from her.

“Where did you find her? Or get her to come back?” Mikoto asked and Naruto smiled as she took a drink and widened her eyes slightly finding it enjoyable.

“She was in Ame, the leader of the Akatsuki had betrayed her and two others. Itomi tried to stop him, but ended up losing. They had her imprisoned in case the leader had a use for her. To come back was simple, she had no reason to stay away anymore.” Naruto stated while giving Mikoto a pointed look making her widen her eyes slightly.

“You know?” Mikoto asked and Naruto nodded whole drinking his own tea.

“Yes, more than you realize, and I plan to help fix some of those mistakes so they no longer haunt what is left of your clan… well, most of what is left of your clan.” Naruto stated knowing Obito had to be brought down.

“How are you going to fix what happened?” Mikoto asked in confusion.

Naruto merely smiled, “You’ll find out at the council meeting that Tsunade will be calling as there is quite a lot of things to discuss not only with her and the council, but also with some plans I have that will help not only the village but fix some mistakes too. A lot has happened, Mikoto-san, and I have a lot I need to explain to everyone so they understand one thing and one thing clearly.” Naruto stated as he closed his eyes feeling his brothers and sisters in spirit speak to him and giving their praise and acknowledgment for what he was doing.

“What thing is that?” Mikoto asked curiously before Naruto looked at her and she gasped, not only was she seeing the hardened edge in his eyes that Minato and Kushina used to have, but she saw the killer, the warrior, the fighter, the veteran, and the leader Naruto was turned into.

“That I swear allegiance to no country, village, or clan other than my own people, warriors, and students. If I find the people around me wanting, I will crush them. If I find corruption, I will crush it regardless of who it is connected to. If I find a criminal without justifiable explanation, I will kill them regardless of their family or employer. If I find anything that I personally feel should be stopped or destroyed, I will do so and there’s not one person in this world that can stop me. I work and serve the world as a whole and will gladly burn this village to the ground if it becomes necessary.” Naruto stated seriously wanting to be clear to Mikoto that rank, title, wealth, skill, power, EVERYTHING meant nothing to him, he would crush anyone and everyone that broke any of his code or morals, NO EXCEPTIONS.

 _“He’s serious, if Tsunade doesn’t stay to his expectations, he’d march right up and end her life himself and damn all the consequences of such an act and then kill and destroy the village until those he deemed worthy were left alive and spared.”_ Mikoto thought in shock since such dedication, conviction, and will was rare to find in anyone.

It reminded her of Itomi.

The look in his eyes only made her more terrified and impressed as well.

Why? Because she honestly thought he could and would make do on his threat and wouldn’t bat an eyelash at carrying it out.

“At present, I have no intention of destroying Konoha or removing the Fire Daimyo, but I do plan to clean up the shit in this village and break everyone involved in making it worse before I then spread out further and further until there’s no one able to hide from my sight. People of this village WILL die and it will be my hands or those of my apprentices, the rest of you are just going to have to suck it up and stay out of the way because there’s nothing that can be done to stop it from happening.” Naruto stated seriously with his tone and voice clearly showing he was deadly serious about this and was going to ensure Konoha thrived with certain parties removed from the game entirely.

Mikoto couldn’t blame him for that.

It didn’t take a Hyuga to see the problems springing up in the village all over the place since many were nearly right in the open and no one chose to acknowledge or stop it. They brushed it aside as something that wasn’t important right now or that it wasn’t their job to handle it or that a ninja should handle it and leave them out of it. Mikoto was disgusted by that and tried to make differences where she could, but it was one person against a near entire village.

Funny how this spiraled out of control AFTER the Uchiha Clan was wiped out and there was no longer a police force to govern and protect the village.

One might say it was very… coincidental… as if it was almost planned.

Naruto knew it was and hence why he wanted the council meeting because he’d ensure that ALL of the dirty secrets that were hidden in the village were brought to light and make sure EVERYONE understood that it was because Naruto chose not to tell the Fire Daimyo that the village was even still standing or had a chance.

Oh sure, Nobunaga was told by Naruto that the village had done a LOT of seedy and underhanded shit, but Naruto was going to clean it up his way and ensure the ones responsible teetered on the edge of the abyss before he gave them a swift kick into it. He’d ensure Konoha was every bit the shining example that Nobunaga wanted them and they tried to make themselves out to be and ensure that it was kept quiet so he didn’t lose face or reputation in letting such a thing happen under his nose.

Nobunaga had accepted and told Naruto he had the full disposal of the capital and anything else he wanted or needed, which Naruto said would be unnecessary since you couldn’t get a band of Samurai into Konoha and not have SOMONE notice and go on edge. Better he handle it the assassin and saboteur way than the warrior’s way. Plus, Naruto handling it ensured what he wanted to happen was done his way and not someone else’s way when they decided they knew better.

Besides, Naruto was never one to have someone else fight a battle for him.

Naruto turned his attention back to Mikoto when said woman spoke, “I see.” Mikoto stated quietly and Naruto snorted.

“No, you and the others don’t, but you will eventually.” Naruto stated before rolled his neck. “So what did you need, Mikoto?” Naruto asked getting back to why she was there in the first place.

“Oh, I wanted to thank you for stopping Sasuke. Had you not done that, I have little doubt I’d no longer have a son.” Mikoto stated giving Naruto a light head bow of respect.

“It was no big deal, though I’m sorry that apparently I didn’t beat more sense into him.” Naruto stated having heard about Sasuke getting a beatdown from Mikoto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade before he finally woke the hell up.

Mikoto gave a small smile, “He respects you, you know. Always has even if his pride won’t let him admit it.” Mikoto stated and Naruto nodded.

“I know. His ‘dobe’ comments morphed from condescending to friendly as we worked on the same team. Sakura was hit or miss, though I recently learned why and can fix it later.” Naruto stated having done a lot of looking into the various hostiles and questionables with his clones while he was out recruiting and some of the things he found were surprising and he’d have to work on fixing a few things while killing others.

“Fix it? Please tell me you don’t think you did something wrong?!?” Mikoto nearly shouted in disbelief and Naruto shook his head.

“No, it’s nothing I did, but it is something I can fix easily enough.” Naruto stated making Mikoto sigh in relief but paused as a thought occurred.

“You’re not going to try and convince Sasuke to talk to her, are you? He’s tried and the girl just won’t listen.” Mikoto stated since Sasuke had been civil, direct, harsh, and just about every method you could think of to flat out tell someone you weren’t interested in a relationship and the girl STILL kept trying to ask him out.

Kami, Sasuke had sent her to the hospital more than once when she opened her mouth and insulted some people, namely Naruto, around Sasuke.

“No, it has nothing to do with Sasuke at all.” Naruto stated making Mikoto nod, glad her son wouldn’t have to try and explain things to the girl… again. It was becoming like some high priced cartoon where the animators wanted some kind of repeated comedy to occur, only it wasn’t the least bit funny and was now getting old REALLY fast.

Karmic/Ironic justice? Sure, since Sakura was getting the same treatment that she gave Naruto, but it wasn’t quite funny.

“Thank Kami for that at least.” Mikoto stated since Sakura was honestly going to make her son go crazy all over again with how she was acting.

Naruto merely nodded before he stood, “I apologize that we can’t keep talking, Mikoto, but I need to see to my new guests getting settled in and preparing some documents for the council meeting that will be called.” Naruto stated making Mikoto nod and finish her tea before standing.

“I understand, Naruto-kun.” Mikoto stated with a smile as Naruto walked her out.

“It was nice to see you again, Mikoto.” Naruto stated as he casually walked her to the gate.

“Yes, hopefully next time we can simply talk, though I will demand some more of that tea you made.” Mikoto stated with a smile and Naruto nodded.

“No problem. And please, be patient with getting to speak to Itomi since she’s still coming to grips with being back home and I’m sure what she did is still haunting her. I’ll be helping her through this as well as working with her since the meeting will reveal and shed light on some things.” Naruto stated knowing Itomi never thought she’d be back in Konoha alive let alone not in chains or shackles.

“I understand, please give her my best and know that I’m still proud of her.” Mikoto stated knowing that killing their clan was the hardest thing for Itomi to do next to using her Mangekyō on Sasuke.

Mikoto saw the reason behind it later on. Itomi wanted Sasuke to use the trauma and pain to unlock his own Mangekyō when he unlocked the Sharingan. Only, Sasuke only let the pain and sorrow fuel his anger instead of channeling it into making himself better. While rage could help you fight better, it could also weaken you as you are so enraged that you can’t think clearly and fight properly.

Mikoto knew this because she knew her children and no doubt Itomi wanted Sasuke to kill her later on to “remove the stain” of the betrayal and become a hero to rebuild the clan again. It didn’t help that Itomi was no doubt feeling horrible about the clan being destroyed when it wasn’t fully necessary. No doubt having Sasuke kill her was a way for her own honor to get restored with her accepting her judgement for kinslaying when she reached the after life.

“Will do.” Naruto stated and Mikoto broke from her thoughts and nodded at him.

“You know, I’d like to get dinner some time and thoroughly catch up.” Mikoto stated with a small smile and not looking at him anymore.

Naruto merely smiled in amusement, “Are you asking me on a date, Mikoto?” Naruto asked letting Mikoto get a bit of pink to her face.

“Maybe, is that a problem?” Mikoto asked and Naruto chuckled.

“I don’t know, we’ll see how you feel about it after the council meeting and some other things. Personally, I have no problem with it.” Naruto stated with a smile making Mikoto smile in return.

“Great.” Mikoto chirped with a smile before she began walking away with her hips swaying and Naruto chuckled before he closed the gate and began heading towards the second house.

As he did, he let his mind wander to a few of the times he “brought home a stray” as some of his students and siblings called it.

**_FLASHBACK: 1716: Tulum_ **

Naruto stood aboard the Jackdaw in a mix of “modern” clothing and assassin robes, “Sail to this cove here, just watch it since the waters become shallow.” Naruto warned as Edward Kenway was steering the ship with Adewale looking at the man in curiosity.

“Just what the bloody hell do you and Kidd want me to be here for?” Edward asked since his two friends were being mysterious and suspicious about this.

He’d known Naruto since his privateer days and the man, strange as he was, had never steered him wrong.

“If you can’t figure it out based on the obvious, then you don’t deserve to be told the answer.” Naruto stated while flexing his Hidden Blade to prove a point.

“What? Those robed monks I’ve had to fight and kill at times?” Edward asked incredulously since they had nothing he wanted.

“Those robed monks as you call them are skilled and brave men who fight to help humanity as a whole rather than saving their own skin.” Naruto stated and Edward scoffed.

“If that were true, mate, then slavery would have ended already.” Edward stated only for Naruto to glare at him.

“Scattered groups against multiple nations? Yeah, that sounds like a fight that can be won quickly. Besides, not like I’ve seen you stopping any slave transports.” Naruto stated as he jumped off the ship with Edward wincing and following him shortly after.

“Low blow, mate, but fair point all the same.” Edward stated since he knew freeing slaves brought more trouble than raiding gold and supply ships.

“Regardless, stay with me and do as I say and you won’t be harmed here.” Naruto stated as they started walking inland.

“Exactly why would I want to be here or possibly join this club of yours?” Edward asked while looking around with his hood up.

“Well, for one, you’d have an army of professional assassins on your side rather than wanting your head on a pike. Two, you’d have allies willing to hide you and help you lay low when you need it. Three, the assassins would be willing to help Nassau more than we have in the past since we could build another base and operate there. Four, you’d have access to our information network which would not only help you find enemies, but also find treasure ships and help you keep an eye on your wife.” Naruto stated making Edward freeze a bit at the mention of his wife.

“I haven’t seen Caroline since I left. I made a deal with her father that I wouldn’t return until I made my fortune.” Edward stated not really caring to mention that his own father disowned him for bringing trouble on their home.

“I know, I was hunting down Wilson at the time and killed him shortly after he placed you on the _Emperor_. I also kept some agents watching your wife and parents in case your father in-law tried any more underhanded tactics.” Naruto stated making Edward look at him.

“Do you think you could get a letter to my wife? Let me fully explain things and get a response from her?” Edward asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, but you know, nothing in this life is free. Fortunately, the price I want is rather small.” Naruto stated as they stopped in a clearing.

“And that is?” Edward asked while wondering if he just walked into a trap.

“Get from here, to an Aztec temple further inland without being seen by the different assassins between here and there. You do that, you’ll have my attention and I will send the letter and ensure it winds up in your wife’s hands. You fail, you’ll have to earn the delivery some other way that I deem fitting.” Naruto stated and Edward frowned but nodded since it seemed straight forward enough.

“All right, mate, you got yourself a deal.” Edward stated shaking Naruto’s hand before he headed further into the jungle and Naruto smiled.

“Don’t hold it against him, Tabai, he knew nothing of the Assassins or Templars beyond someone from the Assassins tried to kill him.” Naruto stated when Edward was out of earshot and Mary Read aka James Kidd and Mentor Ah Tabai came from the brush.

“He sold us out to the Templars, we should finish him.” Ah Tabai stated angrily and Naruto looked at him with a disapproving glare.

“And how many people have we sold out to others because we had no reason to side with those we sold out?” Naruto questioned and Ah Tabai was silent since he couldn’t refute the Grand Mentor’s words.

“He also has the sense, it’s more advanced then others I’ve seen. He can see people through objects and even ‘mark’ them for when he’s not using the sense.” Mary stated knowing that no one had improved the sense to that kind of degree, Ezio Auditore had come close but nothing like that.

“Aye, he’s a natural born Assassin, he’s just got other priorities.” Naruto stated making Tabai scoff.

“You mean his need for gold and status.” Tabai stated while Mary had to nod since Edward was like that.

“And you’re both idiots for not looking beneath the underneath.” Naruto stated since for all their skill, they still took too much for face value.

“What are we not seeing, Mentor?” Mary asked wondering if there was actually more to Edward than he let on.

“He made an arrangement with his father in-law: Edward would not return to his wife or England until he had obtained his fortune, if he did return before that, then his father in-law could annul the marriage between them. Edward strives for gold because he can’t see his wife again until he has enough of it.” Naruto stated surprising the two since they thought he was another ‘money is everything’ type man.

“I see.” Tabai stated and Naruto merely glanced at him.

“Because someone else opened your eyes.” Naruto stated making Tabai flinch since he knew that was a shot aimed at Tabai’s hostility towards Edward. “Let’s see how my new recruit does, shall we?” Naruto asked as he jumped into the trees and began jumped along to catch up to Edward with the other two assassins following him.

**_TIME-SKIP: 1738: Massachusetts Area_ **

“Come along Liam, you can’t fall behind too much or you’ll get lost.” Naruto called to a young Liam O’Brien as said young man followed him.

“I’m trying sir. I’ve never been outside of New York before besides on a ship.” Liam stated as he moved to keep up with Naruto, who was dressed in robes mixed with the Colonial clothing.

“I know, but if you keep up and prove me right in what I think about you, you’ll be able to see a lot more.” Naruto stated with a kind smile as he led Liam to the Davenport Homestead where Achilles was waiting for him.

“Thank you again for saving my father, sir. He would’ve been executed by that bastard at the shipyard if you hadn’t intervened.” Liam stated knowing he was with this man now because his father wanted him to learn something new and branch out to become a better man than he was.

“It was no trouble. The man was a greedy bastard that needed to be put in his place and shown to all that your employees have to grow with you or things go wrong.” Naruto stated knowing he had quite literally beat the man senseless and then made him sign the ship and dock over to him and Naruto began turning it around. The Templars wouldn’t touch it, they were too scared of him at this point to actively bring his wrath down.

“I still don’t like that I had to take a man’s life.” Liam stated and Naruto patted his shoulder.

“I know, but here, you can be almost certain that the people that die are those that deserve it because of the things they’ve done and will do to people.” Naruto stated while not promising the young man that it would be a guarantee that people that died deserved it since there wasn’t always a black and white line to follow.

Ezio killing an innocent man in Constantinople was proof enough.

“I understand, sir, but I won’t commit to anything if I’m not sure.” Liam stated wanting to be respectful but clear he wasn’t going to do anything he didn’t feel he should.

“Then you’re already smarter than people twice your age.” Naruto stated making Liam smile as Naruto led him to Achilles.

**_TIME-SKIP: 1746_ **

Naruto smiled in amusement while in New York as the young woman before him tried to steal his money by pickpocketing, only for Naruto to smack her hand away and keep walking. Then she tried again… and again… and again… and still again. Each time, Naruto foiled her attempts and it was clear she was NOT happy at being caught so many times and apparently so easily. “Can I help you?” Naruto asked in amusement as he saw the teen girl glaring at him with a somewhat childish pout on her face.

“How?” She asked and Naruto merely raised an eyebrow making her growl, “How did you know I was pickpocketing you?!?” The girl growled out and Naruto merely chuckled.

“You’re good for your age, but you’re nowhere near skilled enough to swipe anything from me. Still, you’re impressive to have the skill down as well as you do for one so young, but you’re still a long way from being a master at it.” Naruto stated with his smile still in place.

The girl scowled and was about to accuse him of not knowing anything about pickpocketing before Naruto tossed her a small purse. She frowned until she saw it was in fact HER change purse and she looked at Naruto in shock as he kept smiling. Just as Naruto was about to turn and walk away, the girl spoke, “WAIT!” She shouted stopping him as he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, “Can you teach me? To be a better pickpocket?” She asked and Naruto chuckled.

“I can probably do that, and teach you a lot more with the help of an associate of mine. It really depends on just how willing you are to learn.” Naruto stated looking at the girl and seeing the fire in her eyes, both for revenge and to become better.

“I can do it! Give me a chance and I’ll prove I can keep up if not surpass anyone else!” She declared boldly and Naruto smirked.

“All right, it’s going to involve leaving New York for now, is that all right?” Naruto asked and the girl looked hesitant before she nodded resolutely, “Good, what’s your name kid?” Naruto asked and the girl smiled.

“Hope. Hope Jensen.” The now named Hope stated making Naruto nod before he motioned Hop to follow him since she’d need to be trained at the Homestead to become a full-fledged assassin.

**_TIME-SKIP: 1748_ **

Naruto and Liam were walking through New York looking for an old friend of Liam’s as Naruto had gotten word about the young man losing his parents and was now on his own trying to survive. Liam thought he’d be a great addition to the order since Shay was always ready for a fight and always made sure anyone not involved in the fight was kept out of it. Achilles tried to dissuade such a thing, but Naruto overruled him since Shay sounded capable and able to be trained into a fine young man.

“I don’t understand why Achilles was so against me adding Shay to the brotherhood.” Liam commented as they walked through New York.

“He’s afraid the Brotherhood is growing too fast and he will fail as Mentor, which would be seen as a failure by his teachers. His own pride is getting in the way of building it correctly and carefully building the Brotherhood with Abigail not having much success in breaking him of that. I fear he may have been made Mentor too quickly.” Naruto stated as he kept an eye out for Shay or anyone else of interest.

“But he has built the brotherhood and has been successful in gaining people from all over the colonies.” Liam argued and Naruto shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter. He’s more concerned with trying to get people from every empire or kingdom rather than just recruiting people that will dutifully serve the cause. The fact that you and Hope were recruited by me and were refined by me further shows that Achilles isn’t being as good a Mentor as he should be. Ezio, Tabai, Altair, and several others I knew trained Assassins to be good in all areas while letting them excel in the area they were best at. Achilles wants everyone to be great at all aspects because it reflects even better on him, which won’t work. Some of you are better at stealth, some are better with firearms, some are better in close combat, some are better at sailing, some at climbing, and so on and so forth. However, each of you could be brought down by an enemy that is like me and can excel in all the areas when push comes to shove. You’re a skilled assassin, Liam, there’s no doubt about that, but you’re not invincible and could easily be surpassed by a recruit that has raw talent for the arts and a drive to become even stronger.” Naruto stated with Liam frowning in thought while Naruto recalled Sasuke’s ‘fight’ against Lee just before the first test of the Chunin Exams.

Sasuke was the skilled fighter that no one thought could be brought down so easily, but Lee was a natural born talent for Taijutsu and his natural drive to become stronger made him deadly and near unstoppable. If Lee had more stamina or had initiated the fifth gate against Gaara, Gaara would have lost and quite possibly more than just the match.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as he and Liam heard fighting going on and rushed down an alleyway and came upon an interesting sight.

A scruffy young man was fighting a gang of thugs and was clearly winning as he was still standing while four or five of them were on the ground, knocked out or in pain. Naruto stopped Liam from interfering as he wanted to see what the man could do and wasn’t disappointed as he fought like a warrior mixed with a brawler. He’d had a loose stance but was ready for each attack without really having a style to use, but still effective nonetheless.

He further proved his skill when the thugs drew knives and he quickly disarmed a few and incapacitated others before he had to kill one of them leaving the others to decide to run.

The man panted a minute before catching his breath and turned at the sound of clapping to see two hooded and armed figures looking at him, “Impressively done.” Naruto stated while Liam removed his hood making the man widen his eyes.

“Liam? Is that you mate?” The man asked and Liam smiled before he was engulfed in a hug.

Liam grunted and laughed, “Shay, geezus you’ve gotten strong.” Liam stated before the now named Shay put him down.

“Well, I couldn’t be scrawny forever, not with all the local gangs wanting to try and push their weight around.” Shay stated with a smile to his friend before looking at Naruto, “And who is this?” Shay asked and Liam motioned to Naruto.

“This Naruto Uzumaki, a teacher for me and some others.” Liam stated with Shay and Naruto shaking hands, “Listen Shay, we’re here because we heard about your father and Naruto thought you’d make a good addition to our Brotherhood.” Liam stated and Shay raised an eyebrow.

“We work as a unit to bring down our enemies and keep them from targeting the innocent people and those who could get in the crossfire. Myself and another train recruits to hunt, track, fight, kill, steal, pickpocket, gather information, and other necessities to ensure we can stay in the shadows and help those who live in the light.” Naruto stated with Shay frowning in thought.

“Say I did join, what’s to stop me from wanting to leave after I’ve learned everything from you?” Shay asked since depending on the people of this ‘Brotherhood’ he may not want to stick around, even if Liam was one of the members.

“Nothing at all, if you want to leave then you can, but if you use the skills we give you against the innocent people, then I will have to hunt you down.” Naruto stated while giving Shay a look that said he was serious.

“Well, lucky me then that I don’t like the idea of people getting caught in a fight they have no business being in.” Shay stated with a grin and Naruto snorted.

“C’mon, if you want learn then New York isn’t the most efficient place for everything.” Liam stated as they headed for the Davenport Homestead.

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

Naruto shook those memories away since some of them led to sad memories or disappointment. Edward went on to be a master assassin and Mentor with his wife and kids, though from what Naruto understood he gained a second wife after returning to England. Caroline even approving it apparently, though public appearances had her as a handmaiden first Caroline. Though Edward knew they could do whatever they wanted since most ostracized him as it was for being a pirate.

Liam was a devoted assassin but he was too blinded by his loyalty and dedication to Achilles and it nearly costed Liam his life. Naruto had helped Shay beat sense into him, but Liam left the Brotherhood afterwards.

Hope was too ambitious and faltered in the rule of the creed to not harm innocents and was ashamed of herself following different incidents. She left the Brotherhood too but didn’t cut contact with Shay or Naruto.

And Shay, heh, Shay was by far one of his greatest students, easily on par with Ezio. When he heard from Shay what happened in Lisbon, Naruto was understandably pissed, but it was aimed at Achilles and Adewale. Their duty was to keep the items away from the Templars, not seek them out to possess! Needless to say, Shay had Naruto’s support when he saw how far Achilles had brought down the Brotherhood with his ambitions and actions.

He was just glad it was Monro and Haytham that found Shay before Naruto did and not someone else that could have made things much worse. Monro and Haytham at least knew NOT to touch the sites contained in the book after the problems in Haiti and Lisbon causing untold destruction and death.

Heaven forbid what would have happened to the world if they went to the other five sites contained in the book before Naruto destroyed it.

Naruto shook those thoughts away before entering the house seeing the living area was empty, which was no doubt due to the others getting their rooms and situating themselves in their chosen rooms. Naruto merely went to a wall and pressed a button causing a green light to come on in the living area and knew each of the rooms were now lit up with a light telling everyone to come to the living area.

Naruto waited a few minutes before Haku and Evie came to the living area before the others all started funneling in as well. Nodding, Naruto pushed the button again to turn off the light and turned to address them, “I trust the rooms are acceptable to you all?” Naruto asked getting various nods. “Good, now if you will come with me, I will give you the tour of the plantation, estate, compound, or whatever it is that you wish to call it.” Naruto stated before motioning them to follow him.

Holding the door for all of them, Naruto closed it once the last was out. “What exactly is it that you want from us?” Roshi asked since it was a question on all of their minds.

He did wince a bit from the glares given by Haku and Evie and he realized that was a bit rude and blunt.

Naruto however, merely waved him off, “As I said, I don’t want anything from you. If you wish to join Konoha, then do so. If you wish to join me and the group I will be building, then do so. If you wish to simply stay here and rest where it is safe and maybe get stronger, then do so. If you want to leave, then go right ahead but I don’t know why you bothered coming here if you were just going to leave immediately.” Naruto stated before showing them all over the compound

The first place was a large garden and plant area at the back of the main house, “This is my herb and plant garden, but I’d not touch or sniff anything that catches your eye that you can’t identify, it might be one of the poisonous plants and I’d hate to have to rush you to the hospital.” Naruto stated since some of the girls were fascinated by some of the prettier plants, especially the ones that couldn’t be found in the elemental countries.

“They are that deadly?” Itomi asked and Naruto nodded.

“How come we aren’t getting effected by the scent ones right now?” Han asked and Naruto smiled.

“The plants in question react only when something gets close to them, they have hyper sensitive hairs that let them know when something is within a certain range. You enter that range and they expels the spores and pollen right at you. If it’s your face, then you’d be dead before you realized the mistake if I wasn’t here.” Naruto stated making them all cluster more to the path Naruto had created through. “Once you’re around long enough, you’ll be fine. I hybridized these plants with another that lets them remeber what is familiar to them, hence why I don’t get sprayed when I get near them.” Naruto stated knowing it would ease their worries a bit.

“And those?” Mei asked pointing to an isolated patch of pitch black flowers with a pink core that didn’t look dead.

“Those? Those none of you touch, ever. Anyone other than me will not have a pleasant experience with them. Just trust me, even if you’re a Jinchūriki, don’t get close or try to touch them.” Naruto warned wanting to be clear and the other frowned wondering what was up with those plants.

Han, Fu, and Roshi also felt their Biju telling them to stay away from the plants. They weren’t natural and were much deadlier than they appeared. If the Biju were worried about the plants, then they would be too and just keep their distance.

“And why is there such a large clearing there?” Mirim asked pouting to a large rectangular clearing.

Naruto merely glanced over at it, “Ah, that’s for something in the future. Still working out some details about what I want to do.” Naruto stated since it was the truth.

Naruto then lead them to a large pool and a private hot spring that was walled off and divided, “This is for relaxation, naturally, and the hot spring is laced with seals to ensure no one can peep or try to spy on the other side of the walls.” Naruto stated making them nod before he led them to a large training area, “This area is mainly for jutsu and for training that needs a lot of room or be outdoors to do so.” Naruto stated as he kept leading them around.

He then came to some of the extra buildings scattered throughout, “These are mainly for if any of you find that special someone and want your own space or if anyone joins my clan as a Branch or Servant member.” Naruto stated making a few raise their eyebrows.

“Servant?” Chōjūrō asked with suspicion and Naruto chuckled.

“My clan was known for taking in strays from all over the place. Those that had fighting ability were put in the Branch House to help protect the Uzumaki Clan and their ways. Those that didn’t have any combat ability but still wanted to become part of the clan for protection and a home were placed in the Servant House where they’d take up positions of maids, butlers, gardeners, hunter/gathers, or any profession they had a skill in. If they married one of the Uzumaki then they were added to the main family, but they still had to contribute to the clan in some way except for if the women were pregnant. It was part of the reason my clan was so large and feared because we had skilled people from all different countries and walks of life to contribute to our home and make the clan stronger.” Naruto explained wanting to be clear that they didn’t enslave anyone and he wasn’t making them be servants.

The others merely nodded while filing that bit of history away for later as Naruto continued the tour.

Naruto then brought them to the main house and allowed them inside, “This is the Clan Head/Leader house of the Compound. Has all the basic necessities and several bedrooms, office space, basement, attic, and some other additions I created.” Naruto stated before leading them to a doorway under the stairs and started walking down. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the group saw three doors at the front and two sides with the one on the left having a large seal over it keeping it locked and secured.

“What’s in there?” Melona asked curiously and Naruto merely looked at the door.

“Something for later on.” Naruto stated cryptically before he opened the front door and walked in and the others did too causing them to widen their eyes in shock and surprise with some even gasping.

Before them was a huge chamber with different training dummies throughout the center. Along the walls were shelves and shelves of books, scrolls, and other readable items that reached the 40 foot tall ceiling. There were also desks, chairs, and lamps near the walls but not in the center area, which was depressed further into the ground than the surrounding edges. Also along the walls were a few doors with a large set of double doors on the far end wall. In front of the door they came in, was a podium with an Assassin Brotherhood symbol emblazoned on it.

“This is the training ground where you can practice various taijutsu, weapon, and assassination arts. The walls are lined with information and knowledge for you to explore and find as you please. You can either browse the items or use the podium there to brings up an index for a specific subject and sub-subjects. The door on the left leads to an even larger cavern that is a more advanced training area that can be tailored to what you need/want to train in regardless of what it is. The door on the right is where ceremonies will be held if any of you decide to join what I will build here.” Naruto stated walking down with the others still looking around in awe, including Haku and Evie since they hadn’t been down here yet.

“This is impressive.” Kimimaro stated as it was grander than anything Orochimaru had.

Naruto chuckled, “Just wait.” Naruto stated as he walked to the double doors and Haku and Evie followed him with the others quickly doing the same.

Reaching the doors, Naruto opened them and stepped in making them all widen their eyes as there were walls, racks, stands, displays, holders, and more full of weapons, staves to swords to axes to knives to heavy weapons to polearms to daggers to bows to crossbows to lances to clubs to maces to shields to just about everything you could think of. If there was a close range weapon created on Earth, Naruto had at least one in this room along with every type of bow and crossbow.

“When you’re ready to start training, pick up any weapon here that you please and train with it and don’t worry if it breaks or gets damaged, just put the pieces back into their place and the seals here will repair and fix them.” Naruto stated with many looking around the room in awe with Chōjūrō looking intently at the different swords.

“Amazing.” Mei whispered seeing the different weapons that ranged from cruel to elegant looking in their design and shape.

“Yeah, took a long time to get all of these.” Naruto stated before he headed back towards the doors, “Come on, only got one more stop to do and then you’ll be free to explore to your hearts content.” Naruto stated with some amusement making them all start following him with Evie and Haku closing the doors after everyone was out.

Naruto then led them back to the entrance and this time took the door that was on the right when they first came down the stairs. Said door led to another flight of stairs and Naruto went up them and opened the door revealing them to be in the guest house with the door being under the stairs like it was in the main house. The others all blinked as they were brought out of the stairwell and Naruto then closed the door.

However, when he did, they all watched the door fade away leaving just a wall with a small Assassin Brotherhood symbol emblazoned on it. “When you want to head down there, just place your hand against the symbol and the door will appear due to you being marked by the seal after I brought you down there. The stairwell is set to be connected to every building on the property so no matter which building you’re in, you can head down. That area is mainly to help ensure any training done is kept secret and there are seals in place to ensure no practicing or sparring can spill into the sitting areas and no weapons can fly into that area.” Naruto explained making them all nod, “With that, the tour is completed and you are free to relax, eat, drink, or train as you please. You’ll be able to leave the compound after the council meeting Tsunade will eventually call and I can explain things in detail to them.” Naruto stated making them all nod.

“Good, I’ll have Haku or Evie here retrieve you all when dinner is ready.” Naruto stated before he left the house with everyone looking at each other before most of them went downs stairs again.

They wanted to fully explore their new home.

**_NEXT MORNING_ **

Naruto awoke in his bed to the sound of someone knocking on his front door having used seals to ensure the knock could be heard in the house’s entirety. Getting up and popping his joints, Naruto untangled himself from Tsunami’s embrace and went downstairs. Arriving, Naruto answered the door to see Yugao there in full Anbu attire, “Cat, what can I do for you today?” Naruto asked looking at her intently and she fought back the shudder that wanted to go down her spine.

“Lady Hokage wishes for you to attend a council meeting that is to be held in 10 minutes.” Yugao stated making Naruto nod.

“Very well, I’ll be there.” Naruto stated making Yugao nod in acceptance before she Shunshined away and Naruto went to his room to change.

 _“Time to shake the trees and get the vile leeches and termites out of them, then I can start plucking all the weeds, trim the branches, and separate the wheat from the chaff.”_ Naruto thought to himself knowing the council meeting about to be held would shake the village to its core and open the way for him to expand and handle the various threats and issues of this world. Going to a side wall, Naruto pressed his hand against it causing a seal to light up, “Itomi, Haku, Evie, Kimimaro, please get dressed including a cloak and meet me at the gate in a few minutes. I need you all for a council meeting that is to be held shortly.” Naruto stated using his seal version of an intercom system before going up to his room to get dressed.

Once he was fully dressed and armed, Naruto left his home and found his requested people, “No harm is going to come to any of you, so please relax and just follow me.” Naruto stated and they nodded before he opened the gate and began walking to the Tower with Naruto fully intent on starting the new dawn of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Even if he had to do it one corpse at a time.

**Done!**

**Next time is the council meeting and Naruto’s story along with something else that should be a surprise.**

**Anyway, I don’t think there’s anything to mention, so see you next time.**


	8. Raising Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto explains his story to the higher ups of Konoha, but he's got something else planned to help not only himself but Konoha as well

**Hey all, welcome back and the title should tell you some of what this chapter will be. The rest of it will be Naruto telling his story to them, though not in intricate detail or we’d be here for a long ass time.**

**SLIGHT WARNING: You’re going to see a bit of a change to the Assassin’s Creed Timeline and story this chapter.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer:……. I don’t own anything in this…. Be nice if I did.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_[Conversation thoughts]_

{Language not native to Naruto’s World}

**“Summons, First Civilization beings, pissed off Naruto, Biju speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_[Above’s conversation thoughts]_ **

**Chapter 8: Raising Souls**

**Hokage Tower: Council Meeting Room**

Tsunade and everyone, counting the heirs to the clans, sat in a mostly comfortable silence as they waited for Naruto to arrive which also included Asuma as he was acting Clan Head for the Sarutobi Clan until Konohamaru was old enough or even wanted the seat. Of course, the Shinobi were also a bit cautious of Danzo seeming to be… happy? And none of the usual cold aura he kept up was present at all. The fact that Himura was missing only further confused and made them cautious.

They then turned towards the door as it opened and Naruto walked in, but they were also surprised, none more so than Sasuke, at the sight of his companions, who had removed their hoods upon coming in. Naruto merely walked forward before standing there a moment. “I believe we should start, Hokage-sama.” Naruto stated making her nod.

“Before we get to Naruto and those that just entered with him, there is the matter of Himura’s absence. The reason for said absence is because Himura passed away in his sleep two days ago.” Tsuande stated surprising everyone except Naruto and Danzo. “However, it doesn’t matter much since I would have ordered his death after different documents and files were delivered to my office earlier.” Tsuande stated before an Anbu placed copies at each Clan Head and Advisor while specifically not giving any to the civilians.

“Hokage-sama, why were we not given a file?” Mebuki Haruno asked in general confusion while noting her fellow civilian council members were gettin nervous while the Clan Heads were showing signs of intense rage and disgust.

“Because your fellow council members are corrupt as shit, Mebuki-San.” Naruto stated making the other civilians glare and pale. “They’ve been working with Himura to bring in more money for them and turn Konoha into what they want it to be. I also have documentation of them attempting to sell different corpses of clan members to Orochimaru and other entities along with Jutsu from the Konoha archives.” Naruto stated before Anbu moved at Tsunade’s signal and detained the other civilians while Mebuki merely shook her head at the idiots.

However, Naruto wasn’t done driving the knife into them, “There’s also the matter of the Uchiha massacre to bring up for them too.” Naruto stated making them look at him, “They were plotting with the few elders and assholes of the clan to perform a coup in exchange for the various members of their families to marry into the Uchiha clan.” Naruto stated surprising everyone.

“Coup?” Sasuke asked in confusion and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, the elders of your clan, besides your grandfather, and others of your clan were planning to pull a coup on the Hokage and take over the village.” Naruto stated shocking everyone, with some being that he knew about it.

“Then… Itachi…” Sasuke stated trying to fully comprehend.

“Yes, Itachi, or rather Itomi as she’s really known, killed the clan because she was protecting the village. However, the civilians didn’t want a survivor that could sell them out, so they worked with Himura to wipe the clan out entirely. He cornered Itomi and gave her the ultimatum of killing a majority of the clan and leave the village to never return or stay and have the entire clan killed for being traitors. Itomi killed those responsible in the clan and those that were going to die soon anyway, plus a few that attacked her because they thought she’d turned traitor to the village and clan and wasn’t able to reason with them. While she did that, Himura had his own personal ninja enter and kill others along with another Uchiha, that is a threat to everyone, killing others to harvest the eyes and ensure no one would be able to challenge him should he decide to attack the village.” Naruto stated making Sasuke and Mikoto glare at the struggling civilians.

Naruto took a breath as Tsume then asked, “Why was Itomi pretending to be a man?” Tsume asked and Naruto snorted.

“Power hungry assholes trying to either replace Fugaku or get into the clan. Itomi was a prodigy and it wasn’t a stretch to say she could be Hokage when old enough, with that power and prestige available to a female, it would make the people come out of the wood work to take her one way or another and the elders would only support it to ensure she stayed submissive and loyal to their way of running the clan.” Naruto stated having been given a lot of insight to things while away.

Naruto then turned to Tsuande, “I assume they’re to be executed, correct?” Naruto asked making her nod. “Then I’ll just do it now.” Naruto stated while sticking his hand out towards them and yellow lightning launched out and struck them each in the forehead making them scream and howl in pain as the Anbu quickly stepped back. Everyone then watched as the civilians all seemed to be having seizures and were foaming at the mouth as the electricity continued. Naruto then cut it off a minute later and the now burned husks of the civilians dropped to the ground as Naruto flicked his fingers.

Naruto then unsealed a stack of papers and tossed it onto the table in front of Tsunade, “A detailed list and evidence of everything they’ve done since they took the seats and those they corroborated with.” Naruto stated since she probably wanted them to be interrogated first.

Tsuande looked at the stack and nodded before looking to him, “Thank you, now I believe you were going to explain where you disappeared to and some of things that have obviously changed.” Tsuande stated making Naruto nod before he summoned a chair from a seal and sat while a pair of clones took chairs for those that came with him.

Naruto unsealed a pipe and took a long drag of it before breathing. “Well, to cut straight to the point, I was taken to a different world.” Naruto stated making many raise their eyebrows.

“Different world?” Shibi Aburame asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, I was taken by two beings that apparently needed help with their world as it was in for a massive shit storm and they needed someone that could operate outside the boundaries of their realm. Thus they asked Kami’s court for help and I was picked.” Naruto stated with a sigh as he took another drag of his pipe.

“Why you?” Hiashi asked and Naruto snorted and pointed to Jiraiya.

“Ask Jiraiya, the guy was told about me from the Toad Elder.” Naruto stated making Jiriaya widen his eyes in shock at what Naruto was referring to.

“You know?” Jiriaya asked and Naruto nodded.

“Years and years of spending time with the toads and the fact the original has been altered made it so they told me.” Naruto stated making Jiraiya nod.

“Can you please explain what you’re talking about?” Tsunade asked and Naruto shrugged.

“The toad elder was told a prophecy that someone Jiraiya would teach would become an important figure in the ninja world and would have the power to revolutionize or destroy it. However, my being called away forced the prophecy to be altered to something else.” Naruto stated making many raise their eyebrows in surprise.

“And what is it now?” Choza Akamichi asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Don’t know and don’t care. Mortals aren’t meant to know what the gods have planned since then anyone disagreeing with what could happen would try to alter it to benefit them. As such, I made it clear to the toad elder that I didn’t want to know nor should I know any plans the gods had for me and he shouldn’t tell anyone else or he could incur their wrath for blabbing.” Naruto stated making many nod.

“So you were called to another world for only five years? Doesn’t seem like their threat was as big as they thought it was.” Hana Inuzuka asked and Naruto shook his head.

“No, I was gone far longer than five years.” Naruto stated as he took another puff of smoke. “Each world has a different time field, meaning some worlds pass time slower or faster than other worlds. Due to the time in that world, I’m now the oldest mortal alive in this world.” Naruto stated making many raise their eyebrows.

“But, you don’t look a day older than 18!” Ino shouted and Naruto shrugged.

“Uzumaki genes combined with some other powers and the revitalizing power of Kyubi’s chakra being in my system essentially freeze me at this age. It could be a VERY long time before I ever age any further unless I made myself age.” Naruto stated surprising them all.

“So… how old are you?” Tsuande asked remembering him stating that she was the kid in their relationship if she wanted to stay with him.

Naruto was silent a moment knowing his answer was going to set them off. “951.” Naruto stated making everyone freeze and look at him in shock.

“SAY WHAT??!??!!??” Kiba and Hana Inuzuka yelled since both were there until it was decided who would be the next clan head.

“The year I entered that world was 1179 and when I left it was 2037. However, that’s not counting 80 years I spent on a side trip I took at one point at the behest of the beings that called me away.” Naruto stated as if he was talking about the weather. “It’s why I said no one that fought me was a problem since I trained every day for those 938 years as well as gaining new powers from various objects that the two beings that called me away created with other members of their race. They didn’t want Humans using the objects anymore so they made it so I could drain the power away from them.” Naruto stated as he took another puff of his pipe.

“Do these powers include raising the dead?” Sasuke asked making many glance at him in confusion. “Haku and Kimimaro were killed during different missions, yet they’re standing right there as if nothing happened to them.” Sasuke stated and Naruto shocked them all by nodding again.

“Yes, though if Shinigami says no then I can’t bring the person or persons back no matter what.” Naruto stated since the objects couldn’t counter a god.

“I-I think you should maybe start back at the beginning.” Tsunade stated as her mind was comprehending what he just revealed.

Naruto shrugged, “When I was called away, I was taken to what is called the Realm in Between. It’s a sort of limbo between worlds. There I met two beings named Minerva and Jupiter and they are the ones that tasked me with the job of killing a rogue member of their people since millennia ago they ruled humanity with an iron fist until humanity broke free and revolted. Jupiter and Minerva were among those who wanted to broker peace after a time while the enemy, named Juno, wanted not only to take back authority but she wanted to be ruler of her own people as well. However, they were so focused on the war that they missed a bigger problem. The sun was building up too much power and it was released in a massive solar flare that destroyed the planet with only a small handful of both races surviving.” Naruto stated before taking a breath.

“The few that did survive rebuilt as they could but time and only being able to breed so much withered the other race away with humans becoming dominant and occasionally a rare few humans would be born that could utilize their Precursor Ancestry and use some of the items that survived.” Naruto explained further as he sat there. “Eventually, humanity began struggling over the remaining items until soon they became the stuff of myths and legends while being connected to gods and legendary heroes. From there two groups came: one was the Order of Ancients that would later become known as the Templar Order and then there were the Hidden Ones which would later become known as the Assassin Brotherhood. Both orders wanted the same thing, but had very different methods in achieving it.” Naruto stated taking a drag of his pipe.

“And what did they want?” Hinata asked and Naruto sighed.

“Peace and a united world.” Naruto stated simply.

“And how do they differ in methods? Based on the name, I can assume that the Brotherhood was willing to kill for their goal.” Shino stated and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, but that’s not where their methods differed.” Naruto stated making many look at him in curiosity. “The Assassins wanted it to be mankind’s choice to have peace and prosperity. The Templars decided mankind couldn’t be trusted so they had to be forced into submission with the precursor items or through other methods.” Naruto stated surprising them all since going by the names you’d think the assassins were in the wrong. “Their methods further diverged as the Templar’s believed in the ends justify the means, so they’d happily slaughter thousands to convert or control the millions. The Assassins though were more precise in their elimination and even built a creed and rules to ensure they never became like the Templars, though there were a few who were a disgrace to the Order.” Naruto stated thinking of Al Mualim, Achilles, and some others.

“Based on your tone, it’s safe to say to you were with the Assassins.” Danzo stated making Naruto nod.

“Considering the Templars of the time I landed in gladly committed a mass murder of over 3,000 innocent civilians, counting children, it wasn’t hard on which side to choose.” Naruto stated horrifying them all. “So, I learned, I studied, I trained, I fought, I bled, I killed, I grew myself both as a ninja and as a warrior, thief, assassin, chameleon, scientist, weapon master, businessman, leader, trainer, engineer, craftsman, and so on and so forth.” Naruto stated as he took another puff of his pipe.

“How did you grow your skills as a ninja? I didn’t think Kyubi would know much of the ninja arts.” Hiashi asked since it was a fair point.

“Part of the incentive to ensure I had plenty of skills and training for my mission, was that Shinigami would fully place my parents’ souls in my seal as well as alter it so I absorbed their knowledge and skills along with Kyubi, who was made whole by Shinigami giving back the half my father sealed inside himself. Thus, for the first 50 years of time there, I got to know and train under my parents with Kyubi helping from his own experiences in life before and after his first sealing and then for the following 200 years I became friends with Kyubi with him instructing me on how to use his power fully before he too passed on.” Naruto stated making many look at him in surprise as he sat back.

“So, you’re the new Kyubi?” Kiba asked unsure and Naruto laughed.

“Oh Kami, no. I’m just a human with beyond Biju level reserves. Contrary to popular belief, the Biju aren’t actual Demons, just sentient masses of pure chakra that could take physical form. So, despite what the idiots of the village said, I’m not a demon and never was.” Naruto stated before looking at Itomi, “I know what you were told by the bastard, Itomi, but the Jubi isn’t an all-powerful demon.” Naruto stated making Itomi nod before Naruto turned back to the others.

“What is the Jubi?” Ino asked as Naruto took another puff from his pipe.

“The Jubi is the entity that the Sage of Six Paths defeated long ago.” Naruto stated shocking everyone.

“I thought he was just a myth.” Tsunade stated and Naruto shrugged.

“All myths and legends have SOME form of truth within them. The sage is no different, only he didn’t defeat some massive demon that showed up out of the blue and then gifted chakra from the goodness of his heart.” Naruto stated as he took another puff.

“Then what did he fight and why did he do it?” Danzo asked in a calm tone.

“He fought his mother with his brother’s help.” Naruto stated making them widen their eyes. “Her name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, the leader of the Otsutsuki Clan. She cane to this planet while pregnant and planted the seed of a tree called the Shinju. She waited till it grew and then ate the fruit it bared giving her new and extreme powers that passed to her children in her womb. She gave birth and had a peaceful enough existence until her mate inexplicably died and she went into a rage and came close to destroying the planet and wiping out all life. Then, then her sons fought her thinking she went mad from the power and killed her husband not knowing that their father’s death was due to an outside influence. They won, barely, and sealed her inside the Shinju, but her pain and anger only caused the tree to morph into a large and terrifying creature that became known as the Jubi. The Sage, named Hagoromo, became the first Jinchuriki by sealing her essence and power into himself and then created the moon to contain the body.” Naruto stated as everyone just looked at him in shock. “Afterwards, Hagoromo’s brother went to take over the clan and keep them away from the planet while Hagoromo watched over it and ensured the seal on his mother was strong. However, his body wouldn’t last forever, so he began taking steps to weaken his mother if she ever got out, thus he used her essence to gift the world Chakra. Then he split more of her essence into his offspring who would later become the forefathers to the Uchiha and Senju Clans. A small branch eventually broke off and took up the name Kaguya for their new clan while the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans branched our too. Anyway, the eldest named Indra inherited the eyes of his father which became the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan later on and is the one who invented Ninjutsu. The younger son, Asura, inherited the body of the Sage, meaning his longevity and pure power, and believed in Ninshu while also developing the wood release.” Naruto stated enthralling the people with his story.

“Hagoromo took another step to weakening his mother when he was close to death. Knowing that him dying would release all of her essence, he split it into 9 separate parts and granted them sentience.” Naruto stated making everyone widen their eyes in realization, “Yes, the Biju were those 9 parts, each a piece of an even greater whole. However, Hagoromo was so busy focusing on the distant possible future, that he didn’t see the problems right in front of him. The issue was his two sons, both were exact opposites in ideals and way of doing things. Indra believed in power and military might to ensure the people submitted and obeyed the status quo since he’d seen that people using chakra would never allow a permanent peace. Asura believed in being peaceful and being friends with everyone and wanted no more violence or hostility to exist. As such, this caused friction between the brothers and it only heightened as Hagoromo drew closer to death because he’d have to name his successor. Hagoromo hadn’t thought about it and now would have to choose between his two sons, but regardless of his choice his sons would never be close again.” Naruto stated taking a breath as he rolled his neck.

“I’ll take stab and say he picked Asura.” Shikamaru stated making Naruto nod.

“Yes, and Indra left their home while vowing to make his brother pay for taking his birthright, which was done after their father passed. Both brothers then went to the Biju for help in their goals and the eventual fight that would happen. Kyubi was the only one to turn his back on both sons stating their father would be ashamed of them squabbling as if both wanted the same toy and that both of their ideals were foolish as one was too warlike and the other was too peaceful. He even spoke out against siblings daring to take sides and as such created a massive rift between them all as Indra and Asura began their personal war. Asura eventually won and killed his brother, but that just started the cycle of feuding that wouldn’t end due to their father being a moron.” Naruto stated with some annoyance at the end.

“What did he do since he was dead?” Hana asked and Naruto sighed.

“The man was paranoid that his mother would one day escape and continue her rampage, so he marked his sons with two markers: Indra got the moon marking and Asura got the sun marking only with both markings would the seal be strengthened and reused if necessary. As such, the markings forced them to reincarnate every few generations to reenact the feud between Asura and Indra. They’d start as friends, eventually become like brothers, and then Indra’s carnation would slowly change and draw the two to fight again with the cycle continuing until they were forced to work together or they overcame the influence of their ancestors to be their own people.” Naruto stated making them raise their eyebrows.

“That sounds like…” Tsunade started and Naruto nodded.

“Hashirama and Madara were the last two incarnations to live before now. Sasuke and I were the most recent and thanks to me the last.” Naruto stated surprising them all as he took another puff of his pipe.

“What did you do to end the cycle?” Shino asked and Naruto took a long drag of his pipe.

“When I was away, the old bastard and Asura came to me trying to convince me to do things their way instead of the way I had learned to do things and change my mind about Sasuke while I was away.” Naruto stated making many cock an eyebrow. “I’m sorry to say this to Itomi, Sasuke, and Mikoto, but after 20 years, I made peace with the fact that if Sasuke continued on the path he was walking, I was going to kill him before he ended up killing others that were in his way to gaining power and getting his revenge. No forgiveness, no third chance, just my blade ending his life.” Naruto stated making the group grimace since Sasuke WAS going toward that area rapidly before he changed. “Hagoromo and Asura began interfering with my powers and chakra and wouldn’t stop until I agreed to do things their way which also included keeping Kaguya sealed for eternity and for me to expel enough chakra to form a new 9 tailed Biju.” Naruto stated making them all frown.

“I take it you found a third option.” Koharu stated and Naruto nodded.

“I summoned Lord Shinigami and had him eat them.” Naruto stated making many widen their eyes.

“The Reaper Death Seal?” Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded. “Then… not to sound harsh, but why aren’t you dead?” Jiraiya asked in confusion, he wasn’t upset just surprised.

“Because the idiots were already warned to stay out of my life while I was in the other world and they were directly interfering since a portion of the scars on my body were from fights I got into while my chakra was screwed up and thus so was my healing factor. There was also the fact both of them had been cheating death since each reincarnation actually got the souls of the two placed into their respective incarnations while the Sage would appear should the need arise. The souls would influence their incarnations to make them do things their own way and the sage would also interfere to push them into being friends, rivals, and near brothers. As such, the Shinigami had been trying to get their souls for a while and I offered him up a three for one special.” Naruto stated making them all frown.

“Three?” Choji asked and Naruto nodded.

“Without Asura and Hagoromo to keep the connection, Indra lost his connection to the mortal plain and Shinigami snatched him up from Sasuke’s body. If I had to bet, I’d say it was right around then that Sasuke began to mellow out again and be the nicer asshole we all know and like.” Naruto stated with a smirk making Sasuke’s eye twitch while Mikoto giggled slightly.

“Was Indra really that effective on Sasuke?” Itomi asked, since she had seen some of Sasuke’s spiral when she and Kisame went after Naruto the first time, and Naruto nodded.

“Combined with the corrupting influence of Orochimaru’s Curse Seal, yes. The two fed on each other in their pursuit to corrupt Sasuke and make him seek power and strength above everything, though eventually Indra would have won out and made Sasuke kill Orochimaru and purge the curse seal from him to be the only influence upon Sasuke’s mind. Like Madara, Sasuke would have been normal until his adulthood where Indra would have REALLY began influencing and making Sasuke into his image more, Orochimaru just expedited the process with his Curse Seal’s influence.” Naruto stated making many nod since anything from Orochimaru was likely to be a corrupting influence.

“Doesn’t that mean that if Kaguya does get free, we don’t have a way to seal her?” Choza asked making many stiffen before Naruto shook his head.

Naruto raised his hands and his left hand gained a blue crescent moon marking while his right hand had a red sun both of which were glowing: Blue for the moon and red for the sun. “Lord Shinigami decided that any talents they had shouldn’t go to waste, so he took their powers and placed them in my seal to be transferred over time.” Naruto stated before placing his left hand down and taking another puff of his pipe.

“Wouldn’t that make you the new Sage of Six Paths?” Inoichi asked and Naruto nodded.

“In generic sense and terms, yes.” Naruto stated calmly as if he was talking about the weather and not caring for their reactions. Naruto then sighed, “Back to the matter at hand though, the world I was on was far larger than the one we live on and each country had a different language to speak or multiple languages spoken within, this made thing harder with expanding the brotherhood throughout the world and keeping in touch.” Naruto stated wanting to get back to the primary reason they were there.

“How many countries did they have?” Shibi asked and Naruto snorted.

“195 and that’s not counting independent territories and islands. Then combine that with the fact there were 6,500 languages in total makes it even harder.” Naruto stated shocking them all. “Over the course of the 900 years I was there, I learned close to all of them fluently while a few were adequate since no one really spoke them anymore and it was hard to find source material to learn it let alone practice communicating with it. Still, it gave me more options in the world so I learned them and various other things since 900 years shows a LOT of progress in various fields whether medicine, politics, transportation, weapons, or technology.” Naruto stated taking another puff from his pipe.

“Such as?” Hiashi asked and Naruto tapped his revolvers.

“You could classify these as a handheld version of a cannon and these are only one type that the other world created. I just prefer these ones along with another type that I have in a seal though I have a collection of every weapon ever created on the other world.” Naruto stated as he ignored their surprised reactions.

“Why?” Tsunade asked and Naruto shrugged.

“Needed something to do when I wasn’t fighting, fucking, teaching, killing, or learning, so I took up collecting different things, learning different instruments, practicing meditations, and a variety of other stuff since as an Uzumaki I hate having to sit still so I needed something to do for hobbies to last the centuries.” Naruto stated casually making a few blink at him.

Naruto also noticed the few woman blushing a bit, “What? Did you think I wouldn’t have sex in 900 years?” Naruto asked causing some more blushes causing him to snort. “Yeah, no. I wasn’t a man-whore, but I definitely wasn’t a prude either. I’d put every one of Jiraiya’s Icha-Icha characters to shame if we were to compare… resumes if you will.” Naruto stated making the women blush more while the males were trying to keep neutral expressions since they could imagine the amount of sex one could have in 900 years.

Jiraiya was mentally crying tears of pride for his godson being such a skilled man, and obviously pervert.

People’s attention turned to Evie as she giggled, “It doesn’t hurt that you were around Courtesans for several decades either.” Evie stated knowing her love had gained quite a bit of experience and ruined several women during the 15th and 16th century.

“Courtesans?” Tsunade asked and Naruto chuckled a bit.

“A more… pleasant term for prostitutes. Only the Courtesans were trained to mingle with high society as a date or escort when needed so a gentleman or nobleman wouldn’t have to attend such a thing by himself.” Naruto stated making them all look at him in surprise as Jiraiya was trying to hold in his tears of pride for his godson.

“Not to be rude, but why would you be around them so much?” Tsume asked while wondering if the man before her really was a man-whore.

“Well, there are a few reasons. The chief among them is that the Courtesans were part of the information network for the Brotherhood with the matrons being full fledged assassins.” Naruto stated making a few nod since sex tended to make people talk afterwards and that information could be used especially since a beautiful woman could drop a man’s guard quickly. “The second reason… well…. Just factor in my stamina and Uzumaki Genes and you get me kind of needing to vent at times.” Naruto stated making a few frown before the women widened their eyes and started blushing atomic reds as Naruto shrugged since he wasn’t shy or a prude and had ZERO to be ashamed of. “Sex is a nice stress reliever along with helping to just calm down and enjoy life at times. Just so happened I needed plenty of help to fully relax.” Naruto stated taking another puff from his pipe.

“M-moving on please.” Tsunade stated trying to control her blush and mentally noting that if Jiraiya didn’t keep himself in control, since it was obvious the man wanted to cry and praise Naruto for what he had done, she’d send him to the hospital and ensure only _male_ nurses and doctors were treating him.

“Why Tsu-chan, I didn’t think you blushed so easily.” Naruto teased with a smile causing Tsunade to blush more while a few of the women gave her a slight glare.

“Just move on!” Tsunade stated wanting the attention off of her.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. “Yes, well, time moved forward and I helped the Brotherhood for most of the time I was there. However, a few instances had me siding with the Templars as some of the branches of the Brotherhood corrupted and had to be removed as they were doing the very things that the Templars were and needed to be stopped and the Templars of the time weren’t doing the inhumane acts.” Naruto stated whiling thinking on several of the members that went dark.

“You keep saying brotherhood, Naruto-san, does that mean you didn’t have women fully inducted?” Shibi asked before adding, “I know you said the matrons of some brothels were members, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they were classified as equal members.” Shibi stated wanting to be clear that he was in fact listening.

Naruto smiled a bit, “On the contrary, women were in the order since the founding, the very first leader was a woman.” Naruto stated remembering his time with Aya and Bayek since he had a… detour during his time on earth due to something else coming up that needed his attention.

“Then why the Brotherhood?” Tsume asked in curiosity and Naruto chuckled a bit.

“Because, no one thinks to look for a woman among a group with such a name.” Naruto stated with a smirk causing many to widen their eyes. “The Order was built during a time where… well, women weren’t fighters. No woman tried to serve in the military or take up a sword or anything to fight. The place where the Order was created didn’t care about gender, if you wanted to fight then they would teach you, but women can be… subjected to things that a man usually isn’t thus they called it the Brotherhood to not only allow the women to have an advantage in killing enemies but also to ensure they couldn’t be easily spotted and then… interrogated.” Naruto stated with many knowing what he was referring to since men typically weren’t subjected to rape or the like as it wasn’t usually a form of effective interrogation on a male unless it was a male doing the interrogating.

“Anyway, finally the threat I was supposed to handle appeared, though the bitch hid away from me for 15 years before she and I had our fight which involved her entire being getting destroyed along with her lover’s. I then spent the next 10 years finding the last of the items and breaking down the Templars and Assassin Orders, killing off whoever had become corrupt and didn’t believe in the betterment of the world before uniting the survivors into the Freemen, who were tasked with ensuring the Templar and Assassins that possibly rose up later on couldn’t influence humanity’s direction in life. Then I was back in the realm in between and then I was in the Valley of the End then I started getting some work done before Gaara was kidnapped and the rest you know.” Naruto stated taking another drag from his pipe as they all processed everything.

“And that side trip as you called it?” Asuma asked since he hadn’t mentioned that yet.

“The time period I was dropped in was for my protection as the Brotherhood had a foundation, plenty of allies, and a base that was well fortified. Once I was sufficiently trained, and there wasn’t something pressing to hold my attention, I was sent back almost 2,000 years to when the war between the Brotherhood and Templars truly started. Back then the Templars went by the Order of the Ancients and sought to take the power of the precursors that were believed to be gods at one point. I met a pair of twins named Kassandra and Alexios in a country called Greece. I joined and helps Kassandra on her journeys and learning new skills including to sail and run a ship. Kassandra was the first to truly make the Order of the Ancients her enemies and fought them tooth and nail. After 40 years there, I was sent forward another 300 and something years where I was in a country named Egypt where the Brotherhood would truly be born by the hands of a man named Bayek and his sister Aya. I helped them as they started out for revenge as five members of the Order of the Ancients killed Bayek’s 6 year old son before then raping and murdering his wife and Aya’s daughter. We hunted them across the country we were in and eventually Aya left for another country to kill the two highest ranked members. They reunited with me and I told of them of what our group could be and helped form the central tenants that later became the creed for the order before I was sent back to where I left.” Naruto stated as he took another long drag on his pipe.

“And who is she?” Hinata asked motioning to Evie.

“Evie Frye, she was one of my students on the other world. Minerva acted and brought her here after I was in Suna. She was one of the women that over the years fell in love with me, I hadn’t truly noticed though as she showed interest in another man and I assumed she had married him, but apparently she hadn’t and Minerva brought her here to help me with some things and get a chance to be together.” Naruto stated making different women eye her slightly.

“What are these tenants and creed you spoke of?” Danzo asked as Naruto took a long drag from his pipe.

“These are the sacred tenants of our brotherhood that we have sworn to uphold: To stay our Blade from the blood of the innocent. To hide in plain sight as a blade in the crowd. And above all, never compromise the Brotherhood.” Naruto and Evie both recited before continuing, “La shay' mutlaq, lkn kulu shay' mumkin. These are the words spoken by our ancestors that lay at the heart of our creed. Where others blindly follow the truth, remember, nothing is true. Where others are limited by morality or law, remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We, are assassins.” Naruto and Evie both continued with Naruto gazing at those around them making a few stiffen stories seeing his determined and intense gaze.

It was like looking at the past Kage mixed with Mito and Kushina.

“That is… an interesting creed.” Inoichi stated after a long moment.

“Wait, if you have three rules in your tenants, then why say that everything is permitted?” Ino asked and Naruto chuckled lightly.

“Why indeed, Ino, why indeed.” Naruto stated while giving her an amused look making her frown and pout a bit.

“So what are your plans now, Naruto-san?” Danzo asked and Naruto sighed as he took another long drag.

“I’m going to rebuild the order here in these lands and start fixing several problems and wrongs that shouldn’t have occurred in the first place.” Naruto stated making many of them nod.

“Konoha would benefit greatly with such a group.” Hiashi stated before he and the others frowned in confusion as Naruto shook his head.

“My brotherhood will not be swearing loyalty to Konoha. We will be a free entity that can move and attack through all the countries, and I mean ALL of them.” Naruto stated taking a large drag on his pipe before releasing a few rings of smoke.

“You meant that there are those in Konoha and Fire Country that you may target.” Shibi stated able to see the underlying meaning in his words while Naruto merely smiled.

“Whatever do you mean, Shibi-sama? I am a loyal shinobi dutifully serving Tsunade-sama and Lord Nobunaga. I’d never kill anyone within their territories… unless of course, they were committing treason, war crimes, or other atrocities and I had proof of such things. Of course, I would use such methods that it wouldn’t be traceable back to me let alone anyone else in Konoha especially since my headband can’t be seen except those I get close to kill.” Naruto stated while eying them and seeing a few take the hint.

“Meaning anyone serving under you doesn’t work for Konoha, thus there is no proof that Konoha had any hand in this nor does it show the Fire Daimyo possibly gave the order either.” Shikamaru stated with Naruto nodded with the others catching on.

“Correct. Danzo’s Root was used in a similar manner during the last two wars, but they were used too often and got caught at times thus their gear and such was traced back to Konoha and they were no longer a stealth unit. I can provide all the necessary gear and armaments thus nothing can be traced back to Konoha so long as those I use aren’t known members of Konoha. There’s also the fact that I thoroughly vet any and all engagements before I send anyone anywhere to ensure they can fully handle what happens. However, I need to be clear on something.” Naruto stated as his eyes hardened and his presence was felt throughout the room causing a few to choke on their own spit for a minute. “My Brotherhood will be primarily concerned with protecting civilians and others from conflicts and problems that they don’t belong in and I WILL kill anyone and everyone causing such chaos and problems regardless of their affiliation to any clan, family, or village. At times Konoha will benefit and at times it won’t, I am not making Konoha my chief concern above the rest of the world.” Naruto stated seriously as he looked at them all.

“One could conclude that perhaps, that also includes advisors to the Hokage, Naruto-san.” Shino stated causing everyone to glance at Naruto and Naruto merely looked at him.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, Shino. Tsunade-sama clearly stated that Himura passed away in his sleep, not that he was killed or anything.” Naruto stated with a pleasant smile. “I’ll also have you note that I have several eyewitnesses that will place me outside of Konoha during the time he did die, so it couldn’t have been me if there was some form of foul play involved.” Naruto stated still smiling making Shino give a small nod.

“Of course, what was I thinking.” Shino stated getting where Naruto was going with this since Himura being killed would drum up a lot of attention and dirt and he wanted to ensure as little of it could be traced back to him, and possibly Konoha, as possible. Plus, someone like Himura being captured would only add to the headaches as he would try to lash out before he was put down.

Naruto merely nodded, “Now, I’ll also be fully taking my seat as Clan Head of the Uzumaki and starting the Namikaze as a coalition Clan with the Uzumaki, especially since I live in the Uzumaki Estates right now.” Naruto stated taking another puff of his pipe before seeing some of the questioning looks. “For the love of… People, my father didn’t have an estate to himself since he was one man from no clan, he moved in with my mother later on. That estate is the Uzumaki Clan Estate, why do you think none of you ever saw any indication it was being built? Because it was built before any of your times.” Naruto stated while rubbing his forehead while a few grinned sheepishly at him.

“Naruto-san, not to be rude, but are you sure your plans for your Brotherhood won’t upset the Fire Daimyo? While he’s a noble man, you possibly targeting those in his court may not sit well with him.” Tsume stated and Naruto just glanced at her while smirking.

“You’ve already discussed it with him.” Shikaku stated seeing the smirk and Naruto nodded.

“I was escorting him and in the capitol for over a day, wasn’t hard to convince him of my methods and plans either since he’s long suspected that there were several rats and snakes in his city and country and he’s been unable to flush them out and put and end to them, so why not let someone else have a go at it. His only condition was that I keep any innocent civilians out of the crossfire, which I had no intention of allowing to happen from the start so it worked out fine.” Naruto stated causing them to nod.

“Now comes the next matter at hand, but I’m afraid I need to speak to Tsunade-sama, Mikoto-sama, Asuma-sama, and Hiashi-sama privately as it will be dealing with some personal matters pertaining to them and I would prefer to not let gossip spread the news faster than is necessary.” Naruto stated causing many of them to raise their eyebrows in confusion.

Looking around, Tsunade saw nods, “Very well, those that weren’t mentioned are dismissed while we talk.” Tsunade stated causing everyone to nod as the other clan heads, Mebuki, Jiraiya, Koharu, Danzo, and the clan heirs all left along with Naruto’s four allies.

Once they were gone, Tsunade sealed the room and nodded to Naruto, “I have a way to reinforce the village to make up for a good portion of the so called “strength” that I cost it during my exhibition match. However, in order for it to work, I need a few things that only you four can get me access to.” Naruto stated seriously and they all frowned in confusion.

“And just what is that?” Hiashi asked before Naruto took a breath and explained his plan and his intentions causing them all to widen their eyes in disbelief and shock.

“Y-you can do that?” Asuma asked while trying to process what he was just told.

“If you four can get me what I asked for, then yes as it will at least be substantially easier than without those items.” Naruto stated as he took another puff from his pipe.

“Are you sure you can handle the strain from doing such a thing?” Mikoto asked with some worry in her voice and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, it won’t be pleasant for me, but I’m used to unpleasantness and I’ll be fine within hours of finishing.” Naruto stated taking another inhale of smoke from his pipe.

“I should be able to get you what you need, Naruto-san, and you will have my clan’s full support in anything you need should you be able to deliver on this. However, I will have your word that you can and will fully deliver on what you’ve just stated.” Hiashi stated without any hesitation since Naruto’s offer was more than enough to give such a thing.

“I give you my word upon my Uzumaki Blood and my honor as a warrior. I will deliver on what I just said in full.” Naruto stated making Hiashi nod before the other three soon followed. “Good, it will take a few days as I need to acquire all the… materials necessary and then properly set up for it. Afterwards, it will just be a matter of time and concentration on my part.” Naruto stated making them nod. “Then that should be all for today then. I’ll contact you all when I am prepared for everything.” Naruto stated as he stood and put out his pipe while Tsunade unsealed the room before the three clan heads walked away fully caught up in their thoughts on the matter that Naruto had just discussed with them.

Turning back to Tsunade, he saw she was still worried about things, “Relax, Tsu-chan, I promise you that everything will be fine. I know what I’m doing despite my past history with you and the others.” Naruto stated smiling as he hugged her making her nod in his chest. “Hey, how I take you out on date after all of this?” Naruto stated making her look up at him with a blush. “That is, if you don’t mind an old man for a da-mph.” Naruto continued before Tsunade kissed him, which he eagerly returned.

“No, I don’t mind at all, I actually have a bit of a thing for older men. I find their maturity to be very… sexy.” Tsunade stated as she pulled back slightly and Naruto smirked as he ran his hands on her sides.

“Lucky me.” Naruto stated before he pecked her lightly on the lips and stepped back before kissing her hand and leaving with his four allies.

Once they were outside the tower, Naruto stopped as Danzo and Koharu approached, arm in arm, “What can I do for you, Danzo-san, Koharu-san?” Naruto asked while each of his allies tensed and were ready to act if the duo tried anything.

The duo merely smiled at him, “Thank you, for exposing Himura, I feel better than I have in years.” Danzo stated with Koharu nodding with her own serene smile on her face.

“It was no trouble, even if I wasn’t asked to, I would have handled it anyway since the man was a piece of scum of the highest order.” Naruto stated causing them to nod.

“On another matter, Naruto-san, I have someone that I think would be an asset to your group.” Koharu stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow. “You see, I had my own small contingent of Root and I trained some members and kept them away from Himura. One such member that I recently began teaching, I think would benefit from working in your group rather than staying with Root.” Koharu continued causing Naruto to nod.

“I see, I’d be interested in meeting them, though it would have to be in a few days as I am going to be working on something to help the village and quite a few people.” Naruto stated and the two nodded.

“Just tell me when it is convenient and I’ll be happy to introduce you.” Koharu stated and Naruto nodded.

“I’ll do that, have a good day you two.” Naruto stated with a smile as the two smiled and walked off together as Naruto began leading his group back home. “Kimimaro, I’m going to need yours and the others help with what I’m doing as what it involves will be dangerous to others if we’re not careful.” Naruto stated as he shifted into a more serious demeanor causing Kimimaro to nod.

“Whatever I can do, Naruto-sama.” Kimimaro stated making Naruto nod as he led his group home while mentally preparing for the part of his plan that was going to REALLY suck for him.

However, the reward was worth the annoyance and pain that would be tolerated so he could suck it up.

For now, he’d train with Evie and Haku to get their skills further sharpened and teach Evie the newer ways of the Brotherhood after her time on Earth. He also noted to get a certain item from just outside the village as it would help with his plan.

**_############LATER THAT NIGHT: LEMON START#####################_ **

Naruto entered his room expecting to see Haku, Evie, and Tsunami in different states of undress, only instead he found Tsunami sitting naked except for a pair of black heels and stockings. He took a moment to really look her over and noted her breasts were actually an E cup with just a slight bit of sag, which Naruto didn’t mind at all. He already had a great view of her ass and womanhood a few days ago so he knew she was an equal parts ass and tits woman, which suited Naruto just fine.

To be honest, Naruto wasn’t a singular part kind of man, he liked breasts, asses, legs, faces, hips, full body, hair, and all of it. He wasn’t picky like some men with a woman having to look an exact type of way in order to be attractive or a possible candidate for a girlfriend and future wife. No, Naruto appreciated ALL the assets and parts of a woman and it showed with the different women he had slept with as there were some that could rival Tsunade in the chest department and there were others that had legs for days, had plump asses that begged to be spanked, full kissable lips, beautiful faces, wide sexy hips, and so on and so forth.

Hence why Naruto could fully appreciate Tsunami without any complaints and made that known as he stripped down and approached Tsunami showing his full erection pointing towards her. Tsunami blushed at the sight and the intense look he was giving her before he gave her a simple yet passionate kiss causing her to eagerly reciprocate it. When he pulled back, Tsunami had her tongue still sticking out from when she was dueling his tongue in her mouth and followed it out when he pulled back, “Are you sure about this, Tsunami-chan? There’s not a huge rush.” Naruto stated before he found himself pinned under Tsunami as she was gazing at him with a profound amount of love and lust.

“I’m sure, Naruto-kun. Not only has my body been neglected in that form for over a decade, but it’s been burning for you since you left Wave the first time. I want you, I want your dick, and I want sex, _badly._ I don’t need foreplay, or build up, that can come later. Right now I just want you to fully make love to me and take me.” Tsunami stated with her eyes and tone being crystal clear to Naruto.

She was REALLY fucking horny and he had better handle her or there would be problems.

Luckily, Naruto had been adequately… trained in the art of pleasuring and handling women with that kind of need and desire, so he was fully up to the task.

Hence why he quickly rolled them over and moved Tsunami’s legs over his shoulders while brushing his dick against her wet folds causing her to mewl in pleasure as Naruto got his dick a bit wet to insert it easier. Naruto then slid in causing her to gasp in pleasure as his dick stretched her wide open and was filling her in places she didn’t know existed until she nearly screamed in pleasure as his dick hit her womb and actually put pressure against it like it wanted in.

She then groaned slightly as he withdrew from her slowly until only the head was inside her before he slammed back in causing her to squeal in pleasure before he repeated the process while enjoying the sight of her large breasts bouncing with each thrust. It was after the fifth that Tsunami screamed in pleasure as her pussy drenched his cock causing him to smirk. “You really were pent up.” Naruto stated since he was only getting started in pleasuring her.

“You…have…no…idea.” Tsunami stated between pants for air before she grabbed his head tightly, “Now, shut up and get back to work.” Tsunami growled obviously still horny and Naruto just chuckled before grabbing her legs and pressing them to next to her head.

“Be careful, Tsunami, there’s a reason why I’m confident in my skills, both in and out of bed.” Naruto stated while giving a predatory grin that made her pussy leak even more.

Before she could give a response, Naruto drew back and slammed back in, the sound of his hips slapping against her and his balls slapping her ass overrode the choked gasp of pleasure Tsunami released. Naruto merely smirked and latched onto her left nipple and began sucking on it as he continued drawing back and slamming into Tsunami’s womanhood making her gasp, moan, and scream in pleasure as Naruto’s dick tamed her milf pussy.

Naruto mentally smirked at the woman as he kept pleasuring her while finding she was tight for a woman who gave birth. However, she hadn’t had sex since Inari was conceived since from what he knew Kaiza was more of a friend/brother figure to Tsunami while helping raise Inari. Over a decade of no sex could do that to a woman, but Naruto had no intention of letting it continue or giving her any reason to complain about her sex life from now on. Hence why he was planning to make her see why he usually fucked a woman instead of making love to them as the women tended to turn into mush when he did.

Releasing the tit he had been sucking on, Naruto switched to the other one only this time he ran his tongue around it to stimulate her more slowly while he continued to rock and thrust his hips to drive her wild as he hit every sweet spot she had. Of course this just further fueled Tsunami’s desire and love for him as her body was basking in the pleasure and euphoric state of cumming near constantly, which was due to Naruto stimulating all of her sensitive spots and pushing all the right buttons to make her orgasm around his thick dick.

After a while of continuing to do this, Naruto removed her legs from his shoulders, knowing fully well she could only be in that position for so long before it would give discomfort either immediately or the following day, and instead cupped her legs under knees to use as leverage to fuck her even more. Tsunami was thankful for the change in position since her lower back was starting to signal that it hurt. However, that thought was immediately washed away a few minutes later as Naruto slammed into her womb and bit her nipple at the same time sending jolts of pleasure through her and causing her to cum violently.

Naruto pulled back with a smirk as Tsunami was gasping for breath and her legs wouldn’t stop flailing or twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Naruto let her regain her bearings and mental faculties before he grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up before she was sitting on his lap causing her to moan as her weight pushed his dick in even deeper into her. Tsunami only moaned more as he grabbed her ass and began bouncing her on his dick while taking her into a passionate kiss. Tsunami, of course, reciprocated the kiss and began working her hips and vaginal muscles to further stimulate both herself and him as she wrapped her arms around him along with her legs, which caused her some added pleasure as her nipples scraped against his muscular torso adding little jolts of pleasure to her body.

This continued on for another period of time with both having sweat on their bodies and the bed was soaked in their sweat and Tsunami’s leaking feminine juices as they continued their coupling. However, Naruto knew he was approaching the limit for his first release and Tsunami was approaching a large release of her own as well, which is why he began slamming into her harder making her squeal in pleasure. “I’m going to cum soon, Tsunami-chan, do you want it inside?” Naruto asked while Tsunami only clutched him tighter.

“Yes! Paint my insides white, I’m your woman now, my pussy is yours to fuck and cum inside whenever you want.” Tsunami nearly screamed as she was bouncing on his dick in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Do you want this forever, Tsunami? Do you want me to love and fuck you for all time?” Naruto asked as he got closer and Tsunami nodded vigorously.

“KAMI YES! PLEASE! TAKE ME! FUCK AND LOVE ME FOREVER AND NEVER LET ME GO OR LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!” Tsunami screamed as she bounced even more.

“Then swear and shout that you are mine forever, Tsunami. Say it with such conviction, authority, and power that no one that can possibly hear you has even a chance of doubting your words. Let the world know who owns this body and who claims ownership of your heart.” Naruto stated as he increased his speed.

“I SWEAR UPON SOUL THAT I BELONG TO NARUTO UZUMAKI! HE OWNS ME AND I BELONG TO HIM MIND, BODY, AND SOUL! MY CUNT IS HIS! MY ASS IS HIS. MY TITS, MY MOUTH, MY WHOLE BODY BELONGS TO HIM! NO OTHER MAN SHALL EVER ENJOY MY BODY NOR WILL THEY EVER HAVE MY LOVE OR DESIRES! I BELONG TO HIM AND HIM ALONE, FOREVER!” Tsunami shouted before Naruto kissed her and she screamed as her pleasure skyrocketed as a golden glow of energy flowed over Naruto’s body and then entered her own through her mouth, vagina, and ass as Naruto gripped it tight and shoved a few fingers inside for good measure.

Tsunami then saw white and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he came and felt every spurt of cum fill her still willing-to-birth womb as the energy he was giving her poured in without restraint and each spurt he released in her womb gave her another orgasm. She never noticed, nor would have cared if she had, a red spiral make its appearance on her chest over her heart and another one appearing over her womb.

All Tsunami could process and feel was the pleasure from Naruto’s body and his love flowing into her while something was keeping her from fully passing out, which she was grateful for as she didn’t want to miss any of the pleasure and sensations she was getting.

Eventually, Naruto ceased the energy flow and stopped cumming and laid her on the bed as he retracted his dick smiling down at her with love and lust shining in his eyes.

**_###############LEMON END#####################_ **

Tsunami laid there panting feeling the pleasure still coursing through her as Naruto’s dick stayed lodged in her pussy and his cum filled her full. “That… was… amazing.” Tsunami stated between pants before she released a squeal of surprise as Naruto flipped her over and palmed her ass cheeks.

“Oh, we aren’t done yet, Tsunami-chan. You got loving, now it’s time to fuck and I’m going to be handling this body of yours for the entire night and you’ll probably have a hard time walking tomorrow unless I heal you. However, tonight, you’re just going to be fucked silly until you pass out, then I’ll still keep fucking you and ensure your body gets what it so desires now that you’re mine and mine alone.” Naruto growled into her ear making her shutter, but before she could retort, Naruto was thrusting again sending her back into a pleasure filled bliss through the entire night.

 _“I may have made a mistake, but by Kami at least it’s a pleasurable one.”_ Tsunami thought before her head was turned and she was kissed lustfully by Naruto as she could only take the fucking and pounding he was giving her womanhood and knew she would be sore tomorrow. She was at Naruto’s mercy now and the thought alone turned her on even more as he was just taking her and laying claim to what was now his and she fucking loved it!

**_TRAINING GROUND 99: COUPLE DAYS LATER_ **

Naruto stood in the training ground wearing just a pair of pants and boots with his torso bare, “Now, remember, no matter what happens, NO ONE can touch me while I’m doing this. If they do, it will not end well for anyone.” Naruto stated looking behind him at Tsunade, Hiashi, Asuma, Konohamaru, Jiraiya, Udon, Moegi, Shizune, Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga, Mikoto, Sasuke, Haku, Evie, Itomi, Danzo, Koharu, and his other recruits that were all wearing masks and hoods to keep their identities a secret.

Seeing them all nod and space themselves to keep anyone from trying to interact with Naruto, since he stated what he would be doing would draw a lot of attention in the village, Naruto turned to face the field before him. Only, it wasn’t empty.

Before Naruto were rows and rows of coffins of different shapes and sizes all neatly lined up into columns. The other noticeable thing was six clones of Naruto’s laying down with blood smeared on their faces and each coffin also had blood smeared on them. Specifically, for the coffins at least, it was the blood of those who were within said coffins taken from the extensive medical files Konoha kept which included a seal holding a blood vial of the individual that the file belonged to.

The reason for this setup? Naruto was bringing back a LOT of people from the dead which included several of the village’s top ninja to ever come out of it. There were only three beings he wanted to bring back that he wasn’t able to and they were the Senju brothers and Dan Kato. The latter two were due to the circumstances of their souls, namely being consumed by the Shinigami. While Naruto could free them for the afterlife, only one of the denizens that Naruto wanted brought back could be and the brothers decided on their fellow prisoner being brought back. Dan was just the matter of he had passed on fully and was spending time with his other relatives as he felt his time was long over and done with, though he did tell Naruto to take care of Tsunade.

Hashirama had a similar message regarding a subject.

So, Naruto was going to bring back all but the three of them as it was out of his hands and there was nothing he could do about it. However, three wasn’t so bad compared to all that he could bring back.

Sighing to himself, he reached to his waist and removed a black Hanya mask that had a red swirl emblazoned on it before placing it on his face. This was the mask of the Shinigami and Naruto needed it to free the souls in question from him plus use the Shinigami’s power as a focal point to locate all the souls belonging to the people he was bringing back. Flexing his hands, Naruto took a deep breath to prepare himself for the backlash before he pushed his hands forward and a seal appeared across his body and receded down to his chest causing his chakra to spike making everyone take a step back on reflex from the power he was generating.

They watched as Naruto was surrounded in a golden glow with blue electricity before the energy launched off of him in bolts of electricity with one striking each coffin and clone causing them all to glow as Naruto grit his teeth. Naruto was glad he had the bodies and the fresh blood or this would be way fucking harder, though for a few he only had the blood to use as a focal point to reconstruct the bodies for those that weren’t buried in Konoha.

However, Naruto suddenly grit his teeth with a grunt as he felt the first backlash of using this much power. Even now, he could feel blood oozing down his back and chest as his scars were opening up one by one from the strain upon his body, but he pushed through it and continued sending out his power.

Around him, the others widened their eyes at the sight of him getting wounded and Kimimaro moved and stopped Tsunade from instinctively moving forward, “No, Lady Tsunade, he said no one can touch him.” Kimimaro stated as he held back Tsunade from trying to get to him while the others close to Naruto clenched their hands and grit their teeth at not being able to do anything to help.

Or so they thought before others started arriving at the training ground to see what was happening. Many were shocked at the sight of all the scars on Naruto’s body while also wondering what the hell was going on. “All of you, stay back, if you touch him it could spell disaster for us all.” Danzo ordered to ensure no one got any ideas of trying something even if the others were spread far enough to stop interference.

Kurenai and the other females that had shown an interest in Naruto went over to the others while trying to stomach the sight of Naruto as more of his scars opened up and began bleeding as if he just took the wound. “Lady Tsunade, what is he doing?” Kurenai asked with some fear and concern since even with the mask on, his hair was a dead giveaway to who it was.

Tsunade schooled herself as best she could while keeping her heartache suppressed for as long as she could. “He’s bolstering Konoha’s forces.” Tsunade stated making them frown before they widened their eyes in shock at realizing what she meant.

They turned back towards Naruto as he suddenly grunted when a particularly nasty and large scar across his back opened up and they swore they could see his spinal column in the open wound, but Naruto stood strong and kept using his power. They further saw the strain placed on him as his hair starting going grey and white and his skin gained some wrinkles before they were gone due to his healing factor but they kept coming back the longer this was going. It just showed how taxing this was on Naruto and his healing factor.

Near them Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were holding Iruka back, “Iruka-sensei, please! Don’t interfere.” Konohamaru stated as he had some tears in his eyes from seeing his big brother enduring this much to help them.

“But Konohamaru-“ Iruka started before seeing Konohamaru looking at him with a heartbroken expression.

“I know, but please! Boss said he can handle it and anyone touching him will ruin what he’s trying to do, so please.” Konohamaru stated as tears were going down his face and Iruka clenched his jaw before nodding and standing straight.

Off further to the side, Kakashi, having to use a cane to walk now, watched quietly as he would wait to see what Naruto was doing before making any conclusions. Ever since Naruto gave him that beating, Kakashi had been plagued by dreams of his sensei, Kushina, Rin Nohara, and his own father berating him, chewing him out, and even getting some of their own hits in on him. Now a paranoid person could say that it was Naruto’s doing somehow to further mentally torture him, but the dream versions knew things that only the real people would know and Naruto couldn’t possibly have known. Furthermore, ever since he lost, he hadn’t felt as much… animosity towards Naruto and was starting to question just WHY he hated the boy so much since he didn’t choose to be born or become the holder of Kyubi, so why was he so pissed off at Naruto? He didn’t know and it was confusing the hell out of him.

Back with Naruto, he hissed in pain as another particularly brutal scar opened up on him, but he pushed through since he was getting closer, which was evidenced by the clones being completely covered in the electricity that you couldn’t make them out anymore and the fact the coffins were starting to break apart. He grit his teeth before he increased the power output causing the arcs of electricity to become bigger and speed up the process, which also meant speeding up the rate of his injuries opening up.

A few minutes later, Naruto had to spit blood out as his lungs got some blood filled inside before his healing factor forced it out. “C’mon, almost there.” Naruto ground out as the coffins were gone and now there were just several bodies covered in the electricity as Naruto kept it up knowing he was almost done. He could feel his body screaming in agony and felt himself aging even with his healing factor, but stopping now would only cause an untold amount of problems, both for him and those he was reviving.

Naruto then growled as his body began to burn and was showing it as flesh went from first degree burns all the way to being charred and it was creeping across his body and he had to force himself to stay on his feet as a wound opened up showing a clean hole through his chest that was the size of a fist. It was taking his full mental faculties to fight off the urge to scream and to stay standing and keeping his power flowing outward instead of inward. He kept pushing even when his left ring finger suddenly detached itself in a spurt of blood, his right hand was flayed completely clean down to the bone, his left knee broke, his right hip dislocated, and the burnt flesh was nearly across his entire body.

Tsunade and several others finally had to turn away, not able to stand the sight anymore and Naruto’s snarls and growls were enough to tell them all it REALLY fucking hurt. It further impressed Ibiki at Naruto enduring fall of that abuse and punishment and was still in enough control to not scream or shout while continuing with whatever it was he was doing.

However, just as the burns fully encompassed his head, his left arm was severed at the elbow. Naruto growled and roared as he pushed his right arm forward and his chakra output and the electricity intensified a hundred fold for a few seconds before Naruto cut the connection and collapsed to his hand and knees with the mask falling off and showing the inside was coated in blood.

“NARUTO!” Tsunade stated about to run over and heal him before Naruto stuck his mutilated arm out to stop her.

Naruto planted his hand against the ground and panted and heaved while groaning as his body regenerated in front of everyone. First the bones of his left arm, then the muscles, tendons, ligaments, blood vessels, skin layers, and then nails. Then the rest of it began with Naruto heaving out globs of blood and felt his body stitching itself back together methodically and specifically. The burns were healed along with the hole in his chest before all the other wounds were healed with his right hand gaining the different tissues back as well. Though the sickening CRACKS and CRUNCHES of his bones healing made a few have to hold down their stomachs.

His hair came back just as spiky and vibrant as before while his skin was tanned and hardened muscles were seen easily enough underneath the flesh. The thing that caught some of their eyes was the fact his scars were gone. Except for his seals and the tribal markings, his skin was flawless with no other noticeable marks, not even the whisker marks he had as a child were there any longer.

Naruto caught his breath and steadied himself before standing before he flexed surging his power back over him before the seal on his chest spread back out over him and the power around Naruto began to diminish before fading completely once the seal covered him fully. Naruto then turned his attention back towards his targets and saw the arcs of electricity sparking rapidly as it got faster and faster before they intensified in brightness making a few cover their eyes. The electricity then launched into the air and swirled around before exploding in a shower of sparks that rained on the bodies.

Within moments of the sparks all fading into the bodies, they all lurched forward gasping for breath shocking everyone as over 90% of the Uchiha Clan was alive, Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi were back, Kushina and Mito Uzumaki, Rin Nohara, Sakumo Hatake, Sarah Uzumaki, Shira Yuki, Tayuya of the Sound Four, Kin and Dosu of Sound, Hitomi Hyuga, and Nawaki Senju were all alive and wondering what happened. “Welcome back.” Naruto stated standing there making many of the returned people widen their eyes as memories came to them about speaking to Shinigami about a chance to return to life and help fix the problems of the world.

However, “KAA-SAN!” Four female voices shouted as Haku tackled her mother Shira, Karin tackled her mother Sarah, and Hanabi and Hinata tackled their mother in tight hugs while crying before the mothers returned the hugs while crying themselves.

Naruto sighed before he promptly fell back and sat on the ground and attached the mask to his waist before he was glomped in a tight hug and chuckled seeing his mother, “Hello Kaa-san.” Naruto stated kissing her head as he stroked her hair while Kushina had a megawatt smile on her face with tears leaking down her face.

Same for the rest of those who had family still alive though Naruto saw Sakumo frowning in disapproval of his son. “Sakumo, it wasn’t entirely his fault, don’t hold him too accountable since there wasn’t much he could do.” Naruto called making Sakumo nod before they turned to see Nawaki sent flying into a tree, which was due to commenting that Tsunade had “gotten old” with a cheesy grin on his face.

Naruto merely chuckled before he stood with Kushina having to lean on him to stay standing, “Tsunade, they all need to relax for a few weeks to let their bodies adjust properly. Beyond that and getting some food and water in them, they should be fine. However, given the… occurrences after the Uchiha massacre, some of them may not be able to use the Sharingan or may take a long time to use the Dojutsu again.” Naruto stated making Tsunade nod before she came over and hugged him.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun.” Tsunade stated and Naruto smiled before rubbing her back.

“My pleasure.” Naruto stated before he began walking away with Kushina still holding onto him and his recruits, minus Haku and Karin, following along with Tayuya, Kin, and Dosu as they knew their place was helping Naruto now.

However, once he was entering the forest around the training ground, he stuck his arm out and caught Sakura by the throat as she leaped at him intending to use the strength technique to crush his head. Naruto merely looked at her a moment before frowning, “Then there’s you.” Naruto stated with a frown before Sakura screamed out as more golden electrical arcs sprouted and began coursing through Sakura and heading directly for her brain.

Once he felt the arcs do their job, he stopped and set Sakura down gently to let her slump down against a tree. “Iruka, please take Sakura to the hospital, she doesn’t need to be restrained or arrested. Just ensure her mother is in the room when she wakes up.” Naruto stated making Iruka frown in confusion before he nodded and moved over to pick up Sakura while Naruto kept walking.

“Where you off to, Naruto-san?” Danzo asked as he was curious.

“To bed, I’m fucking exhausted.” Naruto stated while keeping his right hand hidden from view as it was smoking and charred from that bit of power used on Sakura since his body was still recovering from his little resurrection act.

Danzo merely nodded before he and Koharu walked over to their friends that Naruto had just brought back and were smiling at the sight before them.

There was another of Senju blood.

There were at least another two Uzumaki and both were S ranked Kunoichi.

The Uchiha Clan was back minus the assholes and traitors and would thrive now.

The Hyuga Clan Head had his Elite Anbu Captain of a wife again.

The White Fang was back.

Hiruzen and Biwako were back to lend their expertise and help train new generations.

And Naruto assuredly had a few new recruits in those others he brought back.

All in all, things were looking up for Konoha, though they knew Naruto still had some cleaning to do in the village and would be ready to help him do it when he felt it was time to begin.

**_DONE_ **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Next time will be summary of a small time skip, training his recruits, a meeting with Tsume, and then a new issue arising that requires Naruto’s attention.**

**I changed Aya and Bayek’s relationship because I like Aya but if Naruto was friends with Bayek it feels a bit weird for him to have Aya especially since the two were so deeply in love with each other.**

**Haku’s mother is Sode no Shirayuki from Bleach and Karin’s mother is Sarah Damon from Digimon**

**Nothing else to go over, so I will see you all next time**

**HAKU'S MOTHER**

****

**KARIN'S MOTHER**

****


End file.
